The Scales of Life
by venusnv80
Summary: The scales of life go up and down, balancing each other out and bringing good and bad times. As Maggie and Jackson navigate the waters of a relationship where they are both growing as a couple and as individuals it leads to an intriguing story of how life nor relationships can never be an exact science-but it can be soo much fun figuring it out.
1. Chapter 1

**Well it took 15 seasons for Grey's to inspire me to write for a couple. Jaggie has captured my heart and I don't want to give it back! Here's a little fic that I thought of awhile ago. Please give it a read and if you like it, please leave a review. This is a Jaggie fic. I ask that if you are not a fan of the couple or you have a negative opinion of Jaggie/Jackson/Maggie, please read no further. To my fellow Jaggie fans, this is a love letter to you. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**The Fog**

_Fog…something that obscures and confuses a situation or someone's thought processes. Often we think of fog as something that makes it hard for us to see. An obstacle. A roadblock that we can't go around or get over. But sometimes, it has a purpose in order to facilitate a breakthrough, you just have to sit and be still until the fog passes..._

Maggie Pierce sat patiently in the stranded SUV that her boyfriend...maybe _estranged_ boyfriend (was that even a thing?) had left her in after what she may consider one of the biggest arguments of their entire relationship. The throbbing from her perfectly wrapped ankle was starting to subside, but the rapid heartbeat that came with uncertainty and regret still thumped inside of her chest. She'd said some things, he'd said some things and then he (taking a few pages out of her book) abruptly and ceremoniously left the car in the middle of dense fog to get away from her, their argument and maybe, just _maybe_ their relationship. Maggie gently bopped her head back into her passenger side headrest a few times with her eyes closed tightly. Maybe she went overboard. Maybe she shouldn't have called him rich and spoiled or Mr. Monopoly—but she was angry, angry at what he said, how he looked at her and how he just seemed as if...she didn't know. She didn't want to think about what she saw in his face.

As the fog began to lift slightly, she took a look around at the parking lot on the highway. Getting to Grey-Sloane was a thing of the past. Her young patient Gus with the golden blood was someone that she couldn't get to, couldn't help-not right now at least.

Reaching for the door handle, she slowly opened the door of the SUV that Jackson had vacated for what seemed like hours before, she slowly slid out of the passenger seat and tested her wrapped ankle seeing if it could bear her weight. Once she felt steady enough, she stood up fully and slowly limped around the SUV clutching onto its cold hood. Dozens of people were out of their cars looking around, trying to figure out if they would ever get off this highway and she called out, "Jackson!"

A few of the stranded motorists turned to look at her, but she slowly limped away from the SUV, "Jackson!" she yelled out moving further down the highway. The fog was lifting, but it still wasn't safe to drive especially with the pile ups that they heard on the radio further down the highway. Moving down the row of cars, she locked eyes with families trying to calm their bored and scared children, couples trying to get a phone signal and people sitting in cars trying to get some sleep.

"Jackson!" she called out again to no answer. How far had he gone?

"Do you need some help? Are you looking for a child or a dog or something?" a voice inquired from behind her.

She turned around to a tall, dark, handsome man with large almond shaped eyes wearing an amused and curious smirk.

"Child? Pet...no...no," she stammered nervously shaking her head. "Jackson is my boyfriend...I think..."

"You think?" He raised an eyebrow.

Her hands immediately covered her face—she probably sounded like a crazy person, "Well we had a fight and things were said and...he needed some time so..."

"Soo he left you alone on the highway in dense fog and it looks like you're injured," the stranger glanced down at her wrapped ankle.

Maggie laughed, "No, I'm ok really...it was a pretty bad fight and..." she immediately noticed the look of confusion and then disgust, "oh my god! No…we were camping and I fell down a hill, it was actually pretty embarrassing almost like right now and…"

"And he left you out here alone, injured...let me help you get back to your car—you won't make it far with that ankle and may injure yourself more," the stranger stepped closer to her.

"Umm...that's ok, I'm actually a doctor and..."

"And _I_ can help my girlfriend get back to _our_ car," a voice with a slight edge to it announced in back of them. Maggie hopped around to see Jackson standing behind her staring daggers at the man on the highway, who instantly held up his hands in surrender, "I was just trying to be a Good Samaritan," he protested.

"Right," Jackson's retort came sarcastically as he lifted Maggie's arm and rested it on his shoulder as he helped her towards the car without a second glance or word to the stranger behind them.

Once inside Maggie sat in the passenger seat as Jackson took a seat next to her with a sigh. They sat in silence for a few moments, neither speaking and Maggie could feel her nervousness threaten to choke her.

"I do like you Maggie, I love you," Jackson stated quietly finally, "and I know that you believe that I don't appreciate your quirks or your need to overanalyze everything to death, but I do. I wanted to share camping with you and yes, I wanted you to like it because I don't want to lose us. I don't want to make the same mistakes that I made with April or that me and April _both_ made. I don't want our differences to drive us apart and I guess, I did want you to enjoy something that I love because I want to share experiences with you..." he turned to gaze at her, "_all _experiences Maggie."

She met his eyes feeling a new to cross legs despite the current state of their relationship, Jackson went on, "I didn't just walk into your life one day and decide to like you or even love you, we've been in each other's lives for years. I know you Maggie Pierce and I love you. I just need you to trust me and trust us just a little. Trust my love for you, trust my feelings for you."

Maggie's mouth went dry. She couldn't look at him. She could admit it. He scared her. His love scared her. It was _real_. It was intense and it was what her mother spoke about as she polished her nails that last time in her hospital room, "I'm sorry," she managed to squeak out, "but this scares me. I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier, I shouldn't have. I know that you are so much more than your money. I know that and I know that you wanted us to go camping so that we could get closer, so we could weigh our options and I could make a decision about moving in with you. Jackson, I can admit that sometimes I am that little girl who is still trying to be someone's friend or something more but not quite knowing how to be it or handle it. You are different for me. Our relationship is different. It's hard for me to lay my emotions out there without a safety net because when I do, I feel exposed and I don't like feeling that way. I know how I feel about you. I love you. I'm learning so much about myself with you. How I want to be loved, how I want to love. I understand that you are trying to get us closer, I know that and I'm frightened because..." she felt something in her throat that wouldn't let her say the words.

"Because what?" Jackson asked taking her hand and slowly massaging her hand with his thumb staring intently into her eyes.

She gasped for air as it felt like the air was slowly being drawn out of the car and every part of her wanted to jump out, but she had to stay, she had to say the words, "I just love you and I don't want to lose us. Life is precious, I know that and we see so many people lose the ones they love before they are ready and they can't control it and I don't want to lose you. I want us to work. I don't want to repeat mistakes and Jackson, you are who I want."

His hand moved from hers and then rested on her cheek, "So are we done being mean to each other?" he asked cracking a slight smile for the first time since they began this argument.

"We're done," she answered with a smile. Jackson leaned over capturing her full lips into a kiss that she melted into. Yup, she was still that little girl who couldn't tell him that she was afraid as hell that he was '**It**' for her. She would tell him. She would. Soon. Very soon, but in the meantime, "Jackson," she broke the kiss to stare into his emerald colored eyes.

"Yes?"

She placed her hands on both of his cheeks, "I weighed my options sitting in this car and after walking out on my sprained ankle on the highway, I realized that I do want to move in with you. I want to wake up every morning with you and go to bed with you every night...and I want to take a shower in that $20,000.00 shower every morning," she grinned.

Jackson matched her grin, "If that's what you want and it's not even close to $20,000."

Maggie nodded, "It's exactly what I want and keep trying to convince me of that Jackson."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Six hours later, Maggie felt as if she would collapse at any moment. Her ankle wasn't throbbing anymore, but she wanted to collapse on the nearest couch as soon as possible. She wasn't exactly sure how she managed to do a 4-hour surgery on Gus, but she had and all she could think about was a warm shower and a comfortable bed.

Walking into the on-call room, she found Jackson leaning back on the couch cushions with his eyes closed. She leaned up against the wall for a few moments taking in the sight of the handsome, intelligent, generous, gifted and patient man that loved her. The insecurities that always bubbled up inside of her, the part of her that told her that this couldn't last or that it was too complicated to work had almost cost her him. She ran her hands through her curly tendrils and walked over to the couch plopping down next to him, resting her head on the cushions allowing her hand to find his lacing fingers through each other, "Can we just stay in here for awhile," she breathed out.

"You mean because if we step out there, we have to deal with all of the craziness that went on in the hospital before we crossed the sliding doors."

"Meredith, Richard and Alex fired and Deluca in jail for fraud…it's like the whole world went nuts when the fog rolled in," she remarked with her eyes still closed, "and I guess I should go to the house and check on Mere and the kids…" she opened one eye gaging Jackson's reaction, but she saw no squint, no jumping of the eyelid. He looked as if he was at peace, "and then, once I make sure they are ok, I will come over and we can just lie in bed…"

He opened one eye taking a deep breath, "I would understand if you needed to stay home with Meredith and the kids tonight."

Maggie turned to stare into Jackson's tired eyes, "I have a new home now and that's with you."

Those tired eyes brightened, "I love you," he whispered gently touching her cheek and bringing her head towards his.

**Well this is my first foray in Jaggie. Let me know what you think and whether I should continue. Thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your support in the last chapter. I appreciate the reviews and the kindness. I hope you appreciate this update. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Good Enough

_Often we wonder, what exactly is good enough? It's easy when you are a child and in school, if you get an A on an exam—you're good enough. If you play a sport and you win—you're good enough. When you choose someone and they choose you—you're good enough. But what about when others are outside looking in, do they determine for you—what's good enough?_

"That's it!" Maggie rested the last empty box down triumphally in the middle of the luxurious penthouse apartment. The sun shone through the windows of the high-rise apartment and Jackson couldn't help but admire the way the sun radiated off of his girlfriend's stunning caramel skin. He rose from his place on the couch and took three long strides over to her. Maggie was grinning from ear to ear as she placed the last of her Hogwarts cups into the cabinet.

Three months drifted by and between complicated surgeries, new patients, rechargeable hearts, fish skins, firings and reinstatements, Maggie had managed to fully unpack. If Jackson was honest with himself, he had moments over the last three months where he questioned whether Maggie would change her mind, come up with a reason as to why they couldn't live together and run away as quickly as she could. However, during these three months—Maggie persevered. She would unpack boxes when she came home from the hospital or early in the morning before going to the hospital. Often, he would find her standing downstairs holding picture frames in her hands trying to decide where to put them and then, there would be times when he would catch her having a private moment that he wouldn't dare disturb as she stared down at something more than likely given to her by her mother. The tears would shine in her eyes and she would run her fingers along the item, a teddy bear, a picture, a shirt or piece of jewelry. He watched her, admired her and fell in love with her deeper than he thought imaginable.

"Well I'm impressed, you unpacked all of your things with minimal breakage," Jackson grinned wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against his body hoping that she felt how impressed and turned on he was.

"It was quite a feat, but I somehow…" suddenly her eyes went wide and her mouth spread into a huge grin, "Jacksoooon."

"Mmm, hmm," he whispered for a moment as he placed a butterfly kiss on her neck. She tensed under his grasp and he knew that she knew exactly how happy he was that she finished.

"Jackson," she whispered in her lower register, "you can't possibly be turned on by me finishing unpacking my favorite Hogwarts mugs," she moved her head giving him access to her neck and the ability for his hands to travel under her t-shirt.

Moving his lips to the other side of her neck, he mumbled, "Not quite. I'm turned on because you are finally here with me completely."

Maggie turning around placing her hands on his cheeks causing him to draw his attention away from her neck, "I am here with you completely."

"Oooh say that again," Jackson said moving her towards the couches.

"I am here with you…_completely_," she whispered as her shirt hit the floor along with his.

He hovered over her memorizing every inch of her face while at the same time, slipping the purple tights she wore that showed every curve, down onto the floor. "What has gotten into you?!" she laughed loudly feeling his hands on each of her thighs.

"The fact that I have my sexy, gorgeous girlfriend here living with me and not leaving for the foreseeable future is enough to celebrate," he gave her a smirk before lowering his head to kiss her collarbone, he heard her take an intake of breath that she usually made when they were alone. He slowly moved his tongue along her torso. The sound of her pleasured moans sang in his ears and encouraged him to go further.

The trail of kisses he left on her stomach and then on each inner thigh and the subtle movement of her thigh told him that he was making all the right moves. He slipped his fingers around the thin material on her hips which kept him from his goal and slowly moved the material down her slim, toned, caramel legs and allowed the material to slip to the floor.

"Jackson," she whispered his name with her eyes closed.

"Shh," he answered back as he licked his lips, before positioning his face between her legs and giving her one long, sensual lick in her center and she let out a moan that only encouraged him more. He felt her tense as he continued to give her love with his tongue.

Maggie's slender fingers clutched the soft cushions on the tan plush couch as Jackson and his tongue drove her wild. She said his name and she moaned anticipating what came after this appetizer. After at least 15 minutes, when she felt as if her legs were jelly, Jackson started the trail of kisses up her torso again towards her neck while simultaneously removing his sweat pants. There were only a few moments between the last kiss on her neck and the sensation of him filling her completely. She adjusted to his girth and when she did, they joined as one and for the first time, since they started their relationship—everything that had prevented them from giving each other their all disappeared.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Maggie happily hummed while she typed her surgical notes into the computer after finishing a 2-hour bypass. The patient was stable and she was pleased to deliver some good news to his family. As she placed her electronic signature on the report, she glanced up and noticed that the nurses surrounding her were looking at her with grins and Dr. Amelia Shepherd, her sister (by way of marriage) stared back at her with a devious smirk, "What?" Maggie asked folding her arms staring back.

"You are having some toe curling, eyes rolling back in your head, humming every happy tune you know sex with Jackson!" Amelia clapped her hands with a wide smile.

"Amelia!" Maggie's eyes widened looking around embarassed, "I don't know what you are talking about!" she walked away from the computer terminal with Amelia close on her heels.

"Sure you don't," Amelia cajoled her, "you moved in and now you guys are probably going at it like bunnies. I'm sure it's different now, right?"

Maggie gasped with wide eyes, "I'm not discussing that with you."

"Oh no Sister," Amelia grabbed her arm, "you are. Since we don't live together anymore, I miss having sister talk with you."

Maggie shook her head feeling her cheeks virtually changing colors, "Nope, nope…I am not talking about what me and Jackson do in _our_ home in the middle of the hospital hallway."

Amelia grinned, "How about I just ask Jackson?" she winked before walking away from Maggie heading towards Plastics.

"Amelia!" Maggie screeched after her following her.

When they reached the hallway towards Jackson's office, they ran into Dr. Meredith Grey, "What are you two doing?"

"Maggie is being a little secretive about her new living arrangements and how they make her feel," Amelia teased.

"I'm not being secretive, I just didn't want to discuss my sex life in the middle of the nurses station," Maggie spoke looking around the hallway.

"Pfft, we _all_ discuss our sex lives in the middle of the nurses station," Amelia flagged her.

Meredith smiled amused, "Well Maggie, if you don't want to discuss your sex life here…you really should come over for Sunday dinner, so we can hear all the details."

"I will not."

"She was humming _Natural Woman_, Meredith," Amelia goaded.

"I was not!"

Amelia laughed loudly as Maggie's cell phone began vibrating in her pocket, "You two leave me alone," she walked away taking her phone from her pocket and stopping in place as she peered down at the name flashing across the screen. Pressing the green button, she braced herself, "Daddy," her smile was evident through the phone.

"Baby Girl, how are you?"

"Fine…fine…good…it's not Sunday, we usually speak on Sundays…" Maggie felt her heart slam against her chest as she waited for his answer. After her mother's illness and eventual death, she was on edge whenever her parents did something out of the usual, "is something wrong? You're not sick are you? Please tell me if you are."

Bill Pierce laughed, "I'm fine Maggie. I was calling because I have a business trip next week and one of the stops is Seattle. I was thinking about coming into town a little early to spend time with you and Jackson. I know you are living with Meredith and she has a house full, so I will get a hotel room downtown."

Maggie bit her lip. She hadn't told her father about moving in with Jackson yet. While she had told him about Jackson and the seriousness of their relationship, she hadn't got around to telling her dad exactly _how_ serious it was, "Just tell me where you are staying and I will make dinner reservations somewhere close."

"Sounds great. Can't wait to see you Maggie, I miss you."

Maggie closed her eyes as tears welled up in her eyes at the reality that it was just her and her dad left, "I miss you too Daddy," she managed to squeak out before they ended the call with I love yous.

"Maggie, you ok?" Meredith touched her shoulder.

"My father's coming to town and I have to tell him about where I live now," she half smiled.

"You haven't told him that you moved in with Jackson?" Amelia raised an eyebrow, "does Jackson know that?"

"He will…I have to go," Maggie brushed past both of her sisters heading towards Jackson's view room.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Jackson stood in front of the multiple x-ray screens around the view room. For two weeks he had been consumed with two things: Maggie Pierce living in his penthouse and the partial facial transplant that he was scheduled to perform in the upcoming week. It was slightly complicated due to the patient's age, but when he was done—8-year-old Miles would have a new nose, mouth, cheeks and jaw. Jackson smiled as he looked at the 3-D renderings of what Miles would look like after the surgery.

"That looks like a work of art," Maggie moved to stand next to him.

"You think?" Jackson glanced down at her.

"Unquestionably," Maggie smiled, "you are going to pull something off pretty great, Dr. Avery."

Jackson walked behind Maggie wrapping his arms around her, "The first three plastic surgeons that Miles went to were scared to do this surgery. They didn't think it would work. His face, the damage from the car accident…it wouldn't work they said, but I can do this Maggie. I know I can."

"I have faith in you," Maggie stated, "but I have to tell you something."

Jackson twirled her around to face him while he studied every inch of her, "What do you have to tell me?" he asked centering his gaze on her face.

Maggie glanced down for a moment. Jackson was moving his hands up and down her bare arms. His green eyes with the hints of brown stared down at her and she couldn't help but smile, "My dad is coming to town next week."

"Bill Pierce is coming to town eh?" Jackson's eyes lit up, "wow…I haven't seen him since…" his voice trailed off because he knew the last time Bill Pierce was in town and the mere mention of it still affected Maggie.

"My mom's funeral, I know," she nodded, "but anyway, he's coming to town next week and he wants to meet up for dinner."

"Dinner with the both of us?" Jackson raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, with the both of us. The last time he was here, he only knew you as my mom's doctor and my friend," Maggie wrapped her arms around his neck, "and now, you are so much more than that."

"Indeed, I am," Jackson whispered before kissing her.

"Mmm," she melted into him and suddenly pulled away, "I need to tell you something and I don't want you to get the wrong idea about what I am going to say. I love you. I love where our relationship has led to."

Jackson took a step back, his eyes studying her and waited for the rest, "Ok, go on."

"My dad doesn't know…" Maggie took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "he doesn't know that we live together now." She watched Jackson's eyes roll a little and he immediately sighed, "Jackson, it's not what you think," she rushed to explain.

He moved away from her, his steps were soft but she could feel his annoyance fill the room. "Hey…hey," she grabbed his hand, "it's not what you think. I wasn't hiding it; I just don't know how to tell him exactly. Throughout my life, my dad has always pretended somewhat that I was still his little girl and he is really adept at ignoring things he doesn't want to be true or pretending things are no different than before. So, he may assume that I may be having sex, but he definitely doesn't want it confirmed."

"You're 35 Maggie," Jackson remarked tiredly.

"Yeah and when Harriet is 35, do you want to know any details about what she is doing with her boyfriend or husband?"

Jackson looked at her horrified.

"Exactly, doesn't matter how old your children are, especially your daughter—you don't want to even think about what she could be doing with her boyfriend and my father is that way to the 10th power. He hated Dean, who ironically was the only boyfriend he ever met."

Jackson shook his head, "So he's gonna hate me too," he sighed.

"No he won't, you make me happy and that's all he ever wanted for me."

"So the visit will be easy?" Jackson looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Very," Maggie laced her hand through his.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Dr. Avery, please report to Nurses Station 18," the floor intercom called out just as Jackson finished checking on Miles for the day. The partial face transplant went well the previous day. It would be a day or two before Jackson could tell if the surgery was a complete success, but he was optimistic. The work he did on Miles was award winning and maybe he would be able to one day receive an honor for his work.

Jackson made his way down the hallway to the Nurses Station where a well-dressed black man stood with his coat draped over his arm speaking with one of the charge nurses. Jackson recognized him immediately, Bill Pierce. Suddenly Jackson felt nervous and as an Avery and Catherine Fox's son, that was an emotion he rarely felt. His mouth went dry as he closed the distance between them. "Jackson, I was just coming to tell you good work on the facial transplant," Dr. Richard Webber walked up next to him.

"Yes…thanks…"

"What has you so distracted…" Richard's gaze followed Jackson's to Bill Pierce, "Maggie's father."

The way Richard stated 'Maggie's father' was laced with regret and just a little jealously. "Jackson," Bill smiled walking towards them, "and Richard, nice to see you as well," Bill shook Jackson's hand and then Richard's.

"I heard you were coming into town," Richard dropped his hand.

"Yes, it was supposed to be tomorrow—but I decided to just catch an earlier flight from LA."

"Oh well, Maggie's in surgery right now. It may be a couple of hours…" Jackson began.

Bill nodded, "I heard. I was wondering if we could actually go to lunch instead. Have some one on one time without Maggie," Bill explained with a smile that didn't exactly look the most welcoming.

"Uhh…sure, sure…but Richard and I were actually having lunch together today," Jackson gestured at Richard who looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

Bill looked over at Richard and then at Jackson, "Well I guess we _all_ can go."

"Great!" Jackson beamed, "be back in a few minutes," turning on his heels along with Richard and heading to the on call room.

"What was that?" Richard whispered.

"I needed some back up," Jackson whispered back.

"He's only one man."

"Yeah, a father," Jackson commented.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Thirty minutes later, Jackson and Bill sat at a table with beers and wings and Richard sat with them drinking a coke, "Even though me and Diane didn't speak much after the divorce, she did call to tell me about her prognosis and how everyone was working hard to save her," Bill stated sipping his beer, "but she said one stood out. Dr. Jackson Avery. She said you were kind to her, you cared about Maggie and she believed that you would help Maggie in a way that others couldn't."

Jackson smiled wistfully, "I wanted to help in any way I could."

"And Jackson did help," Richard spoke up, "I don't think Maggie started to truly grieve until Jackson stepped in."

"Is that right?" Bill asked leaning back sizing up Jackson, "I've done some research on you Jackson. Gifted surgeon, gifted surgeons run in your family…_on both sides_…you do remarkable work."

"Thank you," Jackson took a sip of his beer relaxing for the first time since he came face to face with Bill again.

"And I also found out that you were married to a fellow doctor and you two share a daughter," Bill went on.

Jackson sat up straighter as Richard focused on Bill anticipating where this could possibly go, "I do have an ex-wife and we do share a daughter, her name is Harriet."

"I see."

Jackson looked over at Richard who shrugged, "If you are wondering if my ex-wife and I are still involved romantically on any level, we're not. She's happily married to a man who she deserves. We co-parent, but that's it. We're friends, but there's absolutely no romantic lingering feelings."

Bill smirked, "There's always some kind of feelings when you share a child." That quip sent Jackson's antenna up as Bill continued, "Maggie was a perfect child. Good grades, never in trouble, always focused. Me and her mother marveled at how organized such a small child could be. She was curious about everything, overanalyzed everything," Bill chuckled, "I always envisioned her being a wife and a mother, what I didn't envision is her being someone's second wife and a step-mother," Bill became serious.

"Mr. Pierce, I won't say that I regret my first marriage because in some twisted way, my daughter came out of it…"

"And that's lovely but it's not something that I want for Maggie," Bill stated evenly.

"Now Bill, Jackson and Maggie love each other. People make mistakes and I know as well as anyone, that sometimes you need to get out of your own way in order to be happy—so what, Jackson was married before and has a child; that has nothing to do with his relationship with Maggie now. They have one of the healthiest and loving relationships that I've seen in a long time. Yes, Maggie is brilliant and yes, she analyzing everything…hell, it took her weeks to decide to move in with Jack…"

"Richard!" Jackson tried to cut him off, but the news was already out there. Bill's eyes went from Richard to Jackson and they weren't exactly welcoming or even the list bit cordial anymore.

"Maggie lives with you?" Bill asked.

"She does and I know I have my drama. I know that, but I love Maggie and she feels the same way."

Bill downed the rest of his beer, "If she loves you so much, why didn't she mention to me that you two were living together."

Jackson's annoyance rose, he tried but apparently trying wasn't good enough, "Probably because she's a grown woman who knows how her father will react. I'm sorry that Maggie didn't tell you, but I won't defend how I feel for her to you. She knows it and that's all that matters," Jackson rose from his seat opening his wallet and throwing down some money, "and I know you probably don't want me at dinner with you and Maggie, so I will pass on that. Richard, see you at the hospital," and with that, Jackson stormed out of the pub.

Richard turned to Bill, "I get that you want this picture-perfect marriage and life for Maggie, but Jackson loves her…what more could a father want for his child?" he asked.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Maggie finished watching Parker close up the chest of Mr. Mulligan before exiting the operating room. She removed her cap and threw her apron in the bin. She had about 24 hours before her father arrived in town and she had to tell him about living with Jackson and maybe, just maybe she could tell him how she felt that Jackson was IT for her. Her dad could provide a different perspective than everyone else in Seattle. They didn't know the Maggie before Seattle, so it would be nice to get her dad's take on everything. It would be nice.

"So Maggie, did Jackson call you for help yet?" she heard as soon as she exited the outer room.

Dr. Alex Karev walked towards her wearing one of his wily grins across his face. "Why would he call me for help Alex?"

"Well I heard from one of the nurses on the 7th floor that he went to lunch with Richard."

"Ok, so what…that's no biggie," Maggie shrugged.

"I'm sure, but word is…Jackson only invited Richard to be a buffer with your dad," Alex smiled gleefully causing Maggie to grab his arm, "what do you mean?"

"What…"

"My father is not coming until tomorrow to Seattle," her voice shook and she felt the panic setting in.

"Do you have another father other than Richard and that other dude who came on the helicopter that time."

"Oh my god," Maggie fished her cell out of her lab coat looking for any missed calls and there were none. She dialed Jackson and he answered on the first ring, "Jackson, Alex told me that my dad is here."

Jackson rubbed his temples and remarked tiredly from his living room couch, "Yeah he's here."

"What! He's a day early. Wait…are you with him now?" she whispered into the phone.

"Nope."

"Oh…well…I thought you two went to lunch, "Maggie stated confused.

"We did."

"And what happened?" Maggie asked looking up and locking eyes with the person that she hadn't expected to see that day…Bill Pierce, "Dad," she whispered, "Jackson, I gotta go."

"Yup," he sighed ending the call.

Maggie smiled walking, almost running to Bill as he opened his arms to her, "Daddy!" she smiled, "you're early."

"I am, but…" he let her go and focused on her eyes, "we have to talk Margaret."

"Of course,yes…let's umm go to one of the on call rooms."

"How about your place that you share with Meredith and Amelia, right?"

Calling her Margaret was the dead giveaway, "You know, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," he stated with his mouth in a straight line.

Moments clicked by since they entered the on-call room and Maggie took a seat on the couch. He hadn't spoken in a few minutes and with every second, Maggie bit one of her nails and pretty soon she would be down to nubs, "Dad…"

"So, you moved in with Jackson and didn't tell me? How long has it been Maggie?"

"Three months."

"Three months!" Bill exploded, "Maggie, how many Sundays have we spoken on the phone and you haven't mentioned it?"

Maggie shook her head, "I knew that you would react this way."

"What way?"

"The way you are acting now, I can tell you're angry."

"Maggie, he has an ex-wife and a child. You are still young, why do you want to be boggled down with that type of baggage?" Bill asked.

The words that came out of Bill's mouth astonished Maggie, "Jackson is so much more than a man who has an ex-wife and a child. He's a brilliant surgeon, he's a caring man, he's a loving man. He loves me and that is why I am with him. He is so much more than baggage."

"Are you sure about that? Look, Maggie. I know that you went through something terrible when Diane died and Jackson was there," Bill moved closer to her, "but I don't think he's the right one for you."

"Why? You barely know him."

"But I know you," he countered.

The tears welled up in Maggie's eyes before she could even process were her father said, "I love Jackson. He understands me. He's helped me to understand myself. I'm not in some long grieving period and I don't just love Jackson because when I was at my lowest with what happened to my mom, he was there for me. It's so much more than that. Mom told me before she died that she was the happiest she had ever been. That I should never allow anyone to stamp out my happiness…standing here listening to you? I understand what she meant now. I am 35 years old. I am not a child. I don't need you to tell me what to do or to run my life," Maggie could see Bill visibly recoil at her words. She had hurt him, but he had hurt her, "I have to go home. We can take a raincheck on dinner tomorrow," she remarked regretfully turning and walking out of the on-call room with tears falling from her eyes.

Bill stared at the closed door for a few moments before it opened and Richard stepped inside, "I think we need to talk."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Jackson heard the sound of keys jiggling on the other side of the door. Standing up from the couch, where he'd been since that disastrous lunch with Bill, he waited for the door to open and when it did, he saw his girlfriend—the light that had been in her eyes since she moved in was dimmed. The way her eyes watered, he could tell that she'd been crying. He nodded walking over to Maggie embracing her, as she held onto him. "It's ok," he whispered in her ear while rubbing her back.

"No it's not, but it will be," she whispered as he kissed her on the forehead before they headed over to the couch.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Bill stood next to Richard gazing into the hospital room of a young black boy playing board games with a woman who appeared to be his mother. His mother had a huge smile on her face as the boy clapped every time he made a move. That was the only indication that he was enjoying the game due to his face being covered by all the bandages.

"I know that you are protective of Maggie. I know that you want the best for her. I know that you have reservations about Jackson. Yes, he was married before. Yes, he has a child with his ex-wife, but he also put a smile on Maggie's face after Diane died. Gave her some insight into Diane's life towards the end. He loves her. He protects her. He respects her. They are a good couple. Maggie is happy with him. Jackson Avery may be a lot of things…a rich boy…a man who has made some choices that didn't work out well…but when no one else would take that little boy's case, Jackson Avery did. He cares about people; he cares about Maggie. Believe me, if he didn't deserve her—I would tell you. He's a good man and he's perfect for Maggie."

Bill looked at Richard and then into the little boy's room thoughtfully.

**Please show your love/like. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your constant support of this fic. This chapter brings some drama (it's Grey's!) but stay with me. There's a method to the madness. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. **

_Stay_

_When you ask someone to stay, you are asking them to experience everything that staying entails. The good, the bad, the love, the tears, the laughter and the sorrow. When people stay, they make a choice that they are willing to handle whatever comes their way. But when it becomes tough…when it becomes too much to stay, what keeps someone in that place?_

Jackson gazed down at Maggie's sleeping form next to him in bed. He watched as her chest went up and down, listening as she breathed lightly and didn't move an inch since last night. He touched her arm gently and kissed her bare shoulder. She didn't move much, but he could tell she was still asleep.

When she returned the previous evening, he could tell that part of her heart broken during the conversation with her father. Maggie's parents meant the world to her—he learned that with Diane, so standing up to her father and walking away from him had to tear her apart. Her tears were silent, but he knew that she was in agony. That's why his touches nor his kisses stirred her from the sleep she was in. He kissed her on the cheek before sliding out of bed and heading out of the room down to the kitchen. The sun was shining brightly through the large windows offering a panoramic view of the city and he took a minute to take it all in.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts about Maggie and her father that he almost didn't hear the light knock on his door. He glanced over at the microwave to see the time and noticed that it was 10am. "Who could that be?" he whispered walking over to the door suddenly grateful that he had taken a few moments to put on some sweats.

Opening the door, he came face to face with Bill Pierce. He sighed, he wasn't ready for Round 2 with Maggie's father and he was pretty sure Maggie wasn't either. "Good Morning," he greeted Bill with a steely gaze.

Bill matched his gaze, "Good Morning Jackson, Richard gave me your address…you and Maggie's address actually…" he paused watching Jackson's steady expression, "and I just wanted to come over and talk. I understand that after yesterday that you're probably not interested in that," he paused, "but some things need to be said before I leave Seattle."

Jackson said nothing, but moved to the side of the door allowing Bill into the apartment. Bill walked in taking a long gaze around the rather luxurious apartment he stood in, "I think we could fit the first apartment me and Diane lived in right in this living room," he chuckled.

Jackson smirked, "Well…the space is nice."

"Indeed," Bill took a long look at Jackson and then glanced over at the shelf over the fireplace displaying pictures of Maggie and Diane and also pictures of the Pierces altogether on Maggie's graduation day from medical school, "we were so proud that day."

"Is that right…I don't mean to be rude, but Maggie is asleep upstairs and I was just about to get ready to go to the hospital…" Jackson began, but was cut off by Bill holding up his hands in surrender, "I understand," he answered, "but I first want to apologize for yesterday. I was wrong."

Jackson raised an eyebrow taking a seat on the couch gesturing for Bill to sit, "I've been worried about Maggie ever since Diane died and maybe even before that. When she decided to come here and find members of her biological family, a part of me didn't want her to do it. Partly because I didn't want her to be hurt if they rejected her and because if she added them to her life, we would slowly be pushed out of it. It's hard, you know."

"I can understand that," Jackson answered quietly. Afterall, now that April was married to Matthew—he also had to share Harriet with someone else.

"I'm overprotective," Bill went on, "I want her to be happy. To keep her light. You know, she was hurt. Devastated even when Diane passed away and her light dimmed. I wanted it to come back and I guess yesterday, I did see that it was back and I guess you get some of the credit for it," Bill gave Jackson a slight smile.

"I love Maggie and I want to make her happy," Jackson answered.

Bill nodded, "So you do. Do you love her enough to marry her eventually?" Bill raised an eyebrow.

Jackson blinked and opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted, "Dad?" Maggie's drifted from the stairs causing both Jackson and Bill's heads to turn. She proceeded down the stairs towards the living room, "How about I make some breakfast and let you two talk," Jackson rose from the couch leaving Maggie to take a place next to her father on the couch.

She felt like a little girl again. Playing with her fingers nervously. Her father was sitting in the living room of the apartment that she shared with her boyfriend and that was already disturbing enough, but adding on the fact that she was angry with him made it worse.

"I was lost without Diane," Bill confessed, "we were divorced, but I still felt the loss. I remember seeing you Maggie. The night that Diane died, you were broken. You needed something…someone to make you happy again. Your happiness was stolen unfairly…so quickly…and now you have it again with Jackson."

Maggie reached over and took Bill's hand, "It _was_ stolen and I won't allow it to happen again and I won't allow anyone to take it away from me."

Bill nodded regretfully staring back at the woman that what seemed like mere years ago had been his baby girl, "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I thought I was protecting you, but you were right. You're not a little girl. You are a 35-year-old woman and you deserve all the happiness in the world. That is all I want for you and that's all I've ever wanted for you."

Maggie held onto her dad's hand and kissed it softly as she felt tears well up in her eyes, "So if being with Jackson makes you happy," he went on, "then so be it."

A smile spread across her face as she turned to look back at Jackson in the kitchen, she moved closer to Bill, "I am happy Dad and you know what—I think Jackson may be the one who makes me happy for the rest of my life. He's taught me so much about myself and he challenges me. I feel butterflies when he looks at me, Dad. I think…" she pauses with her eyes closed, "he's it."

A surprised look crossed his face, "Have you told Jackson yet?"

She shook her head, "No not yet…"

"Well you know how precious time is, don't you Maggie?"

"I do," Maggie nodded, "I do," she repeated again.

"Hey, would you two like some coffee?" Jackson interrupted.

"That would be nice," Maggie stood up with a wide grin, "two sugars and a dash of cream, right Dad?"

"Yes Maggie," Bill nodded.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Later that evening, Jackson opened the door to the penthouse with Maggie following behind, "Despite how my Dad treated you yesterday, I thank you for being nice to him tonight," she slid off her coat turning to him.

"Bill was just trying to protect you. I get that," Jackson took Maggie's coat and slipped off his blazer, "trust me, I know all about overprotective parents."

Nodding, Maggie chuckled, "I think he finally understands."

"I hope so," he agreed, "but just so you know, I will go toe to toe with him over you and our relationship any day."

Maggie smiled, "Thank you."

Jackson picked up his phone and suddenly, Stevie Wonder's _For Once In My Life _flowed the speakers in the ceiling, "Shall we have a victory dance?" Jackson took both of her hands and guided her in dancing to the beat. Her laughter filled the room along with Stevie's voice and both of their laughter.

As _For Once in My Life _faded out and _My Cherie Amour _queued up and their dancing turned slower with Maggie resting her head on Jackson's shoulder with him pulling her body closer to his. She took in his scent, embraced his arms around her and she couldn't imagine anything more perfect than this moment—but then again, she could. Lifting her head, she stared into Jackson's eyes. "Do you know what really made me decide that I wanted to move in with you?" she asked.

"What?" he focused on her eyes holding her hands in his.

"I sat in that car and I realized…" she lovingly gazed at him, "that you are it for me Jackson Avery. This is where I want to be. This is where I belong. I _belong_ with you," placing her hands on his cheeks, "I love you."

Jackson grinned looking down at her, "Maggie Pierce, I love you too."

Leaning up, Maggie's lips gently caressed his before his bent down lifting her up off the floor causing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he carried them towards the stairs.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_A Month Later…_

Maggie gripped onto the sheets and bit her lip as the pleasure happening between her legs threatened to send her to another planet altogether. Jackson's tongue when he was in a special mood was lethal. It could scramble her thoughts and make her forget her _own_ name. "Jackson…please…" she whispered.

She thought she heard him give her an answer of no, but her mind was too clouded and every nerve in her body stood on edge. She felt him give her one final lick before he started kissing a trail up her stomach towards her neck, "You are teasing me," she laughed.

"It's my birthday," he whispered hovering over her.

"So it is…oh wow…" Maggie's eyes went wide as he filled her.

"Happy Birthday to me," he whispered kissing her.

"Yes, Happy Birthday," she laughed wrapping her arms around him causing him to connect deeper with her.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"So this came for you," Maggie handed Jackson a large envelope as he joined her in the kitchen after their morning of love making. She was dressed and ready to go to the hospital while Jackson lounged around on the couch.

"It's probably from my mother."

"Well who knows what's in that envelope, but I have a special night planned for your birthday tonight so please don't find another new surgery that keeps you busy all night."

He opened the large envelope which was actually a large card from Harriet and April. He smiled thoughtfully at Harriet's handwriting, "Well can I get a preview?" he asked smiling at the card for a few beats before placing it on the coffee table, standing up and taking a seat on a kitchen stool.

Maggie shook her head, "Nope."

"But I'm the birthday boy," he whined.

"And you, the birthday boy, will get your surprise later," she argued.

"But I have a couple of hours before I have to head to the airport with Richard to pick up my mom—I was hoping that we could have part two of this morning before you leave for the hospital," he wiggled his eyebrow.

"Jackson, I just took a shower and I have to get to the hospital soon."

Jackson slid off of the kitchen stool walking over to her, "But it's my birthday," he pouted.

"Jackson…"

He kissed her neck softly, "But it's my birthday," he whispered in her ear slowly moving his hand up her shirt and caressing one of her brown mounds.

"It _is_ your birthday…I can be nice, I can be late to the hospital," she breathed rushing towards the stairs pulling him along.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Tell me she's not going to make a big deal about my birthday," Jackson groaned as he and Richard drove towards the airport.

"I cannot confirm or deny," Richard answered looking out of the window.

"Great," Jackson turned onto one of the major streets near the airport, "so uh…things are going great with Maggie."

Richard nodded, "Good…that's uh…good."

"And I want to thank you. I know that you spoke to Bill after that lunch from hell and that's part of the reason why he showed up to apologize. I get that, so I appreciate it," Jackson looked over at Richard.

"I just want Maggie happy and you two. You two are good together."

"Thank you, we make each other happy…happier than I think both of us have been in a long time," Jackson stated thoughtfully.

"Yeah…that's good," Richard glanced over at Jackson when bright lights nearly blinded him, "Jackson watch out!" he yelled, Jackson jerked the wheel and then they were met with screeching tires, shattering glass and then darkness.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Maggie grinned as she finished up her notes on her latest breakthrough on her rechargeable hearts. Her giddiness regarding what she had accomplished today _and_ what she had planned for Jackson for his birthday coursed through her. Giddiness? Was that the right word? she thought. Maybe it was nervousness, she _was_ stepping out of her comfort zone and she had secretly planned it for months. She closed her notebook and stood up, when Taryn rushed into the lab, "Dr. Pierce! They need you down in the ER, someone just came in from an MVA and Dr. Altman believes it's for cardiac!"

Maggie grimaced—she would be late for her Jackson. She quickly sent him a text and rushed out with Taryn.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

An hour later, Maggie found herself standing over the open chest of a 59-year-old male who passed out while driving and caused a multi-car accident. She didn't know about the people in the other cars and that wasn't her concern at the moment. Apparently, this particular man had extensive heart valve damage due to many years of drug use and it would be a miracle of she could save him—but she was the best and his best bet.

"He couldn't have been receiving treatment for this," Maggie shook her head as she worked, "there has to be years and years of damage here…"

She glanced up at the galley over the room and noticed that Meredith and Amelia were standing there with 'faces'. There were faces that she recognized. She'd seen them before. A lump immediately formed in her throat and the temperature in the room increased around her. Her hands began to shake as she continued to repair the valve. She had to finish. She couldn't stop.

"Dr. Pierce," Dr. Miranda Bailey's voice came from the door of the room. Maggie glanced up to see Dr. Bailey standing in the room with a mask up to her mouth and she had _the face_ too. Something was desperately wrong and whatever it was, it had to do with death. There was no way that anyone would come into this surgery to stop her if someone wasn't close to death.

"Dr. Bailey, I'm repairing this valve. I have to finish," Maggie concentrated on the man's chest stealing no glances at Bailey or Meredith and Amelia in the galley.

"Maggie, Dr. Altman is ready to scrub in and continue. You really should come with me."

Maggie closed her eyes, "I…I…I can't do that," Maggie stumbled over her words in trembling voice, "I'm almost done. I have to finish this. I can't not finish this. I have to…" she pleaded.

Bailey sighed looking up at Meredith and Amelia. Meredith nodded. "Ok, but when you are finished…"

"I will come out and talk to you," Maggie stated as she felt all eyes on her. Her heart was breaking in her chest and she didn't even know the reason as she continued to work. She went on auto-pilot as she'd done before many times working through her thoughts and pain, "suction," she ordered as she continued her repair.

Thirty minutes later, Maggie instructed Taryn to close and slowly turned to walk out of the operating room as Teddy entered with a look of sympathy. Maggie's feet suddenly weighed a ton each as she ripped off her operating gown and gloves heading out of the room. She reached the hallway where Meredith and Bailey met her. The lump in her throat had grown and her heart beat increased. "It's…it's my dad, isn't it?" she choked out as the tears that threatened to fall since she saw their faces slowly traveled down her cheeks.

"No, it's not your dad…" Bailey took a deep breath, "it's Jackson and Richard."

Maggie's hands immediately went up to her mouth as the tears flowed freely now as she shook her head, "They're in the ER," Meredith explained, "they were T-boned while going to pick up Catherine. Richard has a crushed femur, he's in surgery right now with Linc and Jackson…he has some head injuries."

"Head injuries?" Maggie turned to look at her sister in horror as the elevator doors opened to the hectic emergency room. Maggie could see people rushing around the ER tending to patients. Meredith may have been speaking, but she didn't hear a word she said.

Maggie's eyes landed on Catherine, standing in front of a trauma room with her hands to her face and Maggie's heart dropped into her stomach. She didn't feel herself walking over to her, but she did. Seeing Catherine's tear-filled eyes did something to Maggie, she immediately wiped her eyes as Amelia exited the room along with Dr. Tom Koracick, "Jackson is experiencing intracranial pressure to his parietal lobe. He has swelling, so we want to go in and relieve some of the pressure now that the scans are back. We have to do it as soon as possible," Amelia informed them.

"Do whatever you have to do to save my baby," Catherine ordered.

"We will do everything we can, Catherine," Tom touched her arm.

"Maggie," Amelia placed her hands on her arms, "Jackson is going to be ok."

Maggie nodded incapable of speaking as she looked inside of the room. She moved away from Amelia and walked into the room holding her hand to her mouth. His face wore bruises of shades of red and dark purple. There were superficial cuts, but the bruises told another story. Her hand shakily reached out for his face and gently touched it. "I love you, you will get through this," she whispered in his ear kissing him softly on the lips.

"Maggie, we have to take him," Amelia stated quietly.

Maggie nodded as the orderlies came in to transport Jackson up to surgery. Catherine rushed over kissing Jackson's face and letting him know that everything would be ok, he had the best people taking care of him.

As the orderlies wheeled Jackson's gurney past her and she touched her his arm lightly, she stood there feeling as if the floor would give out at any moment. She felt Meredith take her arm and guide her away from the craziness of the waiting room as Bailey went over to Catherine.

"I can't breathe Meredith…I can't…I can't breathe," she panted holding her stomach as Meredith led her into a supply closet.

"Yes, you can breathe," Meredith stated simply.

"His brain…look at his face…" the tears flowed unreservedly from her eyes, "I know what all of this means Meredith."

"So do I," Meredith took both of Maggie's arms in her hands, "and Amelia is working on him along with Tom. Jackson will come through this. You _have_ to believe that."

"Derek…" Maggie breathed out.

"Didn't have Amelia and Tom," Meredith answered bringing Maggie into a hug and Maggie held onto her tightly.

GAGAGAAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Instead of watching the seconds drift by in the family waiting room, Maggie took a seat in the hard-plastic chair next to Richard's bed. He had come out of the anesthesia slightly and quickly drifted off to sleep, Linc informed her and Catherine that he would have a couple of months of physical therapy ahead of him but with all things considered, it could have been worse.

So here Maggie sat across from Catherine who sat staring at Richard's face seemingly not thinking of anything in particular. "They were just driving to pick you up. It's Jackson's birthday. I don't understand how this happened," Maggie shook her head.

Catherine looked over at Maggie with tired red brimmed eyes, "No one really knows why things like this happen, child. All we can do is hope that we get through it the best way we can and we will get through this, never for a second allow your mind to tell you otherwise."

"The man…the one who did this to them, he was brought in first," Maggie replied barely controlling her anger, "I operated on him. I was operating on him when they were cutting Jackson and Richard out of the wreckage he caused. He will live because of me and…"

"And nothing," Catherine cut her off, "you did what you were supposed to do. That man will get what he deserves and Richard and Jackson will both make it through this."

Maggie closed her eyes tightly barely able to form words, "I am so angry. How can someone just be so careless with their lives so much that they destroy others? I could have been in there operating on that man while…" Maggie's voice caught in her throat as Catherine rushed over to her and silenced her, "Maggie, we can't sit here and replay everything that _could_ and _should_ have happened—we are going to deal with what is happening now and what _is _happening now is that Jackson is fighting up there in that operating room and Richard is here alive…hold onto that Maggie, _I_ need you to hold onto that," Catherine grabbed both of her hands.

Maggie nodded her head.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

He lay in the bed in front of her hooked up to machines monitoring his vitals. Maggie glanced at the monitor displaying his brain activity and while not exactly normal, it was hopeful. She could hear Amelia's voice in the distance as she stared back at Jackson with bandages on his head and a battered and bruised face. "He's in a medically induced coma and we will start to bring him out of it slowly as the swelling decreases," Amelia informed Maggie and Catherine with Meredith standing next to them.

"And April and Harriet are flying in from Iowa," Meredith offered up.

"Right," Maggie stated almost in dazed state before entering the hospital room. She stares at him for a few moments before taking a seat beside his bed.

"Should we go in?" Amelia whispered.

"Give her some time," Catherine answered looking in with Meredith.

Maggie breathed out before smiling slightly, picking up his hand and kissing it, "You know this is a hell of a way to get out of whatever your mom was planning for your birthday tonight," she chuckled, "but now, you've missed out on what I had planned. It involved a cake shaped like a merman and only you would get that…" she laughed to herself, "my mom's lasagna, red wine…a song…and me in some new lingerie that you've never seen that I had to order from a special website," she felt herself blush at the mere thought of what she had planned to wear for him that night, "you will never know how much you have changed my life and changed me. I love you and Happy Birthday," she whispered leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Can you believe they threw us out of his room!" Catherine threw up her hands disgusted walking into the cafeteria with Maggie. Two days had drifted by since the accident and they both spent every moment either in Richard's room or Jackson's. Finally, Amelia and Tom ordered them out of Jackson's room and Richard just so happened to be in therapy—so they had no choice but to go to the cafeteria.

Maggie walked alongside Catherine as they walked around to the various food stations, "Well since we have some time to kill, you minds well get something to eat," Catherine gestured towards the salads.

"I'm not hungry," Maggie mumbled.

Catherine stopped in her tracks and looked Maggie up and down, "For heavens sakes, I can't worry about you too. You spend all day and all night at this hospital. You don't eat. Eat something."

"Fine," Maggie swiped a cookie wrapping in it in paper and heading towards check out with Catherine. Her stomach had been in knots ever since the accident and her appetite was non-existent. The last time she sat next to someone's hospital bed that she cared about, they never left. She thought about the agonizing moment when one moment she was painting her mother's nails and the next, she was closing her mother's lifeless eyes. It haunted her. Sometimes it was a fleeting thought and others, it was this. It threatened to choke her.

Amelia and Tom were confident that Jackson would make a full recovery, but she wouldn't be completely sure until he opened his eyes. Her father asked her if she wanted him to come, but she assured him she was fine and he called every day to get updates.

Sitting down at a table, Maggie bit into her cookie as Catherine stabbed at her salad, "I am angry, but I am trying to stay positive. I want that man who almost killed my husband and my son out of this hospital, but I can't do that. But just know that I've thought about it many many many times."

Maggie smiled slightly, "I've been cursing myself for a few days for saving his life, but I know that's wrong."

"But its human," Catherine answered and then looked at Maggie for a beat, "you know that I wasn't crazy about you and Jackson at first. It wasn't so much about you two, per se. It had to do with me and Richard and what would happen if things didn't go well between you two. I was wrong for thinking that and more and more I see how good you two are for each other. My baby boy had very little challenges in his life. He inherited _my_ good looks, _my_ surgical skills…" Catherine smirked as Maggie laughed, "ok…he did get some skills from the _Avery_ side, but he's been very lucky in life. Most of the time, he got exactly what he wanted—even if it meant standing up in the middle of a wedding and asking the bride to marry _him_," Catherine shook her head, "but you Miss Maggie, you are a challenge for him and he loves you because of it. You remind him that things are not always easy, but they are always worth it. You are good for Jackson. Jackson is good for you. I love how you love and support each other and I never want you to lose that, even when he's getting on your last dang nerve," Catherine reached over the table to take Maggie's hand, "now eat some of this salad before you collapse."

Maggie cracked a smile, "Ok…just a little bit," she picked up a fork taking a piece of the grilled chicken.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Later that night, Maggie climbed up in bed next to Jackson, "You know, you better hurry up and open those eyes. I think Dr. Yin is eyeing your position as Chief of Plastics," she held his hand, "she's already ordering around all of the interns. Besides, I want to start sleeping in our bed again. I haven't been there since the accident," she replied thoughtfully, "I can't think about going home without you and I won't—you're stuck with me stealing most of this tiny blanket," she pulled the blanket over their bodies and whispered in his ear, "I'm not leaving and I'm not running ever again. So, you know what that means Jackson Avery," she looked down at him, "you need to come back to me," she whispered kissing his cheek, before wrapping her arm around him and closing her eyes.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

As the sun rose into the sky, the rays slid through the curtains in Jackson's room. The green eyes opened to gaze down at the curly crown belonging to the woman lying practically on top of him. He smiled as he gently lifted his arm which felt like jelly to touch her cheek. He then found her hand under the covers and squeezed it. He had been through hell, but this was indeed his heaven.

_What keeps them in that place? Love. _

**Thank you for indulging me. Please, please, please show your love/like. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your continued support! Here's a new one!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Ch. 4

_We wear so many masks—depending on the situation. Sometimes we have to wear them to protect feelings…sometimes we wear them to cover up our sadness…sometimes we wear them to express our happiness…and sometimes, we wear them to become someone else to bring pleasure. _

"Mom, mom…no more, please," Jackson grimaced while pushing Catherine's hand away with the fork of collard greens firmly in her hand.

Catherine sucked her teeth, "Oh come on you love my greens, now open your mouth—this hospital food is going to make you sicker, look at you practically wasting away," Catherine fussed.

Jackson leaned back, "You know, I sent Maggie home to get my iPad because she did nothing but fix my blanket 50 times a day…"

"Yes and that's why I'm here, now open up," Catherine ordered as she stuffed the greens in Jackson's mouth and he reluctantly began to chew, "you can't blame us for smothering you just a little bit, you you didn't see yourself on the precipice of death."

Jackson leaned back on his pillows and allowed his mother to continue ranting at him. He half expected her to launch into everyone's favorite tale of giving birth to him. In fact, he heard all about how he was lucky. That the injuries to his brain could have been worse and the slight tremor in his right hand would go away eventually with physical therapy and time. Amelia and Tom never passed up an opportunity to come past his room and let him know that they saved his life. Tom had just about hinted that he wanted a huge bonus for performing that very task.

But in between Amelia telling him about saving his life, she made sure to tell him that she was happy that he woke up. Watching Maggie sit beside him every day without leaving his side broke her. He had to wake up because Maggie would never get over losing someone else she loved. Maggie…when he opened his eyes and laid eyes on her lying next to him, he felt like everything would be alright. Seeing Harriet later that day made everything complete. He had a second chance at life and he wouldn't waste a minute of it.

"Mom…mom…I can't eat anymore," he protested moving his head like a petulant child.

She glanced down at the bowl and then frowned, "Well I guess you've had enough."

"I have."

Catherine gave him a look of anguish for a moment and then sighed, "The last couple of days were hard. Even though Richard came through the accident without any life threatening injuries, seeing the both of you in these hospital beds working through your injuries did a number on me," she reached over placing her hand on Jackson's cheek, where his bruise was barely visible along with the cuts, "I honestly don't know what I would have done if I lost you two. When Richard called me after the accident, it was like the world stopped and hearing how injured you were—I didn't want to be in this world if you weren't in it."

Jackson's hand trembled and his face wore the frustration, but he took Catherine's hand anyway, "I'm ok, Mom."

Catherine smiled, "So you are and that little tremor will take time to go away. Baby, just promise that you will be patient."

"Mom, I'm a surgeon. How can I be patient about this?" he held up his hand which shook slightly before he placed it on his thigh in disgust.

"Because you were in a car accident, you had brain damage and your body has spent some time healing itself, it just needs a little more time."

Jackson sighed, "I know, I know but this is the first time that I've felt so…"

"Helpless?" Catherine supplied.

Jackson looked over at his mother who still had bouts of pain due to the cancer still inside of her body, "I know you understand…"

"I do," Catherine stood up hugging him, "but trust me, things will get better."

Jackson nodded holding onto her.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

After returning from their penthouse, Maggie stood outside of Chester Byrnes' room. The man's formerly ashen skin had turned back to what she could only imagine to be his usual olive skin tone. He was breathing on his own at the moment and he looked to be on the mend. No family members had come to visit him and she can't say she blamed them, whomever they were. From all accounts, he was a drug addict who allowed his heart to become so damaged that it damn near gave out on him and he almost killed two people. Whatever sympathy she had for him evaporated the moment she laid eyes on his victims.

Her fists balled up at her side as her eyes went into slits staring in that hospital room. She'd been angry before. Angry for her mother's life that ended so quickly. Angry that her parents divorced and she was left with all of their history that she wasn't accustomed to. Angry about Jackson not sharing her mother's condition with her sooner, but this anger? She could taste it. It tasted bitter and rancid. Now that Jackson was awake, she could allow herself to feel something other than worry—she felt rage.

"So what you gonna do?" Richard barreled up to her using his cane for assistance. She glanced down at the brown cane that would serve as his new companion because of the pronounced limp that he would have for the rest of his life.

"The question is not what I'm _gonna_ do, it's what I _want_ to do and what I _want _to do is stab him with the scalpel that I used to cut into his chest and save him," Maggie fumed.

"Dr. Pierce."

"Don't Dr. Pierce me," Maggie walked away from the window, "I'm not Dr. Pierce right now, I am Maggie Pierce. Jackson Avery's girlfriend and your…" she searched for the proper title and then decided to go with the truth, "your biological daughter. I'm someone who is angry that he caused an accident that could have killed you both and I saved him…so what…he could finally kill someone else one day?"

"Maggie, you saved him because that's what you do."

Maggie folded her arms cutting her eyes at Richard, "I know."

"So any revenge fantasies you have, let them die."

Maggie exhaled, "Aren't you angry that he caused this accident and because of his negligence, your leg will never be the same."

"Maggie, I'm an alcoholic. I've done some horrible things while drunk and it's a miracle that my actions didn't cost anyone their life. Did I have a few moments when I was angry that I will never walk without this damn thing!?" Richard held up the cane, "yes. But I am grateful that this is all that I experienced and I _am_ able to walk."

Maggie rolled her eyes in frustration, "I get it."

"And Jackson's awake and he will be fine," Richard added.

"He has a tremor in his right hand," Maggie stated thoughtfully, "Amelia believes that it will go away as his swelling continues to go down."

"It will."

Maggie nodded, "I was afraid. I was so scared that he would die," she teared up.

Richard wrapped his arm around her, "I know you were."

"But he's fine, he's going to be fine…right?" she asked.

"I believe so Maggie, so you can exhale and let the anger and fear go."

Maggie closed her eyes and then exhaled.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Jackson flipped the channels on the limited cable on the television in his room. Every second that clicked by, he couldn't wait to get out of this bed and in his own. He completely understood why the patients wanted to get the hell out of this hospital as soon as possible. He turned the channel to another stupid episode of one of those comedies that had a million reruns before his eyes drifted over to the door of the room where a vision of absolute magnificence stood in the doorway.

"Hey," he smiled waving at her.

"Hey," she returned his smile entering the room, "so how did you spend the hours away from me?" she asked sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Well my mother plied me with collard greens until I begged her to stop and then we talked," he stated before reaching up and caressing her cheek, "but I missed you."

Maggie leaned up kissing him on the lips softly, "Did you?"

"Absolutely," his eyes watched her as she sat back down on the chair and then he watched as she sat up quickly, "Look at your blanket, oh my god," she popped up straightening it, until he grabbed her hands, "Maggie, it's fine."

"Sorry," she sat down slowly, "I just don't know what to do with this energy you know. I'm just so thankful and happy that you're ok and you're going to be ok…oh my god…I was so scared Jackson," she rambled, "I couldn't breathe when I found out that you needed surgery. I finally stopped running and everything almost fell apart."

"I'm fine."

"I know, I know."

"And you stayed by my side during the entire time."

Maggie smiled, "There was nowhere else that I could think about being."

"I want to go home Maggie," Jackson confessed, "sleep in our bed, hold you all night and just…get back to my life."

"It's only been a week since the accident, but I'm sure you will be released soon."

His eyes drifted towards the door and then the curtains, "You know what I really miss," he took her hand and used his thumb to rub her palm, "I miss making love to you," he whispered.

Maggie felt the familiar tingle between her legs, which instantly made her look towards the door and start to blush, "Jackson…"

"We can have some privacy…"

Maggie shook her head, "Nuh uh."

"It was my birthday when the accident happened and I didn't get to celebrate. What did you have in mind for that night anyway?"

Maggie shook her head, "You will find out when you are completely healed."

"Maggie, give me something to look forward to," Jackson asked with his eyes shining mischievously.

She raised an eyebrow, "Noo…I can't do that…don't want to send your blood pressure up," she winked.

Both of his eyebrows raised as a smile spread across his face, "Oh really, well I guess you will have something extra special for me when I get out of here."

Maggie stood up from the chair and whispered in his ear, "Absolutely."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The next morning, Jackson opened his eyes to a note from Maggie saying that she had to do rounds, but she would be back. He smiled at the loopy way she wrote her 'g's'. "God Jackson, you are so soft," he mumbled to himself.

"Uh…hello."

He glanced up to a man standing in his doorway holding onto an IV stand, "Yes, can I help you?"

"Umm…Dr. Avery, right?" the man asked.

"Yesssss…and you are?"

The man looked down at his feet then back at Jackson, "I'm uh…Chester. Chester Byrnes."

"Ooook."

The man standing in his doorway took a deep breath, "I was the one who caused the accident that injured you. I heard the nurses talking and I asked what room you were in."

Jackson sat up narrowing his eyes as the man continued, "I just wanted to come down here and tell you that I'm sorry. I…I had a problem and that problem became one for you. If I thought for one moment that my mistake would have almost killed you and that other doctor…"

"What would you like me to say?" Jackson interrupted. He wasn't in the mood to provide absolution to this man at that very moment.

"Nothing…nothing…just know that I am sorry and that I will live my life better than I did before."

"Let's hope that's true," Jackson stated evenly.

"Ok, now Parker what do we have here," Amelia appeared next to Chester, who looked at Amelia and then shuffled away while Jackson shook his head, "what was that about?"

"Tell you later," Jackson replied and then rolled his eyes, "must you do this?"

Amelia grinned, "Oh Jackson, be a good sport…now Parker, present the case."

"Amelia…" Jackson warned.

"Parker…do it," Amelia ordered with a huge grin and then hip Parker on the arm, which immediately snapped him to attention.

"Dr. Avery is a 37-year-old male post op surgery for cerebral edema to relieve swelling. Swelling has decreased greatly and is continuing to decrease at a rapid speed. Patient…"

"Patient really?" Jackson interrupted.

Amelia nodded with an amused grin, "Go on."

Parker swallowed, "Patient complains of mild headache which has been treated with pain medication. Patient does have a slight tremor as a result of the swelling, but attends therapy daily and is improving."

"Parker, do you want to tell him the good news?" Amelia grinned.

"Dr. Avery, you will be discharged this afternoon!"

Amelia gave him jazz hands and a big smile, "See…aren't you happy that we did this?"

"Ecstatic," Jackson deadpanned.

"Maggie went to get you some clothes and by the time she's back, your discharge papers will be ready. You will have to attend follow up appointments for a couple of weeks and have PT every day to help that hand, but other than that—you're in pretty good shape Jackson," Amelia beamed.

"Thank you," Jackson gave her a wry smile, "you saved my life, I am grateful…isn't that what I am supposed to say?"

Amelia shook her head, "Surgeons are the worst," she mumbled as Parker followed her out.

Jackson raised his hand and noticed that the tremor, the slight movement of his hand was still there. He dropped his hand onto the cotton blanket on the bed and closed his eyes, "I hear someone's being discharged today," Maggie's excited voice came from the doorway holding a duffel bag.

He grinned, "I am."

"Well get dressed, so I can take you home Dr. Avery," Maggie kissed his cheek as he took the bag from her.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

As the elevator slowly rose from the ground floor towards his penthouse apartment, Jackson's heart thumped rapidly in his chest. The excitement of being able to take a shower in his own home, sleep in his bed and lie next to his girlfriend pulsated through him. A week and a half in the hospital was more than enough for him. He held Maggie's hand as he noticed her basically bouncing on her heels. She had anxious energy coursing through her and a crooked smile spread across her face—she was hiding something from him.

"Maggie, is something waiting for me in our apartment?" he turned to her with a raised brow.

Maggie exaggeratedly shook her head, "No…why would you think that…someone in your apartment, nope…Jackson, don't be silly," she laughed rather unconvincingly.

He stared, "Riiigghhhtttt," he braced himself as the elevator doors opened. He hadn't heard from his mother and he was pretty sure she'd been checking every day to see when he would be released and today, she was radio silent. That wasn't Catherine Fox by a long shot. He said a quick prayer before Maggie opened the large mahogany door allowing him to go in first and immediately, he knew he wasn't alone as he entered the slightly darkened apartment. Maggie flipped on the light and he was accosted with a large group of people shouting, "Surprise!"

"Your mother insisted," Maggie quickly whispered as Jackson took in the familiar faces.

"My Baby is home and he is mended!" Catherine rushed over and enveloped him into a tight hug. She was followed by Richard bringing over Harriet, who gave him a hug that he melted into, "April had to go home, but we will be taking care of Harriet for a few days. I know you will need your rest."

"Yes, that's why I am having a huge Welcome Home party," Jackson commented.

"Oh be a good sport Jackson, we're celebrating that you're alive!" Catherine pinched his cheek before taking him over to the food table.

Maggie watched as Jackson walked over and Catherine immediately began feeding him egg rolls. She breathed out before walking onto the balcony. She needed to take a few seconds to take in the fact that Jackson was home and although, he had physical therapy in front of him—he was alive. She felt as if she could take a real breath.

"You ok?" she felt Meredith's hand on her back.

Turning to her sister, Maggie managed to smile, "I'm ok," she breathed, "I'm finally ok. I was afraid, Meredith. Afraid that he may die. Afraid that when he woke up, he wouldn't be the same Jackson. He came out of this. We're going to be ok," she nodded, " I didn't lose him."

"No, you didn't and now you can breathe," Meredith pulled her closer to her in a hug.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

That evening, Jackson watched Maggie pick up some of the wayward plates that were still strewn around the apartment. He could tell that she was still anxious to be around him. Being home was starting to feel a little surreal to himself. He remembered very little before the accident and waking up, he found Maggie by his side. It couldn't have been easy for him being by his hospital bed after the accident, especially after what happened to Diane almost two years ago—but she stayed and hadn't hesitated for one moment.

"Hey, you wanna sit down for a moment?" Jackson held up his left hand.

Maggie turned to him and smiled, "I want to just get some of this stuff cleaned up. Your mother wanted to hire a cleaning crew, but we didn't need any more people in here after the party—you need your rest."

"Ok, but the place is clean. Come on, sit by me," Jackson patted the space on the couch next to him.

Maggie dropped her trash bag and plopped down on the couch next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder bring her closer to him, "You can relax Maggie, I'm home. Things are going to be ok. I will have physical therapy and in a couple of weeks, it will seem as if the accident never happened."

"But it _did _happen," Maggie turned to him, "you were lying in that ER, battered and bruised with your brain swelling and I know that everyone tried to downplay it—but you needed surgery. It could have been worse, but it wasn't good. I almost lost you Jackson. That morning, everything was fine and that evening…"

"Things changed. I know," he took her hand, "but I'm here and I'm on the mend."

"How can you be so positive about this?"

"Because I'm alive Maggie. I have you, I have Harriet and things are going to turnaround."

She shook her head. He was her rainbow amongst the storm, "I love you," she whispered placing her hands on his cheeks kissing him. Jackson breathed in her scent wrapping his arm around her petite waist pulling her closer to him deepening the kiss. As their lips danced to their usual rhythm his hands traveled up to her curly crown. The way she moaned as his lips traveled to her neck awakened a part of him that had missed her for far too long. He slowly lowered her down to the couch never breaking the kiss.

"Jack…Jackson…maybe we should stop," Maggie panted trying to pull every bit of self-restraint she had from the depths of her soul to the surface.

"Stop? I don't want to stop," he paused before kissing her, "I've missed being this close to you. What do you think I dreamed about during that coma?"

"You just got out of the hospital."

"And something is wrong with my hand, not with anything else," he answered with a sly grin.

She laughed, "Well I can tell that."

"Maggie, I've missed you. I've missed us."

Maggie contemplated for a moment, "Let's go upstairs, but if anything is wrong—you will tell me."

"Promise," Jackson grinned as Maggie held out her hand and he took it.

As they started for the stairs, Maggie's phone began ringing, "I uh…just have to get that. I've been consulting on a case and I really need to make sure everything's ok."

"I'm going to take a shower and then I will see you in bed," Jackson headed up the stairs.

Maggie smiled picking up her phone and answering the call.

Twenty minutes later, Maggie headed upstairs, "Jackson, let me just hop in the shower and…" she stopped in the doorway of the bedroom finding Jackson lying in bed, his chest rising up and down with a slight snore coming from his nose. She shook her head with a smile He had to be exhausted. Heading over to the bed, she kneeled down to take off his sneakers—he was finally home and she couldn't imagine the night ending any better than lying in their bed with him.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

His eyes opened and he was assaulted with the sun shining through the curtains. He barely remembered what happened after walking into the bedroom, he must've fallen asleep. Maggie was lying beside him sleeping softly. He mused that this may be the most comfortable sleep she'd had in days. He breathed out heavily as he lifted his right hand gingerly and noticed the slight movement of his hands. The tremor, he was told, could last up to 6 months with therapy. Six months of not performing surgery, only consultation—that part of his prognosis frustrated him. He was a surgeon. A damn good surgeon and having to miss out on six months of doing what he loved was destined to seem like eternity. He slid out of bed, making sure not to disturb Maggie's sleep and padded out of the bedroom towards the office down the hallway. Taking a seat behind the computer, he looked around. The walls were decorated with the inside of the heart and various stages of a face lift. He chuckled, "Doctors," he shook his head. He searched one of his favorite databases when he was a younger surgeon starting out trying to cut his teeth on plastics. 'Gift of Hands' was a worldwide database where various hospitals and organizations listed possible pro bono surgeries that surgeons could take on. Clicking on the Plastics section, he went through the various cases. There were rhinoplasties galore, mammoplasties…the usual. However, he was looking for something different, something that could be a goal for him. He had to motivate himself to get better and a case to strive for was the best way to do it. As he clicked through the cases, his eyes landed on a case in particular and he leaned forward—a 32 year old woman with a history of unilateral right cleft lip and cleft palate repair with residual right-sided oronasal fistula, nasal dysmorphia, and septal deviation toward the right. It was perfect for him. He clicked on the case and began to enter his information. He had to make sure that he was the same Jackson before he took the step that he'd thought about for months now.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Jackson gritted his teeth while performing his grip and release exercises with a pen that his physical therapist had sat in front of him. Two months had drifted by since the accident and his tremor was slowly disappearing, but it was still there and until he could steadily grip an object, he wouldn't be cleared for surgery. He had a goal of three months to be back in the OR and he was on track to meet that goal.

"Good, good Jackson," Ally, his physical therapist smiled back at him, "you are making progress."

"I do the exercises at home. I want to be able to pick up a scalpel again within a couple of weeks."

Ally frowned, "You have to be patient and not rush yourself. You don't want to put too much pressure on yourself to be perfect, it could set back your progress."

"I'm a surgeon and without my right hand, I can't very well be that surgeon—so the sooner I am able to do this, the better."

Ally nodded, "Ok, start the reps again."

Maggie stood on the other side of the window watching Jackson in physical therapy, "Wow she's cute, there weren't any old men available?" Amelia teased as she took in the lithe, young cheery blond who was tasked with Jackson's case.

Maggie rolled her eyes, "It's not like that."

"Look at those boobs on her!" Amelia went on.

"You're so obnoxious," Maggie snapped walking away from the window.

"I'm just kidding, everyone in this hospital knows that Jackson Avery is in love with the lovely Maggie Pierce. Anyone who would try to get in between them is a fool."

While Amelia said the words and Maggie knew there was a hint of truth, it would be a lie to say she wasn't taken back when she met Ally during Jackson's first physical therapy session a month before. But Jackson had improved while working with her and that was really all Maggie cared about, "Do you think he will be able to get pass this?" Maggie stopped in her tracks, "be honest with me Amelia. He's putting all of his hope into therapy and I don't want Jackson to be discouraged."

Amelia gently took Maggie's arm to calm her, "His scans look good; with time he will be able to perform surgery again. It's just a process, that's all."

"Right, right, I know that. I just want to make sure."

"Is everything ok? Is Jackson having side effects that I don't know about?"

"No…it's me. I mean, he's been obsessed with getting better and that's fine. He's wanted to…" Maggie didn't say the words but widened her eyes, "and I just can't. The first night, he got home he fell asleep and since then we've only danced around it."

"Is there a reason why?"

"I just…I'm afraid maybe?"

"Of what?"

"I don't know, the side effects of the accident…"

"Maggie, Jackson is fine. He's probably feeling a little broken at the moment because of the tremor. You are really the only one who can make him forget about it, you know…" Amelia wiggled her eyebrow, "give him something he can feel."

"Funny," Maggie knocked into Amelia, "thank you for the advice."

"Maybe give him a muted version of what you wanted to do for his birthday?" Amelia suggested.

"Hmm," Maggie mumbled before turning on her heels and heading down the hallway.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The elevator doors opened allowing Jackson to step out carrying his bag. Maggie had come to him a couple of hours before stumbling over her words, speaking quickly informing him that she wouldn't be able to ride home with him and he should head home without her. She was acting weird, but that was par for course with Maggie on some days. It was what he loved about her. She had her quirks, but he loved them just the same. She was one of the bright spots of his day, that and FaceTiming with Harriet. His progress was good, but not fast enough for his taste.

He slipped his keycard through the device on the wall and stepped inside the penthouse to a room full of candles. His eyes focused around the room and then landed on Maggie standing on the stairs dressed in a short trench coat with red stilettos. His mouth dropped, "Wow," he breathed out drinking her in. She walked towards him as he admired and wondered exactly what was under that coat.

"So…a couple of weeks ago, I had a plan," she moved closer with a slight sway of her hips, "I had a plan to make your birthday night, quite memorable," she moved her hands to his waist and slowly worked them up to remove his jacket as he stood mesmerized by her. She smelled of vanilla and amber and he could barely focus, "things happened, so I had to postpone it. And tonight, I want to give you an abbreviated version," she whispered in his ear before kissing his earlobe and suckling it for a brief moment. She heard his intake of breath and realized that this was going just as she wanted, even though her heartbeat echoed in her ears with excitement and nervousness, "are you ready Jackson?"

"I…yeah…I definitely am," he responded.

"Follow me," she turned on her heels and led him upstairs as he followed trying to catch a glimpse of what she had on under the trench. With every step towards their bedroom, his anticipation grew. This was a different side of Maggie for sure. Entering the bedroom, the flames from the fireplace illuminated the room and Sade's _The Sweetest Taboo _streamed through the speakers. He watched as Maggie's hips swayed to the music as she led him further into the room and over to the bed for him to take a seat. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he watched as she stood in front of him and slowly untied the belt to the trench coat. He licked his lips in anticipation as she never took her gaze from his while she slowly unbuttoned each button one by one. He could see a hint of lace, but he awaited his view of the entire ensemble beneath the coat. Finally, the moment came and she slid the entire trench down slowly revealing one of the sexiest and tempting pieces of lingerie he had every laid eyes on. He was enthralled and if he could form any words, his brain wouldn't cooperate because there was no more blood left there. Maggie was standing in front of him dressed in a black lace bra that allowed her dark brown nubs to poke through giving him a full view, she wore matching lace thong panties that accentuated the roundness of her butt, "It's what I planned to wear for your birthday," she whispered walking over and leaning down to stare into his eyes, "so I thought I would let you enjoy it tonight."

He moved his hands slowly up and down her torso in anticipation as she guided him down to lie on the bed. She divested him of his shirt followed by his jeans. He reached for her bra strap and she took his hand, "Not quite yet," she whispered straddling him.

"Ooh so you're in control tonight?" Jackson smirked.

Maggie leaned down, her lips hovering over his, "Completely," she whispered kissing him.

"I think I like this," he grinned as Maggie kissed his neck, then a trail down his chest past his abs, allowing her tongue to swirl around his navel and then he felt her place her hands on the elastic of his boxer briefs. He could barely stop himself from grabbing her. He wanted to devour her, but his baby had a plan and he was willing to comply. When she took him in her mouth, he gripped onto the sheets. Maggie exceled at everything she did and she sure as hell exceled at this, "Maggie…" he breathed out, "you're killing me here."

She paused for a moment and glanced up at him with a devilish grin. This was the moment that she'd waited for all day and whatever nerves she had disappeared when he appeared in the doorway (and after the glass of wine and after she renamed herself Diamond—everyone needed a stripper name).

Once she figured that he was almost to his brink, she stood up and he held out his hand shaking his head in disbelief. He grabbed her hand as she faced him, sitting up on her knees and kissed him fervently. He wrapped her legs around her his waist, "This wasn't part of the game," she giggled in between kisses.

"I don't care," he whispered back heading over to the dresser and placing Maggie on top of it. He slid the straps of her bra down her arm and quickly threw it across the room. He took one of her brown mounds in his mouth while Maggie closed her eyes. Suddenly, she found that he had somehow removed her thongs as well and was on his knees blessing her. She ran her hands through his curls and threw her head back biting her lip as the sounds of passion filled their room.

By the time they made it to the bed, both weren't sure they would last that much longer. Maggie straddled his body as he held onto waist to guide her. She started out slow as she grinded on him, the feelings of ecstasy and passion bubbled over as he flipped her over, lifted her leg onto his shoulder to go deeper and she moaned his name, "Jackson…Jackson…I love you."

Leaning down he kissed her and then placed his lips by her ear, "I love you Maggie and I will never stop proving to you how much," he whispered before lacing his fingers through hers before she gripped onto him and within moments before had reached their point and his body collapsed onto hers.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

He kissed her glistening forehead lightly before moving to the left of her, pulling her into an embrace, "I guess after a month, we had some things to get out of our system," he kissed her shoulder.

"Maybe just a little bit," she laughed melting into his embrace.

"That was…different…amazing…passionate…sexy, but different."

"Well I had a special night planned for your birthday and it kind of got postponed. There's a cake downstairs in the shape of a merman actually," Maggie smiled gazing up at him.

"Cute."

"Well it was cuter a month ago, but you get the picture," Maggie shrugged.

"I get that you planned a sexy, loving and passionate night for my birthday. Thank you,"  
Jackson played with her fingers and then turned to her, "and thank you for sitting by my bedside those days and nights. I know it was hard for you."

"Jackson…" she leaned up resting her head on her hand, "I'm not leaving you, I'm not leaving us—I'm here to stay."

"So you are," he whispered bringing her head down to meet his, "so you are."

**Please show your love/like. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your neverending support. Your comments mean the world to me! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I also want to say that I am glad that you liked Maggie showing Jackson her other side in the last chapter…he needed that and honestly, so did she. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. **

Ch. 5

_Help…it can be screamed, it can be said in a whisper and then finally, it cannot be said at all. But those around you will always be able to see and will throw you that lifeline when you need it, we just have to be open to accepting it. _

Maggie unconsciously reached over to pull Jackson closer to her in bed and her hand touched air. She caressed the cold sheet already feeling the emptiness of his side of the bed. Opening her eyes, she lifted her head and realized she was alone in the bedroom. The digital clock on his nightstand read 3am. She fell asleep in Jackson's arms and now, she was lying in the bed alone.

She slid out from under the sheets and grabbed her robe, heading out of the bedroom and towards the stairs.

"Damn it!" she heard followed by something hitting the wall downstairs. She rushed down the hallway, but paused on the stairs as she watched Jackson sitting on a kitchen stool below. He was staring down at a chicken breast biting his lip in frustration, much different than the reason he bit his lip earlier that night. She knew what he was doing. He was practicing. Every surgery intern did it—but only, he wasn't an intern and he was the Chief of Plastics. His tremor was slowly disappearing, but these two months had to be an eternity for him. Her heart broke for him. Being a surgeon was in their DNA, she and Jackson's. They had that in common—their genes were filled with good surgical skills, so the fact that he would have to prove that he was the same Jackson Avery in a couple of weeks ate him alive. He tried to hide it, but Maggie could see it when he wasn't guarded.

She stood on the steps in her robe as he began to stitch up the chicken breast. She could see how his hand shook slightly while holding the scalpel, but even the slightest movement could mean life or death for a patient on the operating table.

"Jackson," Maggie stated from the bottom step.

He looked up and smiled at her slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes, "Sorry, I couldn't sleep. I was just practicing."

"I see," she glanced down at the chicken breast, the cut wasn't bad, "it looks good."

Jackson looked at her, "No it doesn't."

She smiled, "It's a start," she shrugged encouragingly.

"Yeah, a start…I'm Chief of Plastics Maggie and I can barely make a straight incision," he slammed down the scalpel.

"Jackson it's going to take some time…"

"I don't have time!" he barked as Maggie jumped at his words. Seeing her react to his outburst, immediately softened him, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" he apologized quickly covering his face and taking a deep breath, "it's just that I'm trying. I know _everything_ that I am supposed to do. I tell my hand to do it and it just doesn't work. I'm Harper Avery's grandson, Catherine Fox's son and I can't even make a straight incision!" he ranted, "everything was fine. I was happy, happier than I've been in a long time. I was making strides in my career outside of being an Avery. I have a beautiful, devastatingly intelligent girlfriend…a healthy daughter, everything was going great and then some bastard in a SUV T-bones my car and I'm trying to slowly get back to the Jackson Avery before the accident."

Jackson looked over at Maggie and she stood watching him with tears in her eyes. He had put on a brave face for weeks, but he couldn't do it anymore. He spent weeks in physical therapy, practicing on various items trying to get back to his previous state and it wasn't working fast enough. Nothing worked. He didn't feel like himself and it was starting to bubble over.

Walking into Grey Sloan, he would see the looks of pity. See the people trying to hide their gazes when they noticed his tremor. He wasn't used to this. He hated this. It wasn't him, "I'm sorry Maggie," he stated quietly his voice laced with dejection, "I'm just having a hard time. You can go to bed; I'll be up soon."

Maggie walked over to the other side of the counter staring back at Jackson and leaning down, "Jackson, this is just a pause. You _will _get through this. _We_ will get through this. We are a team here and if I have to stay up every night practicing with you like a lab partner, I will."

He nodded as she walked around the counter and stood beside him, "Now, we're going to do this again and we are going to take our time…now, let's work on the Wilde's incision," she whispered calmly handing Jackson the scalpel.

He glanced down at Maggie standing beside him and cracked a smile, "Thank you," he whispered kissing her on the forehead before focusing on the chicken breast.

"Don't ever yell at me again," Maggie looked over at him.

"Got it," Jackson nodded going back to the chicken breast.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Two weeks later, Jackson stood staring at the pictures of the woman who would be his first surgery if everything went well. He heard the familiar shuffle of Richard and his cane behind him. Every moment that Jackson wasn't consulting on a case or teaching the interns, he was in this room staring at the pictures mapping out his surgery on the computer.

"That looks interesting," Richard viewed the pictures which displayed the woman and her cleft predominately.

"I think it's a good first surgery, don't you think?"

Richard nodded, "I know that you're eager."

"I'm a surgeon. Consulting on cases, having patients ask me why I'm not the one doing the surgery is getting kind of old," Jackson took a seat at the computer terminal.

"I understand. How are things going?"

Jackson sighed, "It's going…it's getting better. Maggie has been helping me, I still go to PT…so it's going. I kind of feel like I'm back in med school, Maggie is patient though. Probably more patient than she should be, but having her help is definitely an advantage."

"I think when it's time, you will be fine. You have the grit, you have the fire Jackson. I know that this is just a minor setback for you. You are one of the best surgeons that I have come across in a long time. You didn't rest on your last name, you wanted to show your talent and you have. Take your time, take a deep breath and I guarantee you will have a breakthrough," Richard assured him.

Jackson smiled, "Thank you, that means a lot. But more importantly, how are you?"

"Me?" Richard chuckled, "I'm good. You know, the leg sometimes bothers me—but I'm alive. Your mother wants to get me a new cane, but I like this one. It's easier to trip interns with," he chuckled.

"Right," Jackson laughed.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Done!" Jackson sat down his scalpel next to the chicken breast on the cutting board. He and Maggie had started practicing as soon as they got home from the hospital, took a break for dinner and went right back to it.

Maggie glanced down at the chicken breast and Jackson's incision was perfect, he had vastly improved over the past two weeks that they'd been working and she couldn't help the feeling of pride she had looking down at the perfect incision he made, "It's perfect."

"It is?" he looked over at her with hopeful eyes.

Maggie turned to him, "It is."

Jackson removed his gloves, picked her up and swung her around, "We did it!" he grinned kissing her.

"Well you did it, I just provided moral support."

"I think you did way more than that," Jackson sat her down slowly, "you didn't have to stay up with me all of these nights helping me, giving me tips and cheering me on."

Maggie smiled, "Well I didn't like sleeping alone…"

Jackson buried his face in her neck with a soft laugh, "But in all honesty," she went on, "I know that this is important to you and you needed me. That's what people in love do."

"Maggie Pierce," he shook his head in disbelief.

"What?"

"Let's go upstairs," he whispered.

"You don't want to practice anymore?"

He answered her by hoisting her over his shoulder as she let out a shriek, "Jackson!" she laughed, "we need to clean the kitchen."

"After…"

"After what?" she asked as he started up the stairs.

"After I properly thank you."

"Well that may take all night, I missed a lot of sleep," Maggie stated as Jackson kicked open their bedroom door and placed her on the bed.

Smiling, he lowered her down to the bed, "And I think you're about to miss some more."

"I'm sure you will make it worth my while," she whispered as their lips met.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"So you've been staying up half the night helping Jackson?" Meredith asked from across the kitchen table, as she and Maggie sipped wine. Jackson was staying at the hospital to complete some consultations and continue his practice session with Amelia, who offered to assist him. He had secretly asked Meredith to spend time with Maggie—as much as he appreciated his help, he wanted his girlfriend to have a break.

Maggie nodded, "Yes. Meredith, he was falling apart. I could tell. I could see it and I just wanted to help; he's making progress."

"I know," Meredith nodded, "with you as a teacher and that Avery-Fox talent, how could he not progress. But tell me, what about you? Are you taking care of Maggie?"

Taking a deep breath, she smiled, "I am. Things are coming together, you know. I'm happy. I mean…who would have thought, me living with my boyfriend would be something that I actually enjoy. The days he was in the hospital—I couldn't even visualize being in the penthouse alone. I didn't want to be. Does that make me pathetic? When did I turn into someone who can't even sleep alone without her boyfriend?"

"When that person became someone in love," Meredith answered with a smile, "a pure, soulful, heart filling love. You've found it Maggie and you've found it with Jackson."

Maggie contemplated while staring at her glass of wine running her finger around the rim, "Do you think my mother knew?" she asked in a shaky voice, "she knew that she was sick when she came to Jackson, but she sought _him_ out. She knew he was a friend, she thought he was the one I had a crush on…do you think she knew by some weird Mom intuition?"

"Well I knew that Zola had a crush on a boy named Craig by the way she said his name, even though she claimed that was not the case because he was creepy," Meredith rolled her eyes.

"But I never said Jackson's name in any special way, I mean before that he was just Jackson…I don't know," Maggie shrugged.

"But after that, he was more than just Jackson…he was _Jacksooooon_," Meredith closed her eyes and mockingly said in a breathy voice causing Maggie to roar with laughter and hit her playfully, "I don't sound like that," Maggie protested.

"You do remember when you two stayed here after that unfortunate fire at his penthouse," Meredith answered back.

"Whatever…I wonder if she knew and if she called it before I did, before _we_ did."

"Clarity before death…it happens, Ellis had it," Meredith shrugged.

"Maybe this relationship or the idea of this relationship, the seed that my mom planted was her last gift to me. I don't know."

"Maybe it was, you will never know but she left those pictures with Jackson for a reason, maybe playing matchmaker?" Meredith suggested.

"I don't know, she spent her last day telling me to slut it up a little."

"Well from what I understand, Diamond may be exactly what she had in mind."

"Amelia has the biggest mouth!" Maggie screamed as Meredith laughed uncontrollably.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Wow Avery, I'm impressed," Amelia nodded her head appreciatively, "not bad. I guess I did some good work there."

"Where?" Jackson asked.

Amelia tapped her temple for a few moments.

"You will never let me live that down, will you?" Jackson mumbled as he stitched up his grape.

"Why should I? I saved your life. I saved Jackson Avery's life, that should be worth a couple of mil."

"Nice Shepherd."

"But seeing Maggie relieved and happy makes me feel better, so I guess it's a wash," she shrugged her shoulders, while leaning on the table.

"Yes, how about you call it that," Jackson muttered, "so what do you think?"

"Excellent."

He removed his gloves and leaned against one of the surgical tables, "It's like starting all over again, you know."

"Trust me I know."

Grimacing, Jackson responded, "Of course you would…the tumor."

"Trust me. I know it's not easy and you just want to rush into that OR and save the day, but slow and easy is the best way. I believe that I'm a better surgeon now than I was before. Not just because the tumor's gone, but because I don't take things for granted anymore…I don't take my talent for granted. I worked hard to be able to perform surgery again and it means more than the first moment I picked up a scalpel."

Jackson gazed down at the grape he had been practicing on, "I need to get back in that surgical room."

"And you will."

"I gave myself three months to get there. I have a plan Amelia and I can't deviate from it."

Amelia smirked, "Well our bodies don't care about our plans, Jackson."

"Tell me about it, but I feel good about this. You see that I'm much better than I was two weeks ago."

"I do."

"I'm ready," he stated with a hint of finality.

"Good, can we go now?" Amelia whined.

"Yes…I will give you a ride, I have some things I want to talk to you about anyway," Jackson stated while he cleaned up his workspace.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Jackson!"

The way Maggie shrieked his name when he walked in the door expressed exactly what she and Meredith had been doing all night. He wanted Meredith to give Maggie a night to unwind and not worry about him, he didn't imagine that she would ply with her with wine to this extent. Maggie all but skipped over to him, throwing her arms around him and buried her face in his neck, "Maggie, how much did you…" he glanced over at the table at the two empty bottles of red wine, "I see you two had some fun," he looked over at Meredith.

"Oh juss a little," Meredith slurred with a dismissive hand, "Ellis' girls had a heart to heart."

"I'll make sure she doesn't hurt herself and you make sure that one gets home and in bed, unscathed—you know how clumsy she is," Amelia's eyes danced gesturing towards Maggie who was still holding onto Jackson.

"Yes, I know," Jackson looked down at Maggie while still supporting her with one arm.

"Because he loves me," she touched his cheek with her finger, "or do you love Diamond more, because I know you really loved her when she had her tongue…"

Jackson's eyes widened, "And oh yea! Look at the time, it's time for us to go. It was nice spending time with you Amelia…Meredith, go to sleep and this one—I am taking her home, tucking her in bed and maybe even holding her hair—have a good night," Jackson waved as he helped Maggie out of the door towards the car.

"Well that was fun," Meredith quipped.

"I wonder where she did put her tongue," Amelia wondered out loud.

Jackson fastened Maggie in her seatbelt and quickly headed over to the driver's side, hoping that his lovely girlfriend didn't ruin his Italian leather interior. "That was fun with Meredith!" Maggie exclaimed, "sometimes I really miss nights where we would stay up drinking wine. It was one thing that I loved living with her. I spent so much time alone and to have sisters, it was nice," she rambled, "but living with you," she turned in her seat and rested her hand on his thigh, "is something that I never dreamed of happening or loving it as much as I do. Waking up with you in that big, big, BIG bed! Taking showers with you in the morning…being spontaneous…I'm spontaneous now!" she grinned as her hand traveled further up his thigh. Jackson gripped the steering wheel tighter, he would make it home and they would make it home without stopping on the side of the road, "everyone's had their great love and I wanted to know when I would get mine…are you that person for me, Jackson?" she asked slowly caressing his thigh and then allowing her hand to travel to his crotch as she smiled at him.

"Maggie, I'm trying not to crash here," he chuckled nervously. She was trying to wear down every bit of self-control he had. Thankfully, she moved her hand and sat back in her seat. He breathed a sigh of relief until he heard her sniffling, "Maggie," he looked over to see the tears forming in her eyes.

"You almost died," she whispered, "you were in a car accident. I could have lost you like I lost my mom. You were there that morning and then hours later, you were lying in a hospital bed. I almost lost you Jackson before we even got married and had surgical prince and princess babies," she turned to him with tears streaming down her face.

Jackson jerked the wheel of the car, pulling over to the curb and hopped out of the driver's seat, "Where are you going?" Maggie asked.

He opened up her door and held out his hand, "Maggie…"

She clumsily took his hand and stepped out of the car, with him supporting her. Jackson focused on her alcohol hazed eyes and placed his hands on her cheeks, gently wiping her tears away with his thumb, "Maggie Pierce, I know that you were scared. I know that you've lost people. I know that you think about things constantly, that you worry, but if that accident taught me one thing—you're not getting rid of me, Pierce. Every decision, good and bad, every misstep, every relationship that didn't work out, every tear, every smile brought us together and I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I," she answered.

"Good," he brought her into a hug and then kissed her on the forehead, "and let's get you home before you throw up in my car."

"I love you Jackson," Maggie stated as he helped her in the car.

"I love you too Maggie," he answered simply.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Oh my god, who is playing the drums loudly?" Maggie scowled cracking her eyes open the next morning. Her head felt as if it was in a vice and she felt as if she was floating.

"I believe they are the Drums of Hilde Merlot," Jackson entered the room with a bottle of Gatorade and holding a bottle of aspirin, "drink this, take these."

Maggie rubbed her head while she swallowed the pills and drank the Gatorade, "How much did I drink with Meredith last night?"

"I have no idea, but apparently you needed to unwind and unwind you did."

Mortified, Maggie covered her eyes, "How bad of a drunk was I last night?"

"You weren't bad…you were actually pretty cute, you went from horny to lovey dovey to tears back to lovey dovey. It was pretty entertaining."

"I probably acted like a fool," she sighed leaning back on her pillow.

"Never that."

"I want to stay in bed. I don't think I can get out of bed actually, is the room spinning?" she looked around.

Chuckling, Jackson pulled his sweatshirt over his head, "I'm going downstairs, go back to sleep ok."

Maggie's head went to her pillow, "Mmm, hmm…night," she whispered before falling back to sleep.

Jackson closed the bedroom door behind him as he glanced down at his cell phone. Amelia's text message came through with an address and he quickly texted her back with a thumbs up.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Standing over her heart models, Maggie occasionally wrote notes down. She only had 30 minutes of free time in between surgeries and she wanted to make the best of it. After being down for the count the day before because of a terrible hangover, she was focused and ready to get back to her hearts and her patients.

She tried to remember exactly what she said to Jackson that night after leaving Meredith's, but it was blank. It'd been a long time since she'd drank that much, but her nerves were permanently on edge over the last couple of weeks that she let loose a little. She was pretty sure that she had said something embarrassing because she caught Jackson giving her weird looks over the past two days. "Good going Maggie," she mumbled writing the last of her notes before, closing her notebook and placing it in her desk drawer.

Leaving her room, she headed towards her patient, Patty's room. Patty was a 62-year-old retired teacher, who finally decided to spend more time with her husband and grandkids only to find out that she needed heart valve replacement. She fashioned herself after Patti Labelle and always wanted to tell everyone about how Ms. Labelle had stolen her 'thing'. No one was sure of what her 'thing' was, but everyone happily went along with it at the hospital. Maggie had taken on her case and loved Patty. She was cheerful, while also being a know it all.

"Patty! Are we ready?" Maggie grinned walking into the room along with Parker.

Patty's large brown eyes lit up, "Of course I am Baby, ready for surgery and ready to be able to hit those high notes down at Harry's," she looked over at her husband William who smiled appreciatively.

"It will be rather simple, of course it is open heart surgery—but everything else looks good except for the faulty valve," Maggie explained.

"We're counting on you Dr. Pierce," William spoke up.

"Thank you, I promise you that I will come out as soon as I can and update you," Maggie smiled before walking out of the room.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Jackson sat in the galley watching Maggie's surgery along with Richard and a few other attendings. No matter how many times he saw her at work, he was always in awe. His girlfriend who pretty much second guessed every decision she makes in her personal life, somehow was able to be so self-assured and decisive in the operating room. He adored that about her.

"So I hear you're making progress, are you ready for next week?" Richard asked sitting beside him.

"You mean ready to stand in a room, operating on a cadaver and allowing you and Dr. Bailey to pretend that I'm a first-year surgical intern instead of a Chief of my own department, sure…I'm ready."

Richard chuckled, "You sounded so much like Catherine there, it's scary."

"Well I am my mother's son."

"So you are and that is why I know that you will pass next week's evaluation and be back down there in no time."

"I have to, when I'm able to get back into the operating room—I think everyone will stop looking at me as if I'm still a patient and more like I'm a surgeon. Even Maggie…"

"Even Maggie what?" Richard raised an eyebrow.

"She doesn't believe that I am ok. I think the tremor bothered her and every crazy scenario as to what could be wrong with me goes through her head daily. She's been spending so much time helping me and coaching me, I just don't believe that she will believe that I'm ok…that we're ok until I can perform surgery again and if that doesn't happen, I think there will always be a part of her that thinks that the other shoe will drop."

"You have a lot riding on your evaluation and that surgery you have scheduled," Richard stated.

Jackson looked down at the operating room below, where Maggie was continuing to work, "You have no idea," he breathed out.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Congratulations on a successful surgery," Jackson smiled attempting to pour wine into Maggie's glass, she immediately held up her hand, "No wine for me thanks, just water," she waved him away, "after that night at Meredith's, I need to slooooow down."

"I was worried about you…you were down for the count yesterday," Jackson sat across from her to eat dinner.

"I had a night of unwinding, I unwound and I was hungover. It's done now."

"In a week I have my evaluation with Richard and Bailey, so hopefully I can do the surgery for Iris and things will be back on track."

Maggie reached over and took Jackson's hand, "Even if next week doesn't go the way we want it to, even though I am 100% sure it will—things are back on track for us. We're good Jackson."

He smiled taking her hand, "Thanks, I need to hear that."

"You're welcome," she smiled.

Jackson gazed at the woman sitting across from him. He had to pass his evaluation; their entire future depended on it.

**Thank you for reading, please show your love/like…it definitely helps with motivation. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you for your support! I appreciate it! I think you all will really, really, REALLY enjoy this one. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

_Practice…Practice…Practice…everything in life takes practice. If you have a skill, you must practice that skill day and night to master it. In order to love someone, you have to practice. You may start out loving someone different than the person you are meant to be with. With each new experience, you learn something different. With each moment that you spend practicing, you gain knowledge that makes you better…a better person…a better lover…a better human being. _

The kisses on her neck awakened her from her slumber along with a soft hand slowly moving its way to her left breast. She moaned almost involuntarily as he moved her closer to him and she felt his morning wood. "Jackson, I like to think you would want to conserve your energy," Maggie whispered with her eyes still closed.

"Today is the day," Jackson whispered in her ear as he turned her over and hovered over her body, "but I can't think of a better way to start my day than making love to you," his eyes were focused directly at her lips.

"You need your energy," Maggie stared him in the eyes feeling the slight tingle of wanting to give into his advances.

Jackson gazed down at her and softly kissed her lips, "You're my yellow sun, you give me the energy."

"Well…" Maggie grinned, "when you put it that way," she whispered leaning up and meeting his lips for a kiss, which was quickly deepened as Jackson slowly entered her eliciting a gasp of pleasure.

They moved in a steady rhythm as Maggie braced herself with her hands splayed across the flatness of the headboard.

"I love you," she whispered over and over again as Jackson made love to her. Every time she said it, she meant it more and more. She had never felt this way about another man. One that she wanted to allow herself to give in, trust and be vulnerable with. He allowed her to be herself—no matter how goofy or neurotic that she could be at times, he allowed her to be it and it meant the world to her.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Jackson stood outside of the evaluation room scrubbing his hands and arms. His tremor was pretty much gone, but he felt nervousness coursing all throughout his body. After the morning in bed with Maggie, he felt like he could conquer anything put in front of him. However, after putting on his apron and his surgical cap—he wasn't so sure anymore. Months of preparation went into the moment, when he would stand in the middle of an evaluation room with a cadaver outfitted with equipment to let everyone know if he fucked up. It was a lot to consider.

Lost in his thoughts, he somehow heard the swish of the metal door behind him and footsteps followed, he immediately recognized them as his mother's, "Now, I only came in to sprinkle some Mama Magic on you," Catherine wiggled her fingers towards him.

Jackson smiled warmly, "Thanks, I need it."

"No you don't. Not really, you have this Baby. I know that you've spent months healing and I am confident that you have this. You are going to pass with flying colors," Catherine beamed.

"Why? Because I'm an Avery and because I'm your son," he turned to her.

Catherine moved closer and touched his cheek gingerly, "No, it's because you're Jackson Avery. Chief of Plastic Surgery. An _extraordinary _surgeon who is gifted, who works hard and knows that he is capable of doing anything. You got this."

Jackson nodded confidently, "I got this."

"Yes, you do," Catherine hugged him.

"Mom…I have to sanitize again!" Jackson laughed.

"Then get to it," Catherine winked before leaving the room.

Jackson took a deep breath and began washing his hands again.

There was soft conversation as Maggie took a seat in the galley to observe Jackson's evaluation. Meredith and Amelia sat on each side of her. Her leg had a steady rhythm of bouncing up and down since she sat down, "I'm so nervous. I can't eat, I can't sit still…I'm nauseous. He really wants to get this right," Maggie rambled while leaning over to look in the room where Richard, Bailey and Tom were waiting along with the cadaver, "and why are so many people here?" she looked around at some of the attendings, interns, nurses and Ally who had gathered to watch, "there's so much pressure on him."

"He will be fine," Meredith comforted Maggie, "he's Jackson. He's cool under pressure."

"Right and we've been working with him Maggie, it doesn't get any better than us," Amelia added.

Maggie nodded as she watched Jackson walk into the room below. She focused on him as he walked over to the table and she noticed him take a deep breath. His eyes traveled the room and then up to the galley landing on Maggie. He met her big brown eyes and watched as she mouthed to him, "You are ready."

He nodded at her as he turned to Richard, Bailey, Tom and Bohkee, "Scalpel please," he stated holding out his steady hand.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

By the time Jackson finished his last stitch, he knew that he had passed with flying colors. He had to refrain from celebrating too early or smiling even. He finished the stitch and stepped back looking at Bailey and Richard.

"Dr. Avery," Bailey began with a stoic look as Jackson's heart rose to his throat and he held his breath, "give us a few moments to deliberate and we will deliver our decision in a couple moments."

Jackson nodded before looking up to the galley, where Maggie was standing at the window giving him two thumbs up with a wide smile on her face. He stripped off his gown and walked out to the hallway taking off his cap.

"That was great!" Maggie rushed up to him bringing him into a tight hug.

"Absolutely perfect, Jackson!" Catherine added.

Meredith and Amelia joined in on the accolades as Richard, Bailey and Tom joined them in the hallway. "Dr. Avery," Bailey stood in front of them, "we have deliberated about your performance. We have come to a unanimous decision."

Jackson laced his fingers through Maggie's waiting for the verdict.

"Congratulations Dr. Avery," Bailey grinned, "you are cleared for surgeries."

"Yes!" Catherine clapped her hands, "we have to celebrate! Impromptu dinner at my house tonight and you all are invited."

Jackson beamed as he looked from Richard to Bailey and finally at Tom, "Thank you."

"You did all the work Grandbaby Avery," Tom shrugged.

"You were impressive in there Jackson," Richard complimented him.

"I owe a lot to Maggie, Amelia and Ally for their help and patience with me," Jackson looked at the trio of women while squeezing Maggie's hand.

"It was nothing!" Ally smiled.

"It was a lot of patience for sure," Amelia answered.

"Well thank you all the same," Jackson stated with a smile.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Later that evening, Jackson sat on the patio after the dinner party, "Only my mother could pull together a fully catered dinner party on 4 hour's notice," Jackson marveled looking around at the tealights, the temporary bars set up around the patio and the waiters walking around with hors d'oeuvres.

Richard gave him a doubtful smirk, "You think this was really an impromptu dinner? Jackson, your mother planned this dinner months ago. She was that confident that you would pass with flying colors. I was impressed by your skillset today. You did a brilliant job today."

"Well I had a goal and there was no way I wasn't meeting it."

"But why?" Richard asked knitting his eyebrows together, "it's not like we would give your job away that fast."

Jackson shrugged, "I know but…," he turned to face Richard, "do you know that one of the only reasons that I was prepared was because of Maggie. She stood beside me, no matter how late at night it was and worked with me. I love her. I've…I've never experienced something like this before and I wanted to make sure that I was the same Jackson or better before…"

"Before what?" Richard asked.

Jackson drew in a deep breath, "I actually wanted to speak to you. I remember when you and my mom found out that me and Maggie were involved. You were on our side. You supported it. You let my mother know in no uncertain terms that you thought that we were good for each other and that meant a lot. Granted, you threatened me…but I understood it."

Richard chuckled at the memory of witnessing Maggie and Jackson falling out of the supply closet in a kiss, "I'm glad and so far, you and Maggie make each other happy."

"I want to spend the rest of my life doing that, I want to ask Maggie to marry me," Jackson said waiting to see Richard's reaction. Richard blinked a couple of times and Jackson continued, "I know you and Maggie have a weird relationship, but I felt like I should tell you or ask you…or something, I don't know," Jackson rambled.

"I understand and not that you were asking me for it, but you have my blessing," Richard smiled, "I understand more than anything that sometimes it takes time to find your perfect love."

"Thank you," Jackson exhaled, "I was a little nervous to tell you that and it's a secret, I haven't told my mom yet and I won't until I propose to Maggie. She will start planning and taking over. I want Maggie to have a chance to embrace the idea before Cyclone Catherine comes in."

Richard laughed loud and hard and Jackson joined in for a minute or two, "But…tomorrow I'm going to see Bill Pierce. I know that Maggie is an independent, grown woman but I also know that what her dad thinks means a lot to her. I'm going to talk to him face to face and hopefully get his blessing."

"Good luck, but I think you will be pleasantly surprised. Bill loves Maggie and her happiness means the most to him," Richard encouraged him.

"Let's hope so," Jackson drank his beer.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"You were amazing today," Maggie walked into the penthouse with Jackson following behind her, "you didn't hesitate, you were in complete control—you were great," she turned to face him wrapping her arms around his waist, "but even if you didn't pass today, I would have been proud. You've come a long way," she whispered.

"Only because of your help," he whispered before leaning down and kissing her slowly and softly.

"How about we go in a little late tomorrow, stay in bed and celebrate until at least noon," Maggie suggested.

Jackson grimaced. He wanted nothing more but to stay in bed with Maggie all day and all night, if possible but he had other plans, "I would, but I have to take a trip tomorrow to Boston…foundation business."

"So soon?"

"Unfortunately yes, I have a meeting that I can't miss—but I definitely want to spend the night celebrating with you," Jackson slowly removed her jacket causing it to fall to the floor. He slowly walked them over to the couch and cushioned their fall back onto the couch as they kissed, "thank you for everything."

"It was my pleasure," she whispered staring up into his eyes.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The next evening, after the sun had set a black sedan slowed to a stop in front of a brownstone in the middle of the treelined street in a suburb outside of Boston. Amelia was able to get Bill Pierce's address from some old mail that Maggie left at the house. The nerves flowing throughout Jackson's body were not foreign to him, but it was different. When he stood up in the middle of April's wedding, declaring his love and asking her to be with him—he didn't exactly feel any nervousness, he wasn't sure that he felt much at all in that moment. But standing in front of Maggie's father house knowing that he was about to ask a man who didn't particularly like him to give his blessing to wed his daughter—well, it was something that he only wanted to do once.

Standing on the sidewalk, he hesitated before turning to his driver, "I will call you when I'm ready."

The older gentleman nodded. Jackson squinted—he could see the lights on inside the house and a shadow. He jogged up the stairs as the car pulled away. He took a deep breath before raising his hand and pressing the doorbell. He stepped back, clearing his throat as he awaited the opening of the door. "Jackson, relax…you are not a teenager picking a girl up for a date," he mumbled as he heard footsteps on the other side of the door and it opened. Jackson opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by an unexpected person on the other side, "uhh…is this 623 Bray Street?" he asked glancing at the gold lettering on the wall beside the door.

"Yes, it is. Can I help you?" the petite woman with the golden-brown skin and an accent he couldn't quite place asked.

"I'm…looking for Bill…William Pierce, does he live here?"

"Angie who's at the door?" Bill's voice came from the hallway. Jackson looked over the woman's shoulder and met Bill's eyes as he appeared in the foyer, "Jackson," he stated without any hint of happiness at seeing this man at his door.

"Umm…" Jackson looked from the woman to Bill, "I'm sorry, but I wanted to come talk to you…"

Bill looked over at Angelica, "Angie…give us a couple of moments," he sighed as Angie gave Jackson a smile moving to the side.

Jackson stepped over the threshold, "I just finished making dinner, would you like to stay?" Angie asked.

Jackson looked over at Bill, who shrugged, "I guess I will stay," Jackson smiled as Angie smiled back at him before heading towards the kitchen.

"Well I guess you're here for a reason, join me in the living room?" Bill suggested walking to the left with Jackson following.

When Jackson entered the living room, he immediately noticed pictures of Maggie. Various school pictures throughout the year. The cute and nerdy elementary school girl, the awkward teenager and then the adult beauty.

"So, Angie is a friend," Bill commented sitting down in a large chair in the corner of the room.

Jackson's attention turned from the picture of Maggie, "Ok."

"Maggie doesn't know about Angie. I know that me and Diane were divorced, but Maggie never got over the fact that we ended our marriage. So, I've been waiting for the right time to tell her about me and Angie. I will tell her…"

"Ok…" Jackson answered not exactly sure what else he could say.

"I'm glad that you made it through your accident and surgery. Maggie kept me updated and I offered to come to Seattle, but she told me to stay here. I don't think she wanted me there to see her upset. Maggie tries to hide things like that from me."

"Thank you, I'm fine now and so is Maggie."

"Good, so what brings you here?"

Jackson opened his mouth, but Angie appeared in the room, "Dinner is ready, hurry before it gets cold."

Bill stood up, "We better get in there. She doesn't like when I take too long to eat."

Jackson followed Bill into the dining room, where food was laid out and appeared to be for more than two people. He waited until Bill took a seat and then he followed sitting across from him. He wasn't sure what to make of this situation, but the fact that Maggie didn't know about it put him on edge. Maggie hated secrets and her father having an entire girlfriend was definitely a big one.

Angie brought out a plate full of T-bone steaks, a bowl of roasted potatoes and a bowl of spinach, "Please eat up," she encouraged.

Jackson waited for Bill to start putting food on his plate and then followed. "So, Jackson, you work in Seattle with Maggie?" Angie sparked up the conversation.

"Yes, I do. I work at Grey Sloan with Maggie. I'm a plastic surgeon."

Angie's eyes lit up, "Really? Maybe I can ask you some questions later," she gave him a sly smile.

"You're perfect the way you are, Honey," Bill looked over at her with a smile.

"Oh you!" Angie waved him away as Jackson watched them interact feeling as if Maggie would kill him with every second that ticked by, "so Jackson have you ever been to Boston before?"

"He's from Boston," Bill spoke up eyeing Jackson from across the table, "he's Jackson Avery, you know about the Averys, don't you Honey?"

Angie looked over at Jackson as her eyes widened, "Oh you're part of the Avery family, I had no idea. Well…I guess my steak and potatoes is a little ordinary for you."

Jackson shook his head, "No, it's fine…being an Avery doesn't have as much luster anymore as one would assume."

"Your grandfather used to have his name on the side of multiple buildings in the city, my grandfather only had his name on the title of his home," Angie chuckled, "well what brings you to Boston?"

Jackson looked over at Bill.

"Something wrong?" Bill raised an eyebrow, "is something wrong with Maggie? Is that why you're here and she probably doesn't know you're here?" his voice hitched a little as Angie sat up straighter touching his hand to calm him.

"Noooo…no…no…that's not why I'm here," Jackson rushed to explain. He planned to get Bill alone, but it looked as if that wouldn't happen any time soon. He sat down his fork and looked across the table, "I'm not sure if you knew exactly how bad my accident was. I needed brain surgery…" Jackson began hearing Angie gasp, "I was in a coma for two days. Maggie stayed by my side and she was the first person I laid eyes on when I woke up. She was with me every day and every night. I loved her before the accident and I loved her even more afterwards."

"Maggie is good and kind," Bill stated.

"And my recovery from the accident wasn't easy. I had a tremor in my right hand and I'm a surgeon, so you know that it could have been the end of my career. Maggie worked with me every night practicing and when I finally got through it…she was my biggest cheerleader. I've learned a lot about myself with Maggie. I've learned how to love the right way."

"You didn't know how to love when you first got married?" Bill raised an eyebrow.

"Bill!" Angie gasped in horror.

Jackson held up his hand, "It's ok and the answer is no. I was younger than, I didn't know myself…so how could I understand how to be with another person? To be dedicated to another person in a way that a husband needs to be? I love Maggie, I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I came here because I wanted to get your blessing to ask her to marry me," Jackson breathed out as he looked at Bill across the table and Angie's eyes shifted from Bill to Jackson and back to Bill. Bill's face was unreadable. He had to know what Jackson was going to ask him as soon as he showed up on his doorstep.

"Bill?" Angie touched his hand.

Bill placed his fork and knife down, "Maggie loves you. She took a big step moving in with you. She walked away and I was pretty sure she was ready to not speak to me for a very long time after I came to Seattle and had lunch with you. It was the first time that Maggie drew a line in the sand with me and I knew then that you were the one who came into her life and changed it. Changed her outlook, just changed _her_ and I know there is nothing that I could ever say that would keep Maggie from loving you or wanting to be with you," Bill began, "but just for the record, I _do_ believe that you love Maggie and you will do right by her. I believe for you to come all the way up here knowing that I'm not your biggest fan not _needing _my permission, but asking me anyway because you know how close me and Maggie are—it means a lot."

Jackson's heart beat rapidly in his chest as he stared across the table, "So if you want to ask Maggie to marry you, you have my permission," Bill smiled.

Relieved, Jackson jumped up from the table rushing over to Bill shaking his hand, "Thank you Mr. Pierce, I appreciate it!" he grinned enthusiastically as Bill looked over at Angie who grinned back at him.

"Yes, this is all great…but Jackson I have a rule here, no one leaves the table until their plates are clean," Angie stood up.

Jackson nodded with a bright smile, "Right…right…" he answered walking back over to his seat not sure if he could eat one bite of the food.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Close to 2am that night, Jackson swiped his key card and entered the penthouse. The lights were off and it was evident that Maggie had went to bed hours ago. Before leaving Bill's house, he walked Jackson to the door and shook his hand…

"_I know you didn't expect Angie to be here, but I will tell Maggie about her," Bill told him, "just let me tell her please."_

"_Maggie doesn't like secrets," Jackson warned him, "and I can't keep this from her for too long or it will be trouble for me."_

"_I will tell her, just give me some time. This is kind of new for me too."_

_Jackson nodded, "I can give you a week, but after that…"_

_Bill shook his head, "She scares you, doesn't she?"_

"_Disappointing her does," Jackson answered. _

Jackson slid his jacket off and slowly walked up the stairs. Heading towards the master bedroom, he opened the door to find Maggie lying in bed asleep with her iPad next to her. He bent down kissing her on the cheek causing her to stir, "Mmm…how was Boston?" she asked stretching and opening her eyes.

"It was good, sorry I had to take off so quickly."

"It's fine," she mumbled as he placed a kiss on her lips before she drifted back to sleep.

Jackson stripped off his clothes before walking in the bathroom. His heart rate had returned to normal and now he had just one more thing to do.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Maggie focused on the open chest cavity in front of her. Two hours had drifted by and she was in the middle of a total arterial revascularization of a 45-year-old man. Ever since Jackson's accident, she felt as if a part of her was always with him and not in the surgical room. At times she felt guilty. Guilty that he was trying to recover from his accident and she was fine. It wasn't logical, but it was what she felt. Of course, Jackson would never want her to feel guilty, but she couldn't help it. She loved him and seeing him frustrated or in pain did the same to her. Now that he was on his way to doing his own surgery, she could relax and get back to doing what she loved and enjoyed.

"Dr. Pierce, are we ready to close?" Parker asked.

"Yes, go ahead," Maggie stated watching as he took over.

Within 20 minutes, she was heading out of the room as they wheeled her patient to recovery. She had to update his family. As she walked towards the waiting room, she caught a glimpse of Jackson meeting with his patient, Iris and her family who had flown in that morning. He was definitely back.

"So your surgery, while complicated will be completed in close to an hour and a half," Jackson explained to the nervous woman lying in the hospital bed. He could tell the way she wouldn't meet his eyes that she had lived with her deformity for so long that she got used to avoiding eye contact with anyone and he wanted to change that…he _would_ change that.

"Are you sure you will be able to fix this?" she gestured towards the open space under her olive skinned nose.

"I've studied your scans, I've reviewed your medical records—I am confident that I will be able to make you look like the 3-D renderings that I showed you," Jackson explained, "Iris, you can trust me with this."

She leaned back on her pillow and closed her eyes, "I trust you Dr. Avery. I was listed on that site for close to two years and you were the only surgeon who decided to take a chance on me…why is that Dr. Avery?" Iris raised an eyebrow.

Jackson looked over at Qadri, who stood by his side and then back at Iris, "I will be honest—I was in a car accident a couple of months ago. I had a brain injury that affected my right hand…" he watched as she glanced at his now steady right hand, "I had physical therapy, but I needed motivation. I looked searched for a case that could inspire me. That I would focus on to get better and become a better surgeon than I was previously. I pushed through because I knew at the other side was you and your surgery. You helped me and you didn't even know me, now allow me to help you."

Iris eyes brightened with excitement and happiness before she spoke, "Please help me Dr. Avery."

Jackson beamed down at Iris.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The moon reflected off of the water as Jackson and Maggie walked along the bridge with the Seattle Great Wheel as a backdrop after dinner at the Italian restaurant that she raved about since their first real, official date, "Are you sure we shouldn't be heading home—you have Iris' surgery early in the morning and I figured that you would want to get a good sleep," Maggie held his hand.

"Well we will go home, but I thought we would take a walk…take in the night," Jackson stated.

"Excuse me for being a little anxious here because the last time we walked this bridge, you told me you loved me and promptly left town the next day," she laughed uncomfortably.

"I love you Maggie," Jackson stopped while holding her hand.

"And I love you too," she replied and then looked around, "we're not walking anymore?"

"And I'm not going anywhere," he absorbed her beauty as they stood in place.

"You better not," she poked him in the chest with a crooked smile.

Jackson smiled placing his hand on her cheek, leaning forward and captured her lips in a kiss. The kiss was slow, sweet and sensual. Maggie felt like he put his soul into kissing her right there and suddenly, she felt the air change around her and it was almost as if she stepped outside of her body as he let her go. Her heart beat quickened and she watched as he took a step back, "Maggie, a couple of months ago I was lying in bed in a coma. You stayed by my side, willing for me to wake up. When I opened my eyes and the sun shone in my room, you were there. You were there sleeping by my side, loving me, protecting me…you have given me so much," Jackson eyes twinkled in front of her, "and I want to give you the same. Maggie, you are the woman that I want to wake up next to every morning, go to sleep with every night, protect and love for as long as I live."

Maggie knew it was coming and she couldn't speak. Her mouth wouldn't cooperate. She saw him kneel down and she felt her mouth open finally. Emotions bubbled up inside of her…nervousness, surprise, love, peace…and none of those emotions made her want to run, not this time. "Maggie Pierce, will you marry me?" Jackson asked on bended knee and displaying a ring with a diamond that nearly blinded her placed on a white gold band.

Maggie stared down at the ring and Jackson on bended knee blinking opening and closing her mouth.

"Maggie?" he asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Jackson…" she began.

She saw him swallow hard as he looked up at her, "Maggie, I know that…"

"Yes," she said in a whisper.

Jackson blinked as if he didn't believe his own ears, "What…what did you just say?" he stumbled over his own words.

Maggie pulled him up and looked into his eyes with tears forming in her eyes, "I said…yes…Jackson Avery, Grandbaby Avery, Catherine Fox's son, Harriet's Daddy…I will marry all of you," she breathed out wearing a huge smile on her face.

"Really?" Jackson's eyes lit up as he brought her into a hug and then swung her around as she laughed.

"Hey…can I get my ring now?" she asked holding up her left ring finger after he set her down on the ground.

"Of course, of course," Jackson slipped the ring on her finger and then kissed her hand.

Maggie looked down at the ring adorning her left hand and then frowned, "Wait…did you ask my dad?" Maggie asked and was answered by Jackson laughter, "I love you, Maggie," he whispered kissing her.

**Good Times! Let the games begin!**

**Please show your love/like. **

**Upcoming: Maggie deals with a couple of changes in her life**


	7. Chapter 7

**Missing Jaggie? I was and this chapter just flowed. Thank you for your support. It really helps to see people reading and enjoying what you create. Thank you Jaggie fans, you da best!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_Throughout life we take on many different personas. Sometimes a situation can change you into a person that you never imagined being. Happiness, Sadness, Anger…they can all facilitate changes in a person. Some for the better, some for worse. _

Jackson's soft snores echoed throughout the master bedroom of the penthouse as Maggie leaned against the headboard staring at the glistening diamond on her left hand. She'd been engaged before. She had said yes to another man before. She never fancied herself as one of those women who had 'Getting the Big Rock' on her list of things to do in life, but she couldn't stop her heart from threatening to beat out of her chest every time she looked at the ring that Jackson had presented her with earlier that night. She wasn't sure how he did it, but the ring was perfect. The perfect size, the perfect color and the perfect shape. She was actually impressed.

She felt no fear when he went down on one knee and said the words. When they got home, instead of calling everyone they knew to tell them the news, they made love. It was sensual and intense, it was different. She didn't know if it was because they made a deeper commitment to each other, but it was definitely one of their better lovemaking sessions—she wasn't even offended when Jackson went to sleep right after. It actually made her chuckle to herself. She had tired him out celebrating her saying _Yes _to him. She hadn't truly wrapped her mind her mind around being engaged to Jackson and what it meant. Did she want a Spring or Summer wedding or maybe an Autumn…or maybe a Winter wedding…inside or outside…traditional vows or their own vows. The choices and options bounced around in her head trying to keep her up all night long.

"Hey," Jackson broke through her thoughts rubbing her bare back slowly, "you're up?"

Maggie looked down at him and smiled sheepishly, "I can't sleep actually."

"Why?" he asked sitting up next to her, "is everything ok?"

Maggie looked down at the ring, "Everything is perfect actually. It's weird that I didn't see this coming, but it feels so right," she turned to him, "right down to the ring. You picked it out yourself?"

"I designed it and Amelia gave me the thumbs up."

Maggie's eyes widened, "Amelia knew?"

"She didn't exactly know when I would propose, but she knew it was coming."

"It was a perfect proposal Jackson," Maggie smiled, "thank you."

Jackson looked down at the ring on Maggie's hand and then at her face, "No need to thank me Maggie, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be your husband," he whispered kissing her.

"My husband," she repeated his words as she gently pushed him down on the bed before straddling his waist. He placed his hands on her lower back rubbing her mahogany skin slowly, "I love the sound of that," she whispered leaning down and closing the space between them with a kiss.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The next morning, Jackson left the penthouse as soon as the sun rose heading to the hospital and Maggie got dressed to head over to the Shepherd household. In her head, she made plans to call her father later that day after work. She wanted to deliver the news to him where there were no other distractions and she was able to handle whatever he said about her news.

Taking a deep breath, she turned her key to open the large door and stood in the foyer where she and Jackson had their first kiss listening to the morning sounds of the children, Meredith and Amelia. Maggie walked into the kitchen where Meredith was hastily pouring milk in a bowl of cereal for the children and stood at the counter pouring her coffee.

"Ah hem!" she announced in the doorway.

"Auntie Maggie!" Zola rushed over to give her a hug followed by Ellis and Bailey.

"Hi!" Maggie hugged all of them.

"Did you bring Uncle Jackson?" Zola asked.

"No, not today…he has a big surgery this morning and he wanted to be early. I came to talk to your mom and Auntie Amelia," Maggie looked over at her sisters.

Amelia was wearing a wide grin and Meredith raised an eyebrow, "Eat your cereal."

Maggie gestured for Amelia and Meredith to follow her into the living room, "So what's going on? I thought you would be at the hospital already with Jackson, today is his big cleft lip and nose surgery right?" Meredith gave a look of concern.

"It is, but I had to stop here first. Notice anything different?" Maggie casually ran her fingers through her hair making sure to show off the new addition to her fingers.

"Oh My God, Maggie!" Meredith gasped grabbing Maggie's hand, "you're engaged or at least, Jackson gave you a ring! He did give you this ring and you are engaged to him, right?"

"I am…I did say yes. I'm engaged, can you believe it?" Maggie beamed.

"You said yes…I can't believe it," Amelia shook her head with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked, "you didn't think that I would say yes, why wouldn't I say yes?"

Meredith and Amelia exchanged looks, "Well Maggie, you're you…so I kinda knew you would say yes…but I wasn't completely sure," Amelia smiled, "but I'm happy that you're taking the plunge."

"Our little Maggie is growing up," Meredith wrapped her arm around Maggie's shoulder pulling her closer.

"She is, so how do you feel?" Amelia asked.

"Weird, but good," Maggie smiled, "I feel good about this. Happy about this. With so many ups and downs in my life, this feels good. Being with Jackson feels good. Agreeing to marry him feels even better. Do I even sound myself right now?" Maggie laughed.

"You sound happy and that's all we care about," Meredith hugged her, "now can we stop this mushy stuff and get to the hospital, I want to see Jackson's surgery."

"Bet he has that extra pep in his step today, eh Maggie," Amelia winked as they headed towards the kitchen to finish getting the kids ready for their day.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"So Iris, how are we doing this morning?" Jackson entered the hospital room where Iris and her parents sat. He watched as she played with her fingers, indicating her nervousness.

"Nervous, Dr. Avery," she breathed out, "what if things go wrong, what if things are worse than what they are now?" she panicked.

"Things may be worse…" Jackson began causing Iris to look at him in concern followed by her parents, "when I am finished, your beauty will be increased and you won't know what to do with all of the men throwing themselves at you," Jackson smiled.

Iris immediately giggled, "Dr. Avery, I doubt that."

"Oh come on, I can't believe that."

Iris' smile spread across her face, "Thank you Dr. Avery for saying that."

"So in a few moments, the orderlies will come and take you to the operating room. I will see you there along with the anesthesiologist. The surgery should take no more than 2 hours or so, your parents can wait in your room or in the waiting area. From the operating room, you will be taken to recovery where I will see you and then we will move you back to this room."

Iris nodded.

Jackson reached over and took Iris hand as she looked up at him, "Everything will be ok."

"I believe you Dr. Avery," she smiled as the orderlies came in to escort her to the operating room. Jackson followed behind them where he caught up with Richard and Alex.

"Interesting surgery there, guess you're working miracles today huh?" Alex asked.

"It's a little complicated, but I'm ready—Richard's assisting, so I'm sure that it will go fine."

"Half the damn hospital wants to watch your debut, so you better make it good Avery," Alex quipped before heading down the hallway.

"You ready for this?" Richard asked as he and Jackson made their way to the scrub room.

"I'm beyond ready," Jackson began washing his hands before turning to Richard and giving him a smile, "I proposed to Maggie last night."

Richard's eyes lit up, "And…"

"She said yes, I'm surprised you haven't seen her yet."

"I haven't, but that's great news…congratulations Jackson!" Richard grinned, "I knew she would say yes."

"I knew she would too…well…I was _kinda _sure, Maggie doesn't like surprises and this was definitely a surprise."

"I think she figured it was coming Jackson. You two went through something that can either make or break a couple, it made you two and this is the next step. It's going to be a good day," Richard declared.

Jackson nodded, "I haven't told my mom yet."

Richard let out a chuckle, "Well you better and fast because if the hospital finds out before she does, there will be hell to pay."

"I'm just trying to buy Maggie some time before the Avery train comes to town."

"I understand, but time is ticking," Richard stated as he walked out of the room followed by Jackson.

He took a look around the OR at the team assembled. Iris was lying on the table with her cap covering her head, but he could see her eyes scanning every inch of the ceiling.

"Iris, I'm here," he called out to her.

"Ok…good…Dr. Avery," she breathed relieved.

"Dr. Merrick will administer the anesthesia to you and then you will just go to sleep, ok."

She swallowed her, "Ok, got it."

Jackson looked up towards the galley and saw Maggie sitting with Meredith, Amelia and his mother. She waved at him with her left hand and a sense of pride welled up in him that he'd never experienced before. It smiled back at her and that's when he noticed his mother looking over at Maggie's hand, then at him and immediately raised an eyebrow. He had a lot to explain after this surgery.

Jackson closed his eyes for a few moments to center himself. This was his first major surgery since his accident. It _had_ to be a success. It was _going_ to be a success. He was cool and confident about that, "Dr. Avery, are you ready?" Richard asked.

Jackson turned to him, "Absolutely," he answered walking over to the table, "we are ready to start…#10 please," he held out his hand for a scalpel and started his incision.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Thirty minutes drifted by since Jackson started his surgery and Maggie's attention was completely on what was happening in the room below, "Amelia, baby…would you like to switch spaces?" Catherine asked. Amelia looked from Catherine to Maggie's left hand and quickly switched seats, "So Maggie, what's new?" Catherine inquired with a look that sent shivers down Maggie's spine.

Maggie bowed her head for a few moments before looking at her future mother in law, "I guess Jackson didn't share the news with you."

Catherine pursed her lips, "No, he did not. I guess his mother wasn't on the list of people to know," Catherine pouted.

"I'm sure he planned to tell you, it just happened last night and we're just getting used to it. _I'm_ getting used to it. It's easier than I thought it would be though. That tells me that this is right," Maggie nodded looking down at Jackson operating on Iris.

"Just because my son kept me out of the loop, you know I am going to plan one of the biggest engagement parties that Seattle has ever seen," Catherine whispered focused on the surgery below.

Suddenly Maggie felt a wave of nervousness come over her at the mere thought of what type of engagement party Catherine had in mind—also in the threateningly matter she said it, Maggie knew that she was in for it and so was Jackson.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Jackson signed off on his surgical notes while glancing into Iris' room. He was pleased with his work. Iris' cleft and reconstruction went fairly how he planned it would and once the swelling went down, he would be able to see exactly how much the surgery was success. As he signed his last document, he stared down at his right hand. It was steady. He lifted it making a fist and smiled to himself.

There were plenty of moments previously where he thought that he wouldn't be able to perform surgeries again. He admitted it to no one, but the thoughts floated through his mind and it almost choked him at times—but with Maggie's help, he got through it and Amelia was right, he felt like a better surgeon now and he would never take his talent for granted again.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't my son, the Secret Keeper," Catherine sniped from behind him.

He turned slowly on his heels to greet his mother's scowl accompanied by her arms crossed, "Let's talk," he stated taking her arm and heading towards an on call room.

As soon as they entered the room, Catherine began, "I thought we made a pact Jackson that we wouldn't keep secrets anymore and you kept one of the biggest ones from me…"

"For just a few hours."

"You knew before you proposed that you were going to and you didn't even give me a chance to be happy about it beforehand," Catherine threw up her hands walking over to the couch.

His mother's offended tone and facial gestures made him feel a little guilty, "Mom, I just needed to make sure that everything was perfect before I told anyone really. I told Richard and Amelia and that's only because Richard and Maggie have that weird relationship and Amelia-because she knows Maggie and helped me pick out the ring."

Catherine sucked her teeth, "I could have helped you pick out the ring."

He moved over towards his sulking mother taking her hands in his, "Mom, I promise you that I will not leave you out anymore. I know that this is important to you…"

"Yes, because the last time you got married—you stood up in the middle of a wedding and…"

Jackson held up his finger interrupting her tirade, "Mom, one rule now, is not to bring up April's wedding to Matthew or what I did ever again, ok."

"Fine," Catherine rolled her eyes, "and another thing, I told Maggie that I am throwing you two a wonderful engagement party, so brace yourself."

Jackson nodded with a light chuckle, "I figured, but I have one more request…Maggie is a cautious person, change is hard for her, do not come on strong mom. I know you are excited…I'm excited, but you can't approach the wedding or even planning the wedding with Maggie, if she asks, like you do everything else. Be patient, be less opinionated and let Maggie take her time. I love her. This wedding is something that I am sure that she will obsess over and I want everyone to make sure that she doesn't become overwhelmed. Can you do that for me?"

Catherine smiled, "Whatever you want, Baby. But for the record, I am very happy for you and so proud," she touched his cheeks lightly with her hands, "a successful surgery and you're getting married to a woman that I believe you were destined to fall in love with. My baby is getting everything that I ever wanted for him," she wrapped him in a tight hug, "now, what about a beautiful spring wedding—I know the perfect place!"

"Mooommmmm," Jackson laughed while hugging her.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Maggie sat down on a stool in her lab holding up her left hand. The butterflies in her stomach hadn't quieted down since the previous night. She was engaged. She was engaged to Jackson Avery. Who knew sleeping with a married man would lead to this? There was no hesitation when he asked. No feelings of the walls closing in. The feeling was indescribable as he got down on one knee and said the words. The memory made her giggle. She picked up her cell phone, taking a moment to glance at the picture of her and her mom before dialing her father. She wiggled her fingers watching the ring sparkle.

"Maggie!" Bill's voice answered, "how are you Honey?"

"I'm good Dad…good…how are you?"

"Well you know, working hard."

"Good…" Maggie took a deep breath, "so I guess you know why I'm calling; I have some news."

"Ok…"

"I know Jackson spoke with you."

"He did," Bill answered, "so what do you have to tell me?"

Maggie smiled, "Jackson asked me to marry him and I said yes. He asked me last night and he told me that he spoke with you."

"He did," Bill answered and then continued, "and you know what Maggie, he came here knowing that perhaps I would say no, that I wouldn't give him my blessing. He took a day and came to Boston to ask me in person, that says a lot. It says a lot about him, but it also says a lot about how much he loves you Maggie. The only thing I want for you is your happiness. If Jackson does that, then I support it. I'm happy for you. I can hear it in your voice how happy you are."

Maggie breathed a sigh of relief, the last remaining feeling of nervousness evaporated, "Daddy, it was the easiest decision I've ever made to say yes to him and you know it's never been easy for me, but I am taking mom's advice. I need to live my life. I need to do what makes me happy."

"I agree and I'm happy that you realize that—I have something to tell you."

The familiar feeling of anxiousness crept up from Maggie's toes to her heart, "Ok, what do you have to tell me?"

Bill was silent for a few moments causing Maggie to grip her phone tighter, "Daddy?"

"When Jackson came to see me, I wasn't alone."

"Oook…who were you with?"

"I have a friend."

Maggie wasn't sure how to describe the feelings that bubbled up inside of her…Confusion? Sadness? Interest? Happiness? "Her name is Angie…well Angelica, but I call her Angie. She works at the coffee shop down the street from my office. We've been dating for a couple of months and I like her a lot."

Maggie's mouth opened and closed, but no words came out.

"I know that this may be hard or…awkward, I don't know—but I wanted you to know, you needed to know. She was here when Jackson came and he made me promise to tell you."

Maggie closed her eyes. Her parents divorce was devastating, but there was always a part of her that believed that they could possibly reunite one day. It was stupid and childish, but she believed it. She held onto it. Then her mother died and that dream died with her—but she took solace in the fact that her dad loved her mom. Now? He had moved on and that last bit of peace that she had that her mother was the only one to have her dad's heart just evaporated.

"Is she nice, Daddy?" Maggie asked playing with one of her model hearts.

"She's amazing Maggie. She even has me eating oxtail, can you believe that? You know I never cared for it before."

Maggie nodded.

"We planned a trip to Amsterdam for Christmas, but before that—I want you to meet her."

No! I don't want to meet her at all! Maggie wanted to shout, but instead she smiled, "I would love to meet her. I want to meet anyone who makes you happy."

"That means a lot Maggie!" Bill's happiness came through the phone, "I know that we are both adjusting to life after Diane and I am well aware that this is not easy for you, but thank you for listening to me."

"Daddy, you deserve to be happy and if Angie makes you happy, then I am happy and I want to meet her."

"We will come to Seattle soon."

"Me and Jackson are you having an engagement party, maybe you can come a few days before that and we can spend some time together," Maggie plastered on a smile hoping that Bill could see it through the phone.

"Thank you, Maggie, this makes everything so much easier. Just make sure I get the date of the party and I will be happy to pay for it."

"Dad, you don't have to do that."

"Maggie, you went to school on scholarship…I've saved so much having a genius daughter, let me at least do this."

"Jackson's mother has already started planning, so I can put you in touch with her and you two can plan together?" Maggie suggested.

"Perfect…see you soon Maggie, I love you."

"Love you too Daddy," Maggie smiled ending the call.

Placing her cell phone down on the table, she breathed out squeezing one of her hearts. She refused to take away her father's joy. However, deep down she still mourned the end of her parent's love for each other.

The familiar swish of the lab door opening gave her a sense of warmth immediately and when his hands touched her shoulders gently massaging them, she leaned back onto his body, "Mmm, that feels good," she moaned.

"Does it?" Jackson kissed her on the neck before she turned to face him.

"Amazingly so. I just spoke with my dad to tell him the news."

"Oh really," Jackson wrapped his arms around her waist, "and what did he say."

"He said that it was impressive that you came in person to talk to him."

"Well I needed that point."

"Annnnnd, he said that he had a friend there when you came to visit him."

Jackson's eyes closed momentarily, "Is that what he said?" he braced himself for Maggie's anger.

"Yes, a woman. But he also said that you told him to tell me immediately about her."

Jackson took Maggie's hands in his, "I did. I wanted to tell you, but I thought it would be best if he told you and explained his relationship to you himself. However, if he didn't tell you soon—I was going to tell you, I swear I was."

Maggie nodded with a small smile, "I believe you. I'm just…I'm being a baby about this," she sighed running her hair through her curly tendrils, "my parents were divorced when my mom died. They went their separate ways, hell…my mother had been having an affair for years before they divorced, so logically I should be completely fine with this. I should be happy that my father found someone who makes him happy…is she pretty? Does she seem mean? Does she boss him around?" Maggie rattled off questions grasping Jackson's hands.

Chuckling lightly, he kissed her hands, "Maggie, she's a nice woman. She cooked us dinner and…"

"She cooks, oh great…my dad will gain weight and be at risk for a heart attack…"

"Maggie," Jackson laughed, "what are you talking about?"

She shook her head quickly, "I'm being ridiculous. I'm being ridiculous and a hypocrite. I know. How can I demand my dad be happy for me and what I have with you and not do the same for him?"

"You're just being human," Jackson argued.

She rolled her eyes, "Maybe. I said he can come a few days before the grand engagement party and we can _all_ get to know each other," she smiled broadly, "I was pretty convincing."

"I'm sure you were. Look Maggie, just meet her. She's a nice woman and she seems to really like your dad, I say give her a chance."

"Fine…" Maggie pouted and then she stated it more convincingly, "fine."

Jackson chuckled, "It's ok," he whispered before kissing her.

"Good job today by the way," she broke the kiss.

"Thank you, I think it may be my best work. I just want to go home with my fiancée…" he watched as Maggie's smile grew, "and have some dinner and a glass of wine, maybe a celebratory roll in the bed…"

"Roll in the bed?"

"Well I was thinking something a little more vulgar, but keeping it clean," Jackson grinned, "but first…I have to check on Iris. Make sure that she's ok and then I can go."

"OK, I will meet you by her room."

"Ok," Jackson kissed her on the forehead as she took a deep breath.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Knock, knock," Jackson smiled while entering Iris' room. Her mother was sitting by her bed as Iris opened her eyes. Even with the bandages covering most of her head, he knew that she seemed happier, "how are we doing?"

"Tired," Iris answered drowsily, "but excited."

"In a few days, we should be able to take off the bandages and see exactly how well the surgery went. The swelling will go down. I'm leaving for the evening, but if you need me or if your pain increases—just tell the nurse and they can increase your meds."

"Thank you, Dr. Avery," Iris held out her hand.

Jackson looked down at her hand and took it, "Thank you for believing that you could fix me."

Jackson nodded, "Like I said before, we helped each other."

Iris squeezed his hand before he let hers go, giving a wave to Iris and her mother before leaving the room.

Maggie walked up to the nurse's desk and met Jackson. He smiled before taking her hand and they headed towards the elevators. Jackson never turned around to see Iris' smile falter.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"You killed it today Babe," Maggie handed Jackson a glass of red wine as the tomato sauce bubbled on the stove and the pasta simmered in the pan.

"Thank you, I needed it you know."

Maggie smiled warmly. Seeing Jackson's confidence returned almost brought tears to her eyes, "I know you did and that's why I love that you came through the surgery with no problems."

"And what happened when you told Meredith and Amelia about the engagement?" Jackson took a sip from his glass.

"You know the usual, screaming, happiness…" Maggie began and then stopped, "Jackson, I know that you weren't sure how I would react to the proposal and the prospect of marriage to you, but I want you to know that saying yes to you was the most natural response for me. I can't wait until we can be husband and wife. I want to be your wife, Jackson."

"Fall, Winter, Spring or Summer?" Jackson asked.

"What?"

"Do we want to say I do in the fall, winter, spring or summer?" Jackson looked into her eyes.

Maggie thought for a few moments imaging herself walking down the aisle to Jackson and she smiled, "Next spring in your mother's garden," she answered.

"Next spring then," Jackson whispered before kissing her. The kiss was all consuming as their tongues laced with red wine danced with each other. Jackson suddenly broke the kiss and turned off all of the stove burners, "Jackson, what are you doing?" Maggie asked laughing.

"About to have an appetizer," he smiled leading her over to the couches as she giggled while falling down on the couch.

**Please show your love/like! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I continue to thank you for your support with this fic. Your comments help and encourage me. You are really the best and you have no idea how much your support means. Thank you. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_The sun and the clouds have an interesting relationship. Can one really be appreciated without the other? The clouds can protect us from the sun beaming down on us, blinding us and can provide relief when it gets to hot. In the same vein, when the sun peaks through the clouds you can feel relief…you can feel the happiness…you can feel a brand new day. _

"Hey Mom, so I'm sorry I haven't been here in awhile," Maggie breathed heavily while knocking some of the leaves off of Diane's tombstone while she sat staring at her mother's name. The sun shone down on her warming her up a little as she placed her daises in front of Diane's tombstone, "it's been a little crazy," Maggie laughed nervously, "Jackson almost died. He was in an accident and he had some head injuries, everyone kept telling me that he would be ok, but…" she paused as the tears welled up in her eyes, "for a few minutes…hours…I thought I was right back where I was when I first found out that you had cancer. It was a feeling of hopelessness and then it changed into something else," Maggie replied thoughtfully, "I wasn't going to make him better for _my _own good, I was going to believe that he would be ok and if he wasn't—I would be by his side through whatever happened," she smiled, "But he got better and he _is _better. No longstanding side effects," she declared, "and there's something else. Do you remember when you asked if Jackson was the one I liked? He wasn't. I didn't like him, well not in that way—but maybe you saw something, maybe you realized that perhaps, he was the one for me. That he would take care of me…that he would be the one to help me accept your death…that he would love me and help me learn so many things about myself. And I want you to know that I listened to you. I am living. I am experiencing and I am taking chances," she frowned a little, "Maybe not so much the slutty part, but I've been…_exploring_ different things with Jackson," she blushed, "and oh, I have some news," Maggie held up her left hand wiggling her fingers, "We're engaged! He asked me to marry him and without hesitation, without anxiety, I said Yes. I said YES mom!"

Maggie looked up towards the sky and then took a deep breath, "Do you…do you remember when Tommy Hill told me he didn't like me and then told the entire cast that I was weird and I had imaginary friends and then they pretended that I was imaginary and no one would talk to me for a week and I came home crying every day and I said that boys were stupid and I hated them?" she chuckled at the memory that used to cause her so much pain when she was younger, "You told me that one day that I would have to beat them off with a stick and I would find the one guy who was special enough to be chosen by me. I found that guy Mom. I only wish that you were here for this…," her voice caught in her throat as she continued, "to help me plan this, so we could argue over my dress and yours," the tears came from Maggie's eyes and they flowed freely as she rested her hand on the tombstone.

"Mom, I miss you," she sobbed, "we were supposed to plan this together," she covered her eyes for a few moments allowing herself to cry…to feel the sadness that came with losing someone who meant the world to you.

Most days she could bury her sadness or her grief, but it was times of happiness or sadness when she missed her mother the most. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "But you know what mom, things are going to be good. I'm going to be happy and I'm going to be a happy bride. I'm ok, Mom. Despite my blubbering at your gravesite, I'm ok and I'm unbelievably joyful. So thank you Mom, you started me on this course and I won't deviate from it. I love you and I miss you," Maggie kissed her fingers and touched Diane's name.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"So Iris…let me take a look, it's been 2 days, let's remove those bandages," Jackson focused on the woman in front of him who stared back at him with nervous eyes as he cut the bandages away, "now, there will still be some swelling, but it will go down rapidly over the next couple of days."

"How does it look Dr. Avery?" Iris asked with her eyes darting.

"It looks…very good, minimal swelling and yes…it's very nice," Jackson stepped back looking at his work and glancing over at Qadri, who smiled back at him.

"Can I see?" Iris asked.

Qadri handed Iris a mirror and she closed her eyes before taking a deep breath and opening them. She blinked a couple of times taking in the fact that the noticeable cleft in her lip, leading up to her nose was gone. It was a little swollen, but the hole was gone. She had raised pink skin where the repair had occurred, but it was a big difference than what she was used to, "Dr. Avery," her eyes welled up in tears, "you performed a miracle," she choked out.

"It was nothing," Jackson grinned, "I'm happy that I could help you."

Iris looked at every inch of her face in the hand mirror and Jackson watched as the woman's self-esteem began to piece itself back together. He was proud. He had done it.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Maggie changed into her scrubs after leaving the cemetery in one of the on call rooms, she was scheduled to perform the removal of a cardiac tumor in an hour and her mind was a little preoccupied from the visit at her mother's gravesite. She felt ok, but extremely drained. It needed to happen. She needed that conversation and she would start to feel better soon. The surgery she had would take at least 3-4 hours, so that would take her mind over her conversation with her mom.

Hearing the swoosh of the door, footsteps could be heard from behind her place at the locker, "How was the visit with your mom?" Meredith stood beside her as Maggie straightened her scrub top.

"It was good…emotional, but good. I wish she was here; you know."

Meredith gave her a sympathetic smile, "But she is. She's beside you now, you know that. Just like Ellis is…they left imprints on you Maggie. Every time you walk into an OR, that's Ellis. Every time you laugh, give advice, smile, that's Diane."

Maggie smiled, "I know. I just…I guess I didn't think I would be planning a wedding without her."

"Yes, but you have Catherine Avery being the wedding cheerleader. I know she won't replace your mom but she will definitely have opinions."

"Oh I am sure," Maggie laughed, "but I have surgery now, so see you after?"

"Of course," Meredith smiled as Maggie walked out of the room.

She walked down the hallway, her mind drifting to the visit at her mother's gravesite. Still feeling the remnants of sadness, she had to push them down before going to into the surgical room. "Hey," Jackson jogged up next to her, "Hey," he stated again more lovingly and causing her to stop.

"Hey," she stopped walking turning to him trying to manage a smile.

"How was your visit with your mom?" he asked searching her face and failing to see any happiness within it. He had offered to go with her that morning, but she declined and he had second guessed that decision since the door closed behind her.

"It…it wasn't good, but I will be ok."

"Talk to me," he squeezed her hand.

Maggie's eyes welled up in tears and she immediately shook her head to get rid of them, "I have surgery and if I stand here and talk to you, I won't be able to stop crying," she breathed out with her eyes closed, "this is just hard. This is happiest time I've had in a long time, but I wish she was here and I keep trying to push those feelings down, but they won't stay there."

"I know, so do I. She is probably smiling knowing that all her hard work actually succeeded," Jackson smiled touching Maggie's cheek.

Maggie laughed, "Right, she would be telling me that she was completely right and even though I _thought_ I had a crush on Riggs, that I had one on you all along."

Jackson's eyebrows rose, "You had a crush on Riggs?" Jackson asked confused.

Maggie quickly kissed Jackson on the lips, "Umm…I have surgery, see you after?"

"Yeah…right…ok…" Jackson answered as Maggie headed down the hallway.

Moments later, she entered the scrub room and picked up the soap scrubbing her hands and forearms looking out at the little boy that she was about to operate on, "So heard Avery gave you a huge rock," Alex joined her at the sink, "I doubt it set him back even a week's pay, lucky bastard."

Maggie shook her head with a smirk, "I am so thankful that you are here to assist."

Alex looked out at the little boy on the table, "Patrick has been my patient since he was born, I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"Lucky me," Maggie mumbled before heading through the door to get gloved up.

"But in all honesty, I hope your wedding to Jackson goes off better than all the other weddings here…hell all the marriages here," Alex gloved his hands.

Maggie turned to him, "You do _know_ that you are married right?"

"_Second _marriage, the first ones almost never work out here."

"Thanks Alex," she moved over to the table where the 7-year-old little boy who was intent on playing baseball as soon as his surgery was done lay waiting for his open-heart surgery.

Alex looked dover at Maggie, "I'm just saying that weddings and marriages don't have the best track record at Grey Sloan."

"Is this your pep talk to me before I open this little boy's chest?" Maggie glanced up at him.

Alex stared for a few moments, "I will shut up now."

"That would be great, thank you," Maggie stated and then turned to the surgical nurse, "#10 blade please."

Maggie made an incision in the little boy's beautiful brown skin and went to work. She pushed all thoughts of her mother and Alex's words out of her mind, as she worked to give this boy the quality of life that he deserved and that he craved.

When she reached the 5cm tumor in his endocardium, she began to excise the tumor and the tissue surrounding it. She moved delicately and almost robotically as she removed the tumor and the tissue. She plopped the pinkish, red fleshy tissue into the silver bowl and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Reviewing the area around his endocardium for additional tumors, she was satisfied.

"I think we're good Dr. Pierce," Alex stated.

She nodded, "You can take him off of bypass."

The perfusionist flipped the switch, as Maggie and Alex stepped back and waited. It didn't matter how many times that a heart stopped and needed to be restarted in an operating room, she always held her breath waiting for that first beat. It took a few moments, but the small heart in front of them began to beat and she breathed a sigh of relief, "Good work Dr. Pierce," Alex smiled.

"Ready to close," she answered.

"And don't listen to anything I said earlier, I think you and Avery make a good couple."

Maggie looked up at Alex, "Thank you, that means a lot coming from you, Oscar the Grouch," she broke into a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Alex rolled his eyes.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Maggie stood under the spray of the warm shower in one of the hospital shower stalls allowing the water to wash over her body and hopefully take all of her sadness away. A successful surgery improved her mood, but she still felt something stabbing at her heart. It would pass. But she wanted it to pass sooner than later. She closed her eyes wrapping her arms around her body, when she felt two hands on her shoulders. "You did good today," Jackson whispered in her ear.

She turned to him as the water sprayed on his body, "I want to _feel _good today too," she whispered before wrapping her arm around his neck pulling him closer into a kiss. She kissed him as if his kisses had the cure for whatever sadness that had inhabited her body. The water came down on them as Jackson moved Maggie towards the wall of the shower. He pressed his body against hers as they kissed and hands roamed over brown water slicked bodies.

Jackson reached down, placing his hands on the curve of Maggie's bottom and lifted her up against the wall allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist. She threw her head back, with her eyes closed and with each thrust from Jackson, she found herself feeling better…it was scientific and absolutely what she needed.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

An hour later, Jackson drew circles down the center of Maggie's back as they laid on one of the on-call room cots, "It's a miracle no one walked in on us," she stated in a relaxed tone with her eyes closed.

He kissed her back, "They would have only been very very jealous."

Turning over to face him, she smiled, "I needed that earlier."

"I know," he gazed down at her.

"You always make me feel better," she leaned up kissing him.

"I'm glad you feel that way. I have some news and I needed you completely relaxed and in a good mood before I tell you," he laced his fingers through hers.

"That sounds ominous."

"My mom wants to have dinner tomorrow to plan the engagement dinner. I know that it is a lot and if it's too fast…"

"No…tomorrow is fine, it's fine," Maggie nodded, "today I went to my mother's grave and for the first time, it was so evident to me that I'm just visiting a grave. My mom is not really there. It was like I was just talking to air. She won't be there when I'm picking out my wedding gown or walking down the aisle to you. She won't be able to see me and smile at our wedding. It's hard. It was hard when she died, but visiting her—it lessened the hurt a little. But today? Today is when I really I felt her absence so profoundly. It hurt. It hurt a lot."

"I'm sorry," Jackson rubbed her arm.

"But you know what, I forgot what my mother said to me. She wanted me to enjoy every aspect of life. The joy, the pain, the in between and I need to do that. I need to feel all of those emotions. It makes the happier times so much sweeter. I need to embrace it all and this wedding planning is a way to do it. My mother would have _loved_ it all and I need to allow myself to love it too," Maggie smiled.

"Just don't turn into a Bridezilla," Jackson cracked a smile.

"I promise, I won't," she mumbled before capturing his lips in a kiss.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"So you want me to cut the guest list to…" Catherine looked down at the sheet of paper that Maggie and Jackson handed her from across the dining room table where she, Richard, Jackson and Maggie were seated the next evening, "to 100 people? Oh no…no…no this just won't do," Catherine removed her glasses from her nose and lifted them onto her perfectly coifed hair.

"Catherine," Richard warned.

"We want the engagement party to be intimate, just family and friends. The wedding will be open to more people," Jackson answered.

"100 people? Well I guess," Catherine sighed as if she was just told that she could only invite 10 people, "so what about the wedding. I presume that you two don't want it in a church."

Maggie and Jackson exchanged looks, "Well we actually decided that we want to have a Spring wedding, next year and we want it in the garden outside, if that is ok," Maggie gave Catherine a nervous grin.

"Is that ok? Of course, it is!" Catherine leaped up from her seat, "a garden wedding right outside, that is perfect!"

Jackson could feel his mother's joy radiating throughout the room, "So I take it you like that idea?"

"I think she loves it," Richard answered.

Moments later, the two couples were walking around the gardens beyond the patio. While Catherine was pointing out to Jackson different places and exactly where they could set up the band and the bar, Richard and Maggie sat down one of the benches. Maggie looked up at the stars in the sky and smiled.

"You know, that smile on your face is almost as bright as those stars," Richard turned to her.

She turned to the man who she considered somewhat of a mentor, a positive influence in her life, "Did you think that I would say yes to Jackson's proposal?"

"I did."

Maggie gave a look of surprise, "You did?"

"I did. I know that you have your ways about you. You have to analyze until you can't analyze anymore, but I believe that you are in love with Jackson. That you trust him. You trust him with your heart and that's important."

"He told me that he asked your permission in a roundabout way."

"It wasn't necessarily my permission, but moreso my blessing and I gave it willingly. I know that our relationship is very atypical, but Maggie—you mean a lot to me. Your happiness means the world to me and I believe Jackson can add to that happiness, I would never stand in the way of that."

Maggie took Richard's hand, "My dad will be walking me down the aisle…" she began noticing a hint of regret in Richard's face, but she continued, "but I was wondering if at the reception, you could give a toast."

Richard looked over at Maggie, "I would be honored to give a toast at your wedding."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me," Maggie squeezed his hand.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The following afternoon, Jackson walked into Iris' room watching her examine every inch of her face in her hand mirror. He watched her touch the skin under her nose almost in awe. The swelling had dwindled considerably and she was ready to be discharged.

"So I take it that you are ready to go home now?" Jackson grinned walking in.

"Dr. Avery, you performed a miracle," Iris beamed, "you really did and I will be forever grateful."

"Well you're welcome. I am impressed with the results," he gently touched her chin looking at the minimal scarring, "I think that in a few months, the scar will continue to heal and become almost non-existent. In your discharge papers, you have a prescription for a steroid to assist with that."

Iris glanced up into Jackson's eyes, "So I won't have to see you anymore?"

"No, unless you run into some complications but I don't see that happening."

Her eyes lowered, "Oh."

Jackson went on as if he didn't notice the regret in Iris' voice, "Now you can go out in the world and do whatever you want. Maybe finally get on those dating apps that you mentioned in your story on the website, now you can live the life that you've been dreaming of."

Glancing up at Jackson, Iris smiled, "Yes, you're right. I can."

"Exactly, so when you leave here—put a smile on your face, it's a new day."

"It is," Iris declared.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Maggie feverishly scrubbed the middle of the coffee table on her knees while Jackson watched her from the stairs drinking his morning's coffee. The leaves had started to fall outside and just like the change of season, Maggie's attitude changed because her father and his girlfriend arrived for the engagement party in a few days. "Babe," Jackson spoke up.

Maggie continued to scrub.

"Babe," Jackson stated again.

She continued in a circular motion.

Jackson kneeled down and gently touched her arms, "Maggie, the spot is clean and you're ruining the finish."

She looked down, "Oh my God!" she jumped up, "I'm just so nervous," she removed her gloves and dropped the rag, "I mean, it shouldn't be a big deal that my dad is coming to town with his girlfriend and I am going to try my best not to hate her."

"Ok," Jackson rubbed her arms, "just calm down, take a deep breath."

Maggie breathed in and out, "You said she's nice, right?"

"Yes."

"Ok…then…ok," Maggie nodded, "I'm a bundle of nerves, look at my hand," she held up her hand which shook a little, "what if I don't like her? I will have to sit here for 3 days pretending to like her," she frowned, "I don't want to do that—you know, I'm not good at faking it."

"And Thank God for that," Jackson mumbled.

Gasping, she hit him in the chest and laughed, "Jackson, I'm being serious."

"Maggie, everything will be fine. Angie is a nice person, she likes your dad—you will see that," he touched her arms to calm her.

"If you say so," she sighed.

"I know so, your father will be here in about thirty minutes—let me help you relax…10 minutes tops," he brought her into a kiss, pulling her closer to his body for a few moments until the sound of the doorbell ringing interrupted them.

"Oh ok…they're here and they're early. I bet she made him come early," Maggie jumped away from him, wiping the lipstick from his lips, "if I start to say something mean, just grab my hand and squeeze it ok?"

"Will do," Jackson promised.

Maggie walked over to the door, straightening her shirt and then flung the door open, "Hi!" she smiled widely at her father and the petite brown woman standing beside him with a smile on her face holding a bag.

"Maggie!" Bill hugged her as Angie stood by his side.

Maggie smiled widely as she looked at Angie, "Maggie, this is my girlfriend…Angie, this is my baby girl Maggie," Bill grinned.

"Nice to meet you Maggie," Angie stepped forward giving Maggie a hug, "Oh…wow…a hug…ok," Maggie chirped as she accepted Angie's hug.

"Hi Jackson, nice to see you," Bill shook Jackson's hand as they moved into the apartment.

"I bought a rum cake for dinner tonight," Angie beamed holding up her bag.

"I hate Rum," Maggie commented as Jackson grabbed her hand immediately squeezing it, "She's kidding, she really is kidding," Jackson laughed as Angie and Bill's reactions relaxed, "can I get you two some wine or beer, while we finish up dinner?"

"Umm…sure…white wine if you have it," Angie asked.

"Beer for me."

"Sure, come on Maggie…I think the chicken needs to be looked at," Jackson plastered a smile across his face leading her over to the kitchen area.

"I do hate rum," Maggie whispered as removed the chicken breast from the oven, "it makes me crazy. I lose all control and I get really silly and horny and…it's a mess. I can't eat that cake," Maggie rambled transferring the chicken to a serving plate.

"Then I will make sure you don't eat any of it," Jackson poured Angie's glass of white wine and then Maggie a glass of red, "so what do you think of her?"

Maggie looked over at Bill and Angie chuckling and giggling from the couch, "I guess she's fine," Maggie rolled her eyes, "haven't heard my dad laugh like that in ages."

"You're doing great," Jackson kissed her cheek before heading into the living room with Angie's wine and Bill's beer.

Maggie stared at the trio from the kitchen taking a sip of her red wine.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"So Maggie, is it scary being a cardiothoracic surgeon? Holding someone's heart in your hands…it has to be terrifying the first time you do it," Angie inquired as they ate dinner.

"Well being in the OR is the only place I felt important and confident a couple of years ago, so it was easy. I help give people new leases on life, its something that I love and I don't feel fear when I walk in that room—I can't feel any fear and do a good job," Maggie stated confidently.

"That's amazing," Angie remarked clearly impressed.

Maggie shrugged as a wave of silence fell over the apartment as they all looked at each other eating.

"Soo how did you two meet each other?" Jackson asked breaking the silence.

"Well I worked at the coffee shop down the street from Bill's job for the longest time and usually, he would come in and order the same thing…then one day, he came in and almost absentmindedly ordered something different…"

Bill looked down and laughed pleasantly at the memory as Angie continued, "He ordered…let me see if I have this right, a caramel latte with two shakes of cinnamon and a dash of vanilla creamer."

Maggie's eyes shot over to her dad and Jackson followed her gaze as Bill looked down at his plate, while Angie continued with a chuckle, "It was a such a unique order and totally different for Bill, so I asked him again for his order and he gave me a look…"

"My mother…she…that was her favorite drink," Maggie stated quietly staring at her father.

Angie nodded, "Bill told me about Diane's death and how he didn't even think about it as he blurted out that order. We sat down and had a conversation, we talked. It was the first time that we actually had a conversation beyond the weather and work. He told me about you, Maggie, how brilliant you are and how proud he is of you…"

Maggie smiled at Bill, "Thank you. But it looks like you two have a good time together."

Bill looked over at Angie and took her hand, "Angie really helped me get through the past 2 years."

Maggie watched the happiness spread across her father's face and smiled. She picked up her glass of wine and sipped. She couldn't stand in the way of his happiness, even if she wanted to. He deserved to have the same love that she had.

"Well who's ready for dessert?" she asked standing up from the table.

"I can definitely go for some cake," Bill pushed himself away from the table, "I can help you Maggie," he stood up and followed her to the kitchen.

"I like her," Maggie stated as she handed Bill plates, "she makes you happy it appears."

"She does," Bill stated slightly distracted as he touched Maggie's hand, "wow, that's a ring!" his eyes were wide.

Drawing her hand away, Maggie was almost embarrassed. Jackson may have went a little overboard, "Daaaaadddd."

"But its what you deserve. Jackson wants to give you the world and I think you should let him," Bill added.

Maggie smiled resting her head on her dad's shoulder before cutting the cake into slices, "Were you really kidding about not liking rum?" Bill asked.

"Umm…yes, of course…I was just kidding," Maggie handed her father two plates of cake.

"Good because Angie was so nervous. She wanted to bring something a little different and one of her cousins told her about this place here in Seattle and she was determined to go there."

"That was very kind of her," Maggie answered.

Bill looked over at Jackson and Angie engaged in conversation, "I want us to all get along, our family is a little smaller now and I want to be closer to you."

"Dad, everything will be fine."

"Oh and it's been quite an experience meeting Jackson's mother over the phone."

Maggie laughed, "Catherine can be a lot, but she's a good person. She helped me get through Jackson's accident."

"She and Angie get along great; they know more about this engagement party stuff than I do."

"I appreciate you reaching out, it means a lot."

"Anything for my Baby Girl," Bill kissed her temple as they left the kitchen area with the four slices of cake.

Placing the cake in front of Jackson, Maggie turned to Angie, "This cake smells and looks amazing, thank you for bringing it."

Angie smiled warmly with a sigh of relief almost as Bill placed a slice of cake in front of her. Maggie took her seat as Jackson watched her, "You're going to eat the cake?" he whispered in her ear.

"I have to…it's a peace offering," she whispered back and then turned to smile at Bill and Angie sliding a forkful of cake (which she could smell the rum wafting up her nose) into her mouth. She tasted the rum as soon as the cake hit her tongue and she smiled widely.

"Whoooooa boy," Bill breathed out, "that's definitely rum cake," he blinked a few times.

"Yeah…I gotta agree," Jackson coughed, "but it's the best one I've ever had."

Maggie took another bite as she giggled.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

In the middle of Angie's story of how she became the owner of the coffee shop down the street from Bill's office, Maggie burst into giggles drawing the attention from the three other adults at the table. "Maggie, are you ok?" Bill raised an eyebrow.

"No…no…I mean…you two are some middle-aged rom com, the divorced man finds love with the woman who owns the coffee shop down the street," Maggie giggled, "it's almost poetic. Angie, I was prepared to not like you—but you are sweet, very sweet…I am happy my dad found you and I am happy that you brought this cake!" she beamed taking another bite, "mmm, mmm, mmm."

"And on that note, I think Maggie needs to be getting to bed," Jackson smiled, "rum has an interesting effect on her, she says."

Bill and Angie stared at her, "We can tell," Bill responded standing up, "I think we will be calling it a night," he smiled warmly standing up from his chair, "this was a pleasant dinner Jackson, thank you."

"We loved having you," Jackson smiled as Maggie continued to hum and eat her cake.

"We will see you tomorrow? We want to take a tour of the hospital," Angie stated as she moved towards the door with Bill along with Jackson and a swaying Maggie.

"Sure, we can give you a tour," Jackson stated.

"Thank you both for coming," Maggie hugged Bill and then Angie, much to her surprise before they walked out of the door.

Jackson closed the door and turned around to see Maggie looking at him licking her lips.

"Maggie…"

"I told you what rum does to me," she stated pulling her shirt over her head.

Jackson smiled, "I'm glad you waited until your father was gone," he answered before taking his shirt off and Maggie jumped on him before they both fell onto the couch.

**Please show your love/like for this chapter. Wedding planning happiness coming up!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you once again for your continued support. Jaggie is speaking to me and I hope the words that I share with you also speak to you. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_A gesture…a smile…a hand hold…a kiss…a hug…they all send signals to different people and as a result can bring its own chain reaction…_

Jackson descended the stairs of the penthouse fixing his tie to Maggie standing in front of the window. He hair was pinned up in a bun, leaving her very kissable brown sugar neck exposed. She was standing staring out at the city of Seattle wearing an off the shoulder form fitting emerald green dress with a split showing every inch of her thigh and his pants suddenly got a little tighter. He loved the color green and he loved every single centimeter of her, two of his favorite things standing in one room. Maggie Pierce had turned from a colleague to someone that he couldn't live his life without. She was like his air.

Waking up beside Maggie every morning gave him the motivation to get through the day. Her smile could light up an entire room and if he had it his way, she would do that for the rest of their lives, "Wow," he shook his head in disbelief.

She turned around to face him with a grin, "Jackson."

"The smoky eye, that dress, those heels," he walked over taking her hands in his, "I don't know if we _really_ need to go this engagement party at all," he twirled her around allowing his eyes to memorize every inch of her in the dress before him.

"Your mother would kill us," Maggie laughed.

"And it would be a beautiful death," he answered pulling her closer to him staring into her big brown eyes, "before we head out and we have to smile, greet our guests and say thank you a million times—I want you to know that I love you. Tonight is just the beginning…" he held up her hand looking at the ring, "I gave you that ring because you are everything that I've been looking for in my life. Someone who will support me, love me and set me straight when necessary. We are going to do this," he whispered.

Maggie felt her body react at his words, she fought the urge to cross her legs. She licked her lips, placing her hands on his cheeks, "I love you so much," she kissed him tentatively before deepening the kiss. Jackson's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to his body as their lips danced giving a promise that it would be so much more in a few moments.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The candles lit the outside of the large mansion, as guests milled around the first level of Catherine and Richard's home drinking champagne and eating passed hors d'oeuvres, "Where are they!" Catherine angrily sipped her champagne, "they were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago," she tapped her foot.

"Maybe Jackson's paying you back for your late arrival to the party he threw you," Richard ate one of the cheese bites from one of the trays passing him by.

"_That _party that ended up in flames, let's hope this one ends better," Catherine mumbled.

"Do we even want to know what happened?" Bill asked looking around at the group from the hospital.

"Someone tried to burn down Jackson's apartment with a plastic tray in the oven," Richard explained.

"I'm sure it was a complete accident," Meredith spoke up, "the person probably thought it was an aluminum pan and there was a demand for egg rolls, so easy mistake," she shrugged.

"Uh, huh you seem to know alot about it," Bailey eyed her suspiciously.

"Where are Maggie and Jackson? Catherine you really should call them," Meredith turned to Catherine.

Catherine shook her head taking out her cell phone and dialing Jackson mumbling to herself.

The shirtless arm reached over the couch to the console table, feeling for the phone, "Mom…hey…hello…what's going on?" Jackson asked out of breath.

"_Mom what's going on?_" she mocked him, "Jackson, you and Maggie were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago! You're not. What are you doing?" Catherine asked.

"Umm…stuck…stuck in traffic," he stuttered.

"Are you…stuck in traffic huh? Well you get your yellow behind here with your fiancée within 20 minutes!" Catherine ended the call.

"See they're stuck in traffic, everything is fine," Richard forced a smile looking over at Bill and Angie.

"Stuck in traffic lie! They were having sex!" Catherine snapped marching away from them as Bill and Angie looked at Richard with wide eyes, who chuckled uncomfortably, "She is just kidding…they will be here soon…would you like some more champagne?"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Your mother is going to kill us," Maggie smoothed out her dress as Jackson helped her out of his car. The night air had a slight chill, but she was braving it sans coat to show off her dress. She bought it on sale and she was actually pretty proud of herself, considering that she planned to indulge herself completely on her wedding dress.

Jackson glanced over at her, admiring her body, "She will be fine. We are here and we are smiling, you're glowing."

Maggie felt herself blush, "I am not glowing."

"Hmm, well…you may not know this, but you have a sex glow," Jackson stated a matter of factly as he kept walking.

Maggie stopped walking, "What are you talking about?"

Stopping on the cobblestone driveway, Jackson turned around, "It's nothing really, it's hardly noticeable but you have a glow after sex…I don't know, I can't explain it exactly. I notice it after we make love," he shrugged.

"Wait…can other people see this glow? Is it noticeable?" Maggie panicked touching her face, "I don't want everyone in there to know that we're late because of sex," she grabbed his arm.

"Maggie, its fine. No one will notice," he kissed her hand leading her up the walk. Maggie relaxed next to him as they made their way towards the front door. She could hear music and conversation from inside, but it didn't stop her nerves from jumping around inside of her.

Maggie was used to being the center of attention in the surgical room, when she was presenting a case or meeting a new patient, but this was personal. This was different. They were about to stand in front of a room of family and friends officially celebrating their engagement. Some of her cousins had come to town for the party and it was nice seeing them after so long.

When they reached the large iron door, it opened and a man dressed in a black suit smiled at them, "Welcome Dr. Avery, Dr. Pierce," he greeted them.

"Thank you," Jackson followed behind Maggie entering the foyer.

Maggie took in the crowd below and breathed heavily as she looked at the many guests from the hospital, various family and friends.

"Well it's about time you got here," Catherine approached them, "but better late than never I guess, this better not happen at the wedding—you two understand?" she scolded them.

"Absolutely," Jackson nodded.

"Yes ma'am," Maggie answered as her dad and Angie joined them in the foyer.

"Hello Baby, you look beautiful tonight," Bill kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you Dad," Maggie grinned.

"Ok…attention, attention," Catherine tapped the side of her glass causing the guests to turn around. Maggie took in her family from Grey Sloan as well as her family from Boston. Faces that she hadn't seen in years, faces that she missed. Jackson laced his fingers through her hers "Well, I know you all have been enjoying your champagne, wine, beer and food…but now, we get to celebrate with the people that we all know and love. As the mother of the future groom, I am happy and pleased to announce along with the future bride's father, that in eight short months—Maggie and Jackson will be joined as husband and wife in a ceremony right here in May!" Catherine beamed, "so I ask you to raise your glasses…"

Maggie and Jackson took glasses of champagne from the waiters as Catherine looked over at them, "So I ask you to raise your glasses and give a toast to our newly engaged couple, Maggie and Jackson!"

Everyone around the room smiled before clinking glasses. Jackson and Maggie turned to each other clinking their glasses, sipping the champagne and then giving each other a kiss.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Do I have a sex glow?" Maggie burst out as soon as she got Meredith and Amelia alone in a corner during the party.

"What?" Meredith asked confused along with an equally confused look from Amelia.

"A…a sex glow, you know a look or something that lets people know that I just finished having sex an hour or two ago," Maggie rambled on.

"Maggie, you're glowing, but we don't think it's from sex unless you're having it all day every day, every minute, every second since you and Jackson got engaged," Meredith answered, "you are happy and it's not a bad thing."

"I know…I just don't want my happiness to be all over my face so everyone can see it!" Maggie looked around, playing with her hair causing Meredith and Amelia to burst into laughter.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"If you didn't get here soon, your mother would have sent a police escort to find you," Richard lit his cigar on the patio along with Alex, Jackson, Ben and Bill.

"I'm sure, I think this is the last moment we will have her as sane Catherine Fox, after tonight, she's going full speed ahead in wedding planning," Jackson passed joined his cigar with Bill's, handing it over once it was lit.

"But I bet whatever happens, the wedding will be one that everyone will be talking about for years, look at this engagement party!" Ben looked around, "good booze, food and quality cigars? I don't know how it can get any better than this."

"I'm sure Catherine will find a way," Richard added.

"As long as my daughter is happy, I'm fine with it. I'm willing to pay as much as I have to for that," Bill added, "she deserves it."

Jackson looked over at Bill and nodded, "That she does."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

As Maggie finished up with some of her cousins, Angie joined her at the bar area, "Are you enjoying yourself?" Maggie asked.

"I should be asking you that."

Maggie smiled widely, "This is…nice and I'm glad you're here with my dad. I think this has been so much more enjoyable for him with someone by his side."

Angie smiled warmly, "I didn't expect for you to like me at all. I expected for you to make it hard for me. I'm coming in, someone you have never met and I'm in a relationship with your dad. I know its been shocking and probably a little hard."

Maggie closed her eyes nodding, before speaking, "You know, everyone has repeated how they only want to see me happy. Having Jackson makes me happy, diving into wedding planning _surprisingly_ makes me happy—but what makes me happiest? Seeing people that I care about happy and enjoying their lives. My dad is happy. He has a brightness in smile that I haven't seen in years. All I wanted from him a couple of months ago was for him to accept Jackson and accept that Jackson is my greatest love, so I can only do the same for him. You bring out something different in my dad Angie and I'm pleased that he has you."

"Thank you, Maggie and if this is just a preview of what you will look like on your wedding day, you will be a gorgeous bride."

"Thank you, Angie that means a lot," Maggie smiled warmly before bringing Angie into a hug.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Somehow during his own engagement party, Jackson was tasked with getting a few bottles of whiskey from the bar to go with their cigars. Crossing the threshold into the dining room, Meredith and Amelia immediately accosted him, "So we need to have a little talk Jackson Avery," Amelia locked arms with him along with Meredith dragging him to a corner of the patio.

"Wait…what…what is this about?" he laughed as they stopped walking and the two women stood in front of him.

"Our sister is unbelievably, deliriously happy and we almost don't recognize her…it's a good thing though," Meredith began.

"But since you have her this way, you have to promise to keep it this way," Amelia followed.

"Of course, I love Maggie."

"What do you love most about her?" Meredith narrowed her eyes.

"Do you really what to know?" Jackson asked raising an eyebrow causing Meredith to take some steps back.

"I do," Amelia challenged.

"I love her smile. I love that nervous laugh she has when she is uncomfortable. I love the way she rattles off all of her feelings at once. I love that she has made me realize how wrong I was about love before," he stated staring at Maggie entering the patio and walking over to Richard and Bill.

"Well I guess that sounds good," Meredith rolled her eyes, "you know you're going to be our brother in a few months and that means we can tease you relentlessly and you have to have our backs no matter what."

"I promise," Jackson answered.

"Oh we can't wait for you to join our family!" Amelia brought him into a hug which Meredith joined.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

As the guests began to filter out, Maggie found Catherine in the kitchen surveying the leftover food being put away. "The guests are just about gone," Maggie stood beside her.

"They pretty much ate me out of house and home," Catherine clipped.

"It was an amazing party," Maggie smiled over at Catherine.

"That was the goal. You know, for years I dreamed of who Jackson would marry. What would she be like? Would I like her? Would she be someone who can support him when he needs it? Be his equal? Stand her ground? The first time…I knew…I knew that it wasn't…it wouldn't be the last chapter for my son's story in the book of love. Maggie, you are everything that I could have ever wanted for Jackson and more. I was so honored to plan this party," Catherine confessed smiling at her.

"Thank you."

"And…" Catherine took Maggie's hands in hers, "I know that this may not be the easiest time for you. I am sure that your mother's absence is felt even more now," Maggie nodded with tears welling up in her eyes, "but Maggie, I am here for you. I will be there to argue with you over dresses and flowers, calm you down when you are panicking, be a comforting ear and someone who gives you advice. Maggie, I'm here for you during this time and you can come to me."

"Thank you," Maggie choked out before hugging her tightly, "thank you," she whispered again.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Grey, Shepherd and Pierce missing from the board today, am I missing some kind of Sisters Retreat?" Owen asked staring at the surgical board and then over at Jackson.

"They are going bridal dress shopping. It's seven months until the wedding and my mom made sure to let us know that Maggie is behind in picking a dress, my living room is full of bridal magazines and post it notes. Let's hope the 5th time is a charm," Jackson mumbled reviewing his tablet before heading down the hallway towards his exam room.

Reviewing his consultations for the day, he saw a familiar name—he was curious about why they were coming to see him. Sliding open the door, he encountered a new Iris. The woman who stood in front of him had longer brown hair than the woman he said goodbye to three months ago, her eyes shone brightly and when she stood up there was a hint of confidence that wasn't there before, "Dr. Avery, hi," she gave him a little wave.

Jackson smiled kindly at her before taking a seat on his stool, "Iris…it's nice to see you, I'm surprised to see you."

"Yes, well…when I made the decision to come here, I wanted to see you…you're the best I know," she shrugged.

"Oook," Jackson gestured for her to take a seat on the examination table, "so you want to tell me why you're here, your face has healed nicely…how do you feel?"

"I feel great!" she grinned, "I've been dating, but…no one has really interested me, but it's nice. I turn heads now."

"Good, good," Jackson smiled, "so what exactly brings you here?"

"Well I was thinking that since you helped me with my face, you could help me with some other things. I started working out and I've lost 20 pounds already, but there are still some parts of my body that I'm unhappy with," she looked at him with a face of uncertainty.

"Ok and what would that be?" he typed on his tablet.

Iris looked at him for a few moments, before biting her bottom lip and removing her shirt allowing him to be face level with her bare chest and he blinked a couple of times, "Well ok…I presume you want to get a breast augmentation?"

Iris looked down and then back up at him, "Yes…I figured since you fixed my face, I thought you could fix other parts of me too."

"Uh, huh…well," Jackson cleared his throat as he took out one of his markers, "so what were you thinking?"

"Umm…maybe…a D cup?" she stated.

"Uh, huh…"

"I mean, I just want them to sit up and be bigger, you know…a little more than a handful," she answered before grabbing Jackson's hand and placing it on top of her breast. Immediately he drew his hand back as if he had been burned and jumped up from his seat, "Iris, what are you doing !?"

She immediately drew her hand down at her side clearly embarrassed, "Dr. Avery, I'm sorry…maybe I shouldn't have…" she apologized quickly, "I just like you and I wanted to see you again and…"

"And you're my patient, that's all," Jackson interrupted, "I think you better just go; I will give you a referral for another surgeon."

Iris slowly picked up her shirt, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," she mumbled putting on her shirt.

Jackson stood by the door, "Iris, I was your surgeon. That's it. This is…inappropriate and I'm engaged."

"Oh," Iris answered disappointed.

"You should get dressed and I will leave your referral with the nurse," Jackson opened the door to the exam room walking out without a second look at Iris.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Thumbing through the wedding dresses on the rack as Fly Me to the Moon played on the speakers in the bridal boutique, Maggie felt a sense of defeat. She'd been to five bridal shops within the past month and hadn't found 'The Dress' yet. Either the dresses made her look like a Disney Princess, accentuated every flaw she had or just didn't look like anything she imagined marrying Jackson in. "What about this one?" Amelia held up a cupcake shaped dress.

"Absolutely not," Maggie wrinkled her nose going through the hangers of tulle, satin and lace.

"Maggie, girl…I found the dress for you," the bridal consultant, Sasha, came from the other side of the racks.

"Have you now?" Maggie raised an inquisitive brow, "I don't want to look like a cupcake or a slut, can we manage that?"

Sasha rolled her eyes, "Come with me," she grabbed Maggie's hand pulling her behind the dressing curtains.

"Yes Sasha! Help her! We need to leave here with a dress picked!" Catherine called after them.

Moments later, Maggie kept her eyes closed as Sasha pulled and tucked and pinned the dress that she was wearing.

"I want you to keep your eyes closed until I have finished fitting it to your body and then you can open your eyes. Sometimes people don't get the full effect until after we have fit it to their body," Sasha, the bridal consultant advised.

Maggie nodded. Meredith, Amelia and Catherine were in the waiting area sipping champagne and undoubtedly cursing her out.

"Ok, open your eyes and look in the mirror," Sasha instructed.

Maggie could feel the material against her skin fitting her like a lacy glove before her eyes fluttered open and she looked in the mirror. Gasping, her hand flew to her mouth staring at her reflection in the mirror. The tears welled up in her eyes she turned around looking at every inch of herself.

"Seeee…I'm good at my job," Sasha beamed.

"I have to show them," Maggie said quietly.

"Of course, let me announce you," Sasha grinned heading out of the dressing room.

Maggie smoothed her hands over the front of the dress and shook her head. How could a dress make her instantly feel so good.

"Ok, she found a dress," she heard Sasha announce outside.

"Well hallelujah!" Catherine announced.

"Maggie, come show them the masterpiece!" Sasha called to her.

Maggie lifted the front of the dress and walked out of the dressing room to collective gasps from the three women seated on the plush couches in front of her. Amelia stood up slowly with tears in her eyes, "That's the one," she nodded.

"I don't do this wedding stuff, but Maggie…you look beautiful," Meredith stood up.

Catherine nodded, "Absolutely perfect."

Maggie turned around, "I think this is it…" she breathed, "I've found the dress."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Sitting in the on-call room, Jackson replayed the moment with Iris in his head. He must have missed the signs. There had to be signs from the moment he met her that she had some type of crush. Then there was the question of what signals he sent her. He didn't remember anything specific.

"Avery, heard your pet project came in today—what did she want you to do now?" Alex walked into the room stealing a soda from the refrigerator.

Jackson ran his hands over his face, "Honestly, I don't know what she _really _wanted."

"What does that mean?" Alex took a seat at the table.

"Well…she uh…she said she wanted a breast augmentation, but when I started to do my examination, she actually grabbed my hand and moved it to where she wanted it."

"Oh she got a Doctor crush," Alex shook his head, "report it and move on."

"I told her she needs another doctor and I gave her a referral for someone else."

"So that's it. Just submit the report tonight and put it behind you, it happens," Alex shrugged.

"And I gotta tell Maggie."

Alex choked on his soda, "Pierce? Are you asking for trouble? She will get all crazy about this and analyze it to death. It won't work out for you, my friend."

"I can't keep this from her. You know how she feels about secrets; I have to tell her."

"Ok, open Pandora's box if you want to," Alex shrugged.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Jackson opened the door to the penthouse to Maggie singing and dancing around the kitchen to Mary J. Blige. He watched for a few moments as she swayed her hips and used one of the wooden spoons as a microphone. When the song ended, he applauded her performance causing her to yelp in surprise, "Jackson! I didn't hear you come in," she clutched her chest.

"Sorry, you were so caught up there," he smiled dropping his bag on the couch, "you're in a good mood," he headed over to her wrapping his arms around her and kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"I am, guess what," she smiled widely at him looking up into his eyes.

"What?"

"I found the dress," she grinned, "and it's so beautiful Jackson, you are going to be so surprised!" she poked him playfully in the chest.

"I'm sure I will be, you seem really excited."

"I am! The dress brings everything together."

Jackson looked down and sighed.

"What? That doesn't sound like a happy sigh?" she frowned.

"I have something to tell you," he led her over towards the couch.

"Are you about to destroy my happy day?" she pouted.

"No, but I have to tell you something…"

"What?" they sat down on the couch, "Jackson's what's wrong?"

"A patient crossed the line with me today."

Maggie's eyebrows knitted together, "What does that mean?"

"Let's just say that she thought that her appointment would lead to something else."

"Who was it?" Maggie asked suddenly feeling a sensation of possessiveness and if she thought about it long enough, the same hands she used to repair hearts could be used to rip someone's hair out too.

Jackson shook his head, "That doesn't matter."

Maggie's eyes narrowed into slits, "It was Cleft Nose, wasn't it?" Maggie's mouth went into a straight line and he could see her anger boiling over, "you…you give her a pretty face, she thinks that you will be her boyfriend? Figures. I can't believe this!" Maggie stood up with her hands balled up, "you help her and she tries to compromise you, what a bitch!"

"Maggie, she's just confused."

Maggie glared down at him, "You're defending her! Did you enjoy her little crush on you?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying…I just…it happens, people confuse their feelings for their doctors as something real."

"What did she come to you for?" Maggie looked at him, "a boob job?"

"Maggie."

Her anger was palpable as Jackson stood up placing his hands on her arms, "Listen, she stepped over the line…I let her know it was wrong, I told her to find another doctor. It's over. You don't need to spend one more moment being angry because you are the woman that I love and I'm marrying."

"What a bitch, you help her and this is what she does," Maggie mumbled.

"It comes with the territory," Jackson smirked.

"Shut up, you're not that cute," she mumbled.

"That's not what you said last night," he winked and was rewarded with a slap on the chest.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Can you believe that woman came here and tried to seduce him, what was she thinking about!?" Maggie ranted with Amelia and Meredith the next afternoon in the cafeteria.

"She was thinking that she wanted to get laid by the hot doctor with green eyes who made her pretty," Amelia spoke up.

"Not helping," Meredith sung with wide eyes.

"I mean, I know Jackson's hot…that's why I'm marrying him…so what…but have some decency," Maggie scoffed.

"It's common Maggie, patients fall in love with their doctors all the time and vice versa. Jackson told you, so that's a good thing," Meredith assured her sister.

"Is it? I mean, I wonder how many other women have come on to him…" Maggie replied thoughtfully.

"Thousands I'm sure," Amelia answered.

"Not helllpppping," Meredith sung.

Amelia touched Maggie's arm, "BUT, he chose you Maggie, you two are getting married and everything will be perfect," Amelia smiled.

"Alex said that most first-time marriages at this hospital don't go well," Maggie bit her lip.

"Jackson's been married before, so there you go."

Maggie looked over at Meredith, "I haven't though."

"Maggie don't start to psych yourself out, you found your perfect dress yesterday. Things are coming together. Besides, I'm sure there have been male patients who have flirted with you," Meredith sipped her water, "don't let one random patient dampen this time for you. Trust me, this was an isolated incident nothing to worry about."

"Ok…you're right. Right," Maggie settled down drinking her juice.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Later that evening, Maggie stood outside of the hospital staring up at the sky. The stars were shining brightly and she smiled—sometimes she felt like her mother made the stars shine for her, "You ready?" Jackson asked wrapping his arm around her.

"I am. I was just looking up at the stars, we're good right?" she turned to him, "I mean, really good?"

"Of course, Maggie…I don't want you doubting for one moment how much I love you and want you," he gazed down at her.

"Good," she smiled wrapping her arm around his neck and bringing him into deep kiss. Jackson brought her closer to him leaving very little space between them.

They were so caught up in each other, that they didn't notice Iris sitting in a car gazing at them from across the parking lot with tears falling from her eyes.

**The calm before the storm…**

**Please share your love/like…I appreciate you all! Writers are nothing without their readers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Everyone! As always thank you for your support! **

_Misunderstandings…misspoken words can put a relationship in turmoil. But how you put it back together is what matters…_

_Three Months Before the Wedding_

Maggie closed her eyes and smiled, "Dr. Pierce," Parker called to her. Holding up her gloved hand, she quickly shushed him, "I just want to savor this moment, after a week of obsessing over music, a food menu, types of cake and a honeymoon destination, being in the OR is a welcomed distraction."

Standing over the man who was minutes away from a heart transplant brought Maggie calmness. The wedding planning kicked up into high gear and she was starting to feel the familiar tingling of nervousness that threatened to make her want to shut out the world and run away, but she was grounded. Jackson was helping to ground her.

"But isn't it exciting?" Jo asked.

"Exciting, yes…I guess…being the whole princess of the ball and all, but I wish I could just blink and the entire wedding would be here. The waiting to see how it all comes together is driving me crazy."

"Well wait until you see what we have planned for your Bachelorette party," Jo laughed.

Starting her incision Maggie glanced across the patient to meet Jo's eyes, "I hope that you all have adhered to the rules that I set up. No strippers, no penis novelties, no scavenger hunts that have me giving lap dances to strangers," she ticked off her requests.

"Yeah, we saw that list…we threw it away," Jo shrugged as Maggie shook her head.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Following her surgery, Maggie returned to her lab to work on her rechargeable hearts. She was making progress and animal trials could more than likely commence in a few months, but she needed to make sure everything was perfect before taking that very big step. "Hey," Jackson walked in kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey," turning to wrap her arms around his neck. "You ready to go home?" he asked rubbing his hands along her torso.

She nodded, "I am, my surgery went well today. You have one early tomorrow, I guess we can make it an early night."

"Early in bed, maybe?" Jackson gave her that sexy smile that indicated he had other things in mind than dinner and sleeping.

"Hmmm…that sounds like a possibility," Maggie smiled into a kiss before her phone interrupted them, "oh…I'm being paged to the ER, how about you go home and I'll see you a little later?"

"See you then and I'll pick up dinner," he kissed her on the forehead before heading out of the room with her following closely behind.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

After an hour and a half of consulting on a few cases, Maggie headed outside to wait on her Lyft. There was a slight chill in the air, causing her to put her hands in her jacket pocket as she scanned the street near the hospital. "Dr. Pierce?" a woman's voice called from next to her. Maggie turned to see a beautiful brunette woman coming towards her.

"Yes," Maggie searched the woman's face for a bit of familiarity, but finding none.

"My name is Iris," the woman introduced herself.

Immediately Maggie recognized the woman standing in front of her, right down to the slight scar under her nose and she immediately was on edge, "Can I help you?"

"I made a mistake a couple of months ago and I just want to apologize to you," Iris said with tears in her eyes while she nervously played with her fingers, "I overstepped with Dr. Avery and I shouldn't have. I had no idea that he had a fiancée as pretty as you and as talented. I just…I misread the signals and I am sorry."

Maggie gaped at the woman standing in front of her and all she could manage to say was, "Uh, huh."

Iris went on, "Dr. Avery is just so nice and handsome, I got caught up in a fantasy. And what happened between us lasted only a few seconds, but it was long enough that I regretted it for months."

"Right," Maggie commented as the car pulled up in front of them, "well I have to go."

"Right, right," Iris stepped outside as Maggie got in the back of her car and it pulled away from the curb.

_And what happened between us lasted only a few seconds, but it was long enough that I regretted it for months_, echoed in her mind the entire way home.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

After a Lyft ride that seemed to go on for eternity, Maggie slid her card through the reader outside of the penthouse door. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts, emotions and confusion. Iris' words echoed in her mind over and over again. Jackson told her months ago that something happened with Iris, but he never said _what _exactly. He spared her the details, but Iris showing up so remorseful and in tears made her think that maybe something more happened that Jackson was keeping from her. It happened before with April.

Opening the door to the apartment, she found Jackson in the living room watching television. Dropping her bag by the door, she looked over at him—wondering if he was being honest with her.

"Hey, you're home earlier than I thought," he turned to her with a smile.

"Just a few consults…" she mumbled.

"Oh ok, I did pick up dinner on my way home…Chinese," he headed over to the kitchen taking out a plate for her as she watched him.

"Iris, your patient…the one who you said crossed the line with you, what happened?" Maggie asked walking over to the couch taking a seat.

Jackson turned to look at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"What happened with her? Did she kiss you? Did you kiss her back? Did she touch you? What happened Jackson?" Maggie questioned.

Jackson raised an eyebrow, "Maggie, what are you talking about? Did something happen that I don't know about?"

Maggie's voice shook as she stared back at Jackson, her fiancée, the love of her life and for the first time in a long time, her head was filled with doubts, "I asked you what happened between you and Iris, your patient," she stated slowly.

Jackson shook his head walking out of the kitchen area, moving closer to her and she stepped back for a few moments, "Maggie," Jackson reached out for her.

"When I walked out of the hospital tonight, Iris was standing outside. She was crying. She apologized for crossing the line, for what _happened between you two_. She said it only lasted a few seconds, but it was long enough that she regretted it. What did she mean by that, Jackson?"

Jackson backed away from her as his eyebrows knitted in annoyance, "What are you accusing me of Maggie?"

"What happened with you and Iris that day?" Maggie asked again.

"She came in for a consult. She said she wanted a boob job, when I went to examine her she took my hand and made me touch her breast. I immediately moved my hand, told her she needed to find another doctor and left the room. I made a report and then I came and told you. What did _you_ think happened? Did you think that something more happened, that I responded to whatever her advances were and lied to you about it?" Jackson asked, "I came to you and told you the truth and you come here tonight, accusing me of what? Having a moment with a patient?"

Maggie looked back at him as clarity came across her, "I'm sorry," she answered as she realized that she jumped to the wrong conclusion, allowing her insecurities to take over her rational thought.

"I was honest with you Maggie from the start. I didn't think you needed to know the details, because they didn't matter. She is a former patient and I told her to find another doctor. I don't know why she came to you tonight. I don't know what the reason was and I don't care. What I _do_ care about is the fact that you thought I was keeping something from you and you came home tonight accusing me."

Maggie stood staring at Jackson. The insecurities that she managed to keep at bay for months, years since they'd been together had popped up in one night. The look in Jackson's eyes made her feel remorseful. "I'm sorry, I don't know how…or why…I'm sorry, I should have trusted you," she apologized.

"I'm going to bed, we'll talk more in the morning," Jackson turned away from her.

"Jack…Jackson," Maggie called after him as he disappeared up the stairs.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The clock in the hallway loudly ticked the seconds away. The sun was coming up slowly and its light was beginning to peek through the curtains. Maggie opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't in Jackson's embrace. His arms weren't wrapped around her as they usually were as they slept. When she joined him in bed the night before, he was asleep or at least pretending to be asleep.

His arms provided her comfort when she didn't even realize she needed it. He was her home, he was her comfort, he was the part of her that was missing for years. She accused him last night of something that she knew in the very depths of her heart was untrue.

The uncertainty, the anxieties attacked her last night. Months had drifted by since they visited her and they smacked her in the face right there in the hospital parking lot. She gave in for those few moments and may have caused irreversible damage to her relationship.

"Jackson," she whispered into the silence of the bedroom.

She was met with silence. Her heart tumbled into her stomach as the tears sprang to her eyes, "Jackson," she whispered again.

"Maggie," he answered her finally.

"We need to talk."

He took a long deep breath, "Talk? About?"

"I need to apologize. I shouldn't have accused you of keeping something from me. You came to me and told me what happened with that patient and I thought I pushed it down and out of my mind, but I don't know what happened last night. I don't know how I allowed my insecurities to attack my mind like they did. I know that you are honest with me and committed to me…"

"Then what was all that about last night?" Jackson cut her off, his voice laced with frustration and hurt, "I think I've proved to you that I love you. That I'm dedicated to you and I'm honest with you, so last night was like a slap in the face to me. What else do I have to do or say? Maggie, in three months we're getting married and I want this to be the last marriage I have for as long as I live. If you are doubting me, my love for you or our relationship—let me know and we can move on."

Maggie swallowed nodding. As much as she wanted to argue back, he was right, "I'm sorry for doubting you for even a second. I allowed my issues that I buried deep to take over. I trust you Jackson. I love you and I want forever with you."

"I can't have you doubting us Maggie, we won't make it if you do," he turned to look at her and as the sunlight began to peak the curtains onto his face, Maggie nodded, "I don't doubt us. I don't doubt you," she placed her hands on his cheek, kissing him harder than she had in months. She wanted him to feel her apology and her love in that kiss. When he responded deepening the kiss, she knew that they were back on track. He lowered her to the bed, "I love you Maggie Pierce, but you gotta trust us," Jackson whispered.

"I do trust us," she whispered as he closed the space between them with his lips on herts. She closed her eyes as she lightly moved her fingers up and down his back, as he settled in between her legs while she gave him entrance to her body. They moved in a steady rhythm whispering affirmations of love to each other. Maggie bit into his shoulder as he went deeper and she spread her legs wider. She wanted him to fill her completely, for them to become truly one.

Her back arched as he continued to love her, the anger, the hurt, the love all poured into her with every thrust, whisper, kiss, caress, their love was reaffirmed. When he emptied inside of her, Maggie felt the tears spring to her eyes. This is where she wanted to be. This is where she always wanted to be.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"I'm sorry that I woke you up so early," Maggie watched as Jackson got dressed to head to the hospital for his surgery.

He turned to her with a smile, "I think we needed to work some things out this morning, so it was worth it."

Returning his smile, "I will be in a little later, ok. So see you then?"

"Of course," he bent down kissing her before heading out of the bedroom.

Maggie smiled watching him leave.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Jackson grabbed his bag out of the car and headed towards the hospital's sliding doors, "Dr. Avery…Dr. Avery!" a woman called from behind him.

He recognized the voice immediately and he thought about continuing his walk towards the inside of the hospital, but stopped whirling around coming face to face. She was surprised at his action because she immediately jumped back. She looked as if she'd been up all night with dark circles under her eyes and her flushed facial appearance. His mouth settled in a straight line, "Iris, you need to leave," he told her in a clipped tone.

She closed her eyes tightly and then opened them, "I know that I'm making all kinds of mistakes and I'm sorry. I apologize for what I did a couple of weeks ago. I shouldn't have done that and you have every right to hate me."

"Iris, did you speak to my fiancée last night?" Jackson asked.

She nodded, "I just wanted to apologize to her…"

Jackson shook his head interrupting, "That's not what you wanted to do," he countered, "Look, you were my patient. That's it. It was purely professional; you're bordering on stalking now. I want you to stay away from me and my fiancée. Do not hide out in the parking lot of our work, don't come in the hospital looking for me or for her. If you continue this behavior, I will have you escorted away from the premises…do you understand?"

Iris nodded slowly as tears streamed down her face.

"Jackson, everything ok here?" Meredith asked walking up taking in Iris' face and Jackson's anger.

"Yup," he stated turning around and heading into the hospital with Meredith following. "What happened there?" she asked following him onto the elevator.

"That…that woman is crazy!" he gestured towards the outside, "do you know that she came up to Maggie last night acting as if something more happened when she came to see me under the guise of a consultation. She's nuts!"

Meredith grimaced, "And what happened?"

Jackson took a deep breath, "You know Maggie, every insecurity she had bubbled up. We fought about it, we talked about…we made up. I'm still angry about it though. I didn't send that woman any signals. I was her surgeon, I wanted to do something good…"

"And you did Jackson."

He breathed out.

"Do you think that it's over now?" Meredith asked.

"I assume so, who knows? I hope that she's been scared straight."

"But you and Maggie are ok?" Meredith asked.

Jackson turned to Meredith, "We are. It will take more than a patient to wreck us."

"Good, because I've already purchased your Best Brother Ever! t-shirt," Meredith smirked causing Jackson to laugh.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Jackson," Catherine entered his lab later that day, "you and Maggie haven't answered me or Asia about the final guest list, we have the invitations ready to go."

"Maggie is home, she's working on the list as we speak. She took most of the day off to do exactly that, we love your 911 texts at 5am in the morning reminding us," Jackson glanced over from his computer.

"Well good," Catherine folded her arms and then smiled, "ok, I'm just a little excited that's all…"

"A little?" Jackson looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes, you're my baby and I actually get to be around when you are planning this wedding. Maggie's great and exactly what you need," Catherine came closer, "she's smart, beautiful and not scared to knock you down a peg or two."

Jackson nodded turning his attention completely to Catherine, "I want to mention something to you and I don't want you blowing up about it."

"Ok…" Catherine leaned back on the table, "lay it on me, you two want to elope…"

"No, it has nothing to do with the wedding."

"Ok."

"Do you remember the first surgery I did after my car accident?" Jackson asked.

Catherine searched her memory, "What the woman with the cleft nose? Yes…Jackson, did something happen between you and her?"

"God no! I wouldn't do that," Jackson wrinkled his nose.

"Thank God that you have my genes because…"

"Mom, focus please…she came to me a couple of weeks ago. She said she wanted to get surgery, but she took my hand and made me touch her…"

"Touch what!" Catherine eyes went wide, "where is that little girl?"

"Mom, she wanted her chest done. I backed away immediately and told her that our relationship was strictly professional and she needed to get another surgeon."

Catherine shook her head, "That huzzy."

"Mom…"

"What did she think? That you wanted her?"

"I don't know. She came up to Maggie last night, spun some tale about what happened between me and her, sent Maggie down the wrong pathway and a part of me thinks that she was trying to sabotage our relationship. Like, how did she even find out that Maggie was my fiancée?"

Catherine closed her eyes breathing out slowly, "She's crazy Jackson."

"This morning, she was waiting for me outside…" Jackson began as Catherine immediately took out her phone, "Mom, what are you doing," he held his hand over her screen. "Calling our lawyers, she's clearly unstable. You need a restraining order and Maggie needs one too, who knows what she may do next!" Catherine ranted.

Jackson took Catherine's phone, "Mom, she's just having some trouble dealing with the changes in her life. She was sheltered before, I helped her and she's just confused. I spoke to her this morning, let her know to stay away from me and Maggie and I think she got it."

"You have to be careful; you don't know what this woman could do."

"Mom, I don't think she's dangerous, but if she does anything else—I will call the lawyers myself," Jackson gave Catherine back her phone.

"You better," Catherine warned him.

"Promise," Jackson crossed his heart.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Maggie heard the door unlock as she finished up the sauce on the stove. The door opened and Jackson stepped inside. He looked a little tired, but she admired how his tired eyes gave him a more innocent look that she appreciated at times, "My love," she smiled walking over to him, bringing him into a hug. She still felt a little guilty about occurred the night before and maybe she would take some extra steps to make it up to him.

"Hey," he bent his head down kissing her, "how was your day?" he asked breaking the kiss and following her into the kitchen area washing his hands.

"I think I finished up everything that your mother assigned to us, so I just took the entire day to get out of the way," Maggie grinned, "it's all done, until the next thing she assigns us."

"Good, good—so she will leave us alone for awhile," Jackson watched as Maggie finished up dinner. In his life, he made mistakes and always vowed to learn from them. He was constantly learning with Maggie. She kept him on his toes. Loving him, appreciating him, challenging him and making sure that he knew that he wasn't the smartest one in the room anymore.

Her smile could make one of his darkest days better. He knew he wanted to marry her months ago, he laid himself bare to her when his mother went through her surgery to remove her cancerous tumors and during her physical therapy after. Maggie had been a pillar of strength for him, the strength he needed and the strength that he realized he wanted. She was beautiful…from the curls on the top of her head to her always pink painted toes. She was a force and he wanted her to know how much of a force she was in his life.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Maggie asked slightly embarrassed.

"Because I love you," Jackson moved closer to her.

Maggie chuckled, "I should hope so, I just sent an email inviting 400 of our closest friends and family to our wedding."

"I mean I really love you Maggie Pierce and I would give you the world, if I could," he whispered in her ear.

"Jackson, we're eating dinner and if you keep saying things like that now, what will you have left for your vows?" Maggie looked over her shoulder.

"Oh don't worry, I have an entire book of vows to say to you," he kissed her neck.

"Oh really?" Maggie asked.

"Absolutely," he declared.

_Two Months Before the Wedding_

"Tell me this will not be a bunch of women oohing and aahing over flowers and lingerie," Maggie sat in the back of the car while Meredith and Amelia drove towards Catherine's house.

"It will be that and good food," Amelia grinned turning towards her, "after all, you almost ruined all of this last month."

Maggie rolled her eyes, "So I won't ever live that down."

"Why would you believe Jackson lied about what happened with that patient? Maggie, you know he loves you," Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Because I'm neurotic and insecure and I can be a little silly at times, but it's all in the past. She hasn't been hanging around the hospital, maybe she found another doctor to obsess over."

"Let's hope she did for her own sake," Amelia commented, "would hate to scratch her face up and ruin all of Jackson's hard work, right?"

Maggie laughed, "Thanks, I needed this."

"Well you need to be in a good mood for your bridal shower, we worked hard on planning this and your bachelorette party next month," Meredith looked at Maggie in the rearview mirror.

"The way you say that makes me nervous," Maggie's eyes shifted.

Meredith and Amelia exchanged amused smiles as they continued down the road.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Maggie sipped on the blueish green drink, also known as a Mermaid Mimosa, the signature drink for her bridal shower. She looked around at a few of the nurses and doctors from Grey Sloan and some of her family and friends from Boston. "So are the nerves starting to creep up?" Angie stood next to her looking at the guest milling about.

"I guess…maybe…I don't know," Maggie laughed, "I've surprised myself actually throughout the planning. There are very few things that I've ever been sure about in this world…becoming a doctor, becoming a cardiothoracic surgeon, coming to Seattle…marrying Jackson. There's been some bumps, but I feel good about this."

"You look happy. Your father is nervous though about the wedding and the father-daughter dance. I catch him practicing in the mirror," Angie chuckled.

"I can imagine," Maggie laughed.

"Well it's almost time to open up presents," Catherine walked over.

"I will get everyone to gather around," Angie touched Maggie's arm before leaving her with Catherine.

"How are you Maggie?" Catherine wrapped her arm around Maggie as they moved towards the chairs on the patio.

"I'm good…no I'm great! This is everything that I could have wanted," she turned to Catherine, "thank you for doing this. I know that this is a little different that the groom's mother hosts all of the events, but…"

"Maggie, my son is completely in love with you. In a few weeks, you will be my daughter in law. All I've ever wanted for Jackson is happiness and love and he's found it with you. Just promise me one thing…" Catherine took Maggie's hands in hers, "you two work on your marriage, fight for your marriage and for each other. Love each other, allow yourselves to give each other a kick in the behind when the other deserves it."

Maggie laughed, "Yes, I promise."

"And don't take too long to give me more grandbabies."

"Whoa…slow down there," Maggie laughed while gulping her Mimosa.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Soo I _think_ this is a teddy," Maggie held up a lilac piece of fabric that looked like it could barely cover one boob, let alone both.

"It's from me and it is a teddy," Catherine spoke up, "Cheers!" she toasted with her glass of wine.

Maggie shook her head as she handed Amelia the giftbox along with the teddy.

Maggie reached for a small jewelry box on top of the gifts and shook it, "This is from…" she looked at the card and immediately felt a warm feeling come over her body, "Meredith," she breathed out feeling the lump in her throat form.

Meredith smiled back at her as Maggie unwrapped the square jewelry box wrapped in golden paper. "What is this?" Maggie asked before lifting the box's lid to reveal a white gold bracelet with blue gemstones, "this is beautiful."

"It was Ellis'," Meredith told her, "she always kept it in her jewelry box. She only wore it a few times that I could remember. It's Topaz, the birthstone for November—your birth month. I guess it was her way of remembering you."

Maggie's eyes filled with tears and she blinked them away standing up and walking over to Meredith speechless, bringing her into a hug, "Thank you for this, this means so much," she whispered in Meredith's ear.

"I was thinking that you could wear it on the big day. Have a piece of Ellis with you," Meredith looked Maggie in the eyes.

"Well…I don't think any of us have a dry eye now, so open my gift," Amelia wiped her eyes, "we need to get back on track."

Maggie let Meredith go taking her seat as she was handed a gift bag with a naked man on the front of it, "Ok, what is this?" Maggie dug her hands inside and pulled out a pair of leopard handcuffs and a blindfold.

"For those nights that you two need to make up," Amelia winked.

"Child, I have the same pair…they work wonders, every couple should have some," Catherine waved the air.

_A Month and a Half Before the Wedding_

"You know, I am well aware that you guys are up to something that I did not ask for in the least bit that most definitely will get me in trouble with Maggie if she ever finds out what we did," Jackson walked into the penthouse suite of the Grand Hyatt downtown.

"Don't worry, we all signed NDAs," Alex stated as he plopped Jackson down in one of the white cushioned chairs.

"I hope you're serious," Jackson stated as Alex removed his blindfold and his eyes landed on not one, but at least 6 women of all ethnicities walking around in very short shorts and crop tops serving beer and snacks to the rest of the men in the penthouse, "I definitely hope you are serious," he stood up looking around with his eyes falling on Parker and Glasses standing by the bar where a woman who had to be at least 6'5" with a large afro served up drinks, "and who invited them?"

"All were welcome in the circle and they paid their money," Alex shrugged.

"Paid their money?" Jackson asked.

"Avery, we have a couple of things planned for tonight. Since the last time you got married, uh…it didn't exactly allow for any pre-wedding activities for the groom," Owen added.

"We don't speak about that," Jackson murmured as one of the women placed a beer in his hand and winked.

"So Jackson, tonight is about you having fun before you officially become a member of the Shepherd-Grey-Pierce sister circle," Ben patted him on the shoulder, "good luck on that one."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

As the night went on, the bachelor party turned into a scene from every bachelor party ever made. Men were laughing, dancing and drinking with the women spread around the penthouse. Jackson stood out on the balcony with Richard drinking and smoking cigars, "Scared to go inside?" Jackson asked.

Richard chuckled, "Not really, who do you think found the company that provided the women for the party? Your mother has a very weird sense of humor."

"Don't I know it," Jackson sipped his beer.

"Jackson, hiding out here is over," Alex slid open the door, "time to come inside and be the groom to be."

Jackson took a deep breath heading back into the penthouse as the lights went off, two women led him over to a chair, tied him to it and music started as two women came out dressed as very, very, very sexy nurses, "Maggie is going to kill me," he sighed, but quickly began swaying his head to the same beat as the women swaying their hips.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Hours later, Jackson sat on the couch wide awake with members of his bachelor party in drunken stupors in various areas of the penthouse. Richard left hours ago once he realized that the party was a little beyond him and he had a wife at home who these women couldn't even compete with. Ben, Owen, DeLuca, Glasses and Parker were strewn along the couches and the floor. Alex sat across from Jackson surveying the empty beer bottles and plates of food, "Somehow, I think you all used me as an excuse to have strippers, beer and food," Jackson commented looking around.

"Of course we did," Alex gave him a sardonic laugh, "I have to admit though Avery—this is one of the better parties I've been to in a few years, thank you for allowing us to use you for this purpose."

"No problem," Jackson tilted his bottle towards Alex, "but thank you for this. I've never had much of a brotherhood per se and tonight made me realize that I do have one now."

"Your welcome, but if you ever hurt Maggie—this brotherhood will not only turn on you, but we will know exactly what to do with your body," Alex warned him with an unflinching gaze.

"I will do everything I can to protect Maggie. I love her, man. She's what I've been looking for and I know how to do this now. I think I know how to be a husband, now…a _better _husband."

"Well not for nothing, but you deserve to be happy too. I think Maggie is exactly what you need. Sometimes we don't get it right the first time, but the second time…when we are older and wiser, works out."

Jackson sat back in awe, "Is this how Alex Karev gets after a couple beers and strippers?"

"Pretty much," Alex stated drinking his beer.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Maggie trudged down the stairs the next morning, to find Jackson asleep on the couch. He was lying sideways with one foot still on the floor fully dressed. Her mind quickly swept through all of the scenarios that went on the previous night. She hadn't heard him come in, whatever time that was. He looked like he was sleeping like a baby.

She stood in front of the couch staring down at him for a few moments before kicking the couch with her foot and immediately grimaced. Somehow, her leg power didn't equal his, "Ow," she squeaked out.

"Jackson," she called out to him.

"Hmm," he mumbled with his eyes still closed.

"Did you have fun at your bachelor party?" she asked.

"Loads," he stated still half asleep.

Maggie smiled and leaned down placing her lips close to his left ear, "Just think about all the fun you had last night at your party and I'm going to have _double_ that," Maggie whispered.

"Oh really?" Jackson asked tiredly.

"Absolutely," Maggie answered when she suddenly felt herself being pulled on top of him, causing her to yelp and laugh, "Jackson!"

"No matter what happened at the party last night, I couldn't wait to get home to you," he rubbed her back.

"Right, so you say," she laughed, "you need a shower if you're going to even think about touching me."

"Only if you take one with me."

Maggie stood up from the couch holding out her hand, "Let's go Groom to Be," she grinned as he allowed her to pull him up from the couch and lead him up the stairs.

**Please show your love/like for this fic by leaving a message/review. I appreciate your support!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you everyone for your continued support. We are getting closer. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_The ones we love always require our protection. We protect them from crossing on a red light. We keep our mouths closed to not hurt feelings. We through our bodies in front of theirs to protect them from the arrows and bullets. Protection comes with love…but how we protect is always the variable. _

_A Month Before the Wedding_

"Well don't hurt yourself," Bailey wrinkled her nose watching as Maggie swung around the pole of the party bus as it sped down the highway, "what did ya'll give her?" she whispered to Meredith seated next to her watching Maggie swing from the pole.

"Just some rum soaked gummi bears that Jo brought along," Meredith shrugged.

"Soaked in rum for 5 days," Jo added with a smile.

"This is soooo fun!" Maggie twirled, "and I'm soo not supposed to have rum anymore."

"We see why," Bailey commented.

The party bus stopped and Maggie plopped down next to Amelia in one of the seats, "Ok, first stop…Nauti Mermaid!" the driver announced.

"What are we doing here?" Maggie asked.

"Just taking in a little burlesque and some other things to start our evening," Amelia shimmied her shoulders as she took Maggie's hand leading her off of the party bus and towards the very lively bar/burlesque studio.

They women moved towards the front door of the bar where they found inside women dancing, drinking and laughing. Walking through the bar, they took the stairs to reach the upper level to a room where there were at least 5 stripper poles in the middle of the large room, on a table were bottles of wine, champagne, cheese, dips and crackers.

"This is going to be fun or at the very least memorable," Maggie commented as she was handed a pair of tights and a shirt.

"It's going to be fun!" Amelia beamed.

From the door of the room, someone began to clap, "Ok Ladies, hurry and change your clothes so we can get this class started!"

Maggie turned towards the doorway and her mouth dropped. There was Catherine, dressed in tights and a shirt, along with some spiky red pumps. Maggie leaned over to Amelia, "What is Jackson's mother doing here?"

"She's teaching the class," Amelia looked at Maggie with a 'duh' expression. Maggie nodded, "Uh, huh and it's not weird that my future husband's mother is teaching a class on seduction?"

Amelia shrugged, "Sure, if his mother was let's say…_my_ mom, but she's Dr. Catherine Fox…who knows more about male genitalia and what gets it going than her?" she quipped before heading over to get changed.

Maggie shook her head before popping another rum soaked gummi bear.

Moments later, Maggie, Amelia, Meredith, Jo and Bailey stood around the room behind chairs awaiting their instruction. "Ok, now the chairs are where your object of affection would be seated. You are to pretend that the chair is an extension of you. You are to tease and adore your chair, but also don't be afraid to touch yourself while you are doing so," Catherine instructed.

Maggie giggled, "I'm not going to be very good at this," she warned.

"Oh Maggie Honey, just relax—you will probably be the best at this," Catherine waved her away as she pressed a button on her phone as music filled the room, "ok, let's go ladies!"

The women began to mimic Catherine's actions, somewhat clumsily laughing the entire time. After a few minutes of chair work, Catherine clapped her hands and went over to the pole, "And now Ladies, I will teach you a few simple tricks to make you look like a pro."

"I can't believe this," Maggie groaned.

"I should have brought more paper to take notes," Bailey scribbled quickly on a piece of journal paper.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

By the time, the class was over and the women made it to their next location Maggie felt as if she couldn't feel the ground beneath her. The rum had started to take its effect, between laughing uncontrollably and the intense need to find Jackson, she was fighting the good fight.

When they entered 'Susie's Palace', Maggie's eyes grew big. The men walking around in g-strings, were chiseled, oiled up and displayed more than enough to offer a woman. "Welcome to your fabulous bachelorette party," Meredith whispered in Maggie's ear leading her to one of the private party rooms in the back of Susie's Palace. Jo wrapped a 'Bride to Be' sash around Maggie, along with a tiara.

"For the bride from _Cannon_," a Chocolate Adonis presented Maggie with a flute of champagne in a deep voice that could melt butter.

"Why thank you," Maggie hiccupped taking the glass and sipping admiring the view as Cannon walked away, "wow," she breathed out.

"Wow indeed," Meredith echoed along with Bailey.

"I…I…take it back, I'm very happy that you included strippers tonight…thank you my sister," Maggie leaned her head on Meredith's shoulder as Meredith patted her head.

"She probably won't be able to say her own name pretty soon," Bailey leaned over.

"Oh definitely not," Meredith answered.

The night drifted on with the women dancing, eating and drinking. The laughter and conversation was something that Maggie had hoped her entire life for. The sisterhood, the friendship in the room made her eyes well up with tears…drunken tears…but still tears.

"What are you crying about?" Bailey danced over to her with a pink drink sloshing around in a martini glass while Maggie sat alone on one of the couches.

"This…this…" she gestured towards the women dancing with the men who worked at the club, "I was alone for most of my life and when I came here, I found my people. I found women who are my friends…who love me and have my back…this is too much," Maggie's tears fell from her eyes.

"You've had too much rum Pierce, but yes…we do love you," Bailey hugged her.

"Ok now! It's time for the Bride to Be, our Maggie to get her Bachelorette special dance!" Amelia announced taking Maggie's hand as she led her over to a chair in the middle of the room as Maggie swayed drunkenly.

She planted her in a chair, "Ok Maggie! It's time for you to receive all the love from the Men from Susie's Place!" Amelia yelled into the microphone as 5 men dressed in various costumes ranging from police officer, firemen, construction worker, Marine and finally a doctor came out, dancing and stripping off their clothes making their way to Maggie—with the doctor giving her extra attention.

Money was being thrown all over the room as Ginuwine's 'Pony' played through the speakers and the ladies yelped, screamed and danced around with their drinks in their hands. When Dr. 'Let Me Touch You' picked up Maggie and danced her around the room, she laughed uncontrollably ending with, "I love my Bachelorette Party!"

It was at that moment a crash and a scream came from the other side of the room causing all heads to the turn and the music to come to a screeching halt. Officer 'Put Your Hands Up' was lying on the floor eyes closed, spread eagle and Meredith was standing over him along with Jo, both with wide eyes, "We didn't do it!" they both yelled out.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The ambulance rushed into the bay followed by a Party Bus filled with the women. When the ambulance came to an abrupt stop, the EMTs hopped out with a man dressed partially in a cop uniform accompanied by a black g-string displaying his fake badge. Owen stopped in the doorway, as he glanced at the women barreling out of the party bus.

"It was a complete accident!" Meredith began.

Owen looked down at the partially dressed stripped who had an ice pack on his head, "Oh I'm sure," he commented as he led the EMTs and the gurney inside.

An hour later, the women sat in chairs in the waiting room of the ER drinking bottles of water. "Sorry Maggie that your party turned into a trip to our job," Jo pouted.

Maggie giggled, "Even with the trip to the hospital, this was one of the best nights of my life. Thank you for everything."

"Well this is a sight," Jackson walked into the waiting area with an amused smirk. He took in the five ladies sitting around in their black dresses, smeared make up and hung over faces and knew he had material for years on all of them, "five surgeons go out to a bar and put one of the poor strippers in traction."

"It was an accident!" Jo and Meredith yelled out.

"So as I understand it, your party bus left you. Your uh…_friend_…will be staying overnight and released tomorrow, so some of you need a ride. Ben is on his way Dr. Bailey," Jackson turned to Miranda.

"Oh great," she mumbled, "I'll never hear the end of this."

"And Meredith…Amelia…I am your ride," Linc spoke up appearing in the room.

"No jokes," Amelia warned him.

Jackson grinned as he walked over to Maggie, holding out both of his hands to her, "And you, Bride to Be, I'm your ride."

"For ever and ever?" Maggie asked as he helped her stand up.

Jackson chuckled, "Forever."

"Bye Everyone! Thank you for the good night with the naked men!" Maggie waved to her sisters and friends as Jackson led her out of the room.

As they headed to his car, Maggie turned to Jackson, "I want you to know that I was an extremely good girl tonight."

"Uh, huh…suuuurrreee," Jackson answered as he helped Maggie in the car.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The next morning, Maggie trudged downstairs in her robe, hair messy and eyes halfway closed. She thanked everything within her that it was the weekend and her schedule at the hospital was non-existent. Jackson was in the kitchen making oatmeal and just the smell of the cinnamon wafting in her nose made her envision the lump of oats and she was nauseous.

"Well Good Morning!" he called from the kitchen island as she rounded the corner.

"Please, no talking," she whispered in a raspy voice taking a seat slowly on one of the stools, putting her head down on the granite counter as Jackson slid a coffee cup over to her.

"Guess you need a day to recover," he leaned back amused eating his oatmeal.

"Mmm, hmm," she sipped her coffee.

Jackson laughed, "I guess one of us had a really crazy party and one of us didn't and you thought mine would be the one that had all of the debauchery."

"It was an accident. I don't know what happened. One moment, we were all just dancing and the next—one of the dancers has a concussion," Maggie savored the taste of the black coffee that her fiancée had made her, "this is great, you really do love me."

"I do," he walked over to her rubbing her back, "so you had a good time last night?"

"I did. It was nice," Maggie replied thoughtfully.

Jackson led her over to the couch and sitting down, "You know, last night I was a little pre-occupied thinking about what you were doing," pulling her legs into his lap, "I knew with Meredith and Amelia at the helm that you would have a good time with a lot of men."

"Not a lot of men, maybe 4 or 5," Maggie mumbled leaning her head against the large pillows.

"Hmm…"

"But," she opened her eyes leaning over, "they had nothing on you," she smiled.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really," Maggie brought her lips to his.

_Two Weeks Until the Wedding_

"I've sent you 4 emails and I need you to confirm that you received the song list for the reception. I've asked for confirmation in _each_ email and I have not received a response. I'm sure that's not a hard concept to adhere to. Someone sends an email, you respond…how hard is that!" Maggie paced the living room that evening, "uh huh…uh huh…Maggie Pierce…yes…the bride…who will be getting married in two weeks! Oooh, so you did receive my email. Good. Glad we're all set!"

Maggie pushed end on the phone and looked over at Jackson, "That is the third call I've had like that today."

"Come here," Jackson held out his hand from the couch.

"Jackson, these people are not going to ruin our wedding," she fumed, "everything has to be perfect."

"Maggie…"

"No, we are paying good money for this to be the best wedding ever and it _has_ to be."

"Maggie, come sit next to me," Jackson stated calmly.

She put her phone down on the table and plopped down on the couch, folding her arms as Jackson wrapped his arm around her, "Maggie, everything will be perfect. The weather will be sunny, it won't be too hot, the food will be amazing, the music will have people dancing all night long and…" he touched her chin slightly causing her to look at him, "you will be a beautiful bride. So what's going on? The past couple of months, you've been fine and now all of a sudden—you're a ball of nerves and anger."

Maggie closed her eyes and then opened them meeting his gaze, "I'm nervous ok. Outside of the operating room, not many things go my way. In two weeks, I'm marrying the man that I used to dream about when I was younger. We're going to say our vows and we are going to become husband and wife. I'm just…it's just…I want everything to be perfect and I can't stop my mind from thinking that it won't be…like another shoe will drop."

"Maggie, you love me right?"

She looked over at Jackson and her heart swelled, "With my whole heart," she answered.

"And I love you, we will be fine. Everything will be fine. So stop worrying, ok," Jackson placed his hand on her cheek, "you will be my wife in less than 14 days and you will be stuck with me for the rest of your life, don't worry."

She nodded, "Ok…ok…I won't worry…you're right. There's nothing to worry about, everything will work out."

"Exactly," he kissed her on the forehead bringing her into an embrace.

"You've always known what to say to calm me down. That's just one of the thousands of reasons why I love you."

"That's my job for the rest of my life," Jackson answered, "and I can't imagine anything else making me happier."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The next afternoon, Jackson stepped off of the elevator reviewing his tablet catching up on what occurred with his patients overnight. In two weeks, he and Maggie would be joined as husband and wife. The thought still seemed a little unbelievable. He remembered how it didn't seem like they would make it past a year and now, they were about to make a commitment with each other. Maggie brought brightness into his life and with all her quirks and her hand ups, they were ready.

She'd been uncharacteristically calm over the last month, but over the past couple of days her anxiety had increased. She had a slight breakdown when the florist called her to say that they may not have the lilies she wanted for the wedding because the delivery was scheduled for a day after the wedding. Normally, Maggie wouldn't worry about something like that—but _Bride Maggie_, was close to tears.

"Dr. Avery, this came for you earlier," one of the nurses walked up to him with a large envelope.

"What is it?"

She shrugged, "It was just dropped off, maybe an early wedding present?"

Jackson nodded as he opened the envelope and pieces of a newspaper fluttered out and onto the floor. Kneeling down, he began picking up the pieces when he realized that it was a newspaper clipping cut up accompanied by a letter.

The newspaper clipping was the wedding announcement that his mother insisted on putting in the Seattle Times and the letter, he began to read and immediately stuffed everything into the envelope. Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he dialed Catherine, "Mom, I need to see you and call the lawyers," he stated heading towards the hospital elevators.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"I know that we were brought together for a reason and you won't accept it. We came into each other's lives to help each other and fall in love. I know that you believe that you are supposed to be with her, but it's not true. We can't ignore fate…" Catherine read in disgust, "this child is out of her damn mind! Ronald, we have to stop her. She's harassing him and his fiancée," she turned to their family attorney.

"I can file an emergency motion for a restraining order and have her served within 48 hours, you haven't had any romantic relations with her, have you?" the older black man asked.

"No! What are you talking about?" Jackson snapped in revulsion.

"I just had to ask," Ronald shrugged, "I will get this done before the end of the day and have a judge look at it, Jackson. In the meantime, if this Iris person contacts you or you see her or you believe that she's tried to contact you, call the police."

"Ok…fine…"

"Fine? She needs to be arrested. She's stalking you and Maggie!" Catherine exploded, "she's playing a game and we need to show her that we mean business."

"Mom, she just needs to be scared away. I think a restraining order will do the trick. She's just…I don't know, maybe this will push her to get some help. I know she doesn't deserve to be in jail."

Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Ronald, get the papers filed and get her served as soon as possible."

"Will do," Ronald stood up from his seat and gathered his things, "see you at the wedding in two weeks," he commented before walking out.

Catherine shook her head, "Jackson, you are giving her way too many chances."

"Let it go mom," he remarked tiredly.

Catherine threw up her hands, "Fine, are you going to tell Maggie about this?"

Jackson stood staring at his mother going over in his mind what exactly Maggie's reaction would be. It would more than likely be a freak out and she would be paranoid up until the wedding and after. Her nervousness was at an all-time high and he couldn't add to it, "I can't tell her about this, not right now. I will tell her after the wedding."

"You think that's wise?" Catherine asked.

"You know Maggie, she will lose it over this and I will tell her, just not now. Ronald will serve Iris with the papers and she will back off," Jackson stated hopefully. They only had two more weeks until the wedding. Things were going too well to fall apart. Maggie wanted a perfect wedding and he would make sure she had one.

_The Night Before the Wedding_

The rehearsal had just finished and Jackson sat on one of the white chairs for the ceremony staring up at the altar. Since the papers were served, he hadn't heard a peep out of Iris and her family attorney assured Ronald that she would stay away from both he and Maggie. It was the wedding present that they needed.

The wedding rehearsal went off without a hitch. Everyone showed up, knew their places and now Maggie was taking some pictures with her bridal party. "Well it's not much longer now," Bill stated taking a seat next to Jackson.

"Nope, not much longer."

"Are you nervous?" Bill asked.

Jackson rubbed his face, "Yes!" he breathed out with wide eyes, "extremely."

Bill laughed.

"I mean, when I did this before…I didn't think. I didn't have time to be nervous, I selfishly stood up in the middle of a ceremony and wrecked someone's life on a whim. I wasn't nervous, maybe that was a sign. Now? I feel like I could jump out of my skin. Don't get me wrong, standing at the altar tomorrow watching Maggie come towards me, us reciting our vows and being pronounced husband and wife is something that I am so sure about. I can't wait for it to happen, but I'm nervous. I just want everything to happen as it should. I want to see a smile on her face tomorrow, I want her to be happy and that will make everything fall into place for me."

"And she probably wants the same," Bill remarked, "I wasn't sure about you when I first met you, but now? I know you are the one for my baby girl. You will protect her. You will take care of her."

"I will," Jackson answered.

Bill looked down at the ground and then back at Jackson, "I have to admit, I've always felt uneasy about Maggie living here in Seattle without any family. But I've realized she has family. She has friends and most of all, she has you. You are that voice that she needs when she doubts herself, you are the arms that she can run to when she's afraid or sad and you are the one who can pour all the love into her when someone hurts her. My daughter is fortunate and I can't wait to sit here tomorrow and watch her marry you," Bill held out his hand for Jackson.

"Thank you," Jackson shook Bill's hand.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"You can stay here tonight," Jackson touched Maggie's hand as she finished packing her bag. Her wedding gown was already at Catherine's house, so her bag was light.

"No, I can't and your mother has a car waiting for me downstairs to make sure that I don't stay here tonight."

"But I will miss you," Jackson pouted, "and you looked so beautiful in the moonlight tonight. Maybe we should have chose a twilight wedding."

"Too late for that and Alex and Ben will be here tonight to keep you company," Maggie smiled.

Jackson pulled her into a hug inhaling her scent and running his hands through her hair, "Tomorrow, you will be my wife."

"I will be," she looked up into his eyes.

"So don't you want to have one more night where we make love as fiancées? he whispered in her ear.

Maggie felt the pull to him, but she was determined to fight it, "That's not the way it's supposed to go."

He pulled her closer to his body, "You sure?" he began kissing her neck.

"Jackson, you know that we are supposed to just wait until the wedding night," Maggie stated in a voice below a whisper.

"Who says?" Jackson asked moving his hands up her back and unhooking her bra.

"You are being a very bad groom to be," Maggie stated allowing him to lift her up off the floor and place her on the bed.

"Oh yeah and you are?" he asked.

"A bride to be who is about to be seduced," she whispered as her bra found its way on the floor and Jackson slowly moved her t-shirt up allowing him access to her round mounds, where he wasted no time putting one in his mouth as he slid her panties down from under her dress. It was something about knowing that they would be married the next day that turned him on. He needed to have her at that very moment and he could tell by her touches, her moans and her kisses that she felt exactly the same.

Within moments, they were undressed, her overnight bag pushed onto the floor and their bodies entangled. Their kisses were fevered, the strokes were slow and passionate as Maggie allowed Jackson to fill her completely. "I love you soo much," she whispered in his ear as he went deeper causing her to gasp while digging her nails into the delicate skin on his back. The sounds of their bodies joining together filled the room and neither one wanted to put a halt to this moment.

Jackson gazed down at Maggie's forehead displaying a thin sheen of sweat and kissed it softly, "You are _everything_ Maggie Pierce," he stated before lacing his fingers through hers as he quickened his pace.

"Jackson…I'm about to…" she whispered, but could barely get any words out as a feeling of complete and utter pleasure came over her while she gripped onto him and he did the same, as she felt him clutch onto her tighter before collapsing on top of her out of breath, "we are going to be in so much trouble," Maggie patted his back.

"Who's gonna tell on us?" Jackson asked catching his breath.

"My glow," Maggie answered causing Jackson to laugh.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

After spending half the night with Meredith and Amelia drinking wine and tragically going through some of their worst dates, Maggie found herself sitting on one of the balconies of Catherine's house with a glass of red wine looking up at the stars. She drew her knees to her chest and looked up, "Well Mom, it's tomorrow," she breathed deeply, "and I'm jumpy. Do you remember how nervous I used to get before a big test? I feel like that now and it's not a test tomorrow."

"No, it's not. You've found him," a voice drifted through air.

Maggie turned around to see her mother sitting next to her in one of the iron chairs, dressed in one of her favorite red robes and her braided hair up in a bun with her own glass of red wine, "So do you want to say I told you so now or later?"

Diane preened, "I rather hear you say it…"

Maggie smiled and rolled her eyes, "You were right mom, Jackson was the one for me. You knew it before I did."

"Mama always knows best," Diane smiled sipping her wine.

Maggie shook her head and then looked over, "I miss you. I miss you a lot."

Diane frowned as Maggie went on, "I needed more time with you, but isn't that what everyone says?" Maggie laughed quietly, "people always need more time with their love ones and that is why every day you have to love people like it's their last. Did I love you like that Mom?" she looked over at Diane who stared back at her.

Diane smiled and then held up her manicured hands, with the merlot colored fingernail polish adorning them, "When I closed my eyes and you knew that it was over, you continued to paint my nails because you knew that is what I would have wanted. I wanted to look like a Queen. You loved me so much that you put aside your own grief and despair for a few moments to finish. That is love. You loved me like every day was my last Maggie up until the very end," Diane smiled at her daughter, "Maggie, you are my greatest joy…your happiness is my happiness…that smile on your face makes everything worth it. Whatever sacrifices I made…whatever words I said to you…they all brought you to this moment. You, my beautiful baby girl," Diane reached over and touched her face, "are marrying the man who sets your soul on fire, calms your spirit and puts a smile on your face as wide as the Pacific Ocean—this is only one of the things I've ever wanted for you. Someone to love you and cherish you, like you deserve."

"I wish you were here," Maggie held her mother's hand to her face.

"I _am_ here. I will never leave you Maggie. You know that. In your quiet moments, like right now…when the night is still and quiet, just listen and know I am right by your side."

The tears fell from Maggie's eyes, "No…no…you cannot cry, your eyes will swell and tomorrow, you will be the most beautiful bride."

Maggie wiped her eyes and nodded.

"I love you Maggie," Diane whispered.

"I love you too Mommy," Maggie whispered back closing her eyes savoring her mother's touch on her face, when she opened her eyes again—she was alone on the balcony with her glass of wine and a sense of peace.

**Tearjerker ending right? I promise the wedding will be the perfect wedding that Maggie has dreamed of, can't promise anything after that. *wink***

**Please show your love/like my friends. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I won't say a lot, because I know you want to see how the wedding goes, so thank you all for your support. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_The Day of the Wedding_

_Here I am__  
__Looking in the mirror__  
__An open face, the pain erased__  
__Now the sky is clearer__  
__I can see the sun__  
__Now that all is, all is said and done, oh_

"What a spread!" Alex picked up a piece of French toast, followed by a sausage and began to eat as Jackson walked down the stairs of the penthouse clutching his tie.

"Don't get any on the shirt," Jackson warned him as he picked up his notecards from the coffee table, "my mother thought it was best to have breakfast catered, she doesn't want us going anywhere or doing anything before the wedding it appears."

"Let me help you with that tie," Richard offered taking the tie from Jackson, "your mother kicked me out early this morning to make sure that I was here to monitor you and your groomsmen," Richard eyed Alex and Ben filling their plates with food, "you are to do nothing else but eat here, get dressed, get in the car—which is supposed to drive 25mph mind you and arrive at the house. Absolutely no detours."

"So Catherine doesn't think we can handle getting to the wedding by ourselves?" Ben asked.

Richard raised an eyebrow while he finished up Jackson's tie, "Have you _been_ to a wedding associated with anyone from the hospital?"

"Good point," Ben piled French toast on his plate.

"Jackson, you have to eat some of this French toast, the vanilla…wow…your mom is the best," Alex said stuffing another piece of French toast in his mouth.

"I'm not hungry," Jackson mumbled.

Richard smiled, "Nervous?"

Jackson breathed out, "I am."

"Want to come sit outside with me for a bit, while your groomsmen eat all your food?"

Jackson nodded as Richard opened the door leading out to the balcony. Jackson wasn't sure why he felt like he was underwater. From the moment he opened his eyes that morning, nervous happy energy coursed throughout his body and there wasn't much he could do with it. Two o'clock couldn't come soon enough. He wanted to see Maggie coming towards him down the aisle.

"I need you to sit down, before you hyperventilate," Richard guided Jackson down onto one of the chairs.

"I don't know why I'm acting like this. I've been married before. I love Maggie. I've never been more confident about anything in my life. But…" Jackson breathed out rubbing his sweaty hands on his tuxedo pants, "I don't know why I'm so nervous."

"Yes you do."

"I do?" Jackson looked up at Richard leaning against the wall.

"Yes."

Jackson nodded, "I want this to work. I want to be with her…forever. I want to be a good husband. I've thought about the mistakes I made with April, with our marriage…in my previous relationships and I don't want that with Maggie. I want more children and I want them with her. I need to get this right," he stated with those words rushing out.

"Jackson, the fact that you already seem to know what you've done wrong tells me that you are committed to being a better man and a better husband. That's half the battle right there. Jackson, you will be ok. Just treat your marriage like something that you are always perfecting and love each other. Everything else will fall into place."

"Thank you, I appreciate you talking me down."

"No problem. Now, stand up," Richard ordered.

Jackson rose from his seat and stood eye to eye with Richard, "Now take a couple deep breaths."

Jackson breathed in and out.

"You will be fine. Now, go inside and have some coffee and some of that food using a napkin to shield your shirt, you need to eat and keep up your strength—it's going to be a hell of a day," Richard patted Jackson on the back heading back into the penthouse.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Maggie, take a bite of this French toast please," Meredith held up a fork of toast in font of Maggie's face as the hairstylist's worked on her curls and the nail technician finished up her manicure.

"I can't eat. I'm too nervous," Maggie mumbled with her eyes closed.

"And you have a long day ahead of you, we don't want you to pass out at the altar," now eat," Meredith ordered before stuffing the piece of toast into Maggie's opened mouth.

"That's not nice," Maggie grumbled as she chewed.

"Happy Wedding Day!" Amelia drifted into the room carrying a large bouquet of irises, "these are from your husband to be."

Maggie glanced over and smiled—Jackson really had thought of everything, "Ok done," the hairstylist declared as the make-up artist immediately began to work.

Maggie closed her eyes as she could hear everyone in the room bustling around. Ever since she woke up that morning and after her shower, she'd been in someone's chair. She started out with a facial, then her hair and nails, now make up. She emphasized that she needed a natural look, she actually wanted Jackson too recognize the woman he was marrying.

Her conversation with her mother's spirit or if she was being honest, her subconscious had managed to calm her in a way that she hadn't expected. The sun shone outside on the garden and she took that as a sign that the day would be perfect.

"I'm impressed at how calm you are," Amelia entered the room dressed in her silk ice blue robe that Maggie bought all of her bridesmaids.

"I had a talk with my mom last night."

Meredith and Amelia exchanged looks, "Well ok and what did she say?" Amelia asked.

"She told me that she was happy for me and that she knew that this was meant to be," Maggie replied, "it wasn't what she said really, it was how it made me feel. It calmed me. It made me feel like everything is coming together. I know that this won't last, of course there will be dramas down the road—but right now, things are good. The sun is shining on me and I'm going to bask in it."

"How zen," Meredith smiled.

"Well it's the only way to be today because I don't want to jump out of my skin," Maggie smiled nervously.

Amelia took her hand, "You are going to be fine."

"I know…I am," Maggie declared.

While Meredith and Amelia dressed in their horizon blue, one shoulder long lace dresses, Maggie watched with tears welling up in her eyes. Amelia smoothed the fabric across her body, "My boobs look great in this," she turned into the mirror to admire the dress twirling around as if it was the first time she'd laid eyes on the dress.

"So pretty," Maggie cooed.

"I'm surprise Catherine hasn't been in to supervise," Meredith stood still as Amelia zipped her dress.

"She doesn't want to see me before I walk down the aisle," Maggie said before removing her white robe as Meredith walked over holding her dress.

"It's time," Meredith smiled.

Maggie heard Amelia gasp as she slipped on the gown, which happened to fit her like a glove. Maggie turned around to the mirror and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a princess. Not even in her wildest daydreams did she think that she would look like this on her wedding day.

"My Baby Girl," a voice said in awe from the doorway.

Maggie turned to see her father standing with his mouth opened dressed in his tuxedo, "Daddy," she said walking over to him with Amelia holding her gown.

"Maggie, you are a gorgeous bride," Bill took her hands.

Maggie laughed, "Am I?"

"Wow…yes. I uh…wanted to talk to you for a few moments, if that's ok," he looked over at Meredith and Amelia.

"We'll be outside getting the bouquets," Meredith stated pulling Amelia out of the room.

Maggie looked over at Bill and suddenly felt like the little girl standing in the presence of her father playing dress up. Her nervousness resurfaced and her hands began to shake, "Oh my god, I'm nervous," she touched her stomach.

"Jackson is not going to be able to recite his vows."

"Daddy stop it," Maggie shook her head smiling.

"Well I wanted to speak to you because…umm…I actually have something for you," reaching into his jacket pocket, he removed a small square box, "after your mother died, I got a key to a safe deposit box at the bank where we used to have our joint account. Inside, I found some pictures of us when we were younger. We were so happy and innocent when we first met…" he shook his head as if he could picture them so many years before, "and if Diane could see you today…"

Maggie blinked feverishly trying to keep her tears at bay as Bill continued, "But also inside, there was a letter to me and in that letter, Diane told me that on the day that our baby girl pledged her life to the man that would love her and cherish her for all of her days, she wanted you to wear these…" he flipped open the velvet red box to reveal teardrop diamond earrings. Maggie looked down and the tears left her eyes, "she…she wanted you to wear them on your wedding day and here we are. I am bringing them to you, they're yours."

Bill placed the box in Maggie's shaky hands and she rested the box against her heart, "Thank you Daddy," she hugged him.

"So put them on and I will wait outside because it's almost time to get you married."

Maggie nodded unable to speak as her father closed the door behind him. She turned to the floor length mirror, taking out her diamond studs that she had in her ears and replacing them with her mother's teardrops. The ones that she had put in her ears whenever she wanted to place dress up (the only other pastime she enjoyed as a child other than reading). She finished fastening the earrings to her lobes and then looked at herself in the mirror. She stood staring back at herself in the mirror. The tendrils of hair accentuating her face, her in the back pinned into an updo, her ivory strapless dress with lace coutured perfectly to her body with a mermaid bottom, Ellis' bracelet, her mother's earrings and a necklace from Catherine completed her look.

"Maggie? Are you ready?" Meredith entered the room along with Amelia carrying the pink rose bouquets.

Maggie turned to her two sisters, "I am," she nodded picking up the back of her dress and walking towards them.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Jackson tapped his fingers on the arm rest in the back of the limousine as they made their way towards Catherine and Richard's house. His conversation with Richard had calmed his nerves slightly, but as he got closer to the house and saw the cars parked in the circle of the house he had visited often, his nerves made a reappearance. The guests were making their way towards the garden where the ceremony would take place and his sense of confidence began to build.

The car pulled in the back of the house and the men hopped out, carrying their suit jackets. Once inside, the men gathered in the office, "Look at my Baby!" Catherine walked in wearing a sky-blue gown with her arms outstretched bringing Jackson into a hug, "you look so handsome," she pinched his cheek, "I think I'm going to cry," she blinked a few times.

"Don't," Jackson warned her.

"Give us a minute everyone," Catherine looked over at Richard, Ben and Alex.

"Sure, we will go out into the living room," Richard gestured towards the door.

Jackson watched as Richard closed the door behind them and turned to look at Catherine, who was dabbing her eyes, "Mom come on, it's only a wedding."

"It's not just about the wedding," she stated quietly, "a year ago, I got a call from Richard that you two were in a car accident. You were hurt badly Jackson, there were moments…" she paused closing her eyes at the mere memory of it all—her son, bloodied and bruised, "where I wasn't so sure. I wasn't sure if you would make it. I put on a brave front Baby, but there were times that I wanted to break down. I prayed hard that you would survive and you did. You're healed and you are about to marry a woman that you love, that is your perfect match, that will be the one who loves you the way deserve. Jackson, you deserve this and so much more," Catherine touched his cheek, "and I am so excited for you and Maggie."

"Thank you, Mom," Jackson hugged her tightly kissing her on her temple, "so how many people are out there?"

"No less than the 400 people we invited. You know that there was no way that anyone would miss this event," Catherine gently wiped her lipstick from Jackson's cheek.

"Or a chance to suck up to you, eat our food and drink our booze."

"Jackson," Catherine warned him.

"It's fine, it's fine…anyone who wants to witness me marrying Maggie today is welcomed," Jackson smiled.

"Exactly, so let's get ready to get you married," Catherine wrapped her arm around his and headed out of the office.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Maggie wiggled her arms before stealing a glance out that garden below, filled with white chairs and guests milling about, "There's so many people down there," she breathed, "oh my god, what if I fall? What if I forget my vows…"

"I have the cards," Amelia spoke up as Meredith began pinning Maggie's small veil to her hair.

They were standing in the hallway not far from the stairs waiting for the cue to move towards the door to enter the garden. The butterflies in Maggie's stomach had turned into eagles.

Maggie took deep breaths letting them out slowly, "Why did we invite so many people?"

"Because you are marrying an Avery and Catherine Fox's son and you're Maggie Pierce, people love you," Meredith explained.

"So I'm sneaking in for a moment to see the…" Richard began as he caught a glimpse of Maggie, "the absolute beauty in this room, you all look beautiful and Maggie, you are indeed a stunning bride."

The tears began to form again as Maggie fanned her face, "Thank…thank you, is everything perfect outside?"

"Yes, everything is perfect and Jackson is here safe and sound."

"Whew…good…good…ok…now, all we have to do is get me married right?"

"Yup, that's all we have to do," Richard smiled warmly.

"Ok, ok…we all need to move downstairs now!" Kylie, the wedding producer's assistant came in, "the bride and bridesmaids get your bouquets. Father of the Bridge, take a deep breath—you're the foundation and Dr. Webber, we need you downstairs."

"Ok, Maggie…just relax," Richard said kissing her on the cheek before leaving the room.

Maggie took her bouquet from Amelia as they lifted the back of her dress and she slid her arm through her father's, "You can lean on me," Bill whispered to her.

"Thank you Daddy," she whispered.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Jackson…oh man…Jackson," Alex patted his pockets looking around the mudroom minutes before they were about to walk out to the wedding space, "I think I forgot the rings!"

Jackson's eyes grew to the size of saucers as he took three long strides over to Alex, "What do you mean! They were in your pocket the entire morning; what did you mean you lost the rings!" he demanded.

"Alex man…" Ben shook his head as a smile spread across Alex's face and he held up a black ring box.

"Calm down Jackson, a little fun before the walk down the aisle."

"How fun would it be to give me a heart attack?" Jackson asked, "put the rings in your pocket."

Alex looked over at Ben with a huge grin on his face placing the rings in his pocket.

"Ok, it's time!" the wedding producer, Gina announced, "I am queueing the music in five…four…three…two…one…"

Canon in D began to play through the speakers in the house and could be heard from outside, "Ok, bride's grandparents are up first…"

Jackson watched as both of Maggie's sets of grandparents walked through the white French doors that the attendants held open.

"Mother of the Groom and Dr. Webber, it's your time," Gina smiled at Catherine and Richard.

Catherine took one last look at Jackson, giving him a wink before heading out to the garden. Jackson breathed in and out. This was it, his beginning of forever with Maggie. "Groom, it's your time," Gina stated as the two wedding attendants opened the door and Jackson took one last deep breath before walking out.

"Ok Zozo, make sure you hold Harriet and Ellis' hands as you walk down the aisle. You're the big girl," Meredith instructed to Zola dressed in her 'big girl' dress mimicking Meredith and Amelia's as they entered the mudroom.

"I will Mommy and Auntie Maggie, you look soo pretty…don't trip," Zola advised.

"Oh yay, thank you Zozo…hadn't thought of that," Maggie breathed nervously.

"Pierce is that you? I can barely tell," Alex quipped.

"Thank you Karev," Maggie deadpanned.

"Ok, Amelia…Ben…you're up first," Gina announced.

"See you up there," Amelia winked before lacing her arm through Ben's before the doors opened and they walked out.

Maggie turned to Meredith, "You warm them up for me?" Maggie asked.

"Of course, and you are the most beautiful bride Maggie. My baby sister is getting married, it almost makes me emotional," Meredith kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Alex and Meredith…it's your time," Gina announced before the doors opened and they walked through.

"We will be fine Auntie Maggie," Zola looked up to her assure her aunt.

"I know Zozo, tell Jackson hi when you get to the front, ok," Maggie knelt down.

"I will," Zola nodded affirmatively.

"Ok Zola, you're the leader," the Gina announced before opening up the doors and the three girls walked out.

Bill patted Maggie's hand, "Just breathe Baby Girl."

"I am, I am shaking. I'm nervous."

"I know, but just think at the end of that aisle is Jackson."

Maggie looked at the closed white French doors, "Right, it's Jackson."

Jackson watched as Zola, Harriet and Ellis made their way down the aisle and he grinned from ear to ear. His little girl with her pig tails and flowers in her hair looked around in awe at all of the people smiling down at her and she definitely loved the attention. A little Catherine Fox in the making, God help him.

"Auntie Maggie says Hi," Zola waved to Jackson.

"Thank you, Zola," Jackson smiled.

"And now, will everyone please rise and receive the bride," the female officiant announced as the guest rose to their feet.

Jackson felt his heart beating rapidly against his chest as _After All is Said and Done _by Beyoncé and Marc Nelson began to play and he saw from a distance, the French white doors open from the mudroom. Jackson braced himself as he caught a glimpse of the ivory dress, pink roses and then he saw Maggie making her way towards him holding on to Bill. Her steps were tentatively as if she was counting the steps from the door…550…he had counted on his way out. _550 steps_ until he could hold the hand of his soon to be wife. The guests stood to their feet and all displayed smiles of awe and wonderment for the beauty making her way down the aisle. The dress that she wore hugged all of his favorite parts of her and made her look damn near ethereal and sexy all at the same time. She wore a veil and he just wanted to see her face.

The moments ticked by as the song of love played in the background as Maggie and Bill came closer to the altar. Jackson noticed that when she got closer to the front row of seats, he watched as his mother gasped and wipe away of tear and he cleared his throat. He would not cry. Staring at the strikingly beautiful woman that stole his heart before he ever knew what happened, touched his soul. As she came closer to him—he saw her smile and he returned it without even giving it a second thought.

When Maggie reached him and he was able to see her face, how gorgeous she looked, he fell in love all over again, "Hey," she smiled nervously shifting on her feet.

"Hey," he answered with a smile.

Maggie felt her entire shake as she stood between Jackson and her father. Jackson was a good-looking man on a regular day, but today, on their wedding day—he looked absolutely, downright handsome. She could barely believe that she was standing in the garden of Catherine and Richard's marrying him. She had come…_they_ had come so far since that night in the car where everything changed for her and for them.

"Good Afternoon, who gives this woman to this man," the officiant asked.

"Her mother and I do," Bill answered and Maggie felt the tears sting her eyes and the lump in her throat nearly choke her.

"Thank you Daddy…" she whispered kissing him on the cheek, "and mommy," she looked up towards the sky before handing her bouquet to Meredith, before joining hands with Jackson gazing into his eyes that were twinkling at her, "stop it," she whispered to him.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, "I love you."

Maggie looked away blushing as the officiant welcomed the guests and Bailey walked up to the podium to read _Touched by an Angel_ by Maya Angelou. Neither Jackson nor Maggie heard the words of the poem that they spent countless hours deciding on, they just stood holding each other's hands staring into each other's eyes having a silent conversation.

The light applause from the guests brought Maggie and Jackson out of their shared daze, as the officiant announced that they would be reciting vows that they wrote. Jackson reached into his tuxedo jacket bringing out his note cards, he looked at Maggie and began to speak, "Margaret, my beautiful, intelligent and absolutely one of a kind bride. When I sat down to write my vows, I was afraid. Afraid to even think about what I could say to you different than what I have already said to you countless times before," he looked into her eyes, "Maggie, I've lived a life that most people covet. I never had to worry about money or anything like that, but deep down—I was always missing one thing. One thing that money can't buy and that is that one perfect love. A love with someone that understands me, encourages me, challenges me…wants to show me how deep, how mesmerizing, how all-consuming a perfect love can be. You are the woman. You showed me that there is so much more…so much that my heart hadn't opened itself up to. When I woke from my hospital bed that morning, with you lying beside me—I knew that your love, your dedication and your devotion brought me back to you," Jackson read looking up into Maggie's eyes shining with tears, "from this day forth, I pledge to love you, respect you, come to you in times of sorrow and times of happiness. I pledge to be your listening ear, your encourager and the person who is in your corner, even when you doubt yourself. My love for you Maggie is eternal and I will always cherish our love and our marriage. Today, I pledge to be your husband until death do us part."

The guests dabbed at their eyes as Maggie gently wiped tears from her eyes, "Wow," she whispered breathing out and then turning to Amelia with her hands outstretched.

Amelia smiled back at her.

"Amelia," Maggie whispered with wide eyes.

"What?" Amelia whispered back.

"My vows," Maggie stated through clenched teeth.

Amelia looked at her for a few moments, "Oh My God, I put them down inside and never picked them up again," Amelia whispered back.

Maggie's eyes went wide as she smiled nervously at the guests and then back at Jackson. She spent weeks on those vows and without her cards…

"Maggie?" the officiant asked as Jackson squeezed Maggie's hand.

She looked up into his emerald eyes and she smiled as the words came to her like the sea rushing to land. She'd went over them so many times, she actually memorized them, "Today, I pledge my love to you Jackson Avery as your wife and your best friend. A couple of years ago, I was a woman who shied away from love. Shied away from relationships when things became too serious or too unpredictable. I always wanted that perfect love, but I was scared to trust a perfect love. Jackson, you have taught me so much over the years. Even before we knew what we meant to each other; you were a shoulder that I cried on. You comforted me when no one else could. You were there for me when I felt as if I was literally breaking. You have been patient and kind. You have supported me, loved me and encouraged me. You _are_ my perfect love. That doesn't mean that we're perfect people, but our love for each other is. I pledge to love you, support you, be _your_ shoulder to cry on. I love you with every fiber of my being and I'm not afraid, I'm not fearful of our love. We came into each other's lives for a reason, we've cultivated our relationship and each other and there is no way we are turning back now. Today, I pledge to be your wife until death do us part."

Jackson blinked back the tears that glistened in his eyes. It was taking all of the self-control he possessed not to kiss Maggie senseless at that moment.

"The rings please," the officiant stated as Jackson turned to Alex with a raised eyebrow. Alex winked handing him Maggie's ring.

The two exchanged rings with smiles and laughter from the guests as Maggie has some trouble putting Jackson's ring on, but finally succeeding with a celebratory dance.

"And with that, may I now introduce to the first time to everyone in this garden…Dr. Jackson Avery and Dr. Margaret Pierce-Avery!" the officiant announced as everyone stood on their feet applauding and cheering, "and with that, you may now kiss your bride!"

Maggie turned to Jackson with a beaming smile as he gently lifted her veil. He memorized her face, because he wanted to remember exactly what she looked like on their wedding day. He placed his hands on her cheeks, "Hello My Wife," he whispered. Maggie smiled widely as he softly kissed her causing the guests to begin applauding again.

"Yes my Baby!" Catherine yelled out.

After a few moments, they turned to see everyone smiling back at them as music began to play. Jackson held up Maggie's arm as they stood smiling before walking down the aisle back towards the house as the guests threw flower petals at them.

Maggie's heart beat rapidly as the headed down the aisle towards the mudroom. "We did it!" she whispered.

"We did," Jackson answered as they stepped into the mudroom.

"Maggie, Maggie…you look beautiful," Catherine walked over hugging her, "absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you," Maggie held onto Catherine tightly, "and thank you for everything."

"We have 5 minutes until we have to move to pictures," Gina announced as the rest of the wedding party started to gather in the room.

"Yes…well…can I please get a few moments alone with my wife?" Jackson asked motioning towards the door for everyone to walk out.

"They've been married for two seconds and look at them," Amelia murmured as she headed out of the door with Alex, Ben, Meredith, Catherine, Richard, Bill and Angie.

When the door closed behind them Jackson turned to Maggie, "Wow…you look absolutely ravishing," he shook his head.

"Thank you," she blushed.

"And I stood up there wondering," he moved closer to her, "wondering why we made that ceremony so long."

"Jackson, it was 30 minutes," she answered.

"Uh, huh…too long," he whispered bringing her into a passionate kiss.

Maggie could feel from the way he kissed her and how his lips made its way over to her neck, "Jackson…Jackson…we have to take pictures," she laughed holding onto his arms.

"We will have plenty of time for pictures," he switched sides of her neck.

"Jackson Avery, we are not consummating this marriage right now," Maggie backed away from him barely controlling her own libido.

"Maggie Pierce-Avery, what's stopping us. I doubt anyone will miss us, its Cocktail Hour," Jackson took her hand and softly caressed his finger in the palm of her hand.

"Because you have no idea how hard it is to get in and out of this dress," Maggie tried to calm him.

"Who said you have to take it off?" Jackson looked her up and down licking his lips.

Gasping Maggie playfully hit him in the chest, "Let's go, I promise that tonight will be a night that is worth the wait."

"I see…well…if you say so my wife," Jackson smirked as they left the mudroom.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The chords of _Still in Love _by Brian McKnight filled the reception tent as Maggie and Jackson slow danced across the floor as the guests looked on videoing with their phones and taking pictures. Maggie held onto Jackson remembering the first time they met, when she basically insulted him and had to quickly recover. Who would have thought from that moment that years later they would fall in love and actually get married?

As Jackson twirled Maggie around, he thought about the moment when he made the decision to come to Meredith's house and share Diane's memories with Maggie. He wasn't sure at the moment that he arrived that it would make her feel better or even lessen her grief, but when she confronted him after the surgery she performed earlier that day, he truly understood the depth of her grief. She needed support, she needed to deal with that grief and have a shoulder to cry on. He knew what it was like to have a ball of grief and he wanted to be that person by her side. It had nothing to do with romance, just support and it turned into this.

When Maggie came back to him and he wrapped her in his arms, they gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments swaying from side to side. This was a moment that she wanted seared into her brain. This moment on the dance floor with her husband when the world almost faded away and it was just them. It was moment that she would cherish.

As everyone sat down at the tables for dinner, Richard stood up hitting his glass softly, "Umm…excuse me…I've been giving the very important job of giving the toast at the reception. My wife has told me in so many words don't make it long because people are hungry and want to dance, so it won't be," Richard looked over at Catherine who smiled at him, "so…I've known the bride and groom for a couple of years now and while at first, you would think that they wouldn't make a perfect match—if you know them and I mean, truly know them—you will realize, what other match could be possible for Jackson and Maggie. They are both bright, intuitive, loving and protective of those around them and in their lives. They love fiercely and are loyal to their love ones. Maggie and Jackson have had their share of ups and downs individually and together, but they always bounce back…stronger and better than before. I love both of them. Seeing the two of them joined together as husband and wife has been one of the greatest joys in my life. I wish them nothing but happiness, posterity and oh…my wife wants me to say plenty of babies! So to Maggie and Jackson, please everyone raise your glasses and toast to their marriage and everlasting happiness," Richard raised his glass of sparkling cider as Maggie and Jackson raised their glasses along with the rest of the guests clinking them together and sipping.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The music under the tent had taken on a party atmosphere. Maggie finally found time to sit down with some of her family from Boston. "Well he is quite handsome," her maternal grandmother, Pearl leaned over whispering in her ear (but not really because the entire table could hear her).

"Yes, he is…he got any cousins?" her cousin, Kim asked staring at Jackson on the dance floor dancing with Harriet.

"How about you keep your eyes in your head," Maggie warned her cousin.

Kim winked at her.

Maggie's eyes drifted over to her dad and Angie on the dance floor, "So is happy?" Maggie asked her paternal grandmother, Alice.

"He is, she be fattening him up though," Alice wrinkled her nose causing Maggie to snicker.

"Well as long as he's happy Gram," Maggie answered.

"Even if he's 300 pounds!" she stated causing the entire table to laugh.

Over on the dance floor, Richard made his way over to Harriet and Jackson, "May I cut in?" Richard asked of Jackson looking down at Harriet.

"Well Harriet, would you like to dance with Pappy Richard?" Jackson kneeled down.

Harriet nodded as Richard lifted her up in the air and twirled her around the dance floor, "Do I get a dance with my brother in law?" Meredith tapped Jackson on the shoulder.

"Of course you do," Jackson smiled taking Meredith's hand.

"So today went off without any problems. It was perfect for Maggie and you are part of the reason why. My sister loves you. She has dropped so many walls around her heart for you, don't take that for granted," Meredith warned him.

"Never," Jackson smiled.

"Attention everyone! Let's all gather outside with the bride and groom for a special surprise," Catherine announced over the microphone.

Jackson held out his hand to Maggie as they made their way outside of the tent and gathered in the garden. Maggie snuggled closer to Jackson as fireworks began to shoot up in the air, "I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," he answered before kissing her softly on the lips.

"Best wedding ever! Can we do this again next year," Miranda whispered in Maggie's ear.

"Maybe," Maggie said looking up at Jackson.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"That was one of the best parties I have ever been to and I'm oh so happy it was ours," Maggie giggled as Jackson swiped the keycard to their bridal suite at the Ritz Carlton that Catherine had gifted them with. Who knows what awaited them inside, but having a moment alone with her husband (and her heart jumped every time she thought about it) was all she wanted at the moment. She was nervous. Even though she and Jackson had a very healthy sexual relationship, she was shaking with anticipation. Meredith and Amelia insisted on buying her lingerie for the wedding night.

They entered the bedroom of the suite and were greeted with a bed of rose petals with bottles of champagne on ice. "Well, I expected nothing less from your mother," Maggie looked around.

"She sure knows how to set a mood," Jackson gently took Maggie's hand bringing her closer to him, "today was one of the most picture-perfect days of my life."

"Mine too," she kissed him.

"We're married," he smiled.

"We are," she answered quietly.

Jackson took her hand and began a trail of kisses up her arm to her shoulder, "Jackson, I have something else to change into."

"You don't need it," he murmured against her neck slowly unzippering her wedding gown allowing it to fall onto the carpet of the bedroom. She stood in her strapless bra, lace panties with 'Bride' on the back that Amelia made her buy and her white heels with the light blue bottoms. Jackson's hands traveled all over her body, "you are so beautiful," he whispered as he threw his suit jacket onto the floor, followed by his shirt, undershirt and then his pants.

Lifting Maggie up off the floor, he carried her to the bed where she leaned back. He slowly kissed her neck as Maggie closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She could feel his hardness against her thigh, as he dragged his tongue between the valley between her breasts, to her stomach, taking time to swirl his tongue in her belly button and then he settled his face between her thighs. She bit her lip; she was pretty sure she was wetter than she'd ever been and maybe that came with this being wedding night sex. She thought she was tired up until this point, but when his tongue touched her folds, she gripped the sheets and took in a breath as she moaned. She was wide awake. The way he licked and sucked her caused her to make noises that she didn't even recognize. "Jackson…Jackson…" she panted as held onto her legs.

"Let it go Baby," he whispered as she clutched the sheets and screamed out his name.

Her heart crashed against her chest as she tried to catch her breath before he flipped her over onto her stomach. She giggled before gasping as he entered her from behind and kissed her back, "We have to get married more often," she moaned.

"Every week," he whispered in her ear.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"I don't think I can feel my legs, I don't know how I will survive the honeymoon," Maggie lay entangled into Jackson's embrace.

"I think you will find a way," he glanced over at her, "and I am pretty sure that I can't feel certain parts of my body after what you did with your tongue earlier."

Maggie covered her face, "Let's not."

Jackson leaned on his elbow, "Oh you don't want me to talk about how you seduced me and made me cu…" Maggie immediately covered his mouth, "Don't you dare," she laughed.

"I love you Dr. Pierce-Avery," he covered her body with his.

"I love you Dr. Avery," she said quietly as he settled between her legs and they kissed.

_There you are_

_Always strong when I need you_

_You let me give_

_And now I live, fearless and protected_

_With the one I will love_

_After all is, all is said and done_

_I once believed that hearts were made to bleed_

_(Inside I once believed that hearts were made to bleed, ohbaby)_

_But now I'm not afraid to say_

_I need you, I need you so stay with me_

_These precious (precious) hours (yeah)_

_Greet each dawn in open arms_

_And dream, into tomorrow_

_Where there's only love_

_After all is, all is said and done_

**I hope you enjoyed! Please, please, please show your love/like. **

**Song Credit: After All Is Said and Done by Beyonce and Marc Nelson**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all for your comments about the wedding and for this overall fic. I appreciate your support. Here's the post wedding fun…is the honeymoon over?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

The calm blue waters of the Aegean Sea provided the perfect picture as the sun descended from the sky and would soon disappear beyond the horizon. Jackson wrapped his arms around Maggie's waist placing his chin on her shoulder, "I don't want to leave," he whispered against her skin.

"Neither do I, but you know we have to return eventually," she turned facing him. This was a perfect honeymoon. The weather, the beach, the food…"  
"The bikinis you wore or didn't wear," Jackson smiled.

"Excellent honeymoon, thank you for planning it," Maggie kissed him softly on the lips.

"You know, there's one thing that I've wanted to do since we've been here."

"And what is that?"

Jackson gently placed his finger on the strap of Maggie's sundress and kissed her shoulder softly, "Let me make love to you on our balcony," he whispered in her ear with eyes twinkling.

Maggie's eyes went wide as she simultaneously felt her legs get weak, "Jackson!" she whispered as if people could hear her in the villas around them, "we can't do that, people may see us!"

"We have a private villa, the walls are high and no one will be able to see us…maybe hear us, because you're kind of loud…"

Maggie hit him on the chest, "I am not."

"Well why don't we see how quiet you can be," he challenged her with a smirk.

Maggie looked around at the walls and the concrete ceiling covering their patio. "It _is_ our honeymoon, we're in a different country…"

Jackson grinned, "Is my wife thinking about being spontaneous and adventurous?"

Maggie looked at Jackson before walking over to the small table containing their bottle of wine, taking a swig and then walking back over to Jackson, "You're talking about me being loud, how about you Jackson Avery," she smiled before licking her lips and moving him towards the balcony. He recognized the glint in her eye.

"Maggie Pierce-Avery, what do you have in mind?"

Maggie smiled as she slowly slipped her hand down his chiseled stomach and then into his pants, "We'll see who can't be quiet," she slowly kneeled down glancing up at him raising her eyebrow as she unbuckled his belt along, slowly sliding his pants down followed by his boxer briefs. When she took him in her mouth, she heard him exhale softly as he leaned back onto the balcony railing. She moved her mouth slowly and methodically as he gently ran his hands through her hair. The amount of control that she had over him at the moment, turned her on. The way he moaned and said her name as she sucked had an effect on her, it made her eager and she could feel every part of her body preparing itself for what was to come.

"Maggie," he whispered.

"Hmmm."

He slowly backed away from her and held out his hands, "This dress is coming off now," he slid both of her straps down and led her over to one of the lounge chairs, laying her down.

"So once we are back in Seattle…" he scrutinized her eyes, "we will try this on the balcony of the penthouse?"

"Maybe," Maggie whispered.

Jackson smiled, "That's a different answer than I thought I would get."

"I'm full of surprises," Maggie closed the space between them with a kiss as he filled her and she gasped.

The rhythm that the two lovers engaged in on the balcony of their villa was one of passion, privacy and need. Maggie's bit her lip in an attempt to keep her passionate moans at bay, but it appeared that Jackson decided that it was his mission before the honeymoon was over to make her scream his name loudly and without abandon and she was pretty sure that by the end of the night…he would get exactly that.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"We thought about sending someone to Greece to find you two," Amelia remarked bringing over wine glasses for Maggie and Meredith and juice for herself, "we didn't hear from you for two days."

"Well that's because I am sex-wealthy right now, I am _abundantly_ wealthy," Maggie's smiled wide, "you have no idea how good it is. It's like we are different people now. For the first two days of our trip, we didn't leave the suite," Maggie grinned eating a grape from the table, "it's absolutely _the greatest thing _in the world," she giggled.

"Wow…she's glowing, you see that glow Meredith?" Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"I absolutely do. Three weeks married and our dear Maggie has turned into a sex addict," Meredith smiled into her glass of wine.

"I'm not a sex addict, I'm just happy…sex giddy," Maggie's beamed.

"Well we are happy for you either way, we love seeing you like this," Amelia touched her hand, "you and Jackson really make each other happy."

"We do. Things are really good right now and it makes me a little nervous, you know. Things can never be this good without the bottom falling out."

"Embrace this time and don't worry about the other shoe falling," Meredith reached over and took her hand, "you and Jackson deserve this time, so just accept it."

Maggie nodded.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"So you're back and I take it, it was a good honeymoon?" Catherine smiled as Jackson sat across from her at dinner at her favorite Steakhouse in Seattle.

"I'm not talking to you about it," Jackson returned her smile sipping wine.

"Well we didn't hear from you in two days, so that means it was a great honeymoon and you look very happy and relaxed."

"Mom…don't start."

"Fine…fine, I'm just happy that you're happy," Catherine relented.

"I am, so what foundation business did you want to talk about tonight?" Jackson asked.

Catherine frowned, "Robert called me, that little crazy girl wants to get the restraining order lifted. She says that she can't find gainful employment with it," Catherine rolled her eyes.

Jackson shook his head.

"I say that you keep it and have you told Maggie about it?" Catherine asked.

"No, with the wedding and everything…"

Catherine sat back, "You better tell your wife about that crazy child, you don't want to start your marriage off with this huge secret."

"She won't be happy."

"Probably not, but its best if she knows. I will tell Robert to call you in a few days to get an answer," Catherine stated, "now show me some pictures from that honeymoon."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The next morning, Maggie opened her eyes to Jackson staring down at her, "Mmm…good morning," she smiled.

"Good Morning," Jackson smiled down at her.

"How long have you been awake staring at me?"

"An hour or so."

"An hour or so and you didn't wake me up? Is this marriage already getting stale?" she joked.

"No, not at all," he took her hand and kissed it, "but I do have to tell you something."

"What?" Maggie asked taking in his face, "and what's going on with your serious face?"

"I didn't tell you before the wedding because I didn't want to upset you. I know that you had a lot of pressure and anxiety about the wedding…"

She sat up, "What is wrong?"

"Iris."

Rolling her eyes, she asked, "What about her, what did she do?"

"Things got much weirder with her. It bordered on obsession and I decided to bring in my attorney."

Maggie's eyebrows raised, "_Your_ attorney? What did you do?"

"I got a restraining order against her."

Her eyes lasered focus on him, "What did she do?"

"She sent me our wedding announcement in the mail cut up and a letter."

Maggie's eyes grew big, "What here?"

"No, at the hospital."

Maggie jumped out of bed, throwing on her robe, "When at the hospital? Did she drop it off, what did she say?"

"A bunch of stuff about how we are supposed to be together and fate and a bunch of nonsense," Jackson slid out of bed sliding on his boxer briefs.

"What? She sent you a letter and our announcement all serial killer style and you didn't tell me!" Maggie exploded, "instead you pretended that everything was fine and married me."

Jackson looked at her. He knew this would happen, "Yes because everything _is_ fine. Iris is a non-entity in our relationship and we handled it."

"We…we…who is _we_?" Maggie shook her head not comprehending.

"Me and my mother."

Maggie closed her eyes in frustration, "We as in you and your mother, Jackson…we're married…we were engaged when this happened, the only _we_ now is me and you. You kept this from me for what reason? What reason Jackson!" Maggie fumed, "you know how I feel about secrets and you kept an entire stalker restraining order saga from me!"

"Maggie, you were out of your mind with worry about the wedding. You were anxious, you couldn't sleep, you were yelling at everyone from the florist to the DJ. How could I tell you about Iris and what she did?"

Maggie looked at him with wide eyes, "Because you are supposed to. Because I'm an adult. Because this affected me. I understand that maybe in your misguided macho mind…"

"Oh so now I'm macho…"

"Whatever, in your mind you thought you were protecting me but instead, you treated me like a child. Like I couldn't handle hearing that you have some psycho stalking you or harassing you or whatever you want to call it."

"Maggie…"

"You should have told me Jackson," she stated.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just didn't want to tell you about Iris and her shenanigans while you were so stressed out about the wedding. You wanted everything to be perfect and I didn't want you to worry about this. This is my mess that I created somehow and I wanted to fix it without you being involved."

Maggie folded her arms. She was seething with anger…at Jackson…at Iris…at the entire situation. Yes, she was nervous and a ball of nerves before the wedding, but she could have handled this, "You need to stop protecting me from life, Jackson."

"I don't want to make it seem that way. I just…I want to protect you period."

"I'm a grown-up Jackson, I can handle things. I handled my mom dying. You need to tell me when things are wrong or when there is trouble in our lives."

Jackson nodded, "I'm sorry."

"Is she dangerous, do you think she's dangerous?"

"I don't think she's dangerous, I just think that she's…fixated. I don't know. The restraining order is still there and it's staying there."

Maggie sat down on the edge of the bed with Jackson taking a seat next to her, he touched her back and she moved away from him, "I'm not happy with you."

"I know."

"This is our first fight as husband and wife."

"So it is."

"We should make up then…" Jackson began as Maggie stood up from the bed.

"I need to get dressed and get to the hospital," Maggie left him sitting on the edge of the bed heading into the bathroom.

"Well that went better than expected," Jackson mumbled before falling back on the bed.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"That crazy _BITCH_!" Maggie spat out as she stomped down the hallway of Grey Sloan with Amelia and Meredith, "and why does my husband think he needs to protect me from her craziness? I'm a grown up right?"

"Well the last time he told you about what happened with her, you accused him of not telling you the full truth," Amelia shrugged.

"That was different. She was sending him stalker notes and he got a whole restraining order against her without telling me and he thought he could apologize with _those eyes_ and everything would be forgotten, well he's wrong and I'm mad," Maggie snapped throwing her tablet down on the nurses desk and immediately apologizing to the nurse sitting there, "I don't want him keeping things from me."

"Do you really want to know _everything_?" Meredith asked, "like _everything_?"

Maggie frowned, "Maybe not everything, but when a psycho is cutting up pictures of us and sending it to him, that is something I need to know."

"I agree," Amelia stated, "so how long will he be in the doghouse for?"

"How long do you think is appropriate for the crime?" Maggie asked looking from Meredith to Amelia.

"Mmm…your newlyweds, so I think 8 hours will suffice," Meredith answered.

Maggie glanced down at her phone, "Oh great, he's paging me to one of the viewing rooms. I hate him!" she turned on her heels and stomped down the hallway.

"They will be in an on-call room in four hours," Amelia commented.

"Six," Meredith countered.

"Care to wager?"

"You have to take Ellis to her ballet classes for two weeks if I'm right," Meredith held out her hand.

"And if I'm right, you have to actually spend more than 5 minutes with me and Linc together."

"Oh lovely," Meredith sighed walking away.

Maggie pushed the door open to the viewing room where Jackson stood in front of a few x-ray scans, "If you paged me here to continue our discussion from this morning, I'm not interested. I'm pissed and I'm not going to be less pissed because you page me to an empty room at work."

Jackson turned to her, "Yes, I am aware that you are still angry with me. I paged you for a consult actually."

"Oh…well…what did you page me for?" she asked looking at the x-rays on the wall.

"Well Dr. Pierce-_Avery_," he began to Maggie's eye roll, "I have a patient, male, 47, who experienced 3rd degree burns in a chemical fire at his place of work about a year ago affecting over 50% of his body, I've been doing skin grafts on him every 6 months slowly covering all of the burned portions. Today, I got these x-rays back because he was experiencing a shortness of breath, I order the scans and this is what I found."

"An atrial septal defect. It's probably been there since childhood and became bigger as the years went on," Maggie answered.

"Exactly and because he has one more skin graft to go, I thought it would be best not to risk it without having that defect repaired first."

"Fine, I will do the repair."

"Thank you."

"Is that all you wanted?" Maggie asked.

"Other than to say I'm sorry again?" Jackson touched her hand.

"Oh I'm sure you are, Dr. Avery," she commented before walking out of the viewing room.

Jackson chuckled leaning back on the desk—his wife was a stubborn one.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

After convincing Jackson's patient, Douglas Griffin, to have the surgery to repair his defect, and him agreeing only after Jackson agreed to also be present, Maggie was thoroughly pissed about the entire experience. A part of her understood why he kept the information about Iris and her craziness from her, but another part of her was furious that he decided she didn't need to know. She was over being sheltered and the fact that her husband decided it would be best to continue the tradition of her parents made her seethe.

"Dr. Avery, didn't know you were assisting on this surgery today," Parker commented as he and Maggie scrubbed in.

"Yes well, Mr. Griffin is a little nervous and he wanted me to be there during the surgery."

"Because all of Dr. Avery's patients just _love_ his bedside manner," Maggie commented as Jackson rolled his eyes.

"I'm doing Mr. Griffin's skin graft as soon as Dr. Pierce-Avery clears him, he's been my patient for a year and a half, so he feels comfortable with me."

"Don't they all," Maggie commented before leaving the scrub room.

"Honeymoon phase over already?" Parker asked.

Jackson shook his head exiting the scrub room.

Standing on the other side of Maggie as she performed her first cut and went to work repairing the hole in Douglas' heart, Jackson watched her skillfully work and his was in awe of her, just as he was every time he watched her perform a surgery. She was a master in the operating room when it came to cardiothoracic surgery. His wife was a surgical prodigy and he was never bored watching her work. When he was trying to piece his surgical career back together, she taught him tricks and techniques that he never even thought of. His love for her was so multi-faceted that he would fall in love with her over and over again. He kept his eyes trained on her as she repaired the hole and then declared her work done allowing Parker to close.

When she finished she glanced over at him.

"That was great Dr. Pierce!" Parker grinned causing Jackson to look over at him.

Maggie looked over at Parker and then at Jackson, "Pierce-Avery," she corrected him and then looked down making sure that the sutures were perfect.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

After visiting Douglas in post op and checking on a few other patients, Maggie stood at her locker changing into her street clothes when the door to the on-call room opened and she heard Jackson's steps. She recognized his quick steps anywhere nowadays along with his woodsy cologne. She finished buttoning her shirt, when she felt his hand on her back and she moved away from him, "Despite everything, I am still angry with you. That hasn't changed," she removed her purse from her locker.

"I understand and I apologized multiple times."

"And I heard you," she faced him, "I just don't…I don't like you waited until this morning to tell me about what happened. You suck for that and I'm not interested in forgiving you just yet."

"But will you at least let me drive us home?" he asked.

"Fine, but I will wait for you outside," she snapped walking past him and out the room.

Jackson opened his locker, changing his clothes when the door opened and Amelia and Meredith ran in, "Got you!" they screamed and noticed Jackson standing alone holding his t-shirt. He looked around and then back at the two women, "Did I miss something?" he looked around.

"You and Maggie, where is she? Is she in the showers?" Amelia rushed towards the showers.

"Nooo…she's probably outside in the parking lot cursing me under her breath," Jackson looked at them, "what is wrong with you two?"

Meredith and Amelia exchanged looks, "Soo are you two still arguing?" Meredith inquired with faux innocence.

"Are you asking me if your sister is still angry as hell at me? The answer is yes. She's allowing me to drive her home, where I will probably be regulated to Harriet's room."

"Well you know she hates secrets and you kept a big one from her," Amelia opened her locker.

"Yes, but…you saw how she was around the wedding. What do you think would have happened if Maggie found out about what Iris did?"

"She would have freaked out, but that's Maggie and you have to let her deal with things like that as her husband," Meredith answered.

"Well I know that now. How do I make it up to her?" Jackson asked.

"Give her some time," Meredith touched Jackson's arms, "I know the urge to protect Maggie, but like she says—she's a grown woman."

Jackson nodded, "Got it."

After changing clothes, Jackson walked out of the doors where Maggie stood with her arms crossed waiting for him. Even angry, she was beautiful. When she corrected Parker in the operating room about her last name, he was simultaneously turned on and proud, "You ready?" he asked.

"Jackson," she turned to him, "I know that I can be neurotic and anxious, but we're married now. You have to tell me when something is bothering you. When there's a threat against us. We have to be a team here or we won't survive."  
"I know. I apologize for keeping what happened with Iris from you. I just wanted to give you a wedding where you had nothing to worry about. It was misguided, but I wanted to give you everything you deserved Maggie."

"I get it, I do. But Jackson, if you do this again…"

"It won't happen again," he interrupted her.

"It better not. I'm still mad at you by the way," she hit his chest.

"I know but for how long?" Jackson asked.

Maggie shrugged with a smirk, "Guess you will just have to wait and see," she said heading to the car.

"I'm a patient man Dr. Pierce-Avery!" Jackson called from behind her with a sly grin.

"We'll see!" Maggie called back to him.

"Ok new bet," Meredith stated walking out of the hospital with Amelia watching Jackson and Maggie towards their car.

"What do you have in mind?" Amelia glanced over.

Meredith looked over raising an eyebrow with a smile.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Just order the damn tests!" Jackson exploded pushing the tablet into Glasses chest walking away from the ER cube containing a burn victim from a warehouse earlier that night. Glasses looked back at him with wide fearful eyes but he wasn't in the mood to be gentle and _teaching_.

A week drifted by and while Maggie was coming around, she was still on strike from other things and with each day, he was wound tighter and tighter. They were coming up on their one-month anniversary and he was pretty sure they would be celebrating it differently than _he_ imagined.

"Having a good night Jackson?" Owen asked walking up next to him at the nurse's desk.

"Why do you ask?" Jackson signed off on a few orders.

"Well I think every intern has decided to stay away from you, so that can be one indicator."

Jackson shrugged, "Oh well."

"You and Maggie alright?" Owen asked.

"Yes, why would ask that?"

"Well because you two are newlyweds and its almost 10 and you are here with us working extra hours. Maggie is not here as far as I know," Owen went on.

"You know what, you're right…maybe I should go home with my wife," Jackson nodded, "yeah, I'll do that."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Jackson held his cell phone to his shoulder as he held onto a bouquet of roses swiping his key card. He had called Maggie 5 times since leaving the hospital and he was starting to believe that she decided to spite him even more by spending most of the night at Meredith's. He opened the door dropping his phone in his pocket. Once he looked up, he stood in the doorway and found that the apartment was illuminated by candles. Candles on the stairs, candles on the kitchen counter, the coffee table and dining room table. His eyes went to the white flames around the room and then his eyes fell on the stairs where his wife stood in a purple…well…he wasn't sure what it was, but he could see that it covered very little—which he actually loved.

She wore black stilettos walking down the stairs and he couldn't quite open his mouth to speak. Her hair was down and he could see traces of make up on her face, "You're home early," she walked up to him.

"I am."

"I barely had time to get dressed," she looked down at her ensemble and then back up meeting his eyes.

"That's ok," he licked his lips looking at her with hooded eyes.

"You think?" she raised an eyebrow, "I know that it's been quite a week, so I thought…what would be the best way to celebrate our first month as a married couple?" she turned around giving him a full view of the g-string like bottom of the outfit she had on, "and I thought to myself…why not a night where I show off one of my gifts from my bridal shower."

"Oh really?" he asked shedding his jacket and dropping his bag to the floor.

"Yes, do you like?" she twirled around.

"I do," he moved closer to her, placing his hands on her hips.

"Good," she whispered before leaning up capturing his bottom lip between hers and sucking on it for a few moments wrapping her arms around his neck placing her lips next to his ear, "because if you ever keep a secret from me that isn't a fun one, you will have to wait more than a week to even taste me again."

Jackson cleared his throat, "I understand," he looked down at her, "won't happen again and for the record, I am beyond sorry for keeping the whole Iris thing from you."

"Excellent," she purred.

"So can I _taste_ you now?" he whispered in her ear.

"Please," she answered as he knelt down, placing his hands on the curve of her butt lifting her up and carrying her over towards the dining room table, "Jackson, I thought we were going upstairs?"

"Later and you may have to call out from work tomorrow. Get Teddy to handle any surgeries you have," he informed her as he removed his shirt and his pants.

"We'll see," she looked up at him resting on her elbows.

He smiled devilishly at her as he covered her body with his.

_We just got to let it be  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be baby  
Uh, this is your final warning  
You know I give you life  
If you try this shit again  
You gon lose your wife_

**Please show your love/like for this chapter. Song credit…**_**Don't Hurt Yourself…Beyonce. **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for your continued support. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

_Changes in Life have different effects on different people. Some welcome changes and others…_

Maggie felt it rise from her chest and her eyes flipped open as she began coughing, as if she was hacking up part of her lungs. Even though she was naked, she was sweating and felt like the heat was on at least 100 degrees. She coughed a few more times sitting up and then she moved the covers off of her and headed towards the bathroom to get some water.

"Maggie, you ok?" Jackson asked half asleep from the bed.

"I…I don't know," her hands shook as she drank the water, "I'm burning up."

She heard Jackson sliding out of bed coming towards the bathroom. He quickly removed the thermometer from the cabinet, "Take a seat," he instructed her noticing the sheen of sweat on her forehead.

She sat down on the toilet seat in between coughs as he placed the thermometer in her mouth, "I was fine last night," she mumbled with the thermometer in her mouth.

"Yes, I remember—now stop talking," he answered.

Maggie rolled her eyes as she sat on the toilet seat looking up at the ceiling as Jackson stood there counting, "Ok…" he took the thermometer from her mouth, "oh yeah, you're going back to bed for awhile…103 temperature," he reached down and slid his arms under her legs, "you're going to bed and you're staying there a couple of day," he carried her to the bed as she coughed covering her mouth.

"I…*cough*…don't know…*cough* what happened," she choked out.

"It's probably the flu, it's been going around," he said slipping on a pair of sweats, "I'll be back, I'm going to get you something."

"It's 5 in the morning," Maggie settled under the covers as she suddenly became cold.

"Yes, I know…but husband duty and all," he smirked looking down at her and then kissing her on the forehead.

"You don't have to go…"

"Oh I think I do," he stated picking up his keys and wallet leaving the room.

Maggie felt a chill course through her body as she heard the door downstairs close.

Within minutes (or what seemed like minutes to her) Jackson was shaking her gently, "Whaaaatttt?" she whined.

"Your medicine," he stated holding up a bottle of liquid.

"Don't want it," she shivered.

"Yeah, well…you have the flu, so I think if you want to at least be comfortable you should take your medicine," he replied.

She clamped her mouth closed. Jackson cocked his head to the side. He was well aware that doctors make the worst patients, but Maggie was being downright unreasonable, "Maggie, come on. If you don't take the medicine, the aches are going to attack you soon."

Maggie frowned opening her mouth while Jackson slipped the spoon in her mouth, "Wait until you're well again," he smirked shaking his head.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The doorbell rang and Jackson rose from his space on the couch. He'd been planted on the couch for two days, but had been paged to the hospital 2 hours for a massive construction accident and he was needed. He quickly stood up from the couch and opened the door, "Dr. Avery, I came as soon as I could. Dr. Hunt said that you needed me here for a patient," Schmidt looked around the penthouse, "and is this where you really live?"

"Yes," Jackson answered putting on his jacket and picking up his bag, handing Schmidt a piece of paper.

"Umm…what is this?"

"Dr. Pierce-Avery has the flu and I've been called into the hospital, so guess what…you are on patient duty."

"What I…"

"Dr. Hunt said you could be spared. Now, on that paper is everything you need to do. You are to give her the meds on the table, about an hour from now and every 3 hours after that. She will fight you because she hates it, but she needs to take it. She needs to drink water too and she doesn't have an appetite, but offer her some of the crackers on the counter. She's mostly been sleeping and make sure you check her temperature in about 4 hours, it's been at 101 today—if it goes up, you call me immediately."

"But…"

"And you call me and leave messages every hour telling me what's going on," Jackson walked towards the door and then turned around to Schmidt, "and if anything happens to my wife, it will be best if you find another hospital to intern at, ok," Jackson winked before closing the door behind him.

Schmidt looked down at the paper Jackson had given him and then looked up towards the stairs.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Jackson continued working to close a deep laceration on the neck of the site foreman from a broken pipe that almost decapitated him. He worked meticulously to do his best to repair the tore tendons and ligaments and try to stop the bleeding.

"So you've been taking care of Maggie over the last two days?" Richard asked as he assisted Jackson.

"Yeah, she's been down for the count for a couple of days. I think her fever will break soon, possibly tonight," Jackson answered.

"Dr. Avery!" one of the interns called from the doorway.

"Yes," Jackson glanced towards the doorway.

"Dr. Schmidt called and said that he gave Dr. Pierce-Avery her medicine and she scratched him," the intern stated as Richard and Jackson exchanged smirks, "he says she's asleep now and her fever went down to 100."

"Tell him to take it again in an hour," Jackson instructed.

The intern nodded before leaving the operating room.

Richard looked over at Jackson with a smile, "You don't want to be here, do you?"

He shrugged, "I put the fear of god into Glasses, so I am pretty sure he will take the best care of her."

"Well let's finish this up so you can get home to her," Richard stated.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Jackson opened the door to his penthouse finding Levi sitting on the couch, eating Cheetos and drinking soda, "Are you comfortable?" Jackson asked causing Levi to jump up.

"Sorry," Levi stood up, "I just…"

"It's fine, thank you for spending the day taking care of her. It will not be forgotten," Jackson smiled.

Schmidt grinned, "That means I can scrub in on a surgery with her?" he asked excitedly, "I got scratched," he held out his arm as if it was a war scar.

"Sure," Jackson answered, "you can go now."

"Uh…ok…thank you and this is a nice place," Schmidt picked up his stuff and headed towards the door, closing it.

Jackson looked up towards the stairs before jogging up the stairs and entering their bedroom. Maggie was buried under the blankets, that she took on and off of the bed all night depending on how she felt. He sat down on the edge of the bed rubbing her arm softly. She shifted for a few moments and her eyes fluttered open, "You sent Glasses?" she whispered softly.

"I had to go in, it was emergency."

She nodded, "At first I thought I was having a really weird sex dream," she mumbled closing her eyes.

Jackson's nose wrinkled, "About Glasses?"

"Exactly," she turned over opening her eyes, "you think that you can sleep in here with me tonight?"

He moved to his side of the bed and snuggled up next to her, "Thank you for taking care of me and even sending Glasses to do it," she whispered with her eyes closed.

"That's my job," he kissed her cheek.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"How are you feeling?" Jackson asked as Maggie made her way down the stairs slowly a week later.

"Fine, the aches are gone, the chills are gone, the fever is gone but my stomach is still doing somersaults. I just want to feel like eating whole food again," she rubbed her stomach as he slid a cup of coffee over to her.

She immediately shook her head as the scent of the hazelnut creamer hit her nostrils, "No…mmm mmm…I don't want any coffee."

"_You_ don't want any coffee?" Jackson raised an eyebrow, "you sure you're ready to go back to work today?"

"Yes, I can't stay in this apartment another day…even if, I have the best doctor around," she slid her arms around his waist leaning her head on his back, "thank you for taking care of me and it's amazing that you didn't get sick. I got the same flu shot you did and nothing happened to you."

Jackson shrugged, "Who knows, but who else would take care of you?"

Maggie smiled as Jackson turned to face her, "I love you," she whispered kissing him softly on the lips, "I haven't been able to do that in a week."

They kissed for a few moments in the kitchen as Jackson's hands traveled up her blouse, "No…nuh uh, we have to get to the hospital," she kissed him one last time before letting him go.

Jackson nodded, "Well if you don't feel well today, don't try to tough it out."

"Jackson…I'm ok, but I love that you want to make sure."

"Extra points for the husband?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Extra points for the husband," she answered giving him a quick kiss.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"You don't look good," Meredith declared as Maggie joined her at the Nurses station.

"Well last week, I basically stayed in bed most of the day with a fever and aches, being medicated by my husband and one day by an intern and now, my stomach has decided to keep the nonstop nausea just to remind me I was sick."

"Well are you ready to be here?"

Maggie nodded, "Yes, I had to get out of that apartment and you know…" Maggie continued as they walked down the hallway, "it was cute having Jackson taking care of me for a few days, but he started to treat me like Harriet and it got kind of annoying."

"Oh boohoo, you have a husband who wants to spoil you," Meredith rolled her eyes.

Maggie laughed, "But I guess…in some weird way, it _is_ kind of nice," she stopped in front of one of a new patient's room meeting Parker as Meredith continued walking.

"Ok, so let's go," Maggie smiled.

"How are you doing Dr. Pierce-Avery?" Parker asked.

"Better, thank you," she answered as they walked into the room of a middle-aged woman lying in bed with her husband holding her hand.

"Good Morning," Maggie smiled gently touching her stomach to try to push the nausea down.

"Good Morning Dr. Pierce-Avery, is it?" the woman asked with a smile.

"Yes and this is Dr. Parker, Dr. Parker please present," Maggie made eye contact with the woman and her husband.

"Ms. Laura Jones is a 48-year-old female with a past medical history of chronic obstructive pulmonary disease who presents to the hospital after she felt short of breath at home along with about five minutes of unconsciousness that her husband was able to rouse her from. EKG revealed abnormal readings that indicate a heart attack. We are waiting for her lab tests to come back," Parker explained.

Maggie nodded looking at the EKG and Laura's medical history, "Well let's wait for your lab results, it seems as though you are breathing ok with the oxygen?"  
"Much better," Laura smiled.

"Ok, we will check on you in a few hours and see what our best course of action should be, ok?" Maggie looked from Laura to her husband.

"Thank you, Dr. Pierce-Avery and Dr. Parker," Laura smiled as Maggie and Parker nodded before walking out of the room.

As soon as Maggie walked out of the room, she felt dizzy and immediately gripped onto Parker's arm, "Dr. Pierce-Avery are you ok?" Parker asked leading her over to a chair.

"Fine, Fine…I just need to get myself together. I had the flu last week in case you forgot," she put her head down on her lap, "and unfortunately, I can't just dive into everything apparently," she mumbled into her lap.

"Do you want me to do anything?" Parker asked looking around.

Maggie leaned up against the wall, "Nope, I'll be fine in a few minutes," she whispered, "go see if we can get a rush on Laura's labs," she murmured with her eyes closed. Parker hurried away as Maggie counted slowly to 10.

"Well looks like you came back to work just in time," Amelia plopped down next to Maggie, who opened one eye.

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah, walking around looking like a patient posing as a doctor, really works."

"I got rid of everything else with the flu, except for the nausea, tiredness and dizziness. It's great," Maggie mumbled.

"Hmm…" Amelia stated, "want to take a walk with me?"

"Where to?"

Amelia stood up holding out her hand, "Oh trust me."

Taking Amelia's hand, Maggie stood up and that's when everything began to spin and suddenly her world went black.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

She could hear them talking around her. "She just fainted, hit the floor like a sack of potatoes," she heard Amelia remark from above her.

"Well she said that she was feeling sick this morning," Meredith chimed in, "are you sure that the flu is gone?"

"Yes, her temperature is back to normal. She's eating solid food again, she hasn't been tired…no chills," Jackson mumbled followed by a caress of her cheek, "Maggie…hey…"

Her eyes fluttered open and they met his green ones staring down at her with a look of concern, "Hey, you fainted in the hallway."

"Great," she mumbled rubbing her hands across her face, "I'm sure the entire hospital is talking about it."

"Maybe you came back to work too quickly," Meredith suggested.

Maggie looked back at the expectant faces of her sisters and then the worried face of her husband and she closed her eyes. "Maybe I did, I don't know. I feel terrible."

"Let us run some tests and see if it's just a lingering flu or something else, ok?" Meredith stated quietly.

"Fine," Maggie held out her arm looking over at Jackson as the phlebotomist drew her blood, "don't even say it."

He held up his hands, "I didn't say anything."

"But you want to."

"I just think you needed just one more day," Jackson kneeled down touching her hair.

"Maybe, but this is not the flu. It feels differently," Maggie sighed as the phlebotomist finished taking her blood and left the room.

"Well I'm sure it's nothing," Amelia spoke up.

Jackson looked down at his phone, "Damn, I'm being paged."

"Go ahead, my test results won't be back for a while. Mere and Amelia can stay with me."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely and we can all catch up," Meredith smiled as Jackson kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room.

"He's going to be extra smothering now," Maggie sighed.

"Oh yeah, he is," Meredith smirked looking over at Amelia.

"Definitely, he's going to be nauseating," Amelia added.

Maggie looked over at her sisters, "Is there something I don't know."

Meredith and Amelia exchanged looks, "Who's going to tell her?" Meredith asked.

"Tell me what?" Maggie sat up alarmed, "do you think it's serious like something is _really_ wrong with me?"

"Oooh not something _really_ wrong and you will be fine in about 9 months or so," Amelia grinned.

Maggie searched her sisters faces as it dawned on her, "No…no…you two are just wrong. I would know, I mean…I'm not due for my period until the 8th."

"Maggie's it's the 13th," Meredith answered.

Maggie was rendered speechless for a few moments.

"I can't be pregnant," Maggie argued, "you two are wrong. I was sick all last week and this is just the tail end of it," she argued.

"Right," Amelia nodded unconvincingly.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"You have to be kidding me," Maggie stared at the tablet displaying her lab results. Any words that she could have formed refused to come out of her mouth. She could see the results plastered at the top of the page clear as day, but her mind just wouldn't comprehend what it said. Her nausea increased with every second ticking by. This wasn't exactly what she planned.

"Yeah, that hCG level puts you at about 3 weeks, guess that honeymoon really was something amazing," Amelia grinned from ear to ear.

"Shut up," Maggie mumbled.

"Maggie, this is great news!" Meredith smiled widely, "we are going to spoil you and that little baby."

"Little baby," Maggie whispered allowing it to sink in.

"Hey, I came back as soon as I could, what's going on?" Jackson asked taking in everyone's faces and Maggie's face full of apprehension.

"Umm, we're going to leave you alone," Meredith pulled Amelia out of the room.

Jackson looked over at Maggie who was biting her lip and looked paler than she did when he first left her. Taking a seat on the bed, he looked over at her, "What's wrong?" he asked softly as he noticed the tears welling up in her eyes.

She handed him the tablet and he glanced down at the results. Maggie watched as his face went from a look of concern and maybe even fear to one of confusion than happiness. He covered his mouth looking at her with tears shining in his eyes, "Really?" he asked.

"That's what the tests say, about three weeks?" she answered.

"Maggie, this is great!" Jackson hugged her and his squeezing made her want to vomit.

"Jack…Jackson…stop…please," she slowly removed herself from his embrace, "I constantly feel like I am in between vomiting and fainting, the hugging is not helping."

"Ok…ok…how do you feel about this?" he asked.

Maggie stared down at the tablet showing the Positive declaration next to pregnant. "I…I thought we would have more time as just husband and wife and not exactly parents. I don't know if I'm ready to be a mom," she smiled uneasily, "I am just surprised that it happened this quickly and…I don't know…"

"Maggie, I've watched you with Zola, Ellis and Bailey…you are their favorite aunt."

"I am not," she shook her head with a smile, "and being a mom is different than being an aunt."

"You are the favorite aunt and you are going to be a good mom Maggie."

"A baby," Maggie shook her head in disbelief, "can we not tell anyone for awhile? I just want some time to digest this."

"Maggie, are you ok with this?" Jackson asked.

"I'm fine," she plastered a smile on her face, "umm…I do think I should go home; do you have any more patients to see today?"

"Nope, so I can take you home…take care of you, make you something to eat that won't make you sick?" he asked taking her hand.

"Yes, thank you…can you also get my clothes from my locker?" she asked.

"Sure," he nodded leaving the room.

Maggie leaned back against the pillows and looked up at the ceiling, "Pregnant…only a month and a half into marriage, you really have to excel at everything don't you, Maggie?" she placed her hands softly on her stomach and chuckled to herself.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Soo…are you going to pay up?" Meredith smirked as she and Amelia headed down the hallway away from Maggie's room.

"Fine, I will take Bailey to her ballet classes for 6 months. I can't believe that they really got pregnant within the first month of so that they were married," Amelia shook her head.

"They were late to their own engagement party, that should have been a clue how that marriage would progress," Meredith laughed.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Jackson entered the on-call room to retrieve Maggie's clothes from her locker, "Jackson," Richard followed him in, "I heard Maggie collapsed in the hallway, what's going on? Is she still sick?"

Jackson observed Richard's concerned eyes and nodded, "Just a little, she came back too early. I'm going to take her home and she will be fine in a day or so."

"Good, good…I was hoping that it wasn't anything serious."

"Meredith ran every test imaginable. She's fine," Jackson patted Richard on the shoulder. He hated keeping the news from Richard. Hell, he wanted to tell everyone that he and Maggie were having a child but he was well aware that Maggie wasn't ready for his mother to know. She kept herself under control for the wedding, but an Ellis Grey/Fox-Avery baby, she wouldn't be able to contain herself. Besides all of that, he saw Maggie's face. She was scared and nervous and overthinking everything.

"Well take care of her," Richard nodded as Jackson grabbed Maggie's stuff and headed out of the room.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Here, I thought you would want something to eat," Jackson brought over a bowl of soup and sat it in front of Maggie who was preoccupied looking down at her phone. Maggie nodded without a word.

"Maggie, what's going on?" Jackson sat down next to her gently touching her thigh.

"I'm…I'm just trying to figure this out, that's all," she bit her lip, "my IUD most have fallen out at some point and I need to make sure that it's completely gone and not somewhere else because if it's not, I have a 40 to 50 percent change of miscarrying."

"Maggie…"

"I mean, that's the only way this could have happened," she went on, "we've been…pretty active and I know we went a little crazy on the honeymoon, but I didn't think that I would get pregnant and oh my god…I had so much wine on the honeymoon, what if it hurt the baby."

"Maggie."

"Hell, even Ellis stopped drinking when she realized she was pregnant with me, even though she had no intentions of keeping me," she continued to ramble until Jackson touched her hand and she looked up at him. Her eyes were almost manic as she looked over at him.

"Maggie, listen to me. It's going to be ok. We'll make an appointment with Carina and make sure that everything is fine with you and the baby."

Maggie nodded.

"Baby, I know that you have all of these what if's in your head, but everything is going to work out."

"Jackson, they consider this a geriatric pregnancy. I'm not even 40 yet and they are going to describe me as geriatric!" Maggie threw up her hands.

Jackson could barely hide his grin as Maggie looked at him with wide eyes, "Shut up!" she couldn't help but laugh, "this is all new to me and my hormones apparently are all over the place!"

"Right they are," he stated, "but can I just say, that I am pretty sure when we made that baby and there was nothing geriatric about you then."

Maggie shook her head with a smile, "You do not know when we conceived this child," she leaned back into Jackson's embrace as he opened his arms.

Jackson's hands slowly traveled to Maggie's currently flat stomach staying there for a few moments, "On the balcony of the villa, I'm telling you…it was a magical night," he stated, "we made some fireworks that night and this little baby."

Maggie smiled allowing Jackson to draw tiny circles on her stomach. It was a calming gesture that almost made her relax and enjoy the fact that she was with child.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

After Jackson left for the hospital the next morning, Meredith arrived and Maggie was immediately suspicious, "He made you come here, didn't he?" Maggie opened the door.

"I cannot confirm nor deny," Meredith smiled walking in with a bag of bagels and two coffee cups.

"Right. I'm only staying home today so that I won't have to deal with the stares and whispers about me fainting in the middle of the hallway."

"Uh, huh…sure," Meredith handed her a coffee cup which Maggie took, then put to her mouth before stopping, "Damn it!" she grimaced, "I can't even drink coffee."

"It's tea, it will help with morning sickness," Meredith smiled.

"I don't have morning sickness, yet…maybe it's too early or maybe this will be one of those special pregnancies," Maggie grinned.

"Oh sure…of course," Meredith winked as they headed over to the couch, "so let's talk. Tell me all of your insecurities and your worries about this pregnancy that you can't tell Jackson."

Maggie took a deep breath. Her mind hadn't stopped spinning since the news was delivered and if the pregnancy wasn't making her so tired, she would be up all night, "I don't know what to think. I wasn't expecting this, you know."

"True, but…you're married, you're in love…Jackson is probably over the moon."

"He is."

"So are you?" Meredith asked the most natural question.

Maggie thought for a few moments and then smiled, "I am…I just want to make sure that everything is fine, you know and then I can hope…then I can relax. I have an appointment with Carina tomorrow, I just wanted a day to stay away from the hospital and digest this news."

"An Avery and A Grey, Ellis is probably grinning from ear to ear wherever she is," Meredith shook her head.

Maggie took a sip of her tea and then frowned, "I wonder how she felt when she found out she was pregnant with me. She was pregnant by a man that rejected her and broke her heart."

Meredith's face melted a little, "Maggie, no one could ever know what Ellis felt…if she felt anything at all. But she took care of herself when she was pregnant with you and that means a lot."

Maggie nodded and then went on questioning, "I wonder did she ever think about keeping me? Keeping that little piece of Richard…their love? I wonder why she didn't keep me?"

"Maggie, you will drive yourself crazy trying to get into Ellis' mind. Don't do it," Meredith placed her hand on Maggie's, "in some ways, she probably loved you more than she loved me. Growing up with Ellis Grey as your mother wasn't exactly the picture-perfect childhood. She probably realized that she couldn't be the mother that her love child with Richard deserved, so she gave you the best parents that she could have."

"Maybe, I guess we will never know," Maggie shrugged.

"Maggie, you had a happy childhood…did you not?"

"I did."

"Bill and Diane were wonderful parents to you, right?"

Maggie nodded, "They were."

"Then that is all that matters. Your parents…biological and adopted loved you in their own ways and did whatever they could to give you a good life," Meredith held Maggie's hand, "and you, my little sister are going to continue that in giving your little baby one of the best childhoods one could ever have."

"Thank you," Maggie stated quietly hugging Meredith with tears falling from her eyes.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Sooo…you two had a very good honeymoon no?" Carina Deluca grinned walking into the examination room.

"It was a good honeymoon," Jackson grinned.

"He is convinced that he knows when we conceived this child," Maggie glanced up at Jackson who was still grinning away.

"Uh, huh," Carina smiled as she turned on the ultrasound machine, "so this shouldn't hurt," she stated as she inserted the probe in between Maggie's legs and the screen immediately displayed a black and white image, "soo the fetus is very small, but I see no evidence of your formerly placed IUD—so you must have expelled it at some point, maybe during one of your menstrual cycles or _another_ time," Carina smirked.

"Can you tell how far along I am?" Maggie asked looking at the screen and not exactly seeing anything per se no matter how much she squinted.

"I would say that you are at the 6-week mark now and based on your last period, you're looking at a March baby?" Carina smiled.

"Well look at that," Jackson looked down at Maggie.

"A March baby…perfect," Maggie answered as Jackson kissed her forehead.

**Well this is just the beginning…happy times…well…for now. **

**Please show your love/like for this chapter. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the wait! I appreciate you all still reading my little work. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_There's two things I know for sure_  
_She was sent here from heaven_  
_And she's daddy's little girl_  
_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night_  
_She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes._  
_And I thank God for all of the joy in my life  
_

The soft chimes of the alarm clock awakened Jackson from his slumber and he stretched. Maggie was still asleep beside him and over the last two weeks, the pregnancy had started to take its toll. She was exhausted after coming home from the hospital and in the mornings, she usually woke up with the need to vomit—so it was good times in the Avery household. But despite that, he had noticed over the past two weeks that she'd slowly become curvier (and he wouldn't dare mention it to her) but her stomach had begun to develop a noticeable bump.

Glancing down at her, Jackson reached out and gently touched her growing belly as she softly slept next to him. Her stomach rose with each breath and he held his hand there for a few moments. Later that morning, they had an 8-week appointment with Carina and he was excited. They were going to hear the baby's heartbeat and make plans to tell his mother and Richard. It was a little earlier than they should, but the fact that Maggie was tired and sick on most days—they figured it was best before Richard or Catherine began to suspect the worst and his mother voiced her concerns loudly in the middle of the hospital lobby or something equal to that.

As he touched her stomach, he smiled. When April was pregnant with Harriet, it wasn't the best time in his life. The arguments, the lawyers, the lies, the stress made that time not one of pure enjoyment and anticipation. He loved Harriet. She was his baby girl and would always be, but he wished the time that he found out about her was as happy as the time he was having with Maggie now. His family with Maggie was slowly taking shape and he couldn't hide his joy or excitement.

"Mmm, you're awake…did I miss the alarm again?" Maggie whispered opening her eyes.

"For the 4th day in a row."

"I'm so tired," she stretched.

"I know, but it's a lot of work making a baby," Jackson smirked.

"Right and today, we hear our little energy sucker's heartbeat," Maggie looked up at him.

"Can't wait," Jackson leaned down kissing her, which she indulged for a few moments and then she felt the familiar churning in her stomach.

"Oops…sorry!" she jumped out of the bed and rushed towards the bathroom as Jackson shook his head.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Later that morning, Maggie stood in front of the mirror and let out a frustrated scream, "What's wrong!" Jackson rushed in from the bathroom.

"Look at my pants!" she threw up her hands, "I can't zipper them anymore. I could fit them last week and suddenly I can't anymore. I've gained at least 8 pounds in the last two weeks and that seems a little ridiculous. Are you Averys big babies?" she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

Jackson chuckled, "I don't know."

"What am I supposed to wear to work."

"A dress maybe?"

Maggie looked in the mirror at her pants, "I have to go shopping and I refuse to buy those maternity pants with the stupid elastic waist. I can be a fashionable pregnant lady…like Duchess Meghan," she turned around looking in the mirror, "I'm going to get my PMS pants," she stomped over to the closet.

Jackson nodded, "Riiight," he comme watching her rip clothes out of the closet.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"I've gained 8 pounds Carina! I can't even fit my clothes anymore!" Maggie complained as she laid down on the exam table, "what kind of sumo wrestler baby am I gestating?!"

"Maggie, some mother's gain more weight than others," Carina looked at her amused.

"Yeah, well…why can't I be one of the regular pregnant mothers," she frowned as Carina smoothed the cold gel on her stomach.

Jackson looked over at Carina as she slowly moved the wand over Maggie's stomach, "OK…so here we go, the first real ultrasound," Carina grinned from ear to ear as she moved the wand across Maggie's stomach. Immediately the sound of what could only be described as horses galloping quickly filled the room. Maggie's eyes welled up with tears. She heard the heartbeat of a fetus before. It was her job to listen to heartbeats, but hearing her tiny baby's heartbeat was different. It hit her differently as she closed her eyes taking in the sound for a few moments. It was real for her. It was so very real at that moment. She was having a baby. Her and Jackson's baby.

As Carina moved the wand across her stomach, Maggie focused on the screen as Carina moved the wand and then she suddenly stopped, "What…what's going on?" Maggie asked searching the screen.

Jackson looked closer and then sat back covering his mouth.

"Look at those two little jelly beans!" Carina grinned.

"Two little what?" Maggie said peering closer.

"Well Maggie…Jackson…looks like you two are going to have two little bambinos in March, look right there…Baby A and Baby B," Carina pointed two the two separate fetuses on the screen in their own sacs, "someone must've been hiding behind their sibling."

Maggie focused on the screen and all her words were snatched away from her. She recently got used to the fact that she would be a mother of one child pretty soon, now it was two. She couldn't speak. She could only blink.

"Maggie, we're having twins," Jackson grinned down at her.

Maggie looked up at him and then she felt the rush of bile pool in her mouth as she jumped up off the exam table to Jackson's shouts behind her and Carina rushing after her. She barely made it to the toilet before the contents of her stomach came up and hit the water. She felt Jackson's hand on her back rubbing it softly.

"She's ecstatic," he answered with a half smirk at Carina.

A few minutes later, Carina left Jackson and Maggie alone in the exam room. Maggie lay on the table in silence as Jackson sat in the chair next to her. He hated this. He knew Maggie. He knew that all the doubts, all the anxiety had doubled inside of her. She was going over in her mind how she could deal with two babies at once. How it would affect her? Her career? Her life. It was all unplanned and Maggie Pierce-Avery didn't particularly like things that weren't in her plan.

The feelings of sympathy simmered, but he couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. He wanted this to be a happy time and it was starting to seem like anything but.

"Jackson, you haven't said anything," Maggie spoke up looking over at him.

"I don't know what to say," he answered quietly.

She sat up, "Jackson, I'm sorry about earlier."

He shook his head, "Maggie, you can't control your morning sickness."

"I know what you're thinking, you're thinking that I'm not happy about this…"

"Maggie that's not…"

She sat up fully, "It is, I can tell by the way you keep clenching and unclenching your jaw trying not to say what you want to say," she swung her legs around and looked down at him sitting beside her, "I am afraid, I am nervous. I've never been pregnant before…I've never been a mom before and the only person that I would look to for answers on how to be a mom isn't here. I have a lot of emotions about this Jackson, but…" she took his hand and squeezed it, "one emotion that is constant is that I love that we created these two babies together as husband and wife," she placed her hand shakily and softly on her stomach, "and I can't wait to meet them. Yes, it wasn't what we planned—but we are married and it was bound to happen at some point, my mother probably sent the vibes down."

Jackson stood up from his chair and smiled down at his wife as she took his hand and placed it on her belly, "We are going to be parents," Maggie grinned, "and I know that things were different when April was pregnant with Harriet, but Jackson…we are together, I love you and you love me…I fully expect you to rub my belly with cocoa butter every night from now on."

Jackson gazed down at Maggie as his insecurities evaporated slowly and he felt a lump in his throat, "I love you," he whispered before kissing her.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

After assuring Jackson that the morning sickness had passed, Maggie began her rounds but not before bringing Meredith and Amelia into her lab. "Ok, so you had your appointment with Carina today and…" Meredith waited.

"And we're a little offended you didn't want us there," Amelia pouted.

"Me and Jackson kinda wanted that time between us, sorry," Maggie smiled, "but you are the first two people to see our first official ultrasound," Maggie slid the photo out of her scrub pocket with a grin handing it over to Meredith while Amelia looked as well.

"Oh My God," Meredith gasped.

"Wait…is that showing us what we think it's showing us?" Amelia glanced up at Maggie.

Maggie grinned nodding.

"Twins?" Meredith's face lit up.

"Twins," Maggie nodded.

The three sisters immediately went into a hug, "Two babies for us to spoil!" Amelia beamed, "this is absolutely perfect, one for each of us to spoil rotten and then send them home to you and Jackson."

"So you two besides Carina are the only people who know, so please don't tell anyone. We're telling Catherine and Richard tonight and then we're going out to Boston this weekend to tell my dad," Maggie breathed out, "this is all happening…this is really happening."

"I am so happy for you," Amelia hugged her tightly.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Soo busy being newlyweds, they haven't been able to meet us for dinner have they Richard?" Catherine looked over as she and Richard brought in the steaks, potatoes and salad.

"Well they are newlyweds and surgeons Dear," Richard smiled, "and Maggie had the flu, how are you doing? You look better."

"I'm good actually," she replied as Jackson slid a steak onto her plate.

"Well that's good," Richard smiled.

The two couples sat in silence for a few moments chewing on their food with Jackson and Maggie exchanging looks, "Ok, what is going on?" Catherine sat down her fork, "you two have been in a cocoon in that penthouse across town when you're not at the hospital, so tell us what is going on."

Jackson looked over at Maggie who smiled, "Well in March of next year our family will grow," Jackson announced.

Catherine's mouth gaped open before she jumped up from the table with a scream, "You're pregnant!" she shrieked staring at Maggie and then at Jackson then back at Maggie.

"Wow…really?" Richard shook his head with a smile on his face. His expression was a mix of happiness, pride and confusion all at the same time.

Maggie stood up from her seat showing her tiny bump which made Jackson's eyes twinkle and his smile beam, "I'm about two months, so we're kind of keeping it under wraps—but I'm gaining weight rapidly, so we can only keep it a secret for a little while longer," Maggie smiled.

"My baby is having another baby!" Catherine hugged Jackson and then rushed over to Maggie taking her hands looking at her, "Look at you, are you feeling ok?"

Maggie quickly nodded, "A little tired…a little nauseous, but overall—I'm ok. But there's something else," Maggie looked down at Jackson and then over to Richard and then at Catherine who searched Maggie's face for a clue, "it's actually not just one baby, it's two."

The smile that spread across Catherine's face was as wide as the ocean as she pulled Maggie into a hug, "Two little Averys with Grey, Fox and Webber blood, the world is not ready!" Catherine squeezed Maggie.

"Mom…mom…you need to let her go," Jackson spoke up.

"It's fine, I love Catherine's hug," Maggie held onto Catherine for a few moments.

As Catherine fussed over Maggie, Richard stood up from his seat and walked over to Jackson holding his hand, taking Jackson's in his. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Jackson smiled glancing over at his mother and Maggie, "Maggie's…she's doing better with this than I thought she would."

"Maggie will be ok and she has you to help her through this. But I know that you had a hard time with April during her pregnancy with Harriet and with Samuel for that matter—how are you doing?" Richard asked.

Jackson looked over at Maggie and Catherine, who was in the middle of telling Maggie about her pregnancy with Jackson—either scaring the hell out of her or encouraging her, "I'm good. I'm nervous…excited…happy? This is different from before. Me and Maggie are in a good place. I love her, our marriage…it's on solid ground."

"And you two are a team Jackson. Remember that. You can lean on her; she will do the same for you. I'm ecstatic for you two and if you need anything, please let me know," Richard touched Jackson's arm, "If you just want to talk, let me know. I know how sometimes the father to be can be forgotten, but if you're feeling scared or frustrated, come talk to me. I don't have much experience in the area, but I can be a listening ear."

Jackson felt a warmness come over him. With limited memories of his father and having Harper Avery as his only male influence, having Richard in his life was definitely a welcomed change, "Thank you Richard that means a lot," Jackson choked out.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"So my mom didn't scare you too much, did she?" Jackson opened the door to their apartment with Maggie stepping inside.

"No, no she didn't. I think she's more excited about this pregnancy than she was about our wedding," Maggie sat down on the couch, "Richard seemed happy too."

"He is," Jackson sat down next to her pulling her legs into his lap, "but I think he's a little torn," Jackson frowned.

Maggie raised an eyebrow encouraging Jackson to continue, "Well I think he doesn't know exactly how to react to the news. I think he wants to react like a grandfather would, but he's a little hesitant to do that because of your relationship," Jackson broached the subject with care. He was well aware of Maggie's conflicted feelings about how to treat or describe Richard in her life sometimes.

She bit her lip thinking and then she spoke leaning her head on the couch cushions, "I know. It went through my mind tonight. I love Richard, he has a place in my life. It's different than my dad's, but still important. I will talk to him."

Jackson rubbed legs and turned to her, "And how are you doing? I know I ask you every day."

Maggie grinned scooting closer to Jackson, "I'm fine. Besides the tiredness and the morning sickness, I'm fine. These little babies are sucking my energy, but other that—I'm fine. How are you?"

Jackson smiled back at his wife, whose face was starting to change which at that moment displayed some worry, "I'm perfect. I have everything that I could possibly want from life right now," he leaned over kissing her.

"Who knew Jackson Avery was so mushy?" Maggie allowed her hand to linger on his cheek.

He smiled going in for another kiss.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

After making a dash to the airport after Maggie had to run back in the apartment to vomit, they somehow made their flight to Boston and landed in the afternoon. Maggie decided somewhere between Colorado that she would never, never, never fly during the first trimester of a pregnancy again. Between being exhausted and nauseous, she was ready to call off the trip—but her father was looking forward to seeing her (and he begrudgingly added Jackson) and she couldn't cancel. After she told her dad and she arrived back in Seattle, she only had 3 more weeks until her second trimester and everyone claims that will be better. It _had _to be. She hadn't performed a surgery since the day she passed out in the hallway. The last thing she needed was to be in the middle of a triple bypass throwing up in a trash can next to the operating table.

Jackson drove towards her father's house and Maggie's leg bounced the entire time, "Nervous?" Jackson asked.

"Ok, so we've been through this before. I'm my dad's little girl. While he's going to be happy that I'm pregnant, I think he's going to freak out about what it means."

"That we had a lot of sex on our honeymoon and as a result of that, you're pregnant with twins?" Jackson supplied with a grin and a glance at her.

"Yes! Exactly!"

"Maggie, I think the fact that he's going to be a grandfather will make all that other stuff just go away."

"Let's hope so," Maggie looked out of the window, "is it different seeing Boston this way?"

"What do you mean?"

"Seeing it through the middle-class part of town and not the high society, country club part of town?"

"Maggie, I did leave my neighborhood occasionally," Jackson answered.

"Really to be amongst the regular people?" Maggie teased.

"Says the child prodigy who basically finished medical school before I even thought about going," Jackson retorted.

Maggie looked out of the window, "Ok, so we both have our little things that made us stand out in our worlds. I'm sure even as a rich kid, being an Avery set you apart."

"Oh yeah, the rich half black, half white Avery heir. Quite a distinction in my circle, especially when I didn't want anything to do with it."

"Right," Maggie gazed over at Jackson, "its so funny that we come from the same city, never knew each other before but when we get to Seattle…we somehow find each other and then…well…the rest is history."

"Even though you tried every play in the book to stay away from me and us," he glanced over.

"Yes, what was I thinking?" Maggie placed her hand on top of his.

"Yes, what were you thinking?" Jackson looked over.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Jackson parked the car in front of Bill's house and as soon as they started up the steps, the front door flung open to Angie grinning from ear to ear, "Hey you two!" she waved heading down the stairs bringing Maggie into a hug and then Jackson.

"Hi Angie, it's great to see you," Maggie walked up the stairs with Angie with Jackson following behind. They entered the house and Maggie immediately smelled her father's specialty, fried catfish. The seasonings wafted into her nose and she closed her eyes.

"Maggie, I thought you two would be a little later," Bill came out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a towel.

"You're making my favorite!" Maggie rushed over to him with a hug, "we are willing to wait."

"Jackson, how are you?" Bill looked over.

"I'm well…thank you," Jackson smiled as Bill returned his smile, "well the food is almost done, take a seat in the dining room…"

"We have wine, beer…" Angie offered.

"Water for me please," Maggie answered.

"I'll have…" Jackson looked over at Maggie, "water as well."

Angie looked at the couple in front of her, "Ok…water coming right up."

"You should have ordered a beer or wine," Maggie whispered, "they're probably in the kitchen guessing what could possibly be going on."

"I was trying to have solidarity."

Maggie shook her head giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Soooo…Angie tells me that you two asked for water?" Bill raised an eyebrow, "and I know for a fact that my Maggie drank root beer with my catfish and after she turned 21, she always wanted our favorite lager, so what's the deal?"

Maggie looked over at Jackson and then at Bill and Angie, "Dad you're right…I do love to drink our favorite lager with your fish, but…you see…I can't have beer because…" Maggie took Jackson's hand, "we're having twins."

Bill looked at Maggie and Jackson with a smile and eyes shining while Angie stood with her mouth open, "Twins really?" she gasped.

"Yes," Maggie nodded looking at her dad as tears appeared in her eyes as Angie hugged her.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

After dinner, Maggie helped her father with the dishes, "You haven't said much since we told you about the babies?" Maggie washed the dishes.

Bill took one of the plates from her, "I didn't expect to hear that news today, maybe a year or two from now," he confessed.

Her heart plunged into her stomach, "I know. I expected the same, but it's a happy surprise Daddy. I don't know what kind of mom I'm going to be, but I know that if I am even half of the mom that I had…I'm going to be a good one."

"You are going to be a great mom Maggie, I just…wow…my baby girl is moving further and further away from being my baby girl," Bill turned to her, "I almost can't keep up."

"I know."

"But you definitely seem happy."

"I am happy and Jackson, he's been great."

"Well he has been here before," Bill shrugged.

"Daddy…"

"I'm just telling the truth."

"Dad, Jackson…yes, he's been through this before—but it was complicated and this is different. Our marriage, while new…our relationship is different than his previous one for many reasons. I don't know if you need to hear it from him or not, but Dad…Jackson's past is just that, his past. I'm not going to let you hold his past against him, especially when it has nothing to do with me, our relationship or our marriage. Jackson is a good man Dad, he's actually made me open up my emotions in ways I hadn't before. He wants to protect me. He wants to be good husband."

"Ok, ok," Bill held up his hands in surrender.

"And I really need my father and my husband to get along right now, this is a weird time for me and I just don't need anything extra on me," Maggie hugged Bill tightly, "thank you for dinner and thank you for trying, I know you are trying."

"I just love you Maggie and I want the best for you."

"Well Jackson is the best for me," Maggie answered.

"And I trust you," Bill kissed her forehead.

Later that evening, while Maggie and Angie packed up some food for Maggie to take home, Jackson and Bill sat on the back porch drinking beers, "You've been quiet," Bill spoke up.

"I've been trying to figure out how you are taking this, so I decided to just take a step back tonight," Jackson sipped his beer.

"I'm happy for Maggie and for you. Like I said to her, I expected this a little later—I thought you two would want to enjoy just being married for awhile."

Jackson grimaced, "I understand why you would say that…"

"You've been married before, Maggie hasn't. This is all fresh for her and I just thought she would have more time to settle in."

Jackson looked over at Bill. He swore that the wedding had been a time when they made peace with each other and here he was on the patio right back at square one with his father in law, "I don't know what you want me to say," Jackson shook his head exasperated, "did we plan to have children later? Yes. However, we love each other and the fact that we are having not one, but two children together means that someone…something saw fit to give us children now. There's a reason for that and this is the first time in my life that I believe that this happened because it was meant to. So, I'm sorry if we didn't do this on _your _schedule, but me and Maggie are adjusting to this new development and embracing it. I'm not going to apologize for loving my wife and because of that love we created two human beings…I won't feel guilty about that. I just ask that you please don't make this complicated for Maggie."

Bill said nothing further, only answering Jackson with a head nod.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Jackson's silence on the way back from Bill's house told Maggie everything she needed to know. She placed her hand over his as he continued towards their hotel and smiled over at him, "You can tell me what happened with my dad," she stated quietly.

"Nothing happened, you know…we had our usual father in law-son in law talk," Jackson stated with his eyes glued to the road.

"Something about that doesn't seem like the truth," Maggie argued.

Sighing, Jackson turned to her at the light, "You know, your dad and me are just…we have a different relationship, that's all," he shrugged.

"What did he say to you?" Maggie questioned.

"Nothing."

Maggie folded her arms, "Stop the car."

"Maggie, it's already late and you know you're exhausted."

"Stop the car Jackson or I will jump out," she threatened.

He looked over at her with a smirk, "You're not jumping out of this car."

"Maybe not, but you need to stop the car," Maggie ordered him.

Jackson sighed pulling over to the side of the street. Maggie got out of the car with Jackson following her. She immediately walked over to him placing her hands on his cheeks, "Listen to me, my father thinks he knows what I'm feeling…what I want and what I need, but the funny part is only I know that. I know that we didn't plan to have children so early into our marriage, but you know these two babies didn't care and they chose us to be their parents now. I know I can be neurotic and scared to embrace change, but I'm doing ok with this. Granted, I may lose my mind when they are here but I'm ok now. So you don't have to take the weight on your shoulders about this. I was on that balcony in Greece too when we made these little energy suckers," Maggie smiled and then planted a kiss on his lips, "I love you," she whispered before kissing him again.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The next morning, Maggie left the hotel for a run. Jackson insisted on going with her, but she begged him to just let her go somewhere by herself for a change. Leaving the hotel, she caught a Lyft to her father's house. She needed to speak to him without Jackson and without Angie. She texted Angie that morning asking for a few moments with her father. She prayed that her little energy suckers would allow her to have this conversation with her father before sending her to the nearest bathroom. She only had 3 more weeks before she would hit her second trimester and hopefully, it would be a 4-week reprieve before she would be too big to do anything but sit on a stool or lie in a bed.

The Lyft stopped in front of Bill's house and stepping onto the pavement, Maggie looked up at the house. She never imagined that she would be visiting any other house than her childhood home when she left all of those years ago. She imagined bringing her husband and her children to the small townhome that her parents bought a year into her marriage, going to the basement and bringing out some of her toys for her children to play with.

But things were different now. A divorce happened. A death happened and everything was different, including the house that would hold her childhood artifacts. Maggie jogged up the stairs and knocked a couple of times before stepping back. The door opened and Bill shook his head, "I figured you would come back after last night."

"Then you probably know what I'm going to say," Maggie stated stepping inside the house with Bill closing the door behind her.

"Yes, that you are grown and married and pregnant and I need to just get over it and accept Jackson," Bill stated.

Maggie opened her mouth and then closed it, "Well that was kind of what I was going to start with, but I don't think you know the rest."

Bill folded his arms, "You are just moving so fast with him."

"I'm going to be 37 in a couple of months Dad, I know how I feel about Jackson…our marriage…and our children," she gently touched her rounded belly.

"I know you do."

"And Daddy, there's one thing here that you are not considering…you don't want me to ever be in the position where I have to choose between my husband and the father of my children because you won't like my decision."

Bill's eyes grew big, "Did he ask you…"

"No!" Maggie loudly stated and then quickly lowered her voice, "he would _never_ do that. He loves me and he knows what you mean to me. So he will grit and bear all of the arrows that you throw at him to protect me. But what I came here to say is…" Maggie paused taking a deep breath and then meeting her father's eyes, "no more Daddy. Jackson is my husband. He loves me more than I have ever been loved before and you have to stop coming after him. He can't change his past and he shouldn't have to because every step that he has taken brought him to me and to our children who are growing inside of me."

"When those children are grown, you will understand my position better," Bill answered.

"I understand you now. When you have children, you would lay down your life for them. I understand that, I get it but…I would never stand in the way of my child's happiness daddy and every time you go after Jackson, you do just that. So I am asking you again, please stop where he is concerned," she pleaded.

Bill stared at Maggie for a few beats, "I'm trying Maggie."

"I know and I need you to try harder…_for me_," she smiled.

Bill moved closer to Maggie placing his hands on her arms, "Ok…ok…I will do better," he returned her smile.

Maggie looked up at him and raised her hands to place fingers on each side of his mouth, "Smile harder," she moved her fingers up causing his smile to grow as she did when she was a little girl.

Bill brought her into a hug, "How about I make you some of your favorite cheese eggs," he whispered in her ear, "and Maggie, I'm only hard on him because I want him to be the best man he can be for you."

"I know…and he is Daddy," Maggie walked towards the kitchen with Bill's arm around her shoulder.

**Please please show your love/like for this chapter. **

**We only have a few more days until Grey's returns…**

Song: Butterfly Kisses, Bob Carlisle


	16. Chapter 16

**It's Jaggie Week! I hope you enjoy this update…one more day until Season 16. Hoping for good Jaggie moments! Thank you for your continued support. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

As Jackson slept soundly in the bed, Maggie found herself feeling her way back from the bathroom. She had to chuckle to herself because as many times as she got up to use the bathroom during the night, she should be able to find it with her eyes closed and with the way, the penthouse got dark—she was damn near doing it with her eyes closed.

As she made her way into the bedroom, she caught a glimpse of herself in the full-length mirror next to the closet. Clutching her curvier body was her favorite Yale Medical School oversized t-shirt. It wasn't the sexiest thing to wear to bed, but it was the most comfortable at this point. All her sexy lingerie, were lost causes with her expanding belly—so she either settled for her Yale Medical School t-shirt or one of Jackson's. Besides, she actually felt pretty sexy in his t-shirts anyway. She looked over her shoulder noticing that Jackson was still sprawled across the bed asleep and looked back in the mirror as the moonlight drifted in, giving her a bluish grey hue. She slowly slid her hands over her t-shirt to frame the cotton material over her slightly protruding belly.

Over the past couple of weeks as she firmly entered in her second trimester, everyone in the hospital realized that she was pregnant and with twins. There were occasional jokes about them getting pregnant on their honeymoon, but other that, everyone really treated her like a delicate flower and…it was getting on her _damn _nerves. But…as she looked at her belly in the moonlight, she smiled. She still had her moments of pure anxiousness where she couldn't believe that she was married _and_ pregnant with twins—but she was used to challenges and this was a pleasant one.

Maggie turned around slightly admiring her new shape in the mirror while casually throwing looks over her shoulder to make sure that Jackson didn't notice her being so silly. She grinned as she rubbed her hands slowly across her slight bowling ball belly, "I love you two, do you know that?" she whispered. She knew it was too early to feel their little kicks, but she was looking forward to it.

"Maggie…" Jackson's tired voice called from the bed, "you ok?"

Maggie looked over her shoulder, his eyes were still closed but she knew he was awake, "I'm ok…just coming back from the bathroom," she turned and walked over to the bed. She slid under the covers and turned to lay on her side as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Maggie tugged at her scrubs, she had just bought new ones and it appeared as though she had grown out of them already. This is definitely the part she didn't like. "Dr. Pierce-Avery, are you ok?" Schmidt asked as he scrubbed in next to her.

"Fine," she mumbled scrubbing her arms. Somehow, during her sick haze Jackson claimed that she agreed to allow Glasses to assist her in a surgery. She didn't believe it, but he did take care of her and after almost 5 months—she decided to make good on her alleged promise.

"If you need anything let me know, I know that a quadruple bypass can be a long surgery and if you need me to get you a stool or anything, you will let me know," he rambled.

"Schmidt!" Maggie replied louder than she meant to, "I need you to just relax. You will go into that operating room and assist me. You will not treat me like some pregnant lady that needs assistance to do everyday tasks and yes, as the Chief of Cardiothoracic Surgery here at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, doing a quadruple bypass _is _an everyday task. Do you understand?"  
Glasses blinked for a few moments rapidly, "I understand Dr. Pierce-Avery."

"Good, now let's go," she stated walking out of the scrub room and into the operating room where she was gowned and then gloved. She headed over to the table, where Laverne, a former common pleas judge, wife, mother of 3 and grandmother of 8 lay waiting for the surgery to begin.

Maggie smiled down at Laverne at the top of the table, "Hi Laverne, just sit back and relax…"

Laverne's beautiful mahogany skin was almost ashen due to her fear, "Easy for you to say," she chuckled lightly.

Maggie smiled behind her mask, "In a few hours, you will wake up and be on the road to feeling the best you've felt in years."

"I trust you Dr. Pierce-Avery," Laverne took a deep breath as the anesthesiologist placed the mask over her mouth.

Maggie moved further down to Laverne's chest and closed her eyes for a few moments. She really needed her darling babies to give her 4 hours of bathroom free time. After sending a few thoughts to the growing babies in her belly, she opened her eyes, "Blade please," she requested as it was placed in her hand and she began her first cut.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Jackson exited the room of his post op tympanomastoid surgery patient and made his notes quickly on the computer outside the room, "Sooo…I think you and Maggie have been hiding from me," Amelia plopped down in a chair beside him.

"Where did you even come from?" Jackson looked around.

"Don't worry about that," she flagged him, "so Maggie is being completely unreasonable and Meredith is no help, I am trying to make sure she likes my idea for her baby shower and she just refuses to play."

"Could it be because the last time you planned a party for her, someone ended up in the hospital with a concussion?" Jackson raised an eyebrow.

"Well it wasn't one of us!" Amelia defended herself, "and this is a baby shower, no strippers…well as of right now, there won't be any."

"Right," Jackson concentrated on the monitor turning around.

Amelia sighed, "I didn't want to do this but you owe me."

"What?" he finally turned to her giving her his full attention.

"Your hand and your brain for that matter."

"You want payment for saving my life in the form of convincing Maggie to go along with your baby shower idea?" Jackson raised an eyebrow.

Amelia frowned, "Well…when you say it like this, it sounds soo…_wrong_, but it's really not. It's for _Maggie_ and your two little _angels_."

Jackson laughed shaking his head, "What do you have in mind?"

"Oh I will email you and trust me, Maggie will love it!" Amelia hugged him before popping up and heading away from the desk.

"Well that was nice," he mumbled.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"I thought we had a deal," Maggie mumbled as she continued to graft the blood vessels onto Laverne's existing heart vessels.

"Dr. Pierce-Avery?" Schmidt asked from across her, "are you ok?"

"Fine," she gritted through her teeth as she felt the familiar tingle of needing to go to the bathroom. Glancing down at the work she had completed and the work in front of her, she had at least two more hours before she was finished. She could push through this. She _had_ to.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Schmidt, what did I say earlier? I'm fine. Let it go, but you know what…how about you tell me a story, why did you decide to become a surgeon," Maggie looked over at him.

"That's what you want to know?"

"Yes, now start talking," Maggie ordered.

Glasses smiled as he began to tell Maggie about the death of his frog Milo in the 2nd grade and somehow miraculously, the positively ridiculous story distracted her.

By the time Maggie completed the last stitch almost two hours since he started talking, her bladder was ready to burst. "Dr. Pierce-Avery, thank you for…" Schmidt began but Maggie quickly turned on her heels, shedding her gown and gloves before rushing out of the room. She burst out of the operating room running down the hallway to find a bathroom. By the time she reached a stall, she rushed to get her scrub pants down and plopped down. She sighed in relief as all the liquid she'd been holding for damn 2 hours exited her body and she chuckled, "I really almost peed on myself in surgery," she whispered shaking her head, "you two are going to embarrass Mommy one of these days, aren't you?"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Avery, you look well rested for someone with a pregnant wife," Alex looked over the operating time at Jackson while they worked on 8-year-old, Carlos who came in for multiple malignant tumor removals in his ear canal.

Jackson concentrated on removing the first tumor without damaging the eardrum, "I'm not the pregnant one," he commented.

"Maggie seems like the type to wake you up every other just so you know how uncomfortable she is," Alex chuckled, "but I gotta admit that Pierce is taking it all in stride. I'm surprised. I thought she would definitely go into her freak out phrase."

Jackson nodded, "If she is, she's not doing it in front of me."

Alex monitored Carlos, "Have you heard any more about that psycho who was stalking you?"

"No, I guess the restraining order did the trick. Haven't heard a thing. She requested to have it lifted a couple of months ago, but there's no way in hell I'm doing that—especially now, not with Maggie pregnant."

"Do you think she was really dangerous?" Alex asked.

"No…yes…I don't know, sending our wedding announcement cut up into little pieces moved into psycho territory that's for sure. But what I don't get is that, I gave her no indication that she was anything more than a patient to me and she just saw things that weren't there," Jackson removed another tumor, "and don't get me wrong, I do feel sorry for her. She lived a long time with her deformity and I changed that, but she had to know that it was only a doctor-patient relationship."

"Who knows, but she's backed off and that's all that matters now," Alex looked over at Jackson.

"Exactly," Jackson agreed.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Maggie finished up her surgical notes from the quadruple bypass and reviewed her upcoming surgical calendar. Most of the surgeries were 1-2 hours, but there were a few 3-4 and just the thought of them made her simultaneously anxious and frustrated. She could never go through another surgery like she did earlier that day.

She took a moment and placed her hands on her lower back, stretching a little. Her back had started to ache over the past couple of days and she needed to find a way to deal with it—while at work, she had to remember to speak to Carina about it at her next appointment.

"Hey, how you doing?" Jackson plopped down next to her at the computer terminal.

She turned to him with a frown, "I almost peed on myself today."

His eyes went wide, "Ok, not what I was expecting," he smirked, "want to explain?"

"I had a 4 hour surgery and these two..." she pointed towards her belly with two fingers, "decided that I needed to go to the bathroom at least 2.5 hours in, so I had to get Glasses to tell me stories about his child and you know what, I thought I was awkward as a kid—he has me beat and now, my back hurts."

Jackson smiled sympathetically as he leaned over and rubbed her lower back, "Well do you have any more coming up?"

"Two or three, I may have to switch someone. I hope that I won't have to sit out on surgeries sooner than I planned."

"Well you could always work on your hearts, you're almost ready for the animal trials—right?" Jackson asked.

She turned to him and her expression was almost unreadable, but he could tell by the way her mouth twisted that he had said something wrong, "I'm a surgeon Jackson, I do want to work on my hearts but I need to keep doing surgeries."

"Yes I know, but you do know that there were be a couple of weeks that you can't do surgery."

Maggie narrowed her eyes, "And _until_ that time, I will continue to perform surgeries and work on my hearts. Just because you got me pregnant 3 weeks into our marriage doesn't mean that I suddenly became the Avery wife and soon to be Avery baby mommy," she snapped standing up from her seat and heading away from the computer station leaving Jackson with his mouth open.

"Mood swings?" Richard asked looking at Maggie's retreating figure and Jackson's surprised face.

"Apparently so," Jackson shook his head.

Richard chuckled.

"I only suggested that _maybe_ she take a break from doing surgeries since they are causing issues and she could work on her TVADs and she snapped on me," Jackson shook his head.

"You told the biological daughter of Ellis Grey to sit in a lab instead of an operating room?" Richard raised an eyebrow, "you're lucky that you have all of your teeth still."

Jackson shook his head, "She has to know that she will have to give up surgeries soon, she won't be able to stand for hours pregnant with twins."

"Again, she has Ellis' genes, you will be lucky if she's not in the middle of surgery when she goes into labor," Richard signed onto the computer turning his attention away from Jackson.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Later that evening, Jackson found Maggie in the on-call room changing. She glanced up at him while slipping on her pants, but having some trouble but refusing to give him a second look. "Maggie," he began.

She succeeding in zipping her pants and then looked at him, "Yes."

"I'm sorry for earlier," he apologized, "I didn't mean to imply that I wanted you to stay in your lab and that's it. I just want to make sure that you're ok."

She stared at him for a few moments and then walked over to the bathroom without a word, he heard her spitting into the toilet and he winced. Her mood definitely wouldn't be better when she came back out. He could hear her rinsing her mouth before she joined him again, "I barely made it to the bathroom earlier, I have to find somewhere to spit multiple times a day and my back is killing me. I thought that this was supposed to be easier during the second trimester," she breathed out.

"Maybe it will pass soon," he rubbed her arms.

"I hope so and I know you were just trying to be helpful earlier; I'm just frustrated and then when I get frustrated, I feel guilty for feeling frustrated."

"Don't, you're human," Jackson took her hand, "I have to stay tonight, I need to monitor a few of my patients and I probably won't be done until early tomorrow morning. You can take the car and I will find a way home."

"Ok," she smiled wrapping her arms around him, "thank you for being understanding and trying to be helpful," she whispered before kissing him softly while her hands traveled under his scrub top.

Jackson laughed, "Another mood swing?"

"Mmm, hmm," she licked her lips before going in for another kiss while pulling his top over his head as he led them over to the couch.

"You just got dressed," he mumbled into her neck as he sucked the delicate brown skin.

As her shirt hit the floor, she whispered in his ear, "You'll undress me and then help me get dressed again."

"Totally," he murmured as he slid her pants down.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Maggie chuckled to herself as she walked out of the hospital clutching her tote bag and pulling her jacket tighter around her body because of the chill in the air. The mood swings from anger to sadness to horniness were very much present and she had to admit, the horniness had its attributes.

She started on her way to Jackson's car, when she heard someone behind her, "Excuse me," the woman stated from a distance.

Immediately the air around Maggie turned colder as she turned to see Iris standing behind her. Maggie moved her tote in front of her stomach almost instinctively, "I'm sorry to come to you out here…" Iris began looking around nervously.

"No you're not," Maggie snapped, "you came to me out here before to tell me a lie about something happening between you and Jackson, so what do you have to say now?"

Iris' lip quivered, "I came to ask for your help."

Maggie kept her distance, standing next to Jackson's car, "My help? My help with what?"

"Dr. Avery has a restraining order against me and it's…it's hard for me to find a job. I…I just need him to drop it."

"You sent him an envelope with our wedding announcement cut up. You came to him after he helped you out with your surgery and tried to get him to cross the line with you as a patient. You came to me and tried to make be believe that Jackson had given in to your little games and _now_, you want me to help you?" Maggie scoffed, "Iris, I think that you're a good person but Jackson was your surgeon that's it. He helped you, which is his job."

"He chose me!" Iris cried with tears welling up in her eyes.

Maggie blinked in disbelief. That was not the response that she expected, "_Yes_, he _chose_ to be your surgeon. Your case was compelling and he wanted to help you, that's it. I think you need to get some help. You need to see someone and talk about everything, your surgery…your misplaced feelings for your surgeon…and I'm sorry Iris, but the fact that you showed up here despite the restraining order tells me that something is not right. Go home please and get some help from someone you trust…someone not here."

Iris looked back at Maggie with a trembling lip before turning on her heels and leaving the parking lot with sobs following her. Maggie let out the breath that she'd been holding in. She looked towards the hospital and then at the car. If she told Jackson about Iris now, he would leave his patients and probably go out looking for Iris. She couldn't let him do that, she would tell him—when he wasn't likely to commit murder.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The chime of the elevator opening awakened Jackson from his quick nap before he stepped off and headed towards the penthouse door. At midnight, a four-car collision came in and he spent most of the night working trauma and pronouncing people dead. It was definitely not one of his favorite nights at the hospital. All he could think about at this very moment was climbing into bed next to Maggie, pulling her close to him and putting his hands on her growing stomach. It was cheesy, but it was his favorite place to be at that moment. Taking in her scent and being able to feel as close to their babies as possible.

He swiped his keycard before entering the penthouse to the sound of Maggie snoring on the couch. He raised an eyebrow dropping his bag by the door. She never slept on the couch anymore because she said it was uncomfortable and he doubted that she stayed up waiting for him.

Kneeling down beside her, he gently kissed her on the cheek, "Maggie," he whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open, "Jackson…"

He looked over and noticed that some of his print outs from Iris' case was sprawled along the coffee table, "Maggie?" he asked picking up Iris' documents.

"Oh…I got them from upstairs."

"Why?"

Maggie started to speak, but held up her finger before rushing towards the downstairs bathroom. He sat down on the couch reviewing the documents and shaking his head, Iris seemed like such a good candidate before the surgery and showed no signs of psychological problems.

"Sorry about that," Maggie walked out of the bathroom taking a seat on the couch.

"Why are you looking at Iris' profile?"

Maggie took in Jackson's appearance, which displayed complete exhaustion, "I have something to tell you and I just want you to know it because we promised that we wouldn't have secrets."

"What?" he asked taking a seat next to her, "is something wrong with the babies?"

She shook her head before continuing, "Last night, Iris was in the hospital parking lot," Maggie told him watching Jackson's eyes go big as saucers.

"What do you mean? She came up to you?" he asked tightening his grip on her hand.

Maggie nodded and he immediately went to stand up, "Jackson, please…she came to me because she says she can't find a job with the restraining order in place. She wanted me to ask you to drop it."

"Hell if I am now," Jackson chuckled humorlessly, "she's going to jail," he grabbed his cellphone out of his pocket and began to dial before Maggie grabbed his phone shaking her head, "Who are you calling?"

"My attorney," he fired back, "she violated the restraining order coming near you, hell coming near the hospital. She's overstepped the line and now, she has to pay for it."

"Jackson, she left. We spoke and after I said my piece, she cried and left. I think she gets it now. She's just…I don't know. She's confused and just needs some help. Maybe your lawyer can speak to hers and force her to get some help. I think she may have had some latent psychological problems…"

Jackson scoffed, "You think?"

"I just don't think throwing her in jail is the answer and who knows, it may set her off."

"So you don't think I should do anything?"

"I'm saying call a meeting with her attorney and your attorney, maybe that will scare her straight. I don't know," Maggie shook her head. Maybe it was the hormones, but a sense of sympathy welled up in her heart for Iris. The woman had been through a lot.

Jackson sighed leaning back into the couch covering his eyes and then looked over at Maggie, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about what _you're_ going to do," she met his tired eyes sensing the guilt and anger that undoubtedly was bottling up inside of him.

Reaching over, Jackson placed his hand on the small of her back and rubbed it gently, "I'm going to call Robert and set up a meeting with Iris and her attorney. Maybe it will be enough to scare her into getting some help."

"Hopefully, I doubt she's a bad person. She had someone after years and years of being ignored take notice of her and it didn't hurt that he was good looking," she knocked his shoulder with hers, "and she just saw something that wasn't there. Hopefully, this meeting can scare her straight and she moves on."

"Hopefully," Jackson agreed wrapping his arm around Maggie and bringing her closer to him, "but if she comes near you again, call the police."

"I will," Maggie whispered.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"She was in the parking lot and you didn't come get us!" Amelia exclaimed as she, Maggie and Meredith walked down the hallway later that morning.

"I handled her," Maggie argued.

"You're almost 5 months pregnant, you have no idea what that looney tune could have done," Amelia fumed, "the nerve of her. She's stalking you."

"She's not stalking me."

"She's definitely doing something," Meredith argued.

Maggie sipped her tea and blanched—she soo missed her coffee, "She wanted me to talk to Jackson about dropping the restraining order."

"Oh that's one way to get that accomplished—violating it," Meredith snorted.

"Told you…she's crazy," Amelia rolled her eyes.

"I guess she thought that I could convince Jackson, but he wanted her in jail."

"Where she belongs."

"Amelia."

"Maggie, you remember she sent you guys your wedding announcement cut up. She sneaks up on you in the parking lot and tries to sell her sob story, not to mention that you're pregnant…"

"I don't think she noticed," Maggie bit her lip, "and anyway, Jackson is meeting with her attorney with his and hopefully she will understand that she needs help."

"If she comes near you again, call us," Meredith stated.

Maggie shook her head before pushing the door open to her lab. "Dr. Pierce, thank you for choosing me to assist with your next step," Parker beamed from his place beside Maggie's computer.

"We'll see if you still feel that way when you are helping me take notes while breastfeeding two babies," Maggie stated taking a seat at her station.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Jackson watched as Iris entered the office of his attorney flanked by her attorney, a short stout man and her parents. His anger made him grind his teeth as she avoided his steely gaze before taking a seat at the conference table next to her attorney. It was solely because of Maggie that she wasn't in jail at this very moment. He didn't like this, but he would try it because Maggie (seeing the good in everyone) wanted him to.

"We are here to have a discussion…" Robert began, "last night, your client was spotted in the parking lot of Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital which technically violates the restraining order placed against her. My client is requesting that Miss Foster seek the services of a professional mental health professional to assist with her with the evident mental issues that she is experiencing. If Miss Foster violates the restraining order again, we will not hesitate to contact the authorities."

Jackson looked over the table at Iris, who lifted her head and stared back at him with tears in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but Jackson beat her to it, "Stay away from my job, stay away from my wife," Jackson sneered before standing up and walking out of the room.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Maggie and Parker worked to label the mini rechargeable hearts that were delivered that morning. Her mice would be delivered in a few days and everything needed to be labeled, assigned and the data imprint uploaded into her computer. "This is going to be groundbreaking, Dr. Pierce-Avery," Parker continued to label.

Maggie grinned, "I hope so and if I can get at least three months of live subject research in before my maternity leave, I may be able to start testing on human subjects at the beginning of next year."

"Aren't you due in March?" Parker asked.

Maggie paused and then shrugged, "Ok, maybe in the spring or summer of next year, but I expect you to be my eyes here while I'm at home."

"Will do," Parker continued labeling as the door to the lab opened and Jackson walked in with a smile on his face.

"No surgeries?" he asked.

"No…not today," she smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Parker?" Jackson looked over the table.

"I know, I know…give you a minute," he slid off his stool and walked out of the room.

"So what you doing?" Jackson took the seat which Parker vacated.

"Labeling my mini hearts. My animals come next week, so we hope to insert them then," she sat down one of the tiny silver machines, "so, what happened?"

"Iris came, Robert told her to get help or she will end up in jail," Jackson shrugged, "and I told her to stay away from the hospital and you."

"Jackson…"

"Maggie, I played nice because it's what you requested. That's the only reason why she's still walking around free and not in jail."

Sliding off her chair, Maggie walked over to where Jackson sat and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You did a good thing today," she gazed into Jackson's eyes.

"I'm not 100% convinced."

"Deep down you know that she's just someone who needs help and hopefully, she will get it now."

Jackson closed his eyes, "You're lucky I love you so much and you have those brown eyes that can pretty much get me to do anything," he whispered.

"Can I?" she raised an eyebrow.

Jackson cracked a smile, "Absolutely," he murmured before capturing her lips in a kiss. Maggie leaned into him the best she could with her baby belly, "except when I have surgery in…" he glanced down at his watch, "20 minutes."

Maggie pouted, "So you came to play with my hormones?"

Jackson gave her a lingering kiss on her lips, "I promise that after I finish up my surgery, we will have lunch."

"Is that what we're calling it now?" Maggie raised an eyebrow.

Jackson winked before heading out of the lab.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

An hour later, Jackson stood on the opposite of Meredith as they worked on a man who's sternum was crushed following a 15 foot fall from a ladder, "So I think I made a mistake today and it's all because of your sister," Jackson began as he continued to see if he could reconstruct the sternum.

"Explain, although Maggie has that effect on everyone. Look at me, I planned a bridal shower and now I'm in the middle of baby shower preparation…hell she even has me and Amelia getting along," Meredith shrugged.

"Yes, well…do you remember that patient that I had to get a restraining order against?"

Meredith nodded, "Maggie told me that she approached her in the parking lot."

"And I wanted to call the cops, she violated the restraining order being here. Maggie seems to think that she just needs a therapist and she will stop stalking us. So, I agreed to push her into therapy—but…"

"But you think there's more to it?" Meredith asked.

Jackson concentrated on the man's open chest, "I don't know, maybe? Her surgery must have triggered something and maybe with some therapy, she will forget about me or at the very least realize that stalking me is not the answer."

"How did she react today when you saw her?"

"Like a wounded animal. Like I was doing something to her. I told her to stay away from Maggie and the hospital, period."

"Do you think she's dangerous?" Meredith looked over at him.

Jackson met Meredith's gaze, "No…no…if I thought she was dangerous, she would be in jail. Maggie's probably right. She needs some help."

"For her sake, I hope that is all she needs."

Jackson nodded hesitantly. Deep down, he was forcing himself to believe that all Iris needed was a therapist and she would forget about him and whatever feelings she developed for him. But that was a part of his mind that wouldn't let go the nagging feeling that there was more to this.

He loved Maggie. He loved her optimism and the need to take care of people—but the thought that she could possibly be wrong about this chilled him.

"So changing subjects, what are you doing for Maggie's birthday in a few weeks? The first one where you are husband and wife?" Meredith asked.

Jackson smiled, "Guess you will just have to wait until she tells you."

"Oooh so secretive," Meredith teased.

"And that's the way its going to stay," he answered.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Maggie gripped the sheets as her mouth moved into an 'O', "Jack…Jack…Jackson," she stuttered as his tongue moved and made her legs tremble. He smiled up at her before kissing a trail up her stomach to her to the valley between her full breasts and then to her neck.

Maggie giggled, "You are really making up for earlier today."

Jackson settled in between her legs, "What kind of husband would I be, if I didn't?" he whispered before bringing her lips into a kiss. The kiss deepened for a few moments and then Maggie stopped touching Jackson's cheek. She looked up into his eyes. Her eyes immediately watered staring up into her husband's eyes—the eyes that maybe one of her children would have.

"I love you so much, Jackson" she whispered caressing his cheek.

"I was hoping that you did," he smiled softly down at her, "and for the record, you are _everything_ to me."

Maggie's lips met his again as their bodies moved in rhythm bathed in the light of the moon flowing through the curtains.

**They are soo in love. So much more story to tell…please show your love/like. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Soooooooooo…lol…I needed to take a hiatus from this fic because I was mad. I am STILL mad, but this fic needs an ending and my fellow Jaggie fans deserve an ending to this fic. I appreciate the support and the messages about updating. Don't worry, I am going to keep going with this fic because this is what we should have received this season. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I own the plot. **

"Are your eyes closed?" Jackson called from outside the bedroom door.

"They are," Maggie grinned sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed rubbing her stomach gently. At almost 29 weeks, her belly was definitely becoming noticeable at first sight. In a week, they planned to find out the genders of the twins and they were still in an argument about it. Maggie wanted to know, Jackson wanted it to be a surprise—but today, they promised each other, no baby talk.

"Ok, completely closed?" he asked closer to her.

"Yes, completely closed," she giggled.

"Ok…open."

Maggie opened her eyes to the largest chocolate cupcake she had ever laid eyes on a plate with two candles on top, "Jackson," her eyes welled up in tears as she blew out the candles.

"Happy Birthday Baby," he whispered before kissing her.

"Where did you even get that?" Maggie asked placing the plate in front of her and taking a fork from Jackson.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he wiggled his eyebrow.

Maggie grinned sliding a piece of the cake in her mouth. She closed her eyes for a few moments savoring the taste, "This…" she opened her eyes pointing to the cupcake, "is amazing. Here…" she fed him some cake.

"It is pretty good and that moan you let out earlier, I thought you only reserved for me."

"Well you're as good as chocolate," she flirted, "so what else did you plan today?"

Jackson smiled, "I want you just to go with the flow."

Maggie took Jackson's hand, "Jackson, my love, my husband…one of the times I went with the flow, we went camping and I twisted my ankle and we damn near broke up. The last time I went with the flow, I ended up pregnant with twins…"

"You trust me don't you?" Jackson asked.

Maggie took a deep breath, "I have faith that this will be a good birthday because we know how your birthday went."

"Maggie…I have this, trust me," he leaned over giving her soft kisses on her neck causing her to giggle as he lowered her down to the bed.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Maggie tugged on midsection of her dress looking back at herself in the mirror. It was one of those bodycon dresses that pregnant women wore these days with their bellies sticking out, but still managed to look and feel sexy. She, staring back at herself in the mirror wearing this spaghetti strapped black dress with a slit up to her mid-thigh, felt fat. 'It's your birthday!' Amelia had told her when they went shopping for the dress weeks ago.

Jackson had so far planned a perfect day. For lunch, they went downtown to visit one of the art galleries that just opened specializing in African American artwork. Maggie had spoken about it for weeks, so Jackson set up a private tour for them and it was just perfect. They came away with new artwork depicting a couple holding onto each other. Following their tour, they went to a bistro not far from the gallery that served some of the best smoked gouda fondue she'd ever tasted and despite the fact that she couldn't indulge in a glass of Merlot, it was still the perfect day.

Now, she was ready for whatever he had planned for the evening. He hadn't given her any clues and any ideas that she threw out there—he would just deflect or smile that patronizing smile that she hated before kissing her on the cheek and leaving the room.

Maggie took one last look in the mirror before heading out of the bedroom before walking down the stairs where Jackson stood in the middle of the living room looking down at his phone. He glanced up and immediately placed his phone in his pocket, "And Beauty is her name," he stated quietly as she walked over to him.

"Am I dressed accordingly?" she turned around as he helped her with trench coat.

"You are," he answered helping her slide her the trench coat over her arms, "our car is downstairs waiting."

"Our car?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Well of course, it's a special night."

Maggie felt a warmness come over her body from her toes up to her face as Jackson escorted her out of the penthouse.

As the limo moved through the streets of Seattle, Jackson stole glances at Maggie gazing out of the window. One of her hands was held by his and her other rested softly on her growing stomach. Sometimes he had to really pinch himself to realize that this was his life. So much of his life had been spent on ups and downs, strained and unhealthy personal relationships and here he was with his wife and their unborn children heading to her birthday dinner.

This was her night and their night to celebrate her. Jackson made it clear to her sisters and his mother that he wanted to spend this day with Maggie alone. After what happened with his birthday and how she spent that day by his side—he wanted to do the same for her. Treat her like a Queen. Give her everything that she deserved. He would never be able to show her how much he loved her, nor how much her love meant to him—but he was going to spend the rest of his life showing her.

"Jackson, you ok?" she asked.

He looked over at her, "I'm good," he answered as the car came to a stop and Maggie glanced out of the window and her eyes lit up turning to him and he smiled at her.

"So you are finally taking me?" she asked with a grin as wide as a school girl's.

"Maybe," he winked as the driver opened his door and Jackson stood outside holding out his hand for her to take. Sliding over, she felt the butterflies in her stomach and taking his hand, he led her out of the limo and turning around—she caught sight of the boat.

"I thought you sold it," she turned to him.

"Not quite," he led her towards the ramp.

"Happy Birthday Dr. Pierce-Avery," the steward smiled as they boarded.

"Thank you," Maggie took in deck which was set up with a table with candles, "how did you know that it would be this warm in November?" she turned looking at Jackson.

He shrugged, "I didn't, but…it's a good thing it is, right?" he smiled.

Maggie nodded enthusiastically as she headed over to the table with Jackson following behind and helping her with her coat, "I still can't believe that you bought this," she turned around.

He smirked, "Well neither can I, which is why I lease it out, but…" he walked closer to her, "it's a special occasion tonight. I thought we would have some dinner, take a cruise around the lake and maybe a dance?"

"You did a very good job husband," she whispered wrapping her arms around him kissing him softly.

"Dr. Avery, are you ready for your first course?" the head steward asked.

Jackson looked over at Maggie, "I believe we are."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

As the boat moved slowly across the water and the Seattle's skyline provided them with a picturesque backdrop, Maggie savored the last of the chocolate cheesecake that was put in front of her. The fact that she had an embarrassing craving for steak during her pregnancy was not lost on Jackson, which is why he had the chef prepare the most tender filet mignon she had ever tasted followed by this cheesecake.

"So you like the cheesecake?" he raised an amused brow.

"I do," she grinned.

"Then I guess you're in a good mood and ready for your gift?" he asked.

Maggie nodded enthusiastically as Jackson slid over to her a black velvet ring box, "It's a little early for you to be propose to me again," she raised an eyebrow.

"Open it."

She flipped the box open and gasped. Inside, was a diamond eternity band, "It goes under your engagement ring. I know change is not something you embrace and I know that this year has been one change after another for you…twists and turns…transformations…you have a new life that I know that you didn't exactly imagine coming to fruition so quickly. But Maggie, I want you to know that I understand, I love you and what we have—I'm committed to it being forever. That ring symbolizes it. We're going to be parents in a couple of months, but I just wanted to give you something that represents our commitment and my love for you."

Maggie felt the tears welling up in her eyes. On top of that being a beautiful speech from Jackson, she was almost 5 months pregnant with twins and tears were an every day occurrence. "Thank you, Jackson," she choked out, "and…the reason why I'm able to embrace all of these changes, twists and turns are because of you. You've taught me a lot. So how about you put this ring on me before in a couple of months, my fingers swell and I can't wear it," she wiggled her fingers.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Maggie's moans could be heard throughout the penthouse after they returned to the penthouse, "You know," she breathed out, "birthday sex is definitely not overrated," Maggie looked down as Jackson's head disappeared in between her legs and she closed her eyes, "definitely not overrated," she gripped the sheets as she called out his name.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

A week later, Maggie finished up a cardiac consult in the ER and Richard greeted her by the nurses' station, "How you feeling?" he asked glancing over as she made notes in a chart.

"Fine, a little tired but it can be expected. Did you know that the two kiddos are now mangoes?" Maggie asked looking over at him with a small smile.

"Mangoes?"

"Yes, I know it's completely ridiculous but I go to this website that kind of gives advice and stuff and the babies are as big as mangoes."

"Ahh…I see," Richard nodded.

Maggie frowned, "I know it's stupid," she walked away from the Nurse's desk with him following her footsteps.

"It's not stupid, I'm just a little slow on this pregnancy stuff that's all."

Maggie stopped walking. She remembered then, what Jackson had told her months ago about Richard and her pregnancy. She meant to speak to him before, but life got in the way and bathroom breaks. "You know that these babies are your family, right?" Maggie spoke up, "you will have a role in their life."

He smiled warmly at her, "Thank you for saying that."

"These babies are going to be so lucky to have you, Catherine and my father in their lives," Maggie smiled before gasping slightly and touching her stomach.

"Maggie, you ok," Richard panicked holding onto her arms.

"No…I…wow…" she breathed out.

"What?" Richard asked.

Maggie looked up at him, "The babies…I think their moving. It feels weird, but I can feel something."

Richard beamed with pride as Maggie touched her stomach, "Yes…yes…I feel them," she grinned looking up at him, "it's the first time I've felt them, I guess they wanted to let you know that they agree with me and can't wait to meet you."

Richard looked down at Maggie's growing stomach hesitating to touch it, "See…feel," she grabbed his hand excitedly and placing it on her stomach. He didn't feel anything, but her excitement and the smile on her face made him tell a little white lie, "They are happy to meet me…Hello Pierce-Avery Babies," he smiled.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Jackson walked out of the 6-hour surgery that he partnered with Meredith and Alex on to Maggie standing in the hallway, "Hey, what are you doing here?" he kissed her on the cheek noticing the glow on her face.

She smiled taking his hand, "The babies moved today…for the first time, they moved!"

Her excitement was addictive as he placed her hand on his stomach and looked up at him expectantly.

"What are we doing out here?" Meredith asked walking up beside them.

"Maggie felt the babies move," Jackson informed her.

"Oooh…let me feel," Meredith moved Richard and Jackson out of the way.

"Yes, let me move out of the way of feeling my own kids," Jackson mumbled as Meredith squealed with Maggie.

"Hey, what is everyone doing?" Amelia walked up.

"Maggie felt the babies move," Meredith turned to her.

"Yay! Let me see," Amelia moved closer pushing Jackson and Richard more to the side.

"You're not going to be able to _touch_ those children when they are born," Richard commented.

Jackson watched as Maggie beamed as Meredith and Amelia fawned over her stomach and cracked a smile, "Oh I am well aware."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Maggie turned another page in the name book that Catherine had given her a couple of weeks prior, "We haven't thought about names," Maggie replied thoughtfully as Jackson slowly moved a hand across her belly, she glanced down, "if you're going to do that, please get the cocoa butter…I can see the stretch marks are spreading."

Jackson shook his head sliding out of bed as Maggie continued, "So what were you thinking? If we're having girls…"

"God help me," Jackson smirked as he gently rubbed cocoa butter on her rounded stomach.

Rolling her eyes, Maggie continued, "Soo girl names?"

"Hmm…not sure, I like to think that names will come to me when I see their faces…girls or boys?"

"If we have a girl, I want her middle name to be Diane," Maggie replied thoughtfully.

Jackson gazed up at Maggie who suddenly had a faraway look on her face, "That's a given," Jackson smiled up at her, "she was the first one who stated you had a crush on me."

Maggie laughed, "I didn't have a crush on you."

Jackson sat up, "You didn't _know_ you had a crush on me."

Maggie shook her head, "And here we are, the Avery Arrogance…let's pray that our kids only have 10% of that…kay."

"But…" Jackson climbed over, faced her and lowered his voice to a whisper, "you love this arrogance, don't you?"

The way his voice changed, sent quivers down Maggie's spine. She licked her lips, "Maybe a little," she stated quietly.

"A little?" he questioned.

"Just a teeny tiny bit," Maggie whispered with his lips centimeters away from hers and when his lips met hers, she closed her eyes while the kiss deepened. Jackson's lips caressed hers as he slowly lowered her down to the bed taking the book out of her hands and dropping it to the floor. Opening her legs, she felt his hands move slowly up her thighs and she nibbled on his neck for a few moments, "My beautiful wife," he whispered in her ear sending her entire body into tingles.

"My arrogant husband," she countered as she got lost in his kisses and his soft caresses.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"So today is one of many big days that a pregnant woman has," Bailey glanced over at Maggie from the operating table. Bailey was performing an emergency appendectomy on one of her favorite former patients, a schoolteacher that she treated during her first rotation at Seattle Grace and because of a heart condition from both, she asked Maggie to assist. Maggie jumped at the chance, because surgeries weren't at the top of her list ever since she had to listen to Levi's life story to keep from peeing on herself, but any time she can be in a surgical room without standing—she was down for it.

"You mean the fact we find out the sexes of the babies?" Maggie glanced over from the cardiac monitor.

"Yes, it's when you find out if you will be outnumbered or not in your own home."

"I just want two healthy babies, whatever they may be."

Bailey looked up from the woman's abdomen, "Yes, everyone knows that…of course you want that," she snapped, "but you know you have dreamed about whether you are carrying two boys, two girls or one of each."

"I have…I don't know, I keep going back and forth. I know Jackson will probably have a nervous breakdown if these little energy suckers are two girls."

Bailey snorted, "Probably because he knows how he was as a teenage boy. He doesn't want to even envision his daughters going through the same thing."

"Sounds about right, you should have saw how pale he got when I mentioned that one day, he will be in the same position my father was in."

"Of course, because once again, he knows what he did and he knows teenage boys haven't changed and won't."

Maggie resisted the urge to rub her belly, "I'm not sure that I can handle that. The tears, the make-up wars, the teenage girl attitude…but…"

"Buutttttttt…"

Maggie smiled, "It would be nice to have a mini-me. I had a taste of it with Zola, you know…she's great…but she's still Meredith's daughter."

Bailey glanced over, "See there you go, you want that mini-me."

"I do," Maggie grinned, "but don't listen to me, little ones…I will spoil you either way," Maggie spoke to her belly.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"So how are things going?" Carina asked as she and Jackson waited for Maggie to arrive for her appointment.

"Going? It's going well, I guess. No problems out of the ordinary…" Jackson's eyebrows knitted together, "is there something wrong that we don't know about?"

"No, just making small talk. So, what are you hoping for today?" Carina asked.

"Well since you've already told us that the babies are healthy…I gotta be honest," Jackson smirked, "two boys would be cool. Maggie would probably hate it, but having two sons…it would be nice. I'm just happy that we're having twins to be honest with you. Being an only child has its perks, but it can be lonely. Knowing that the twins will have each other helps. I mean, they also have Harriet…but she lives halfway across the country. They of course will be as close as possible, but it will be different with the twins living with each other day in and day out."

"Believe me I know, having a sibling is a gift and a curse…but I wouldn't give Andrew up for the world, even when he's a pain in the ass," Carina laughed as the door opened and Maggie rushed in.

"Sorry, the surgery had a slight complication, but nothing too crazy," Maggie stated breathlessly as Jackson helped her onto the examination table.

"We were just chatting about the twins being a twosome that will make both of you pull your hair out," Carina smiled turning on the ultrasound machine.

Maggie breathed out lifting her scrub top up, "Of course, sometimes it makes me a little crazy to think that this time next year we will probably be running after two babies."

"Yeah, well…I think you two are up to it," Carina stated as she began to rub the wand over Maggie's abdomen.

The steady and rapid rhythm of the twins' heartbeats filled the room and every time Jackson heard them; he felt a sense of relief. Having these moments with Maggie and their babies, were ones that he savored. He never imagined that he would have this and he would feel this way—but this was his world now. Maggie and the two children that they created…together.

"Sooo…let's take a look…" Carina peered at the monitor along with Maggie and Jackson, "well…there's Baby A basically waving to us and looks like…Baby A is a…" Carina looked closer, "well…looks like Baby A is a boy!"

Maggie gasped as she stared at the screen at the cherub floating with his hand up, "A boy…wow…"

"A boy," Jackson covered his mouth sitting back blinking.

"Now let's see if we can give Baby B some face time," Carina gently massaged Maggie's belly as Baby B moved closer to the screen into full view, "and look at Baby B, I guess…_she_ realized that her brother was taking up our attention, she doesn't want to be outdone and look at that—she's sucking her thumb."

Tears sprang to Maggie's eyes as she felt Jackson take her hand, "My mini me…and she will probably need braces if she keeps sucking that thumb like that," Maggie smiled wiping her tears.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"A boy and a girl! Well that makes the baby shower theme so much easier," Amelia beamed as she, Maggie, Jackson and Meredith sat around the dinner table.

"So one of each, it's only right that you two have your own little carbon copy to spoil," Meredith added amused.

"I honestly thought it would be two boys. I would be stuck in that apartment with three men, it could have had its perks…but I love the fact that I will have my girl and my boy…best of both worlds," Maggie grinned.

"And you Jackson, you're going to have another girl…" Meredith teased.

"I guess its my karma," he sipped his wine.

"Did you tell Catherine, Richard and your father yet?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, Catherine started talking about designs for the nursery for a boy and a girl. My dad was happy and Richard, he has his hands full trying to keep Catherine from building an addition to their house for a playroom for the kids," Maggie answered.

Amelia took a look around the Grey-Shepherd household, "I think we may need to add on a room or two here, we're adding on two more kids."

"Pfft, they are sharing the same womb…they don't need space," Meredith quipped as everyone around the table laughed.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"We know now," Maggie walked into the penthouse shrugging off her coat with Jackson's help.

"We do."

"So we can really talk about names," she grabbed a cookie from the glass jar on the counter and began to nibble, "so a boy name and a girl name," she replied thoughtfully joining Jackson on the couch.

"Do we need to come to a consensus or…"

Maggie looked up at him, "Well you know the only wish I have about our daughter's name…"

"Diane has to be her middle name."

"Yes, so I name our son and you name our daughter?" Jackson suggested.

"Yes, but we have one right of veto," Maggie answered.

"What…no…if I want to name my son Garfield, I should be able to," he remarked as Maggie looked on in horror.

"I wouldn't, but I should be able to," Jackson argued.

"One right of veto," Maggie declared.

"Ok…one right and that's it, remember that you said that," Jackson held up his pinky as Maggie wrapped hers around his.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

**Two Months later…**

He almost hated to wake her, Maggie was finishing up her 7th month of pregnancy and after spending half the night teasing him with names for their daughter—she had finally fallen asleep, but she moved constantly and it was hard for her to stay asleep. He, on the other hand, had barely slept but a surgery at 8am made him throw himself out of bed.

"Babe," he whispered kissing her on the cheek, "I have the facial reconstruction today, do you want a ride to the hospital?"

"No…I have consults later today, I will see you later," she mumbled with her eyes closed, "I will come watch your surgery though."

"Ok, see you later," he whispered kissing her again, "love you."

"Love you too," she replied sleepily.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"The babies aren't even here and you look like hell," Meredith mumbled as she and Jackson entered the hospital.

"We found out the sex of the babies two months ago and since then, Maggie is obsessed with going through baby name books," Jackson yawned.

"Well any winners?"

"Nope," Jackson answered.

"Well I heard Meredith is a great name," she teased.

"I will keep that in mind," Jackson answered.

"How long is your surgery supposed to be?"

"If all goes well, 6 hours…if not…eternity?"

"Good luck with that," Meredith headed down the hallway.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Later that afternoon, Maggie took a seat in the galley by Alex to watch Jackson reconstruct the face of a man who fell 20 feet off a cliff and managed to survive. She rubbed her stomach and breathed out slowly, "You know, the second trimester was fun…I'm not so sure about this third trimester."

"Sounds like fun," Alex commented.

"Oh loads, these babies have decided that my spine is their own personal foot rest."

"So how are you two doing with names? I personally like Alex."

"Can't imagine why," Maggie rolled her eyes.

"It's a classic…powerful…legendary," he went on causing Maggie to laugh.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The emergency room doors slid open as EMTs rushed in with a woman on a gurney. "She seized two times during transport," an EMT informed Owen.

"Got it, take her to trauma room 2…Schmidt, you're with me," Owen ordered as Schmidt followed him into one of the trauma rooms alongside the woman.

"She didn't have any ID, we found her three blocks away from here. She was lying on a bench, her bag is over there on the chair," the EMT continued.

"Uh, huh," Owen stated while reading the EKG readout.

"Dr. Avery," the woman mumbled.

"Hello, you're at Sloan Memorial Hospital…what is your name?" Owen asked loudly peering down at the woman.

"Dr. Avery," she repeated.

Owen looked at the EKG and then at Schmidt, "Page Dr. Pierce-Avery."

Schmidt nodded rushing out of the room and over to the nurse's station, "Page Dr. Pierce-Avery," he announced before rushing back into the room.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Maggie sat watching Jackson work, when her phone vibrated in her pocket, "I'm being paged to the ER," she sighed as Alex rolled his eyes before helping her up.

"You know Alex, you really should be nicer to me—you're the #1 candidate for Godfather," Maggie winked.

"Wait for real?" Alex beamed before Maggie left the galley.

Jackson glanced up for a few moments noticing Maggie speaking to Alex before leaving and the air shifted. He couldn't understand why or explain what it was, but he felt a coldness come over him.

"Dr. Avery, are you ok?" Parker asked across from him.

"Yes…just had a weird feeling, that's all," Jackson mumbled before focusing again on his work.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

As soon as Maggie stepped off of the elevator heading towards the ER, she felt the babies start to move. "Come on, calm down guys. Mommy has to work," she rubbed her stomach to calm them.

Owen met her outside of Cubicle 2, "Jane Doe came with a reported seizure, performed some initial tests and looked at her EKG…" he handed Maggie the tablet.

Glancing down at the read out, she frowned, "This doesn't make sense," she shook her head heading into the cubicle along with Owen. Her eyes went to the vacate gurney and then to the corner of the room where a familiar woman with brown hair, big brown eyes and a very faint scar on her face stood in the corner. "Owen, call security," Maggie stood staring at the woman.

"I didn't ask for you," the woman stated accusatorily as she stared at Maggie with her eyes in slits.

"What's going on?" Owen asked.

"Owen…call security," Maggie repeated never taking her gaze off of her, noticing the woman's wild eyes lowering until they rested on Maggie's noticeable bump. She instinctually placed her hand over her stomach.

Owen reached for the phone, "Put that down!" the woman shouted and Maggie noticed that she shakily held a gun in her hand pointing it at Owen and Maggie.

Maggie breathed out, "Iris, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I never asked for you," Iris answered staring back at Maggie, "but since you're here…let's talk, Dr. Pierce-_Avery_."

**So I wrote a lot of this before, so the lovey dovey stuff was planned but now it was definitely needed. Please show your love/like for this chapter. Iris doesn't know what Mama Bear Maggie will do. **

**Thank you for your continued support!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Just in time for Thursday!**

**Thank you everyone for your kind words for me and your other choice words for Iris (LOL!) I won't waste any more time…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot. **

"Look, you need to calm down and put the gun down," Owen held up his hands slowly walking closer to Iris.

"Owen…" Maggie stated quietly as she looked at Iris who looked as if she hadn't slept in days. Iris' wild like eyes switched from Maggie's face to her stomach, which sent every nerve in Maggie's body on edge, "she's Jackson's patient…her name's Iris, his first patient after the accident…the _one_ who wasn't supposed to be let in this hospital."

Owen looked confused for a moment and then back at Iris, "A Jane Doe because she didn't have her ID…did you fake a seizure and take something to get those EKG results?" he turned his scrutiny on Iris.

Maggie looked to the side of her and noticed that the hospital staff had begun to move patients out and others were running around undoubtedly contacting the authorities and security, "Iris, I know that you're upset and you want to talk but…" Owen began.

"I didn't want you! I wanted the real Dr. Avery and of course, they send you!" Iris spat out facing Maggie, "you're the reason why he got that restraining order! You're the reason why he doesn't want me!" she screeched at Maggie who Owen had slowly moved behind him.

"Iris, yes we know you're upset about what happened with Dr. Avery," he stated calmly, "but how about you let Dr. Pierce go and we can talk," Owen held up his hands moving closer to Iris.

"Get away from me. _She's_ not going anywhere," Iris glanced over at Maggie.

Maggie's hands rested on her stomach trying to calm the babies, who had started to move, obviously feeling her nervousness and fear—she reserved herself to not break. She couldn't.

"Iris, you don't want Dr. Pierce in here if you want to talk about Dr. Avery, do you?" Owen moved closer.

"Stay away from me!" Iris screamed again before looking past Owen's shoulder, "tell those people to get away from the door and the window," she gestured towards the security guards who had come down.

Shaking his head, Owen looked towards the security guards and then back at Iris, "I can't do that. You know you brought a gun in here and they are going to protect people in this hospital, including me and Dr. Pierce."

Iris looked over at Maggie and the hatred that settled into her eyes shook Maggie to the core.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Jackson continued placing the metal rods into his patient's face. The surgery would actually be finished before he predicted, "So what do you think about the name Chadwick?" Jackson asked looking over at Parker, "strong name…"

Parker shook his head.

"Well, what about Christopher…Christopher Avery?" Jackson went on.

"Why not go for an easy choice of Jackson?" Parker suggested.

Jackson chuckled shaking his head, "Somehow, I don't think Maggie would ever go for that. A Junior? Yeah, I better get back to the drawing board."

"Well you have time."

Jackson nodded, "Well you always believe you have time, but things didn't go that way with April. The twins are good, healthy…Maggie's doing great, so you're right…we have time."

"Yes, Dr. Pierce is fine if you discount the fact that she has me basically sleeping here monitoring the rats," Parker murmured.

"Well just think about how it will look for you to be listed in the articles and the journals about this study and Maggie's hearts," Jackson added before glancing up at the galley to see Bailey enter quickly and speak to Alex who stood up immediately, "what's going on up there?" Jackson motioned with his chin.

Parker glanced up to see Alex and Bailey gesturing wildly, "I'm not sure, but it looks intense."

"You can't tell him now!" Alex gestured towards the window leading towards the operating room, "he's in the middle of surgery!"

"Maggie is downstairs in a room with a lunatic pointing a gun at her and Owen, Jackson is performing surgery…if something happens, he wouldn't forgive himself or me for not telling him!" Bailey stated full of exasperation, "what if it were Jo, would you still feel the same way?" Bailey countered.

Alex looked for a few moments, "Someone may have beat you to it," he glanced down looking at the door to the operating room open with Amelia standing there covering her mouth with a mask.

"Jackson," Amelia's voice came from the doorway of the operating room catching Jackson's attention. As soon as he saw her face, he knew… "Amelia, what's wrong?" he asked looking up from the patient.

"It's Maggie," the words came out unsteady.

"What? Is it the babies, is she in labor?" Jackson looked over keeping his voice from shaking.

Amelia shook her head, "It's Iris."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"What are we just doing out here standing around!" Richard bellowed at the sergeant who arrived along with additional police officers, "two of our doctors are in that room with that woman and no one is doing anything! She has a gun!"

"We have to wait for our hostage negotiator," the sergeant answered.

Richard threw his hands up in frustration as he peered into the room with Maggie and Owen standing across from the woman holding a gun on them, "Why didn't he come with you? If anything happens to anyone in that room, it's on you!" Richard barked while helplessly watching Owen speak to the woman inside of the room.

"Iris, you really don't want to do this…do you?" Owen asked quietly as Maggie stood behind Owen rubbing her stomach slowly. One of the babies had moved to rest on her spine and it was becoming increasingly hard to stand up without leaning.

Iris' eyes focused on Owen,"I begged him…I begged Dr. Avery to drop the restraining order, I would have kept my distance—but he didn't listen because of her," Iris spat out gesturing towards Maggie as Owen stood steadfast in front of her, "_she_ was the reason. I can't get a job, my parents look at me and treat me like a prisoner all because I fell in love with a man who led me to believe that I was special, when he was only playing with my emotions."

"Jackson was your surgeon," Maggie argued, "he was kind to you because it's his job and because he's a good person, you took advantage of that!" She was losing her patience and although, it would have been nice to keep calm—she couldn't, "he tried to give you chances and you ignored them all."

"You're a liar! You don't know!" Iris bit back.

"Iris, please…just put down the gun and we can discuss this," Owen moved closer as Iris looked over his shoulder and saw more police officers gathering outside of the room.

"Stay back," Iris pointed the weapon at Owen.

"Iris, I understand feeling as if you are losing control and being let down by people. Let's talk about that for a few moments…" Owen took a tentative step forward as Iris' hand shook while she glanced from Owen to the police outside the room, "you have to put that gun down if you want me to help you."

"Help me? You're just another liar," she stated pointing the gun directly at Owen, "back up!"

"Iris…", Owen took another step forward while Maggie watched in slow motion as Iris screamed again and the room went silent for a moment as Maggie watched Iris pull the trigger on the gun and the loud crack of a gunshot echoed throughout the room along with Maggie's guttural scream as Owen crumbled to the floor clutching his abdomen.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Jackson rushed out of the operating room tearing off his gown with Amelia following with Bailey and Alex rushing to them when they reached the elevators, "Jackson…" Bailey began.

"I have to get to Maggie!" he pressed the elevator button rapidly, "where the hell is this thing!"

"Jackson, listen to me," Bailey pleaded, "the police are downstairs, we can't have you going down there charging into the room."

"She's down there with a gun with Maggie in the room, I'm going to breakdown that door if I have to!" Jackson roared.

He continuously pushed the elevator button as the hospital's emergency bell came through the speakers, "The hospital currently has an emergency situation, please put all security measures in place," the recorded voice sounded throughout the hallway.

Jackson looked at Bailey, Alex and Amelia and turned with the others following to run down the stairs.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

As soon as Owen hit the floor, Maggie dropped down and crawled over to him placing her hand over his wound, "You shot him!" she screamed at Iris.

"I told him to back up!" Iris cried, "I told him to stay away from me!"

Owen's blood gushed through Maggie's hands as she kept pressure on the wound, "He needs help."

"No…I let someone in here and it will be a cop to kill me," Iris shook his head.

"He's going to die!" Maggie screeched, "is that what you want?!"

Iris ran her hands through her hair and began to pace, "This is not what I wanted."

Maggie looked over at Owen, who looked back at her with wide eyes as the blood continue to flow through her hands, "Iris…" Maggie stated quietly, "please, please…just let him out and I will stay in here and we will talk, we will talk about Dr. Avery or whatever you want, just let someone come in and take Dr. Hunt," Maggie pleaded.

Iris sat down in a chair placing her head in her hands as Maggie looked down at Owen, "You're going to be ok…trust me," she whispered.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Jackson flung the door open leading him from the stairs to the emergency room and began to rush towards the crowd outside of room 3, his strides were broken by both Richard and Meredith, "What are you doing! I have to get over there," he attempted to get around them, his heart was threatening to beat out of his chest, "I know something happened, we're going into lockdown."

"She shot Owen," Meredith replied calmly as Amelia gasped loudly.

"She shot Owen! What do you mean and he's still in there?!" Amelia tried to go around them, but Richard stopped her.

"Maggie is applying pressure, we think she's trying to get Iris to allow him to get help," Richard stated, "Jackson, the hostage negotiator is here and they are assessing the situation," Richard began as Jackson looked over at a man dressed in black tactical wear speaking with the head of security, "he doesn't think that you need to be seen just yet, they need to assess Iris' mental state first."

"She's a psycho! She shot Owen and she's holding Maggie hostage, Maggie who visibly pregnant. We know her mental state!" Amelia exploded.

Jackson swallowed hard, "I can't stay back here and do nothing while Maggie is in there," he gestured towards the room almost pleading to be let go.

"I know, I know it's hard but we have to trust them," Richard stated calmly, calmer than he thought he could ever muster in this situation, "Maggie is ok right now, she's physically ok. I need you to let them work and Maggie will get out of there."

Jackson nodded unable to find words at the moment as he felt Meredith's hand on his back.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Maggie breathed heavily as Owen's blood flowed through her fingers and she blinked back tears, "He's losing a lot of blood, he's losing consciousness, please let him out of here," Maggie stated pressing gauze onto Owen's wound.

"No," Iris stated.

"Iris, if Dr. Hunt dies this becomes so much worse than it already is. Let them come in and get him," Maggie pleaded.

Iris stood up and looked out into the emergency room, "Him…with the glasses, he can come in and get him and just him," she stated motioning for Schmidt.

Maggie nodded, "You have to pick up the phone and dial 156, they will pick up out there and tell them to have Dr. Schmidt come in and get Dr. Hunt."

Iris walked over to the phone and dialed watching as someone picked up at the desk outside, "Have Dr. Schmidt come in and get Dr. Hunt," she barked into the phone and then hung up.

Maggie pressed down as the door opened slowly and Schmidt walked in kneeling down next to Maggie, "Dr. Pierce-Avery," Levi made eye contact with her and whispered, "you can come out with us."

Maggie looked up at Iris who was staring at them intently and a lump formed in her throat as tears welled up in her eyes before she choked out, "I can't, just take Owen." Maggie couldn't risk Iris shooting her in the back if she rushed out.

Schmidt looked at Maggie and then took Owen by the shoulders and pulled him out of the room as a trail of blood followed.

"Close the door," Iris ordered as Maggie stood up from the floor slowly and slid the door closed, holding up her bloody hands.

"What do you expect to happen here?" Maggie asked meeting Iris' stare.

"You made everything so much worse, all I wanted to do is come here and talk to Dr. Avery," Iris paced, "and you show up? Why? Why did you have to show up!?"

The phone began to ring in the room and both women's eyes went to it, "They are probably calling to end this, they don't want anyone else to get hurt and neither do you."

"I don't want to talk to them, they will lie and they will coax me to let you go and then they will shoot me."

"No they won't," Maggie answered.

"You don't know that! I only came here to talk to Dr. Avery, get him to see that I'm not a bad person…"

"And you brought the gun to convince him of that?" Maggie asked.

Iris looked at her with cold eyes, "No. If he wasn't convinced, I was going to shoot myself in the face…isn't that all he cared about in the first place, my face," she stated.

Maggie's heart dropped. Jackson told her that Iris belonged in jail, but she didn't believe it. She wanted to protect the woman and now standing across from her, Maggie wished she had listened to Jackson.

Jackson watched as Alex and Bailey rushed over to work on Owen and seeing Owen near death, whatever chains keeping him away from that room released and he rushed towards the emergency room as two police officers grabbed him, "Let me in that room, my wife is in there!" he yelled, "Maggie, I'm here!"

Maggie heard Jackson's voice outside the room and she turned to look to see two officers restraining him. They made eye contact and she gave him a small smile to help him and also help herself. Seeing Jackson fighting to get to her and their unborn children broke her, she turned to Iris who she could see became increasingly agitated, "Of course…of course…he would come here for you."

"I'm his wife!" Maggie exploded, "I'm pregnant with our children! What did you expect him to do! You are making this worse!"

"You need to stop talking," Iris warned.

"And if I don't, you're going to shoot me?!" Maggie felt her heart beating rapidly as she moved closer to the supply closet in the room.

"Don't make me do that," Iris stated through clenched teeth.

Maggie nodded slowly before glancing over at the silver pans in the closet, "I won't make you do…omg…" Maggie grabbed her stomach, "I think something's wrong."

Iris squinted, "I don't believe you."

Maggie doubled over in pain, gripping on to the edge of the supply closet, "I'm not pretending here, I think I'm in labor…I think…ow…oh my god," she grimaced.

"Stop it!" Iris screamed.

"I can't!" Maggie cried out.

Jackson watched Maggie double over in pain and whatever grip the guards had on him loosened and he rushed towards the emergency room door as they grabbed onto him, with him dragging them with him.

Iris came closer to Maggie, "I don't care what is wrong you, I'm not letting…" she began but was caught off guard by Maggie grabbing one of the silver pans and swinging it with as much force as possible into Iris' head causing the woman to immediately drop the gun. Maggie dropped to the floor picking it up as Iris lunged at her and Maggie squeezed the trigger three times sending Iris to the floor as the doors of the room came apart and police and doctors rushed in.

Maggie stood there watching Iris bleed out on the floor shaking with the gun still in her hands unable to focus on anything else in the room, "Baby…Maggie…look at me," Jackson pleaded as she felt his warm hands on her cheeks. Her eyes were trained on Iris who was on the floor with Meredith working rapidly with two nurses, "Meredith…what are you doing!" Jackson asked.

"Saving her life, get Maggie out of here!" Meredith ordered.

Jackson turned back to Maggie, "Maggie, look at me…only look at me," he whispered leading her slowly out of the room. When they stepped outside of the room, Maggie looked down at her blood covered hands and suddenly she couldn't breathe as tears sprang to her eyes, "Oh my god…oh my god…oh my god," she repeated over and over looking at her hands trying to catch her breath, "Owen…I tried…I tried to save him, she wouldn't let him go for a long time…is he alive?"

"Owen's in surgery," Jackson tried to calm him by rubbing her shoulders, "I need you to calm down."

"I…I had to shoot…shoot her, I had to…she was…she was…oh my god…she was…she almost killed us…she…" Maggie hyperventilated as Jackson tried to calm her.

"Maggie…"

"We almost died…our babies almost died," she hiccupped trying to catch her breath but failing as Jackson held onto to her.

"Maggie, you have to calm down…please baby…" Jackson tried to get her to focus.

"I almost died, I almost died…we almost died," she repeated over and over again to Jackson and also Richard trying to get her to calm down, but failing as medical personnel rushed around the ER.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Hours later, Jackson sat by Maggie's bed listening to her monitors that just recently returned to a steady rhythm and the fetal monitors on her stomach, where the heartbeats of the twins had recently returned to a normal rate. The door behind him slid open and he glanced up to see Meredith standing there. His anger bounced off of the walls of the room staring at her in the doorway, "Carina had to sedate her, there was no other option. She wouldn't stop crying. She wouldn't stop hyperventilating; her blood pressure was through the roof…her heartbeat rapid. She's being heavily monitored," Jackson stated in an even but incensed tone.

"Iris is in critical condition," Meredith answered.

Jackson stood up from the chair staring at Meredith from the door, "I don't give a damn about that woman!" he snarled, "I _do_ care, however, about your reasons for saving her. She shot Owen, threatened to kill Maggie and you rush in to save her…why? Maggie is your sister and you do everything you can to save the woman who was willing to kill her and the twins?"

Meredith looked at Jackson with eyes of regret, but she stood steadfast, "I love my sister. I know my sister and so do you. She had to shoot Iris in order to survive, but you know Maggie. Her heart is pure. She wants to give people a chance. She sees the good in everyone and if she knew that she was responsible for taking another person's life, no matter the circumstances—Maggie's light would have been extinguished and there was no way that I would allow Iris to take that from her. Not my sister's light. You know that I am telling the truth."

Jackson stared back at Meredith for a few beats before covering his face, "This is my fault."

"Jackson…" Meredith breathed out.

"This is my fault, no one will say it—but it is. I brought Iris into our lives."

"_Iris_ was a patient, who was clearly unstable and fooled a lot of people. You were her surgeon; you showed her the same kindness that you've shown hundreds other. You had nothing to do with the fact that she came here today with some psycho plan to do whatever damage she dreamed up. This is on her and she will pay for it now."

Jackson shook his head, "I don't know what happens when Maggie wakes up."

"It's going to be hard, but she will get through this. She has you," Meredith rubbed his back.

"Jackson!" Catherine rushed into the room bringing him into a tight hug, followed by Richard, "how is Maggie? How are the babies?" she asked before heading over to the bed touching Maggie's cheek.

"Physically, she's fine. She was hysterical, Carina had to sedate her…" Jackson looked over at his wife who was sleeping peacefully as his mother looked back at him with devastated eyes, "so Carina said she needs to sleep for awhile and when she wakes up…we will deal with what happened. Her father is on his way."

"How did that stalker get into the hospital?" Catherine shook her head.

"She was found by EMTs with no ID, that's why they brought her here. She faked seizures, took something to increase her heart rate and they called Maggie down to the ER for a consult," Richard remarked tiredly.

Catherine shook her head, "This poor child," she caressed Maggie's hair, "where's that woman now?"

Meredith sighed, "She's in critical condition in the ICU handcuffed to a bed, Maggie shot her in self-defense."

"She should be dead for what she put Maggie through," Catherine snapped.

"Hey, Jackson, you've been in here for awhile, you're still in your scrubs—maybe you and your mom should take a walk, find yourself some clean clothes," Richard spoke up, "when Maggie wakes up, she may not be ready to see you with blood on your scrubs."

Jackson looked down and that's when he noticed Owen's blood on him from Maggie rushing to him after she shot Iris. "Yeah, ok…"

"We'll stay, me and Meredith," Richard smiled.

"Ok…I will be right back; she won't wake up for a couple of hours but if she does—tell her that."

"We will Jackson," Meredith smiled as Jackson turned with Catherine's hand on his back and left the room.

Meredith looked over at Richard as tears welled up in her eyes and he pulled her into a hug.

Jackson took 5 steps away from the room and doubled over, taking deep breaths, "Come…come…take a seat," Catherine lead him over to a set of chairs as he took a few deep breaths putting his head in his hands, "She could have died today. Our children could have died today," he breathed out, "I don't even know how she will deal with this. She had to be sedated mom, they don't do that for pregnant women, but there was no other choice for her—what does that say? Maggie, she…she wanted to keep Iris out of jail and I listened. I knew that Iris was a loose cannon, but I never expected this. I should have listened to my gut."

"Jackson, Maggie will be fine. She's strong…"

"She's strong, but she shouldn't have to deal with something like this!" Jackson gestured towards the hospital room, "not while she's pregnant."

"You two will get through this together. The worst is over."

"How do we know that? Iris is still alive."

"And she will be going to jail for the rest of her life. She almost killed Owen and was threatening to kill Maggie, when and _if_ she survives this—she won't be a problem for you and Maggie ever again."

Jackson nodded, "Right."

"Now come on, change out of these clothes so you can get back to your wife," Catherine stood up holding out her hand which Jackson took in his.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Jackson rested his head up against the wall gently drifting in and out of sleep as Maggie slept. The sound of her monitors gave him a soundtrack for his slumber. His eyes shot open as soon when he heard a whimper from Maggie. She began to thrash around in the bed, "No…no…stop…don't…don't…please!" she screamed as he stood up and took her hand, "Maggie…Maggie…" he shook her for a few moments as he looked over at the monitors watching her vitals shoot up.

Her eyes opened and they immediately filled with tears, "Jackson…where is she…she's coming in here, where is Iris," she clutched onto him looking around.

"She's not here, she's not coming in your room. She can't do anything to you," Jackson held her.

"I shot her…I had to…" Maggie cried out.

"I know, I know…shh…it's going to be ok," he whispered climbing into the bed next to her and holding her as she turned onto her side, "it's ok Maggie, I'm here."

He listened as the machines slowly returned to a steady rhythm and he looked over as one of the nurses began to enter the room. He shook his head as Maggie slowly began to fall back asleep and brought her closer to him and contemplating how he was never going to let her go.

**Iris came for Maggie…Maggie came for Iris and won. **

**Please show your love/like for this chapter…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for your continued support! What an episode this last Thursday! I had to get an update out. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

After Maggie settled down and he was sure that she had fallen asleep, Jackson had resumed his place in the chair beside her bed. With every second that ticked by on the old clock on the wall, he felt his anger increase. He planted himself in this chair and wouldn't leave Maggie, but every part of him wanted to be downstairs in the ICU where Iris was strapped to a bed ripping all of the equipment and IVs out of her arms for what she put Maggie through.

"How is she doing?" Amelia entered the room holding two cups of coffee handing one to Jackson.

"She's ok, I think she'll probably just sleep through the night," Jackson sighed, "how's Owen?"

"Stable. Dr. Bailey was able to repair the damage from the bullet to his spleen."

Jackson nodded, "I have to thank him for what he tried to do in there. He protected Maggie."

"He should be awake in a few hours," Amelia looked over at Maggie, "do you think she's really going to be ok?"

Jackson ran his hands across her face, "I don't know."

"She will be," Amelia stated with finality, "Maggie went against everything in her nature to protect her children in that room with Iris, she will come through this annnddd…" Amelia took Jackson's hand, "my sister has you and you will help her."

Jackson looked over at Amelia, with tears welling up in his eyes, "Thank you," he choked out nodding.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The gunshot crackled through the air causing Maggie's eyes to shoot open and sit up in bed looking around frantically. "Maggie…"," Jackson stood up from his chair next to her bed.

She looked around for a few moments allowing her eyes to adjust to her surroundings. She held onto the bedrail for a few moments placing one cautious hand on her stomach, "I'm in a room?" she asked turning her gaze to Jackson.

He nodded slowly, "You were brought to a room yesterday. After what happened yesterday, you needed to rest."

Maggie closed her eyes for a few moments as if she was running everything back in her mind that happened the previous day, "I shot Iris," she said finally.

Jackson sat down and pulled his chair closer to the hospital bed, taking her hand, "You did but…"

"She shot Owen, how's Owen?" she interrupted.

"He's going to be fine, he's stable. Dr. Bailey was able to repair the damage from the bullet," Jackson answered, "but we don't have to talk about that."

"And Iris?" Maggie met his eyes. Her eyes were unreadable, "is she dead?"

Jackson slowly shook his head, "No, she's still alive—in critical condition."

He watched as Maggie's swallowed slightly.

"Maggie!" Carina knocked on the door before entering, "you're awake."

"I am," Maggie answered.

Carina walked in glancing at Maggie's monitors along with the fetal heart monitors, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"You're BP is still a little elevated and I'm not liking the numbers," Carina frowned.

"I was held hostage downstairs in the emergency room, watched a colleague get shot and then I shot the woman who did it—it's a little normal for my blood pressure to be elevated. I want to get out of here," Maggie snapped causing Jackson and Carina to exchange looks and then she softened her tone, "I can go home, Jackson can monitor me."

"Maggie, maybe you should just listen to what Carina has to say," Jackson suggested.

"Considering the circumstances, that may be best for a few days and you come see me in three days and if anything starts to feel weird, you come here immediately ok," Carina tried to smile.

"Of course," Maggie answered.

"I will get your discharge papers together and you can go home in a few," Carina smiled before heading towards the door.

"I brought your clothes; do you need help changing?" Jackson asked.

"No, I'll be dressed in a few," Maggie removed her sensors before heading into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Jackson rushed out of the room behind Carina, "Are you sure she's ok to go home?"

"Her BP is elevated, but there's no reason why she has to stay here and the babies heart rates are normal. You can monitor her at home," Carine turned to Jackson, "and frankly after what happened here yesterday, being home may be better for her."

Jackson glanced towards Maggie's hospital room, "She's not ok. The way she looks, her eyes…the way she speaks…"

"Jackson, she was held hostage and watched Owen get shot, she was threatened…she's probably not ok, but she can start to become ok if she goes home with her husband and when she's ready—talk to someone about what happened."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Maggie slid her blouse over her head and stared back at her reflection in the mirror.

"_I'm his wife!" Maggie exploded, "I'm pregnant with our children! What did you expect him to do! You are making this worse!"_

"_You need to stop talking," Iris warned. _

"_And if I don't, you're going to shoot me?!" Maggie felt her heart beating rapidly as she moved closer to the supply closet in the room. _

"_Don't make me do that," Iris stated through clenched teeth. _

_Maggie nodded slowly before glancing over at the silver pans in the closet, "I won't make you do…omg…" Maggie grabbed her stomach, "I think something's wrong."_

_Iris squinted, "I don't believe you."_

_Maggie doubled over in pain, gripping on to the edge of the supply closet, "I'm not pretending here, I think I'm in labor…I think…ow…oh my god," she grimaced. _

"_Stop it!" Iris screamed. _

"_I can't!" Maggie cried out. _

_Jackson watched Maggie double over in pain and whatever grip the guards had on him loosened and he rushed towards the emergency room door as they grabbed onto him, with him dragging them with him. _

_Iris came closer to Maggie, "I don't care what is wrong you, I'm not letting…" she began but was caught off guard by Maggie grabbing one of the silver pans and swinging it with as much force as possible into Iris' head causing the woman to immediately drop the gun. Maggie dropped to the floor picking it up as Iris lunged at her and Maggie squeezed the trigger three times sending Iris to the floor as the doors of the room came apart and police and doctors rushed in. _

Her hands shook as she slowly raised them and she saw the blood covering them, she gasped as she turned on the water and began washing her hands until the blood disappeared but glancing down she noticed that the water was clear. The lump in her throat increased as she immediately covered her eyes and began to sob. "Maggie," Jackson's voice came from the other side of the door.

She hiccupped as she tried to answer him turning to the door, which opened and he walked in striding over to her, bringing her into a tight hug as she gripped onto him. The words couldn't leave her mouth as he rubbed her back and she held onto him as tightly as she could.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Do you want me to make you some tea?" Jackson asked opening the penthouse door as Maggie stepped inside.

"No, I actually just want to go upstairs. I'm still tired, whatever Carina gave me yesterday hasn't worked through my body yet," Maggie shrugged off her coat with Jackson's assistance.

"Ok…ok, I can help you upstairs…"

"Jackson, I can walk up the stairs. I'm fine," Maggie turned to him, "and I know you're worried, but don't be. I will be ok," she placed her hands on his shoulders before leaning up kissing him, "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he answered as she slowly let go of him and headed up the stairs, "Maggie, we can talk about what happened…" he met her eyes when she turned to look back at him.

"I know, just not now," she remarked quietly.

He nodded slowly as she continued up their stairs. As soon as she disappeared, the doorbell rang. Jackson made his way over quickly to avoid another ring and opened it to Catherine standing on the other side, "I was told that you brought Maggie home," she replied walking in.

Jackson moved out of the way and closed the door behind his mother, "Yes, she wanted to come home which is understandable after what happened."

"They have that maniac still chained to her bed, thank God," Catherine shook her head turning to Jackson, "how is Maggie doing?"

"She's…" Jackson looked towards the stairs and then back at his mother, "not good. She's pretending that she is, but I know that it's an act. What she went through was a lot. I think something shattered or broke inside of her and she won't talk about it."

Catherine frowned sympathetically, "Give her a couple of days. All you can do is be here when she needs you," she rubbed his back as they took a seat, "and how are you?"

Jackson took a deep breath, "I feel guilty."

Catherine shook her head.

"I shouldn't have given Iris another chance or maybe I shouldn't have lost my cool at the last meeting I had with her or maybe I should have dropped the restraining order," he lowered his head into his hands, "whatever I feel, I know that I could have stopped this somehow and Maggie paid the price for it…hell so did Owen."

Catherine shook her head, "Stop it, you didn't do anything but try to protect yourself and your wife. That woman did all of this and she is the _only_ one responsible. You gave her chance after chance, but what did she do? Came into the hospital with a gun and held people hostage. Whatever happens to her, she brought it on herself."

Jackson turned to the woman who he had run away from the most in his life, but at that moment she gave him the assurance that he so desperately needed, "Thank you," he stated quietly as Catherine brought him into a hug before someone knocked on the door.

"Who is that?" Catherine asked.

"I think I know," Jackson stood up from the couch and steadied himself to open the door and face the person on the other side. He unlocked the door and opened it to Bill Peirce standing on the other side, "Hi Bill."

Bill looked back at Jackson with a look of disdain before walking inside carrying his suitcase, "Jackson…" he clipped standing in the middle of the living room catching Catherine's gaze as she stood up from the couch. He looked around, "where's Maggie?"

"She's upstairs sleeping," Jackson answered.

Bill's eyes narrowed, "You wanna tell me a little more about what happened? One of your patients went crazy and held Maggie hostage? Want to tell me why that happened?"

Jackson took a deep breath as Catherine moved closer to him, "Iris was a patient of mine. She was my first patient after my car accident. I repaired a facial deformity and after that, she developed an attraction of some kind…"

"So you had an affair with this woman and she didn't like when you broke it off?" Bill accused, "I knew not to trust you…"

Jackson recoiled back and whispered back with agitation, "That's not what happened at all, I never touched her or even gave her any indication that I was interested in her! I've always been 100% committed to Maggie. She saw something that wasn't there. She sent mail, she kept showing up at the hospital…"

"Ok, so this woman just created a relationship in her head and she stalked you…so what did you do about it?"

"I got a restraining order."

Bill folded his arms, "A restraining order to protect you. If you had a restraining, how did this woman that you probably smiled at a little too long at come along and hold a gun on my daughter, your wife who is pregnant with your children!"

"Because she somehow got into the hospital."

Bill shook his head in disgust, "You're kidding me."

"Look, I know that it's my job to protect Maggie…"

"You're damn right it is!" Bill barked, "I always had my reservations about you, but I never predicted something like this happening…"

"Wait a second Bill, this is not Jackson's fault!" Catherine argued.

"Oh really? His patient…his stalker…and Maggie gets held hostage?" Bill waved his arms, "you are the _one_ that woman wanted and my daughter got caught in the crossfire, so who's fault is it?"

"It's mine," Maggie stated from the stairs quietly.

The three people standing in the living room turned to the stairs to see Maggie standing there. Her eyes held tears that were threatening to fall and her voice was unsteady. She had never looked so vulnerable or small before to Jackson and his heart broke looking at her.

"Maggie…" Bill began as Maggie made her way downstairs.

"Jackson wanted Iris in jail after she came to the hospital and I told him no. I asked him to give her another chance," she began with the tears slowly falling from her eyes, "you see, I thought that she was just lost…lonely…someone who all her life had been ignored and she mistook Jackson's kindness as her surgeon as interest in her. Jackson never wanted to give her a second chance, but I did," Maggie touched her stomach lightly.

"Maggie, this wasn't your fault," Catherine spoke up moving closer to her as Maggie backed away holding up her hand.

"It is my fault," she pointed to her chest, "I argued for her to be able to walk around…walk into the hospital…" Maggie began to cry, "with a gun…plan to shoot herself in front of Jackson. I'm the reason why she was there that day. She shot Owen, she could have shot me and our babies could have died, I could have died, all because of me. It's my fault why she walked into the hospital that day and all of this happened."

"Maggie, come on…no…" Jackson moved closer to her.

"No!" she screamed backing away from him holding up her hand to stop him from touching her, "I don't get to feel better about this. I don't get to be ok about this."

"Maggie, you did nothing wrong," Bill answered.

Maggie met her father's eyes, "How can you say that?! You were blaming Jackson a few moments ago, but I was the one who stopped him from doing more—so how is it now my fault? Owen…my children could have died and I'm the only person who would have been responsible," Maggie covered her face before turning away and rushing up the stairs.

"Maggie," Bill started to follow her, but was cut off by Jackson meeting him on the stairs blocking the way, "You have to go," Jackson ordered.

"I'm not leaving my daughter like this."

Jackson shook his head standing in front of Bill, "You are leaving!" he roared with his emerald eyes blazing with anger, "you come in here accusing me, yelling at me and that's why Maggie came down here. You have always forced her to choose between us and I'm choosing Maggie. She went through hell yesterday and she's still going through it, you are leaving one way or the other!"

Bill stood his ground until Catherine touched his arm, "Bill, we need to go. Let Jackson handle Maggie. That is what's best for your daughter and _our _grandchildren."

Jackson shook his head before heading up the stairs hoping that his mother would get Bill out of the penthouse before he took all of his anger and frustration out on him.

He climbed the stairs and entered the bedroom where he found Maggie sitting on the floor against the bed, "I should have listened to you," Maggie mumbled.

Jackson took a seat next to her, lacing his hand through hers and spoke softly, "You know one of the things I love most about you is your empathy. You have it for everyone you come in contact with and that's why you wanted to help Iris. No one blames you Maggie for seeing someone in need of help and trying to help them. That's who you are, it's what you were born to do."

She rested her head on his shoulder as he went on, "You are alive, our babies are soldiers, you all are ok. Owen is ok. What happened yesterday is one person's fault and its Iris'. She had every chance to make a different choice and she chose to come into the hospital. Maggie, you fought. You saved Owen, our children and yourself. I know that this is hard. I know that you need some time to deal with what happened and you can have all the time you want. The moments when you want to be alone. Those silent moments when you reflect on what happened, but I just want you to know—I will be with you and I'm not going anywhere. I love you and we will get through this."

Maggie nodded looking up into his eyes, "I love you too."

She kept her head on his shoulder as he softly kissed her forehead as they sat in silence on the floor of their bedroom.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

As soon as they stepped off of the elevator in the lobby, Bill turned back towards the elevators, "My daughter is broken, I can't leave her like that," he stated reaching for one of the buttons with Catherine slapping his hand away. He looked at her with a face of shock, "We are leaving them alone," Catherine stated with finality.

"Did you see Maggie? Did you see her face?"

"I did and Jackson will take care of her. Jackson is her husband, the father to her unborn children and he loves her with every fiber of his being. My son may be many things, but he loves that woman and he is hurting. He won't rest until _she_ is ok and you need to stop coming after him," Catherine grabbed his arm, "I know that this is a scary and intense situation, but I'm not going to allow you to keep coming for my son when he has done nothing but be the best man he can be for Maggie. You keep pushing him…you keep pushing Maggie and you will lose her and your grandchildren before they are even born. I know you love Maggie. I know that and we are fierce when it comes to protecting our children, but you need to learn something that I had to learn ago…_back off_," Catherine hissed before turning on her heels and leaving Bill standing in the lobby of the penthouse.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The moonlight drifted into the room and Maggie felt Jackson's protective arm across her stomach. He was sleeping soundly next to her with quiet snores and she laid staring at the ceiling. As much as she wanted to sleep, she couldn't and she was willing to feign sleep to get Jackson to stop watching her every moment and eventually sleep herself. The thoughts of being in that room with Iris wouldn't leave her and she wasn't sure if they ever should.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The next afternoon, Maggie walked down the steps slowly to Meredith sitting on the couch reviewing medical records, "So you're my babysitter for today," Maggie walked over to the couch, struggling to sit with Meredith's assistance, "I figured Jackson would call someone when I begged him just to go out and stare at something else other me and my huge stomach."

"No, I'm not a babysitter and your stomach is not huge, the babies are just growing rapidly. Besides, I wanted to spend time with my sister to see how she's doing, so how is she doing?" Meredith asked.

Maggie smiled, "Sometimes…maybe for a few moments, I can pretend that I'm ok and then…I will have a memory or Jackson will look at me like I'm going to break and I remember. I remember what happened in the emergency room. I can see the blood on my hands, I can hear Iris' voice…" Maggie held her hand up to her ear, "I can feel the fear that I felt when she held that gun on me."

Meredith frowned as Maggie continued, "And then I close my eyes and I remember, that I'm ok and my babies are ok…" she rubbed her stomach.

"You did what you had to do Maggie."

"And then you saved her," Maggie met Meredith's eyes.

Meredith breathed out nodding, "I did and I know that it's an unpopular decision, I'm not sure Amelia has forgiven me yet. But I know you Maggie, I know that you did what you had to do at that moment—but taking a life, that's not in you."

Maggie let out a sardonic laugh, "The funniest part of all of this is, when I shot her—I wanted her to die, I wanted to take her life because I needed to survive and my babies did too."

Meredith touched Maggie's back, "But I am happy that my sister knows me and knows that with everything else going on—I would have been worse off if she died because of me," she rested her head on Meredith's shoulder as someone rang the doorbell.

"Another guest?" Maggie asked.

"Not one that I brought," Meredith walked over to the door opening it, "Meredith?" the familiar voice asked on the other side of the door.

Maggie thought about standing up from the couch, but the fact that two children were leaning on her spine—she thought better of it until her father came to stand near her by the couch, "How about I give you two a few moments alone?" Meredith gathered her tablet and headed up the stairs disappearing upstairs.

"How are you feeling? Jackson did text me to tell me that he had things under control and to give you some time."

Maggie shifted as her father took a seat next to her, "I'm _feeling_…I guess numb could be the right word for it. I shot someone Daddy," Maggie looked over at Bill with her lip quivering, "and one day, I want to say that without starting to cry…" she gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Maggie, no one expects that from you."

"But I had to do it."

Bill nodded, "Everyone knows that."

She nodded a few times as Bill reached over and handed her a tissue, "I'm sorry that I came in here accusing Jackson of leading that woman on…Catherine gave me an earful about that," Bill chuckled.

Maggie wiped her eyes and laughed, "Oh I'm sure she did. But Daddy, you have to stop—you know that right, Jackson didn't do anything wrong where Iris was concerned. He tried to protect me. I wanted her to just get help, what kind of help…I don't know. It clearly didn't work, if she ever did seek out that help that she desperately needed."

Bill took Maggie's hand, "Your good heart got in the way and that's ok Maggie, how could you have known what she would do?"

Maggie wiped her eyes, "That's what everyone keeps telling me."

Bill wrapped his arm around Maggie bringing her into an embrace, "You are going to be ok Baby Girl."

"I have to be," she whispered.

"And when you're feeling like that things are bad…you have your husband," Bill gazed down at her as Maggie met his eyes, "You know, you have to apologize to Jackson," Maggie looked up.

Bill sighed, "I know."

"And you have to stop coming for Jackson, because it's a battle you won't win, Daddy," Maggie warned him.

Bill looked down at Maggie and nodded.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

As soon as he stepped outside of the apartment, he headed towards Sloan Grey. There had been one person that he wanted to see since everything happened in the emergency room. He walked through the sliding doors and made a beeline for the elevator.

"Dr. Avery, nice to see you today," Dr. Bailey caught up next to him jogging along to keep up with his determined steps, "I thought you were taking a few days off to be at home with Maggie…your _wife_…who is _pregnant_ with twins, that you may want to see be born."

Jackson stopped at the elevator and looked down at the woman standing to his right, "I'm here to see Owen, are you going to accompany me or…" Jackson smirked at her.

Miranda narrowed her eyes, "Jackson, I understand that you may want to visit the 5th floor, but I think you need to just let it be…at least until she is out of the hospital and you see her in court."

Jackson smiled, "I have to go see Owen," he answered as the elevator doors slid open, he stepped inside and they closed.

As the elevator rose to the 8th floor, Jackson watched as the numbers illuminated and then faded, people got on and got off and then the elevator stopped on the 5th floor. He stood there as people filtered on and without thinking for another second, he stepped off and stared at the glass doors leading towards the ICU.

**Well hopefully Bill gets it now. He better if he wants to stay in Maggie's life. **

**Poor Maggie, it will take some time for her to get through what happened with Iris. **

**Jackson…what is he up to arriving at the hospital…**

**Please show your love/like for this chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the long break, but I'm back and I am thankful for your continued support. I understand its been a rough season for us—but I hope this brings some happiness in the midst of it all. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Jackson noticed the nurses, medical assistants and other physicians walking around the ICU floor, some gave him a sideways glance but the rest continued on their way without stopping to speak to him. If they knew what he was on the floor to do, they ignored it and went about their business and it was exactly what he wanted.

His steps were measured and with every step he took, he flashed back to seeing Maggie in that room with Iris.

_He could feel the officers and security grabbing onto him as he fought to get to Maggie. She was bent over grabbing onto her stomach and his heart was in his throat. He watched everything in slow motion as Maggie grabbed one of the metal pans from the supply closet and swung it, hitting Iris in her face. The weight of the three men holding onto him made him feel as if he was walking through quicksand while he made his way to the door. He needed to get to Maggie…he needed to get to his children. Then it happened…POW! POW! POW!...the sound of the gunshots shook the entire ER and his very core. At that moment, it was chaos and the three men holding onto him loosened their grips and he ran into the room. _

_Maggie was standing in the middle of the floor staring down at Iris who was bleeding profusely from the gunshot wounds in her chest. "Baby…Maggie…look at me," he pleaded as he gently placed his hands on her cheeks attempting to focus her eyes on him and not the bloody scene at her feet. Her eyes were trained on Iris who was on the floor with Meredith working rapidly with two nurses. He glanced over and looked down, "Meredith…what are you doing?!"_

"_Saving her life, get Maggie out of here!" Meredith glanced up at him with eyes blazing. _

_Jackson turned back to Maggie whose eyes wouldn't leave Iris on the floor, "Maggie, look at me…only look at me," he whispered leading her slowly out of the room. _

_Once they stepped outside of the room, he watched Maggie look down at her blood covered hands and he watched her eyes go big and she gasped, "Oh my god…oh my god…oh my god," she breathed in and out turning her hands around looking at the blood covering them, "Owen…I tried…I tried to save him, she wouldn't let him go for a long time…is he alive?"_

"_Owen's in surgery," he tried to calm her by rubbing her shoulders, "I need you to calm down."_

"_I…I had to shoot…shoot her, I had to…she was…she was…oh my god…she was…she almost killed us…she…" Maggie hyperventilated as he tried to calm her. _

"_Maggie…"_

"_We almost died…our babies almost died," she hiccupped trying to catch her breath but failing as he held onto her. _

_He watched as she started to drift deeper and deeper into her hysterics staring down at her hands with tears streaming down her face. He tried to get her to look at him, but she continued to focus on her hands. The fact that he wasn't sure what to do caused his hands to shake as he tried to get Maggie to focus, "Maggie, you have to calm down…please baby…"_

"_I almost died, I almost died…__**we**__ almost died," she repeated over and over again with tears streaming down her face. _

"_Maggie's it's ok," Richard came over rubbing her back. _

"_Maggie, I'm here…Baby," Jackson tried to comfort her as Richard motioned over for one of the orderlies to bring over a stretcher, "Baby, we just need to get you out of here, so please…" he said biting back his tears, he lifted her up and placed her on the stretcher as she curled up in fetal position and wept. He held her hand kissing it softly before Richard instructed the orderlies where to take her. _

"_Go with her Jackson, Carina will meet you upstairs," Richard touched his shoulder lightly. _

_GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA_

_Maggie's sobs could be heard from outside of her hospital room as the nurses slowly wiped her hands of the blood while Jackson spoke with Carina. With every sob, Jackson felt his heart break into another piece. "Her vitals are scaring me Jackson; I think there is only one option here…we need to give Maggie some time to just rest and sleep. She had a trauma today and her brain just needs some time to relax."_

"_You want to sedate her…is that safe?"_

_Carina looked towards Maggie in the room, "I think it's probably the best thing at the moment for her and the babies," Carina sighed. _

"_Will it have any side effects on the children? The last thing we need is Maggie to know that you had to sedate her and the babies suffered from it."_

"_I will give her a low dosage, just enough to make her relaxed," Carina answered. _

_Jackson nodded as he turned to walk back in the room as one of the nurses smiled softly at him and he took a seat by Maggie's bed, she had quieted down but the tears were still running down her cheeks, "Carina's just going to give you something to relax," he stated quietly smoothing her hair away from her face. _

_She closed her eyes and nodded as Carina administered the sedative as Jackson slowly watched Maggie close her eyes while he held her hand. _

Jackson stood across from Iris' room staring through the glass window. She was still hooked up to a ventilator and it looked as if she would be hooked up to one for the immediate future. "She still has a 65% chance of survival," Richard's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Good," Jackson allowed the word to roll off his tongue so easily. Staring at the woman who he had plucked from a database…a person's who life he wanted to improve...a woman who almost destroyed _his_ life. He couldn't think of anything that would please him more than her disappearing into oblivion.

"How's Maggie? Catherine told me about yesterday with her father."

"She's still devastated, but less devastated than 2 days ago. Are you here to tell me to back away from her room?" Jackson looked over.

"No, that police officer will tell you that. Dr. Bailey called me up here to make sure that you don't make things worse for the hospital…and she didn't think it would be best to have you thrown in jail for threatening or _murdering _a patient when Maggie is at home trying piece herself back together."

"What am I supposed to do?" Jackson turned facing Richard, "just let her get away with what she did?"

"She may pay the ultimate price for what she did, but no matter what happens—she will suffer consequences."

"Dr Avery," a tearful voice said from behind them.

Jackson turned around to see the older short brunette woman walking up with an older man. The woman resembled an older and exhausted Iris. Jackson steadied himself, "We are so sorry," the woman began.

"You were supposed to make sure that she stayed away from me…my wife…" Jackson interrupted keeping his anger at a level short of fiery rage, "that was part of the reason why I agreed to not press charges against her and what…you just let her out of your sight?"

The woman looked at the man standing next to her with a quivering lip, "Dr. Avery," the man began in a steady but tired voice, "Laura has spent weeks and months looking after Iris. She just wanted to take a nap for a few hours and when she woke up, Iris was gone. We are sorry for what our daughter did to you and your wife. We are…" he sighed as he looked towards Iris' room and the tears welled up in his eyes, "we don't know what to say. We love our daughter, we are praying that she wakes up every day and we know that she will have to deal with her actions when she does. But we are sorry. We hope that you and your wife can forgive us," the man stated.

Jackson looked at the older couple in front of him, shaking his head and walked away as he heard Richard speaking softly with the pair. Stepping on the elevator, he allowed the doors to close without feeling an ounce of sympathy for Iris' parents.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Maggie listened to Meredith and Bill laugh and joke about her childhood exploits and adventures. She would smile occasionally and laugh when the story called for it, but deep inside she wanted nothing more to be alone. She sipped her tea listening to Bill tell Meredith about the tea parties she and her mother used to have together.

"Well in a few months, Maggie will have her little girl to have parties with too," Meredith beamed looking over at Maggie.

Maggie touched her stomach as the babies shifted their positions, "Dad, do you want to feel?" she asked setting down her cup of tea.

Bill smiled, "Yes…I would love to," Bill grinned walking over as she guided her father's hand to her protruding belly and rested it on the place where one of the darling babies was finding it particularly enjoyable to kick her.

"Wow," he looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

Maggie smiled back, allowing herself for the first time since the emergency room incident to feel any type of happiness.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"For someone who took a bullet to the stomach, you appear to be in great spirits," Jackson entered Owen's hospital room.

"Well that's because Teddy finally went home and Amelia's in a five-hour surgery," Owen smiled.

"They're just worried about you, after what happened…" Jackson drifted off.

Owen held up his hand, "And I would do it all over again. How's Maggie?"

Jackson shrugged, "She's alive. She's physically healthy and the children are fine. She will be ok with time."

Owen nodded, "I know she will need some time to deal with everything that happened, but you let her know that I am grateful for her saving my life. If she hadn't kept pressure on my wound and begged Iris to let me go—I would have died."

"You saved Maggie, you stood in front of a gun for her and I will never be able to repay you for that."

Owen chuckled, "A new truck would be nice."

Jackson laughed, "We'll see about that."

Owen smiled and then his face grew serious, "Maggie will need to deal with what happened and it will take some time, just be patient with her."

Knowing that he and Maggie had a rough road in front of them, Jackson nodded slowly.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Jackson could hear the sounds of jazz playing from inside the penthouse as he swiped his card outside of the apartment door and instantly smiled. He could smell the aromas of various seasonings within their kitchen, which meant that Maggie was feeling better. Opening the door, he widened his smile until the person at the stove in his kitchen was a 6'1" brown skinned man with salt and pepper hair and not the beauty he married with the belly.

"Bill…" he looked around, "hey, I didn't expect to see you here…"

"I asked Meredith to take Maggie out for a few, get her out of this apartment and maybe…we could talk? I cooked some steaks for us."

Jackson's eyebrow rose, "Maggie was ok to go outside?"

"Meredith took her to see the kids. I think that may help her a little or at least distract her and after the other day, I think I needed to talk to you—without anyone else around."

Jackson sat down on a stool. He would be lying if he didn't feel a little apprehensive about being alone with Bill so soon after what occurred. His relationship with Bill was never easy; normally, he could accept the way Bill went back and forth with his support for him. However, the effect that it had on Maggie was something different. He was angry with her father and he didn't see that dissipating with a steak and a man to man conversation.

Jackson sat back in his chair as Bill took out two plates and begin to pile food on them, "The other night, I was out of line…I was beyond the line," Bill began taking a seat next to Jackson, "I heard that my daughter was in trouble and I immediately went into protective and attack mode. I allowed my mind to run wild never taking into account the kind of man you are, the one that Maggie sees."

Jackson shrugged, "We've had these talks before and you seemed to believe that…"

Bill nodded, "I understand that. But, the other day…you threw your mother out. _Your _mother and I've met her before," Bill chuckled with Jackson joining in slowly, "so Jackson, I know that with time you will be able to forgive me for what I did and I hope my actions will show you that I mean what I say," Bill outstretched his hand, "I apologize for not believing in you, your love for my daughter or the fact that you would never do anything willingly to harm her or your unborn children. I'm a overprotective father whose daughter moved across the country and built a new family. I won't say that I will always be perfect, but I will try my hardest to be. You deserve it from me."

Jackson wasn't ready to forgive him but he felt like Bill was being sincere, so he nodded slowly before taking Bill's hand and shaking it.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

While answering emails regarding the foundation, the front door opened and Jackson immediately heard Maggie's measured steps, "Hi, is my dad still here?" she asked walking in slowly.

"You're lucky that I love you," he mumbled as she took a seat next to him with his guidance.

Maggie shrugged with a smile as Jackson wrapped his arm around her and rested his hand casually on her stomach, "You set me up."

"You two needed to talk."

"Maybe, but I didn't want to talk to him _today_," Jackson answered.

"He cooked you dinner," Maggie added.

Nodding, Jackson rubbed her stomach, "I think we came to another understanding, who knows," he shrugged.

"I think my dad understands what's at stake now, he will try."

Jackson wasn't so sure, but nevertheless, he would have hope—for Maggie. He kissed her softly on the forehead, "Are you feeling better?"

She glanced up at him, "Better changes every day."

"I don't want you to rush yourself and you know that at some point, you will have to speak to someone about what happened."

"A shrink, yes I know."

Jackson took her hand, "And I want you to talk to them, tell them all the things you can't tell me. I know you're holding a lot in."

Maggie melted into his embrace, "Where did you go today?"

Jackson kissed her hand softly, "Had to consult on a few cases that's all."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Jackson glanced out of the corner of his eye at Maggie seated next to him as they made their way towards Grey Sloan. Two weeks had passed since what occurred with Iris and Carina was adamant that Maggie had to come in for an ultrasound to check on the babies. Jackson wanted to rent an ultrasound machine and bring it to the penthouse, but Maggie stopped him and insisted on going to Grey Sloan for her appointment. He was convinced she wasn't ready, but she assured him that she was and it wasn't an argument that he wanted to have with her. He watched her twist the empty space on her ring finger where her wedding ring would normally be—currently it found a new place hanging from a check on her neck due to the swelling of her fingers.

Jackson slowly pulled into the parking spot and looked over at Maggie, who's skin had turned almost ashen, "You don't have to go in, Carina can just come to the pent…"

"Jackson," she turned to him speaking firmly, "this is where I work. I can't stay away forever and we're coming here for a good reason," she rubbed her hands over her stomach, "we're going to see the babies today. That's a good thing," she smiled kissing him on the cheek softly.

Jackson nodded as he slipped out of the driver side of the car and rushed over to Maggie's side. She sat looking at the front door of the hospital and breathed out slowly for a few moments. The nervousness bubbling up inside of her made her nauseous. She was aware of the fact that Iris was still in the ICU and there was still no change in her condition. She'd pressured Parker to give her updates along with the progress with the rechargeable hearts and her mice.

"Maggie?" Jackson held out his hand.

She climbed out of the car and stood staring at the door.

"You ready to go in?"

"Of course, of course," she started walking towards the door with Jackson following behind her.

The swish of the door opening, sent a shock through her body as she and Jackson headed towards the elevators. She had to smile a little, her husband brought them in an entrance where she didn't have to glance at the Emergency Room in any way. She took his hand as they stepped on the elevator and squeezed it.

Moments later, the doors open and Amelia was standing on the other side, "Hey," she brought Maggie into an embrace, "I wanted to be the first person to get a new picture of the bambinos," Amelia grinned touching Maggie's stomach.

"If they cooperate, Baby One has been lounging on my spine all morning," Maggie waddled down the hallway with Amelia and Jackson.

"Must be the boy," Amelia winked over at Jackson.

"Hey!" Jackson answered as they walked into the exam room.

"Well I will be back soon and make sure that I get the first picture," Amelia kissed Maggie's cheek before leaving the room.

"Maggie! How are you doing?" Carina entered the room as Jackson helped Maggie onto the exam table.

"You know, pregnant," Maggie rolled her eyes.

"We're going to try to get you to 36 weeks because after that, it will become very uncomfortable for the babies in there," Carina rubbed the ultrasound jelly on Maggie's stomach, "and so far, they look very, very good. Lungs look to be developing well," she narrated as she rubbed the wand across Maggie's stomach, "anything unusual feelings, pains?"

"No, everything's been pretty good," Maggie looked over at the screen, "it's amazing, right?"

"The fact that the human body can do some amazing things to bring other humans into the world?"

"Well yes, but also after what happened here a couple of weeks ago…" Maggie began staring at the screen as Jackson looked up at Carina, "after what happened or when it was happening, I thought for sure that the babies would be in distress or something would happen to them and look at them…perfect…healthy and growing."

"They are strong, just like their mother," Jackson commented kissing Maggie's forehead as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He glanced down at it and grimaced.

"Go," Maggie nudged him.

"Maggie, it can wait."

"Jackson, you don't need to babysit me here. I want to go to my lab and check on my mice and I will wait for you there."

"Promise?" Jackson asked.

"I will deliver her there myself," Carina promised.

"Ok," Jackson kissed Maggie before heading out of the exam room.

"So how are you doing, really?"

"I'm good."

"You're BP is a little elevated, but I that could be because this is your first time back."

Maggie rubbed her face, "Thank you for not mentioning that while Jackson was in here. He's finally treating me like a grown up again," she sighed as Carina helped her sit up.

"After what happened, I can't blame him," Carina stated, "please keep a diary of your BP as the days go on."

Maggie nodded as she slid off of the exam table gathering her purse and her jacket. "So I promised that I would escort you to your lab, so shall we go?" Carina asked.

"Yes and maybe, just maybe I will remember what it feels like to be a doctor again instead of a pregnant mother to be and wife."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

As Maggie moved through the halls, she could see nurses and other doctors stealing glances at her. She wondered to herself whether they were thinking about the fact that she was held captive in a room by her husband's old patient or the fact that she shot said crazy patient multiple times or was it she had pretty much a nervous breakdown afterwards? Nevertheless, she smiled tightly as she made her way to her lab and found Parker inside typing away on a laptop.

"Safely delivered," Carina declared as she opened the door.

"No delivery comments," Maggie warned as she placed her jacket and bag down before focusing on the 5 plastic cages spread out in the room, "oh my…look at them…"

"Yes, they are actually doing pretty well overall, only one didn't make it over the course of the last two weeks," Parker smiled standing beside her as Maggie peered into the plastic cage.

"Yes, poor Snow White," she made a sign of the cross.

"But the good news is that Mulan, Belle, Tiana and Moana are doing exceptionally well. Ariel is a little slower today, but we shall see what happens as the day progresses," Parker continued.

Maggie grinned as she looked down at the tiny mice with various stages of heart disease ran around their cages working their mini rechargeable hearts. All of her hard work over the past two years contained in these cages in these small animals. Her smile grew as she watched the data filling the computer screen, "Thank you so much for looking after them," Maggie beamed.

"This is cutting edge, it means a lot that I'm a part of it Dr. Pierce-Avery."

Maggie reviewed the computer outputs for a few moments as she hoisted her body onto a stool with Parker's assistance, "This is so…wow…I never thought that I would get so far with this so quickly."

Parker grinned as Maggie continued to read and then she put down the paper, "But now that we've spoken about the mice, let's talk about the other matter."

Parker's smile quickly evaporated, "Dr. Pierce-Avery, you're happy…"

"And I will continue to be."

"And you're pregnant."

"And I will continue to be, but you are the only one I can trust to be my eyes and ears here—so tell me, is there any change with Iris?" she asked as her facial expression changed and hardened slightly.

Parker closed his eyes and sighed, "No change."

Maggie felt her heart constrict and a small lump form in her throat, "I see."

"I mean, they don't think she will be in the coma forever, but…"

"But?" Maggie coaxed him.

Parker bit the inside of his cheek, "They just don't know when she will wake up."

"I see," Maggie answered.

"Hey! I heard you were here!" Richard's voice boomed from the doorway and Parker looked absolutely relieved that he would be prevented from divulging anymore.

Maggie smiled as Richard made his way over to her smiling widely, "You look great, how are you?"

"Dr. Pierce-Avery, I will come back in a few..." Parker made his way towards the door and Maggie smiled back at him, "Thank you for everything you've done Parker."

He nodded before making a hasty retreat out of the lab as Richard peered down at the mice, "Looks like you test subjects are doing well."

"Much better than I expected actually, I'm happy," Maggie grinned.

"And how are you doing?" Richard turned to look at her. She looked good, except for the tiredness around her eyes.

"I'm doing ok, Carina says everything looks fine and we are on track to having a delivery at 36 weeks…fingers crossed."

Richard crossed his fingers, "And how are you being back here?"

Maggie smiled softly, "I'm fine. I didn't crumble when I stepped in the hospital."

"I know, but this can't be exactly hard…"

"I won't lie and say that I didn't feel something when I walked in, but this is where I work. This is where part of my life is—I can't walk away from this, sooo I have to deal with it."

Richard nodded, "That's true, no matter what has happened in this hospital—we always find a way to come back."

Maggie looked down at her hands, "I avoided the emergency room. I'm not sure that I will ever be able step foot in that area again."

"Before you come back, you know you have to speak to the therapist and get cleared…"

"I know, but I'm not sure what I am supposed to say. I mean, I shot someone and I haven't quite figured out if I feel bad about it. Is that wrong?" Maggie asked with a frown.

"It's never a wrong thing to feel guilty about doing whatever you have to in order to survive."

"I hear she's still in a coma and there's no indication as to when she will come out of it."

Richard sighed, "You can't focus on that."

"I'm not…I'm not, I just…I don't know."

"And you don't need to. Just concentrate on yourself and those children," Richard reached out and took Maggie's hand.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Later that night, Jackson's hand casually rubbed the empty space on the right side of the bed and his eyes immediately shot open to see Maggie's side was vacant. He sat up listening for her presence in the bathroom, but heard nothing. He slid out of bed and headed out of their bedroom and down the hallway, where he saw the light from the nursery that his mother had commissioned an interior decorator to assist with the design. He found Maggie standing in the middle rubbing her stomach, "Hey Baby, what's going on?" he rubbed his eyes standing beside her.

She was staring at a mural that the painters her recently finished of the Serengeti featuring elephants, lions, zebras and giraffes, "I couldn't sleep."

"So you came in here…"

"Yeah, I guess I just wanted to see what I could do in here—but it looks like everything is pretty much done," she looked around.

"Did you want to finish the rest? I can tell my mother to call everyone off…"

"No, no…I don't think I could do much now anyway and its very pretty, prettier than I would have done," Maggie turned to him, "in a month or so, they will be here…in this room and our lives are going to change."

Jackson moved to stand behind her wrapping his arms around her body, pulling her closer to his, "You've been a soldier Maggie."

"I'm not much of a soldier, I just know I need to be strong for our babies."

Jackson moved to stand in front of her, taking her cheeks in his hands, "You are strong."

Maggie smiled. The intense gaze that he gave her at that moment, made her believe every word he stated, "You've helped me so much, we are so lucky to have you," she whispered.

Jackson closed the minimal space between them with a kiss, that quickly deepened as Jackson reached for the strap on Maggie's nightgown, "We can't…"

"Why can't we?" Jackson broke the kiss for a moment.

"Not in the nursery," Maggie smiled nervously, "and let's not forget that there's a beachball where my stomach used to be."

Jackson smiled moving his lips towards her neck as he backed them out of the room, "Jackson, I still have a beach ball," she whimpered as his kisses began to wear her down. They hadn't connected in this way in weeks (and she was definitely smaller).

When they walked into their bedroom, Jackson stopped in front of their bed in front of the storage bench, Jackson slowly turned Maggie around and continued planting kisses on her neck before moving his hand to gently caress one of her brown mounds. She moaned as she felt his lips suck her ear lobe gently, "Kneel down," he whispered in her ear huskily.

She felt the liquid immediately pool in between her legs as she slowly placed one knee on the padded storage bench and then the other, as she felt his hand slowly caress the arch of her back. She bit her lip as he slowly entered her and she gasped slightly as her body adjusted to him. It was at that moment that she allowed all of the thoughts of Iris and what happened leave her mind.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Maggie sat in the middle of the plush cream sofa in the office of the psychiatrist that she'd been sent to by the hospital. She looked around at the woman's degrees, pictures of her family and numerous books regarding different studies on mental health. She'd been sitting there for three minutes and so far all they covered was her name, her profession and how far along she was in her pregnancy. Once those questions were exhausted, they smiled at each other.

"Maggie, do you want to tell me why you're here?" Dr. Thelma Allen stared back at her with a gentle smile adorning her mahogany flawless face.

"Because I have to come see you before I can go back to work in an official capacity?" Maggie answered.

Thelma gave Maggie a smirk, "Yes, but I am sure in your condition, no one would have batted an eye if you decided to just start maternity leave early—giving yourself more time."

Maggie looked down at her hands and suddenly sitting in this office made it all real for her and her eyes filled with tears, "Sometimes I can see the blood on my hands," she whispered looking up at Thelma as tears slid from her eyes, "I don't sleep much, I blame it on the pregnancy and maybe its because of them partially—but every time I close my eyes, I can see that emergency room and the gun…and Iris."

"Iris, is the woman that held you in the room?"

Maggie nodded as Thelma handed her a tissue and she dabbed her eyes.

"And what do you feel when you see the emergency room…fear?"

Maggie looked over at Thelma and shook her head slowly.

"Then what do you feel, Maggie?"

Maggie met Thelma's warm brown eyes, "Unadulterated fury," she answered without a hint of regret.

**We got a view of how everything looked to Jackson...Iris better hope he doesn't even enter her room. **

**Maggie's therapy session contains. Not sure if it will help or hurt, but some truths will be dropped. **

**Please show your love/like. **

**Thank you for showing me some love!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Well I know it's been some time and I also know a lot happened with Jaggie. But you know, that's what fanfic is for! Times like these! So with the Quarantine and me drinking wine, this is what I come up with. I hope you enjoy and please stay safe!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but if I did…we wouldn't have to fantasize what could happen on screen, it would happen!**

"Maggie, let's discuss that statement. Who or what do you feel rage at?" Dr. Allen inquired.

Maggie sat for a moment pondering Dr. Allen's question before allowing herself to speak, "That day was perfect. Jackson and I were ready to start discussing baby names, we were settling in to the fact that our children were growing and they were healthy. I was watching Jackson in surgery and then I was called down to the ER and it all went to hell."

Dr. Allen made some notes and then met Maggie's eyes, switching to an extremely soft voice, "Maggie, are you prepared to talk about that day in the ER? It's ok, if you don't want to or don't feel up to doing so. We can stop if you want to, but what I want you to know is that holding this all inside is not good for you."

Maggie wiped her tears with the back of her hand before nodding, "I was called down to the ER and she was there. The way she looked at me was…," Maggie could see Iris' face clear as day as she continued, "pure _rage_. She hated me. When she saw that I was pregnant, I thought she would kill me. I thought…" the sentence caught in Maggie's throat and her lip quivered, "I thought she was going to kill me, me and my babies," Maggie began to cry, "she hated me. She hated _them_ and there is no doubt in my mind that she would have shot me and that's why, I did the only thing I could do."

"And how do you feel about that?"

Maggie wiped her eyes, "I feel like I did what I had to. I'm not sorry about it. I _can't_ be sorry about it, because I had to make a choice and my choice was my life and my babies' lives and I think that makes me a terrible person," Maggie hiccupped as she put her head in her hands. She felt Dr. Allen take a seat next to her, touching her shoulder.

"You're not a terrible person for choosing to survive."

"But now? I don't care if she lives or dies. What about that? She's no threat to me while she's in a coma, but I don't care if she takes another breath. That's what scares me. She's in the place where I work and when I stepped through those doors—I hoped that I would no longer have to worry about her," Maggie continued, "her mother loves her. Her parents love her, but I am sitting here wishing that their daughter was dead. What kind of person does that make me? I was never this type of person."

"Well Maggie, things are different now. You have two lives inside of you that you want to keep safe along with yourself. The anger that you feel is normal, but you can't allow it to consume you. Do you want to harm Iris now?"

Maggie shook her head vigorously, "I just don't want to hear about her or see her anymore. I want to pretend that she doesn't exist. I want to put all of this behind me."

"She's still unable to be moved to another hospital?"

Maggie sighed loudly, "Yes."

"Then we have to figure out how you are going to deal with this reality," Dr. Allen answered touching Maggie's hand.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The door to his lab opened and Jackson immediately smelled faint traces of Maggie's perfume and a smile immediately spread across his face, "Hey," he turned to see her walking in and plopping down her bag on his table.

"Hi," she answered with tired eyes and a less than enthused tone.

Sliding off of his stool, he met her halfway and wrapped his arms around her body, rubbing her back gently, "So the session with Dr. Allen went well," he frowned.

Maggie shook her head, "It was fine, I guess. I admitted to still hating Iris and wishing she would die—so who knows when I will be cleared to come back to work."

"Well what you're feeling is normal, but maybe—you need to take some extra time, you're about to give birth soon."

"Jackson, I'm not due for awhile and there are things that I need to do here. I'm the head of Cardio and I've been out of commission for over a month now. Who knows who's gunning for my position and the fact that when I do have the children, I will be out for a couple months longer—I need to be around."

Jackson rubbed her arms reassuringly, "No one will take your position."

"Why?" Maggie raised an eyebrow.

Raising an eyebrow, Jackson answered, "Umm because if your position somehow gets filled while you are on a leave of absence because a crazy woman entered the hospital and held you captive while you're pregnant would give you grounds to sue the hell out of this place."

Maggie chuckled poking him in the chest, "And I would."

"That's my wife," Jackson concentrated on her lips for a few moments before capturing the bottom one between his sucking for a moment, "mmm…I do miss meeting up with you in our labs, the locker room, the showers…" he drifted off kissing her on the neck.

Maggie giggled while pushing him away gently, "Very funny Avery, but going back to Dr. Allen—it helped a little, I do feel a little lighter believe it or not."

"That's good."

Maggie took a deep breath, "And I actually think that maybe you should make an appointment to speak with her."

Jackson's eyebrows knitted together, "Why would I need to talk to her?"

Maggie touched Jackson's cheeks. He'd put on a brave front when she's around, but she knew that day with Iris was scary for him. She didn't remember much after she shot Iris, but she remembered Jackson's eyes. They were fixed on her, but there was inward scream behind them. Seeing Iris holding a gun on her and then her breakdown, it had to wreck him. He'd been strong for her, but there had to be a part of him that wanted to yell, wanted to scream or at least a part of him that needed to talk about what happened with someone who wasn't family or a friend. She took a deep breath, "Because I know that what Iris did also affected you. She was your patient and watching what happened that day, it wasn't easy for you. I know it wasn't."

"Maggie, I'm fine. You're fine, our children are fine, I'm fine," Jackson brought her into a hug.

"That's a lot of fines Avery and that doesn't convince me," Maggie whispered.

He held onto her tightly, "Don't worry about me Maggie, whatever I felt all of those weeks ago has been replaced with excitement. Our children will be here in a few weeks, nothing else matters right now," he kissed her on the forehead before turning back to his computer.

Maggie watched him for a few moments biting her lip, "You know, almost a year and a half ago, I was in an operating room working on a man's heart. I saved him," she chuckled humorlessly, "after I operated on him, saving his life, I found out that he was the man that almost snatched you and Richard from me. I was so angry. I found myself standing outside of his hospital room watching him thinking that if it wasn't for me, he would have died and maybe that's what he deserved. He didn't _mean_ to hit you and Richard, but I still felt anger towards him. Iris…she was your patient. You have to be angry with her for what she did. She came into this hospital…" Maggie stopped as she felt a coldness come over her just thinking about that day, but she pressed on, "and she held a gun on me. Your wife who is pregnant with your children and threatened us. You have to be angry about that, Jackson. That anger has to be somewhere," she touched his hand steadying it from moving the mouse on the mouse pad, "and you can't bury it any deeper because things like that _will_ come back to the surface.

Jackson hung his head for a few moments before turning to face Maggie, "Maggie, what do you want me to do?"

She smiled softly, "It's not about what _I _want you to do, it's what you need to do for yourself. You've been through a lot this year and a half and so have I, but talking to someone about it may be the best thing for you and for our family," she took his hands placing on her belly, "don't we want our children to have two parents that have dealt with their stuff and are ready to be the strongest they can be for the best of them?"

Jackson looked from his hands placed on Maggie's stomach and then up to her eyes, "Ok."

Maggie smiled bringing him into a hug, "I love you," she whispered as he tightened his hold on her.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAAGAGAGA

"Dr. Avery, welcome," Dr. Frederick Tolson opened his door to Jackson after a wait of 10 minutes. After promising Maggie that he would come for a session with another psychologist in the hospital, he almost walked out of the waiting room 10 times before the doctor opened the door for him.

Jackson wouldn't say that he didn't exactly need to talk to a therapist or someone about his life. Being the grandson and son of world renowned surgeons brought its own issues and when you add in a child dying shortly after their birth, being abandoned by that child's mother, becoming a father unexpectantly with his ex-wife in between a few near death experiences, falling in love, almost dying and almost losing his career, getting married, expecting twins, watching his wife in a hostage situation, witnessing her shoot her the person holding her hostage who happened to be his former patient and standing by helplessly as his wife had a breakdown—perhaps he did need to speak to a professional.

"Call me Jackson," he mumbled sitting down on the couch realizing that he was actually doing this.

"Sure, so what brings you here Jackson?" Dr. Tolson asked sitting down in the chair next to the couch.

"A promise to my pregnant wife," Jackson answered truthfully.

Dr. Tolson nodded before writing a note, "What did you just write there?" Jackson peered over.

The psychologist glanced up at him over his plastic square glasses, "The date," he deadpanned, "and your name."

Jackson sat back with a silly grin, "Oh ok, well," he cleared his throat, "a couple of things happened over the last couple of months and my wife thinks that I should talk to someone about it."

"Uh, huh…how about you tell me about the things that happened…start at the earliest event."

Jackson nodded rubbing his hands on his jeans, "Well a little over a year and a half ago, I was driving with my mother's husband on the way to the airport to pick her up. I don't really remember what happened and I may never know, but our car was t-boned and I suffered some head injuries. I had swelling and needed surgery. I was in a coma for a couple of days and when I woke up, I had a hand tremor."

"A tremor? You're a surgeon correct?"

Jackson nodded, "The tremor was actually pretty bad. The surgeons said that I would need physical therapy to eliminate the tremor."

"So let's talk about that for a moment, what did it feel like for the grandson and son of great surgeons to have a tremor and be faced with the possibility of never performing surgery again. Your wife is a surgeon as well, correct?"

Jackson felt his chest constrict. The question brought up feelings of anger, sadness and fear—the thoughts had plagued him since the accident and he realized the tremor. He'd buried the feelings and now he had to confront them, "It was never an option for me."

"What do you mean?"

"I was going to be a surgeon again, no matter what it took. You said yourself, I am an Avery and failure was not an option," Jackson stated firmly.

Dr. Tolson begin scribbling on his pad, "And before you ask, Jackson…I'm writing a note to myself that we may need more than the 3 sessions that you initially signed up," he glanced up.

Jackson leaned back into the couch, "Oook."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Maggie carried in a bottle of wine, three glasses of red liquid and a big bowl of popcorn into the living room where Meredith and Amelia were sitting on the couch. "I know that you will be giving birth soon, but Maggie I doubt red wine is advised," Meredith's eyes went wide.

"You are having wine," Maggie handed them the glasses, "Me and Amelia are having grape juice, pretending its wine."

"Poor Maggie," Amelia pouted.

"It's only a couple of weeks and then I will start to have my body back. I am soo excited!" Maggie grinned, "I would say that I am looking forward to sleeping on my stomach again, but these two won't let me sleep when they're out anyway—so why dream?"

Meredith gave her a sympathetic smile, "So how's therapy going?" Amelia asked.

"Good actually, I'm talking about some things that I never thought to bring up. But she has complimented me on how far I've come from the stories I've told her. My commitment issues, my second guessing my personal life…living for the moment? Dr. Allen thinks that I'm coming along well."

"Have you spoken about Iris much?" Amelia took a handful of popcorn.

"Some…I'm working on my anger where she is concerned…"

"I still hate her guts," Amelia mumbled, "I _just _forgave Meredith for saving her."

"Hey, I saved her for Maggie—no one else," Meredith defended herself.

"And I appreciate it. As much as I hate her and what she did, her dying by my hand that day—I think it would have been too much for me. But Dr. Allen thinks that I should do this exercise and I think I will do it."

Meredith sipped her wine, "What does she suggest?"

"That I write a letter to Iris. I don't need to actually give it to her or anything, I just need to write it—get my feelings out, confront her in a way you know. She doesn't think that it will take away all my anger, but it's a good start for sure," Maggie sipped her juice.

"How do you feel about her?"

Maggie took a deep breath, "Some days, I hate her for everything she did. I hate that she took a kind act by Jackson and turned it into a reason to terrorize us. Then there are other days lately, when I pity her. She went through her entire life until having her surgery being stared at, made fun of, people trying _not _to look at her. Then she actually gets someone to take notice of her and it's Jackson. I mean, he is handsome and nice…he took an interest in her, medically and I think she got all confused. It's sad."

"I don't feel sorry for the crazy bitch," Amelia took a sip of juice.

Maggie laughed as Meredith shook her head, "Don't get me wrong, I don't want her to get away with what she did at all. I also am not saying that I understand why she would come into a hospital to either a) shoot herself in front of her doctor or b) shoot his pregnant wife—I'm just saying that she was a woman with a lot of problems and I see how she got to this point."

Meredith shook her head, "She was going to shoot herself in front of Jackson?"

"That's what she told me and I never told anyone that, not even Jackson. He puts up a good front, but I know he blames himself for what happened and that extra little tidbit probably won't help matters."

"I doubt it would," Meredith breathed out.

"But going to Dr. Allen is helping and I am going to write that letter. I don't know if I will give it to Iris or anyone, but I believe it will help me."

Amelia wrapped her arm around Maggie, "Our little Maggie," she squeezed tightly.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Maggie kicked her shoes off at the door as soon as she stepped in the penthouse. She could hear some jazz playing upstairs. She smiled placing her bag on the couch and made her way up the stairs. When she reached the hallway, she found Jackson in the nursey putting the finishing touches on the walls…pictures of their family and friends holding up signs Welcoming the Babies to the World. Maggie had passed on a baby shower after all that happened over the last couple of weeks and was relieved that it wouldn't happen. She'd had enough excitement over the past year. "This room…we pulled it together," Maggie smiled looking around at the pastel yellow walls with the baby animal border spreading around the room, the two white cribs, changing tables and closet full of clothes that the children wouldn't wear even half of.

Jackson turned around as he placed the photo of his mother and Richard holding their signs together, "Hey Babe and we did," he came over kissing her on the cheek.

Maggie walked over taking a seat in one of the rocking chairs holding on to one of the stuffed bears that the interns had gifted the twins, "How was your session with Dr. Tolson?"

Chuckling, he turned to her, "No need to beat around the bush huh?"

She laughed, "Well…"

"He told me that I need more than the 3 customary sessions," Jackson breathed out, "and he's not exactly wrong."

"Seeeee it's helpful, told you."

Jackson walked over and kneeled down in front of the rocking chair, "You were right, you always are."

Maggie gasped, "Wow, Jackson Avery is admitting that I am always right? Therapy really is working wonders."

"Ha, ha," Jackson smiled bringing her into a kiss.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"I thought Jackson would come with you this time," Carina helped Maggie slid off of the exam table the next afternoon.

"He had emergency surgery, trust me…being that this may be the last visit, he wanted to be here," Maggie slid on her jacket.

"Yes…" Carina furrowed her eyebrow.

"What?" Maggie asked.

"I'm not too happy about your blood pressure at the moment."

"Carina…"

"Maggie, we are going to keep an eye on it but if it continues to move into the danger zone, we may think about bringing those two bambinos into the world a little earlier," Carina smiled gently, "but even if that does happen, their lungs are developed enough that I won't be too worried. I would prefer they grow just a tad bit more though."

"You hear that, you two need to relax for awhile and so do I," she rubbed her stomach gently.

After leaving Carina's room, Maggie rode the elevator to the 6th floor and walked into the gallery where she found Catherine observing Jackson and his team working on a chest graft of a man who was in a car accident.

"Hello You!" Catherine smiled widely patting the seat next to her which Maggie filled, "how you doing?"

"A little tired, but good. I had an appointment today with Carina and thought I would stop up here to watch Jackson."

Catherine nodded, "He's doing some great work down there."

"Well of course, he's your son."

Catherine closed her eyes for a bit and then chuckled, "Those twins are going to be surgical geniuses. Just think about the surgical skills flowing through their veins. The only question is what specialty they will take up."

Maggie gasped as she touched her stomach, "I think one of them already has chosen a specialty and it might be yours, they just kicked me."

"Is that right, little one?" Catherine touched Maggie's belly gently, "that suits me fine."

Maggie sighed happily as she looked down at Jackson working and then she frowned, "I miss it so much."

"What?"

"Surgery. It's been a couple of months since I stopped and I think this is the longest time I've been away from an operating room since I first started."

"You will get back there very soon."

"I know, I just hope it's soon. I can't wait to see the babies but I don't want my life to turn into _only_ being a mother to them. I don't know if that's selfish or what, but it's just…"

"Natural. Maggie, you can and will be both. Sure, at first, I bet you won't want to leave their side but after time, you will get that hunger and you will step inside that OR again," Catherine took her hand and squeezed it.

"Let's hope so," Maggie breathed out as she caught a glimpse of Jackson smiling at her from the room below.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"So Jackson, let's discuss some of the subjects that we've talked about over the past couple of sessions. Specifically, the issue of failure not being an option for you as an Avery. Is that what you decided or do you believe it was decided for you by others?" Dr. Tolson asked.

Jackson knew that question would surface at some point and he had thought about the answer that he was prepared to give multiple times, "I decided it, I guess."

"Hmm…why do you think so?"

He shrugged, "My family, they don't necessarily believe in giving up, so why should I? It's just not in my make up."

"That's a lot of pressure to put on yourself."

"It motivates me."

"Uh, huh and how has it worked out for you?"

Jackson leaned back, "Well I'm a successful surgeon, I have a beautiful and smart wife, I have a daughter who lights up my life and two children on the way…I would say, that I've done pretty well for myself."

"So no failures?"

Jackson shrugged, "Not any that mattered."

Dr. Tolson wrote for a few moments as Jackson watched him, "The dissolution of your first marriage, you didn't see that as a failure?"

Jackson took a deep breath leaning back into the couch, "Me and April, we…we didn't fit in a marriage. We were friends, we _are _friends and that's probably all we should have been."

"I see…and now, you have a good marriage with a woman who is more your equal?"

"Yes, Maggie is…she's everything to me. It wasn't a relationship that I expected, but when I fell in love with her…I learned something about myself."

"Which was?"

"That maybe I'm not as smart and not as cute as I think I am," Jackson smirked.

"So your wife, Maggie..."

Jackson smiled widely.

"Do you feel like you failed her that day in the hospital ER?"

Jackson's smile faded, "What?"

"The day your former patient came into the ER and held your wife hostage, do you think you failed her?"

The temperature in the room increased as Jackson felt a stirring in his stomach, "I didn't know…"

"But she was your patient, you knew about all of her actions against you. Her hate for your marriage and her obsession with you. Is there a part of you that feels as if you failed her?"

Jackson stared back at Dr. Tolson as the moments flickered in his mind of that day in the ER, "I…"

Dr. Tolson looked at him expectantly.

"Maybe…maybe I did. I did," he nodded, "well a part of me believes that I did. I'm her husband. Iris was my patient and I was supposed to…protect Maggie, protect our children and I didn't. I hate that I didn't do enough. I hate that I wasn't the one in that room. That I couldn't protect her, that all I could do is standby and watch. I could have stopped all of this, if I had just listened to my gut, it never would have happened."

"You're angry?"

"Of course, I am!" Jackson stood up, "I could have lost Maggie, our children! Of course, I'm angry! I brought Iris into our lives and she tried to destroy it."

Dr. Tolson motioned for Jackson to take a seat and he did, plopping down on the couch running his hands over his face, "And that is what we need to talk about now—your anger and how you should deal with it. But trust me Jackson, what you are feeling is normal and I would be very worried, if you didn't feel this way," Dr. Tolson reassured him.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

_Every time I think about that day in the emergency room of the hospital, my heart stops beating for a few moments. My breath hitches and tears appear in my eyes—I'm back in that room staring at you, you with the hate in your eyes holding a gun on me. I'm forced to make a decision between you, my life and my children's lives and it was one that I didn't take a second to think through. _

_Earlier that morning, me and Jackson were thinking about names for our children and by that evening, my husband was sitting by my hospital bed holding me while I wept hysterically. You took a day that was filled with happiness, a milestone for us and turned it into one of the worst days of our lives. You created a vision in your mind…a fantasy…that you were the jilted lover or romantic aspiration for my husband and you were willing to threaten me to make that known. I was angry and frightened and I did the only thing I could. _

Maggie's hand began to shake as she placed the pen down and breathed out. This was the 8th time that she started to write this letter and the 8th time that she stopped when she got to that point. The problem was she didn't know what to say and honestly, she didn't want to say anything to Iris. She wished that she could just disappear.

Closing her eyes, Maggie breathed deeply rubbing her stomach slowly rocking in the chair.

"Hey, I see you were busy downstairs," Jackson entered the nursery.

"I came home from the hospital and thought I should use some of the extra energy to cook dinner," she held out her hands so Jackson could help her up, "how was therapy?"

Jackson sighed, "Enlightening, but it's helping. What about your letter?"

Maggie matched his sigh, "Not good, I keep getting stuck. I just want to finish before I give birth. I don't want to bring these bad feelings into motherhood."

"Maggie, don't rush it," Jackson rubbed her back, "the words will come, don't stress out about it."

"You're right," Maggie smiled kissing him on the cheek.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Three days later, Maggie woke up to the sudden urge to pee. At this point, she was up peeing every 3 hours. She was getting up so much that Jackson usually slept through her constant shuffling to the bathroom. She blindly walked towards the bathroom and took her usual seat on the nice heated toilet seat. Once she finished, she stood up and immediately felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She doubled over leaning on the edge of the sink for a moment trying to catch her bearings and that's when she saw the red droplets on the floor puddling at her feet, "Jack…" she breathed heavily as she focused on what she was seeing and allowed her brain to register it. As another pain hit, nearly bringing her to her knees, she found her voice again, "Jackson!" she screamed into the darkness of their adjoining bedroom.

Jackson heard Maggie's voice shake him violently from his dreams and he leapt out of bed rushing to the bathroom, where Maggie sat on the floor with blood trailing down her legs.

**Well those twins may be making an appearance sooner than later. **

**Thank you for reading and please show your love/like for this chapter. I promise that another update won't be far behind. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for sticking with me on this one. I appreciate your interest, your comments and your tweets! **

**I won't waste any more of your time…;-)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

It all happened in a blur, Maggie vaguely heard Carina say placental abruption and cesarean before she was being rushed into surgery and the nurses were putting a surgical gown onto Jackson. Maggie could feel the pain increasing as the buzz of activity circled around here. She could hear the fetal heart monitors going and the slowing of one of the heartbeats. Her hands shook, her brain panicked and even the look of subtle calmness across Jackson's face couldn't relax her.

"Jackson, I know that something is wrong," she stated as he took her hand meeting her eyes, "I heard Carina, she has to do a c-section…my placenta abrupted, the babies are in distress."

Jackson nodded slowly, "Our baby boy is having some trouble, but she is going to get him out and he will be fine. Trust me," Jackson kissed her forehead.

"It's his heartbeat that is slowing, isn't it?" Maggie asked as she watched the anesthesiologist.

"He's going to be ok, we can trust Carina," Jackson caressed her cheek.

Maggie watched as Carina worked with the attending nurses. Jackson's eyes were transfixed on what was happening on the other side of the curtain, but he never once stopped squeezing Maggie's hand. "We can trust Carina," she nodded holding tightly onto Jackson's hand.

"Maggie, can you feel my touch?" Carina asked.

"No," Maggie answered.

"Good, let's get these babies outs…number 10," Carina ordered as one of the nurses handed her a scalpel. Jackson glanced down at Maggie, who stared back at him intently and kissed her forehead before glancing up at the galley where Catherine and Richard took seats quickly, followed by Meredith and Amelia.

Jackson watched as Carina made her first incision, "What's happening Jackson?" Maggie asked.

"She just made her first incision."

"What _kind_ of incision?" Maggie asked.

Jackson looked down and smiled for the first time since he awoke that night, "I love you," he smirked kissing her.

Minutes clicked by as Carina worked and Jackson provided Maggie with a play by play of Carina's every move, "Suction," Carina asked as Jackson watched her reach inside of Maggie's abdomen and in one swift moment, a small baby appeared in Carina's arms, "here he is!" Carina declared holding the little boy up displaying him for Jackson to see.

"Our son is out? Why isn't he crying?" Maggie asked lifting her head slightly.

Carina quickly suctioned the baby's mouth and gave him a quick touch, which allowed a loud scream to leave his throat, "Well he definitely has some healthy lungs," Carina commented.

"Daddy?" she gestured towards the nurse who held out the scissors to cut the umbilical cord. The baby boy was wrapped and quickly placed on Maggie's chest.

When she looked down, locking eyes with her son, Maggie felt an instant love that she didn't know existed.

"Ok…here we are…your darling girl," Carina beamed as she lifted up the second baby after a couple of moments and grinned. Jackson cut the second umbilical cord as the precious girl was laid on Maggie's chest and the tears appeared in her eyes.

"She's beautiful," Maggie gasped looking down and then looking up at Jackson, "we did this," she whispered.

"We did," he whispered with tears in his eyes bending down and kissing Maggie on the forehead.

The babies were then whisked away and placed into plastic cradles, "Go check on them Jackson," Maggie asked.

He nodded kissing her again as Carina began to work to finish. As Maggie stared over at the babies with Jackson watching closely, she felt the room grow cold and she shivered, "Carina…something…I…don't feel right," Maggie stammered.

Carina looked down, "She's hemorrhaging! Suction!" she yelled.

Jackson turned from the twins and looked over, Maggie felt her eyelids become heavier as she heard shouting and suddenly, she was shrouded in blackness.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Maggie stood outside of the nursery staring at the two adorable brown cherubs swaddled in yellow blankets in the front window. She wiggled her fingers as they slept. Their curly black hair and beautiful almond colored made them the most beautiful babies in all of Grey Sloan Memorial.

"Beautiful babies," a voice said from beside her.

Maggie turned to the left of her, "What are you doing here?"

"That's a question that you may have to answer," Iris replied.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Jackson, you have to go!" Carina yelled over her shoulder as Jackson continued to ask what's happening, "we have to get her bleeding under control or we will lose her!"

Jackson watched as the monitors continued to beep rapidly as he was dragged out of the room.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"I don't want you anywhere near my children," Maggie turned to block the nursery window.

"Why?" Iris asked.

Maggie's face immediately contorted into anger, "What do you mean? You almost killed me and them."

Iris stood there staring at her and Maggie continued, "Every time I think about that day in the emergency room of the hospital, my heart stops beating for a few moments. My breath hitches and tears appear in my eyes—I'm back in that room staring at you, you with the hate in your eyes holding a gun on me. I'm forced to make a decision between you, my life and my children's lives and it was one that I didn't take a second to think through," Maggie's voice shook as she continued, "earlier that morning, me and Jackson were thinking about names for our children and by that evening, my husband was sitting by my hospital bed holding me while I wept hysterically. You took a day that was filled with happiness, a milestone for us and turned it into one of the worst days of our lives. You created a vision in your mind…_a fantasy_…that you were the jilted lover or romantic interest for my husband and you were willing to threaten me to make that known. I was angry and frightened and I did the only thing I could, I shot you and I wanted to stop you. Stop you from hurting me, stop you from hurting my babies, stop you from hurting my husband. We didn't deserve what you were trying to do!"

Iris blinked in front of her but said nothing.

"I'm sorry," Maggie threw up her hands, "not for what I did to you, but for your life. The life that you had before the surgery. I'm sorry that it was sad. I am sorry that you had it rough, but my husband's kindness should not have been used as a weapon. You made choices and one of them was to hold me hostage with a gun, do you know the damage you could have caused!?"

Iris stood there as Maggie continued, "I could have lost my children…Jackson and I could have lost those two little precious babies in there and you didn't care. You were so consumed with anger, hurt and resentment that you felt as if you needed to destroy our lives. It wasn't fair. You weren't being fair," Maggie cried, "I have no regrets for what I did that day in the emergency room. I did what I had to do. But I do deep down, pity you. You will never have the life that you were supposed to. You will never be able to fully enjoy the gift that Jackson gave you. I may never be able to forgive you for what you did, but telling you this…is a start for me."

Iris nodded before turning on her heels and walking away from Maggie without another word before disappearing before her eyes. Maggie breathed out a sigh of relief and turned back to the nursery window, "Hi My Babies," she whispered wiggling her fingers at them.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Maggie opened her eyes to bright lights and Jackson holding her hand with his head on the bed asleep. "Jackson," she mumbled touching her stomach slightly and realizing that it was definitely not as big as it was when she went to sleep, "Jackson…where…where…where are the babies," she panicked trying to sit up, but feeling the pain as soon as she did, "did Iris take them?"

"Iris…no…Maggie, it's ok…calm down, they're in the nicu."

"Wait…what?"

"You lost a lot of blood," Jackson began as her eyes drifted to the IV hooked up beside her bed, "you had to have a cesarean remember, the babies were born. They are a little on the small side, 4lbs 6oz and 4lbs and 4oz, but Carina is pretty positive that they will be at 5 pounds pretty quickly."

"I want to see them," Maggie tried to sit up, but couldn't due to the pain shooting in her midsection.

"And you will very soon, you just need a little longer. Finish the transfusion and we will go see them, I promise," Jackson stated noticing the tears welling up in Maggie's eyes, "but I have to say, they are some of the cutest kids I've ever laid eyes on. Just as cute as Harriet. We made some gorgeous babies Maggie Pierce," he leaned over capturing her lips in a kiss.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Maggie watched impatiently as the blood dripped from the IV slowly, "It won't drip any faster with you staring at it," Meredith commented. Maggie rolled her eyes and pouted. She'd sent Jackson downstairs with Catherine to check on the twins, "I hate that I can't see them and touch them yet," Maggie balled up her fists.

"It shouldn't be long; your body went through a lot over the last couple of hours. You almost died," Richard spoke up.

Maggie leaned back into her pillows. Carina had come in a couple of minutes after she woke up to tell her that the abruption caused her to hemorrhage. They were able to stop the bleeding with little to no long-term effects. She would be able to have more children, when she decided that was something she wanted to do. However, at that moment—she couldn't _think_ about any potential children. She just wanted to see the children she had just given birth to again.

"This sucks," Maggie allowed the tears fall from her eyes.

Meredith rubbed her arm, "It will only be maybe 2 more hours before you are able to go downstairs and touch your two new best friends."

Maggie gave Meredith a half smile, "Show me the pictures again."

Meredith grinned opening the photos app on her phone showing Maggie pictures of the twins sleeping in their incubators along with Richard coming over to look too.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Jackson entered the nicu where there were 8 incubators filled with premature babies and their parents. Catherine walked beside him as they stopped at the two incubators housing the two tiny infants. They were hooked up to a few machines monitoring their heartbeats and breathing. The tiny girl had a lamp over her incubator to clear up a minor issue of jaundice that would disappear in a few days. Catherine sighed happily, "Look at these darlings," she reached into the boy's incubator and touched his tiny hand that moved a little, "you can breathe now, by the way."

Jackson rubbed his hands over his face, "Can I?" he chuckled.

Catherine turned to him, "Your children are here and they are healthy, don't let these machines fool you. They are just perfect," she turned to the girl's incubator.

"They are, aren't they?"

"And Maggie, she's a soldier. She's going to be ok," Catherine touched his hand.

"I know, I just I know she's upstairs going crazy because she can't come down here and see them…touch them…you know," he reached in and touched the little girl's hand.

"Only a matter of time," Catherine smiled, "and you two will have a lifetime with these little ones."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

An hour later, Jackson walked into Maggie's hospital room. She was sleeping quietly with her hands resting on her stomach and the blood bag hanging over her bed was almost empty. He stood there admiring his wife for a few moments with a smile on his face. No matter what they'd come up against, they had come through it and at the end of it all—they had two of the most beautiful children as a representation of their commitment and love.

"Jackson," Maggie whispered half asleep.

"Hey," he walked in sitting next to her.

"The pain meds must have made me fall asleep, how are they?" she asked opening her eyes and looking back at him.

"Perfect," he answered, "Baby Girl Avery has a slight case of jaundice, but it won't last long and Baby Boy Avery is down there eating like he's never had a meal before."

Maggie smiled with her eyes closed, "They need names."

"And they will have them, right after you get a chance to touch them and hold them."

Maggie's eyes popped open and she grinned, "Hold them?"

"Yes, hold them," Jackson answered, "and I want you to know something, you are all kinds of wonderful Maggie Pierce-Avery."

"Am I?"

"You were strong today."

"I just laid there, Carina did all the work," Maggie chuckled sleepily.

"No, you had to fight to stay alive there. Yes, Carina did the surgery, but I'm pretty sure your desire to be with your children brought you through everything today. I love you so much, do you know that?" Jackson touched her cheek kissing her lips.

"I love you too," Maggie whispered as he rested his head against hers, "while I was out on the table, I had a dream…I guess."

"A dream?" Jackson raised his eyebrow, "about what?"

"Iris. I confronted her about everything and oddly enough, it felt good. It feels like a weight has been lifted."

"How do you feel?" Jackson asked.

Maggie smiled, "Good."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

When Maggie opened up her eyes the next morning, she felt like a kid on Christmas morning. After Carina examined her and gave her the all clear, Jackson wheeled her down to the nicu. She could barely contain her excitement and her extra dose of pain killers, helped her feel no pain as she waited anxiously to see the two people who had shared her body for months. The ones that she was ready to kill for. The two people who she would protect with her last breath.

When the doors opened to the room, Maggie smiled as tears formed in her eyes. There were incubators with smaller babies and worried parents, but she focused on two incubators towards the back of the large room. She could see the pink placard on the incubator on the left and then the blue placard on the incubator on the right. It was a surreal experience for her. She'd had months to imagine this moment and although, she hadn't imagined it exactly like this—it was a moment. Her giddiness threatened to make her jump out of her wheelchair.

"Hello Parents!" Carrie, one of the nicu nurses grinned.

"Hi Carrie," Jackson smiled.

Maggie was speechless as she held her hands up to her mouth. Her eyes darted from one incubator to the next. Inside were two tiny babies sleeping. Their almond skin, tiny hands balled up and little tiny legs and feet made her cry, "They are so tiny."

"Yes, but they are gaining quickly. Trust me, they will be out of here in no time," Carrie beamed, "now Mommy, who would you like to hold first?"

Maggie looked from one incubator to the other, "My Baby Girl?" she asked as Jackson squeezed the sanitizer in her hands.

Carrie smiled as she removed the baby girl gingerly from the incubator and Maggie held out her arms. When the tiny newborn was placed in her arms, she wasn't sure what she thought it would feel like to hold her daughter the first time—but this, felt like heaven to her. She was so tiny and so light, Maggie gently reached up and touched the little girl's cheek and then her curly black hair, "Look at her Jackson," Maggie cooed looking over as he held her baby boy.

"I know, gorgeous right?" Jackson winked.

"Absolutely," Maggie agreed.

Ten minutes later, Maggie held her son in her arms and her heart absolutely melted. He smiled at her with his eyes still closed and she knew—another Avery man had stolen her heart. "Look at him smiling at me, what a heartbreaker," Maggie whispered in awe as the little boy clutched onto her pinky.

"Well he gets it honest," Jackson commented.

Maggie glanced over at Jackson, "If I wasn't a hormonal wreck right now, I would have a comeback for you."

"No need, you'll see soon. He's going to break every heart he comes in contact with—until he meets the one who has the ability to scare him into thinking that she could break his," Jackson smiled.

Maggie looked down at her little boy and then over at her husband and little girl and nothing else mattered at the moment, but their little family.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"I just want to spend every moment with them!" Maggie gushed as she walked slowly into her hospital room, three days later. Due to her complications, she was looking at being discharged at the same time the twins would be.

"Well, you will when we finally get them home," Jackson helped her get in the bed.

"And my dad will be here soon, I _would_ have the babies while he's on a three week business trip overseas."

"Yes, but…" Jackson picked up a folder on the desk in the room, "we have some paperwork here."

She nodded, "I know, we've waited long enough."

"So names…"

"I've thought about our son's name for a long time."

"Ok."

"And you know, throughout my life, I've had a handful of men who have touched my heart. My father, my first medical school professor…Richard. When I look at my son, I want him to know that he was named after a great man and one that he would be proud to share a name with," Maggie smiled.

"So we're naming our son after your first medical school professor," Jackson deadpanned.

Maggie laughed, "No, Peter doesn't seem like it would fit that little boy downstairs."

"Ok, so William?"

Maggie shook her head.

"Richard will be touched, I know that he…"

"Jackson!" Maggie shook her head, "we're naming our son Jackson…JJ for short, Jackson Fox Avery."

Jackson stood up from his chair, "Are you sure?"

"Jackson, you are everything that I want my son to be. The good and the bad, I think you deserve to have a namesake and I think JJ will love being it," Maggie reached out and took his hand kissing it.

"I love you," he kissed her forehead, "so Jackson Fox Avery, Jr. it is," he replied completing one of the forms, "so what about our little princess?"

"Well what do you have in mind?" Maggie asked, "I named our son, when you see our daughter's face and I still get shivers when I say that, what name comes to mind?"

Jackson thought for a moment, "Avalyn…"

"Avalyn," Maggie rolled the name around in her head for a few.

Jackson nodded, "Avalyn Diane," he answered, "Avalyn means Beautiful Breath of Life and if you think about it, that's exactly what she is. Your mother's name as her middle name means kind of lends to that…like she's bringing into our lives Diane's spirit and her essence."

Maggie shook her head as tears appeared in her eyes, "You're going to have me on mood stabilizers any moment now, how could you go and give our daughter one of the most beautiful names, I've ever heard and then you add in my mom's name…who are you Jackson Avery?"

He winked at her.

She wiped her eyes, "Little Lyn."

"Ava," Jackson stated.

"What?" Maggie asked dabbing her eyes.

"Her nickname is Ava."

"Nooooo it's Lyn," Maggie replied.

"I named her, I'm calling her Ava."

"I gave birth to her, _I'm _calling her Lyn," Maggie bantered with him.

Jackson smiled, "She's going to be so confused."

Maggie chuckled, "Probably, but she will probably prefer to be called Ava…I can tell right now, she's going to be a Daddy's Girl by the way she smiles whenever you hold her."

Jackson beamed with pride as he continued completing the forms.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The next day, Maggie sat across from her father holding JJ as she held Lyn, who slept quietly in her arms. Watching her father with her son touched her heart. The moment that the nurse placed the infant in his arms, her heart grew ten times more and then she was overcome with a feeling of sadness. There was never a moment in her life where she imagined her dad holding her child and her mother not being in the room, "He's so tiny," Bill stated touching the little boy's hand.

"He is, but they are gaining ounces daily. The doctors say that they will be able to go home maybe in a week," Maggie replied hopefully.

"And I have to say, they both look exactly as you did when we laid eyes on you in that hospital."

Maggie gazed down at Lyn. She wasn't sure who she resembled between herself and Jackson, but she knew she was a gorgeous child.

"Catherine says that JJ looks exactly like Jackson as a baby," Maggie glanced over, "I know he has Jackson's eyes that's for sure and Lyn has mine."

Bill shrugged, "How are you two doing?"

Maggie smiled, "We're good. The arrival of these two was scary, but Jackson never showed any fear and he calmed me. It was more than I could I ever ask for in a husband and father to my children."

"He's a good man then," Bill answered.

Maggie raised her eyebrows with a smile, "Paying Jackson a compliment eh?" Bill shrugged, "and you know Dad, he named Lyn. He gave her Mom's name as her middle name."

Bill looked over and smiled with tears glistening in his eyes, "A good man, indeed," he stated quietly, "you know she would be fawning over these two angels, right?"

Maggie swallowed blinking back tears, "I know she would. I wouldn't be able to hold either of them between you two."

"I'm glad you are aware."

Maggie looked down and touched Lyn's hand, "If you even have a quarter of the personality, your Nana had, you will be the kindest, most patient person in the world—trust me, I would know."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

That evening, Jackson headed down the stairs of the penthouse with a bag filled with some of Maggie's things that she requested during her hospital stay and a few stuffed animals to put around the twins area in the nicu unit. When he reached the door and opened it, he found Bill on the other side of it. His surprise was written all over his face; had purposefully left the hospital right after Bill arrived to give him that time with Maggie and the twins. Bill was not his favorite person in the world—but he knew that Bill would take care of her.

"Jackson, I wanted to come see you before you headed back to the hospital. Richard, Catherine and Amelia are with Maggie now."

"Umm, ok," moving out of the way, Jackson allowed Bill entrance into the penthouse. As soon as he crossed the threshold, Bill took in all of the boxes from Baby2Baby.

"My mother went a little overboard," Jackson gave a half smile.

"Yeah…well…I'm not sure you will have room for all of the things that me and Angela bought."

Jackson chuckled, "We'll find room."

"So I wanted to talk, but first…" Bill reached into his coat and retrieved two cigars, "Cuban, I'm not sure you've had time to properly celebrate the twins birth," he held one out to Jackson.

Jackson glanced down at the cigar and realized this was the olive branch, "Let's go out on the balcony," Jackson offered with Bill following.

Minutes later, they were puffing on the cigars that Bill brought over in silence. Jackson wasn't ready to speak and he figured, if Bill had anything more to say, he would say it, "The twins are beautiful," Bill began.

"They are," Jackson agreed.

"Maggie told me that you named Lyn…"

"Ava," Jackson corrected him.

"Oook…Avalyn," Bill chuckled, "she told me that you named her and gave her Diane's name as her middle name."

"How could I not? Maggie's mother meant a lot to her. She was the one who in some weird way put us on this course together. I thought it was the best way to honor her."

"And believe me, she would be honored," Bill stated puffing on his cigar and then turning to Jackson, "thank you for being such a great husband to my daughter. Despite all of my fussing at you, your love for and your loyalty to my daughter has never wavered. You're a great man Jackson Avery and that little boy will have some great footsteps to follow in."

Jackson turned to Bill, "Thank you, I appreciate hearing that."

Bill turned to Jackson holding out his hand with a smile and Jackson clasped it shaking it.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"I don't think Richard or Amelia will be leaving that nursery any time soon, they are just taking turns holding a different baby," Catherine helped Maggie take a seat in one of the chairs in her room.

"Those twins are going to be beyond spoiled, we wasted money on cribs," Maggie laughed.

"Well," Catherine stated as she began to brush Maggie's hair, "what do you expect, a baby has a way of melting everyone's heart—but two? Chile please."

Maggie nodded as Catherine began to part her hair brushing her curls. Maggie caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror that morning and nearly had a breakdown. Jackson tried to reassure her that her hair looked fine, but she was traumatized at how wild it was. Catherine walked in on the exchange and promised to help her later with a new hairstyle.

Maggie stared in the mirror as Catherine worked, "Little JJ is the spitting image of Jackson, I have to admit. Quieter though," Catherine chuckled, "my son had this way of screaming his head off for attention, guess in some ways, he's still that way."

Maggie smiled.

"And Maggie, thank you for the Fox nod in JJ's name. It means a lot. My father was proud of so many things, but his name was something that he said could never be taken away from him. To see that little boy carrying on the Fox name in a way means everything to me."

"There was no other option," Maggie answered looking up at Catherine.

Catherine squeezed her shoulder before starting to grease her scalp. Maggie closed her eyes and for one brief second, she was a little girl sitting on the carpet in front of the large television with her mother braiding her hair during their Sunday afternoon ritual. Her heart constricted at that moment and she felt her eyes watering at the moment.

"Maggie, what's wrong…I know you're not tender headed," Catherine stopped and looked down at her.

"It's nothing…nothing," Maggie wiped her eyes, "I just for a few moments, really, really, _really_ missed my mom. Since I had the twins, I've thought about what she would have said or what she would have done…how she would feel about Lyn's name. I miss her all the time, but now? I miss her so much that it hurts."

Catherine nodded, "She's here. She's in your heart and now she's in the heart of those babies down there. I know it hurts, but Maggie—she's here with you every step of the way."

Maggie nodded, "Thank you," she touched Catherine's hand, "and thank you for being a true Mother in Love to me."

"Pfft, of course. You are the only person next to me, who can put Jackson in his place," Catherine kissed Maggie on the cheek before going back to Maggie's hair as a smile spread across her face.

**Well, this chapter was my gift to all my fellow Jaggie fans. Nothing but fawning and love for those babies. I also want to give a shout out to my Twitter BB jaimejaggie! She gave me the lovely name of Avalyn! **

**Please show your love/like, I appreciate it. **


End file.
